A Love of Lightning
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: After Lucy is hurt on a mission, both physically and emotionally, Team Natsu ends up going their separate ways. As Lucy accompanies Erza on a S-Class mission, and trains for the up-coming S-Class exams, she finds herself drawing closer to one of Fairy Tail's most powerful mages.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

**Here it is, my new story. I hope you all like it. **

Lucy stood next to Lisanna in the middle of a large nasty smelling swamp. She could feel mud squelching between her toes, and filling up her favorite black combat boots. The white shorts and light blue tank top she was wearing were completely ruined. She was covered from head to toe in the gross, nauseating, cold mud of the swamp. Lisanna stood slightly behind her. Her white skin and hair, and pretty pink dress untouched by the mud of the area. She was still standing on the stump that Happy had placed her on, making sure to stay out of the grime of the swamp.

The girls were currently surrounded by about thirty enemy mages. Natsu was slighter further into the swamp, still in eyesight, fighting with two of the stronger members of the dark guild that they were currently taking down. Gray wasn't in sight, but Lucy knew he was fighting the other two strongest members of the guild, while Erza was off taking down the guild master. They had left the thirty weaker mages for Lucy and Lisanna to deal with. Pulling out her whip and keys, getting ready to summon one of her spirits, Lucy turned to Lisanna, and grinned.

"Ready for this Lisanna?" She called out, her voice determined. She was already in her battle stance, she was just waiting for Lisanna to jump off the stump to join her.

"Actually Lucy, you can handle it on your own right? I want to watch Natsu fight. I can see him great from up here." Lisanna called back. She couldn't even be bothered to look at Lucy as she talked to her, instead her eyes stayed focused on Natsu.

Well shit. Lucy thought, as she eyed the thirty mages around her. She was pissed, how the hell could Lisanna think it was okay to let her do this on her own. Not only was Lucy not sure if she could handle it, but it seemed as if Lisanna was going to stay perched right on her stump. And with her eyes refusing to leave Natsu's figure, it left Lucy to not only defeat all of the mages around them, but also protect Lisanna. Lucy could feel anger bubbling up within her. Well, at least my rage can fuel my battle she thought, as she used her anger to channel her magic more strongly.

Shifting her whip to her left hand for a moment, Lucy pulled out her most dependable key. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy yelled out. The ginger haired man instantly showed up by her side. He looked incredibly out of place wearing his sharp black suit, as he adjusted his glasses in the middle of the swamp. Still, the dangerous look in his eyes showed he meant business.

"Hello my Princess. Shall we defeat these mages with the power of our love?" He called out to Lucy, while smirking in the direction of the enemy.

"Stop talking about love Loke, and help me kick their asses." Lucy yelled back. Flipping her whip back to her right hand, she brandished it threateningly. The Lion spirit turned and grinned at his master, before diving into battle. Lucy heard him calling out to Regulas for power and strength, and smiled as she heard the screams of the enemy mingling in to join the shouts and battle cries of Natsu and the mages he was dealing with. Not wanting to be left out, she snapped her whip at the mage nearest her, twisting it around his body, and force throwing him across the bog into a tree. She watched, satisfied, as he slumped to the ground. Turning to the next one, she started to make fast work of taking down the mages she was dealt with. She could sense Loke behind her, making his way though his share of mages, the glow of his punches flickering in the edges of her vision.

Despite the fact that Loke and Lucy were doing a good job of taking down the mages, there was just too many of them. As Lucy flipped out her arm to wrap her whip around another one of the enemy, she heard a shout, and turned sensing a blow coming her way. She wasn't fast enough though, and the next thing she knew was pain, and the sickening sound of her forearm crunching. She screamed as the pain sent a shock wave through her, she felt the blood rush out of her head, causing her to wobble as the dizziness hit her. Looking down she was disgusted to see the bone of her forearm broken, and hanging at a right angle. A shard of bone was poking through her flesh, and fresh blood was pouring out her wound. Forcing down a gag, Lucy tried to stifle another scream, as she felt the mage who broke her arm kick her painfully in the ribs. She fell to the ground coughing for air. The mage lifted his hand in the air, his fist glowing green, and she watched as it started to descend towards her face. Just as she was about to close her eyes though, she heard a roar, and looking up she saw her faithful Lion spirit rush in and punch the enemy mage so hard in the chest that she heard multiple ribs snap and break. She watched as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Lucy!" Loke called. Bending down he grabbed onto her arm, staring at it in horror, his green eyes flashed in anger.

"It's fine. We have to keep fighting." Lucy hissed. Using his shoulder to steady herself, she pulled herself up. With her whip using arm out for the count, she used her left hand to reach for another key. Loke stayed by her side, protecting her till she called out another spirit, while shooting light beams out at his victims. Just as she was about to choose a key, Lucy heard a familiar female scream behind her, turning she watched as Lisanna feel from her stump, landing heavily in the mud. She laid there, not moving. Loke immediately shot down the mage that had snuck up behind her, while Lucy ran over to check her. Seeing she was still breathing, Lucy sighed in relief. Looking up she saw there was still 12 more mages to finish off. Seeing Loke worn down, though he was still fighting ferociously, Lucy decided to call on her most destructive spirit, in order to finish them all off at once.

Her left hand fumbled as it flipped through the keys, not used to handling them. After a moment though, the correct key was in her hand. Holding it out, Lucy called out loudly, her voice ringing clear across the battlefield. "Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer, Aquarius!" She screamed, as she thrusted the key down and into the swamp water. She knew Aquarius would be furious about the dirty water, but Lucy frankly couldn't care. Turning her face slightly, she watched as the brilliant light appeared heralding the arrival of one of her spirits. Aquarius' form manifested in front of her, her back arched, and water vase held high over her head. Seeing the swamp, Aquarius turned to glare at Lucy.

"How dare you summ-" Aquarius abruptly stopped as her eyes took in the sight of the weary and enraged Leo, as well as the bone protuding from Lucy's arm. The mermaid grit her teeth angrily, and turning to face the remaining enemy screamed out loudly, "No one hurts my master but me!" Spinning around, she swung her vase, and a massive wave of water collided with the mages, instantly knocking them all out. Lucy and Leo watched as the wave threw mages into trees, while drowning others. Once the water had calmed down, Aquarius turned to face them.

"I'm leaving now, I need a shower. This water is disgusting. You should probably do something about your arm, before it gets infected. Too bad you don't have a boyfriend to care for you. I'm going to see my boyfriend." As she disappeared, the word 'boyfriend' echoed a couple more times. Lucy grit her teeth in frustration.

"You don't have to keep repeating it." She yelled futilely. Loke chuckled quietly beside her.

"She never does let up does she. Still, she cares for you. She didn't even yell at you for calling her in this water. I think I should go rest now. Are you gonna be okay? I'll send Virgo out to care for you, so you don't waste more of your magic." Loke gave her a quick flirtatious smile. "You fought beautifully by the way. Why didn't Lisanna help?" He asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes at the still unconscious girl.

"She wanted to watch Natsu." Lucy growled, glaring at her. "She couldn't even watch for attacks aimed at her." Lucy's face started to redden with anger, but as the battle adrenaline started to fade away, the pain from her arm started to become unbearable. After hearing what Lucy said, Loke's expression became enraged. She watched as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "It's fine Loke. All's good now. Just go back and rest. I really need Virgo." She mumbled, as a wave of tiredness hit her. Loke looked at his master, and seeing the pain as well as weariness etched into her features, he nodded, and disappeared.

Lucy sighed, and sat down on a fallen tree to await the arrival of Virgo. Suddenly Natsu's voice cut in.

"What happened?" He yelled, rushing over to the fallen Lisanna. Lucy couldn't believe she hadn't even heard him coming. Thank god he wasn't another enemy, she thought.

"She's fine. Just got punched." Lucy called weakly. The pain from her arm was throbbing throughout her entire body, making her want to throw up.

"Why didn't you protect her, you were supposed to be a team. Dammit Lucy!" He shouted and glared at her. Lucy gasped in shock, and watched as Natsu gently started to shake Lisanna. "Lisanna wake up." She didn't wake up though. "We need to get her back to Fairy Tail. Where's Gray and Erza?" He asked her sharply.

"Right here." Gray answered. Lucy looked up and watched as Gray and Erza emerged from the darkening swamp.

"What happened?" Erza asked, looking towards Lisanna.

"Apparently Lucy wasn't able to cover Lisanna's back. She got knocked out, and she's not waking up." Natsu said, again glaring at Lucy. Lucy looked away, feeling tears welling up into her eyes. Her heart started to ache hearing the harshness of Natsu's voice directed at her.

"Natsu! Lisanna is a mage who can protect herself. Look Lucy is hurt too." Erza said, glaring back at Natsu. Lucy was still looking away, but suddenly she was drawn back, as she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy, your arm." Gray said, kneeling by her side. His dark onyx eyes glinted dangerously as he surveyed her damage.

"I'm okay. Virgo's coming." Just as she said that, Virgo appeared, first aid kit in hand. Lucy looked up and smiled, tears making her eyes shine bright. "Hi Virgo." She said, pain lacing her voice, making it sound weak and wobbly. "Can you check on Lisanna first?" She directed. Virgo nodded, and turned and walked quickly to Lisanna. Bending over, she looked at Lisanna for a moment.

"Lisanna is fine. She'll wake up soon." Virgo announced as she stood up, and walked to Lucy. "If you ask me, she deserves more punishment." Virgo murmured quietly, so that only Lucy and Gray heard her. Lucy frowned, while Gray looked confused. He looked to Lucy for clarification, but she just shook her head, and mouthed 'later.'

"This is going to hurt." Virgo said suddenly. "I can't set it straight since the bone is protruding, I don't want to break it further, so I'm going to stabilize it." Virgo then pulled out a long white bandage and set about securing Lucy's arm to her body. Lucy grit her teeth, and tried to hold back whimpers of pain. Her face had drained so much of blood that even her lips were pale. Gray took her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"You'll be okay Lucy." He murmured. "It's almost over." He added, seeing Virgo tying the last knot. Erza watched, worry written on her face.

"I'll call ahead to Master so he can have Wendy there to heal you, okay Lucy?" Erza stated, as she pulled out a communications lacrima. Sending her magic into she watched as it glowed golden, and then Laxus' face appeared. His strong features filling up the screen. He looked out at Erza, his expression bored.

"Laxus, where is Master? I must speak with him." Erza demanded. Her face had a stern, no nonsense look. Laxus stared back at her, sensing the seriousness of the situation.

"He's out with Yajima, he'll be back shortly, what's wrong?" He asked. His face and tone was serious, the bored expression no longrer on his face, and then Mira appeared beside him. The guild bar could be seen in the background.

"Everything's okay, but Lucy broke her arm badly, the bone is sticking out so we can't set it. She needs to be healed. Is Wendy still at the guild?" They watched as Laxus glanced around the guild. Mira had concern on her face.

"Is Lisanna okay?" She asked. She was wringing her hands together, afraid to lose her sister again.

"Lisanna is fine, shes unconscious, but should be awake soon, one of Lucy's spirits checked her out. It as only a simple punch." Erza stated calmly. Mira nodded her head, reassured slightly.

"She must have left already. Levy is here, I'll send her to bring Wendy back. When will you be here?" Laxus asked.

"I'm renting a car, we'll be there in a hour. Thank you Laxus." Then the globe went black. Turning to them, she looked them all over. "Let's go, Natsu, carry Lisanna, Gray help Lucy." Virgo helped Lucy to her feet, and once Gray had his arm wrapped securely around Lucy's midsection with her good arm slung over his shoulder, she stepped back.

"Take care of her. Let me know if you need anything else Princess." Then Virgo bowed and disappeared. Seeing that Lucy was on her feet, and Natsu up with Lisanna cradled in his arms, Erza nodded.

"Happy, fly me ahead, we'll get the car and meet you on the road. See you shortly." Happy quickly flew forward and obeyed Erza's orders. Picking her up, they flew off into the night, leaving the four mages behind.

After a half hour of fast walking, with Natsu in the lead, they reached the road. Every step had jolted Lucy's arm, causing pain to shoot throughout her body, but she never once complained, or asked to slow down the pace. Gray only knew that she was in pain because of the way her body had tensed and the sound of her teeth grinding together. This had caused Gray to glare at Natsu the whole way, though he was also still mad at him for how he talked to Lucy. He had supported most of her weight the entire way, but he knew he couldn't do anything to alleviate the pain that Lucy was feeling. So he was happy when he saw Erza waiting with the car, it meant they could get her home to Fairy Tail faster.

Gray let go of Lucy once she was safely leaning against the car, and seeing Natsu busy gently laying Lisanna on one of the back seats, he walked up to Erza. Motioning her to follow him, he walked off to the side of the road, and away from the dragon slayer. Once they reached a safe distance Gray stopped.

"What's going on?" Erza immediately spoke up. Looking back towards the car, eager to get back so Lucy could be helped.

"We need to have Lucy up front with us. I want us to talk to her. I want to find out what happened. Something Virgo said worried me. And the fact that Lucy was so badly injured, when she had used her two most powerful spirits. Also, Lisanna looked like she barely fought. Did you see Lucy? She was covered head to toe in mud, us too, but Lisanna only has mud on her from where she fell after she was knocked out." Gray talked quietly and quickly, keeping an eye on Natsu. Erza listened, and as he talked, her face furrowed, as she realized what he was saying was trued. Once he was done, she nodded her head.

"Okay, she can sit with me up front, and you can sit on the roof. With Lisanna laid out in back, and Natsu sick, there won't be much room anyway. Happy can keep an eye on them in the back. Let's go."

The two of them quickly walked back to the road. Once they reached the car, they saw Natsu already in the back with Lisanna, for the first time beating them at getting into transportation, though his face was already green with queasiness. Gray walked up to Lucy, who looked at him curiously, he just smiled slightly, and helped her to the front seat, lifting her onto it. He then climbed up onto it, and from there to the room. Erza sat next to Lucy, and Happy flew in to sit on Natsu.

"All set." Erza called. Hearing an affirmative from everyone, she wrapped her arm into the s-plug, and they took off.

Lucy grit her teeth again, as they hit bump after bump. As much as she appreciated that Erza wanted to be back fast, this ride was killing her. She needed a distraction. Turning to look up at Gray, she jumped slightly in shock when she saw his face lowered so that it was between her and Erza's. Of course her jump sent another wave of pain through, this time she was unable to hold back the whimper of pain. Gray looked at her concerned, but knowing there was nothing he could do. Erza glanced over, and grimaced.

"Sorry Lucy. The sooner we get there, the sooner your healed." She said. Lucy just nodded miserably.

"Lucy, what did Virgo mean?" Gray asked. Turning to fix Lucy with his stare.

"First, what did Virgo say?" Erza interrupted. She glanced again at Lucy, then turned back to the road. Gray looked at Lucy, and seeing the pain she was in, decided to answer for her.

"After she came over when she was done with Lisanna, she said Lisanna was going to be fine, but then she muttered to Lucy, that Lisanna deserved more punishment." Gray stated quickly. Erza's face furrowed in concentration.

"Lucy, what happened?" Erza demanded. Lucy sighed, and shook her head slightly.

"I'm too tired for this." She sighed again. "Okay, after you guys left, we were left with the group of thirty, which shouldn;t have been a problem. But then Lisanna said she could see Natsu perfectly from her perch on the stump, and said she wanted to watch him fight. She then told me I could handle the battle on my own. She never even looked at me. Her focus was entirely on Natsu. I had to fight the mages, and also watch her back. There was so many of them though, and one of them slipped through, that's when my arm broke, he also kicked me in the ribs, causing me to fall down. I might have a broken rib or two. It hurts to breathe. Anyway, the guy was about to punch my face in, but Loke came and stopped him, he helped me up, and stayed with me till I could call out another spirit, I was just about to when I heard Lisanna scream. I ran to her and checked her, saw she was breathing, and then called out Aquarius to finish the battle." Lucy finished her story, and sighed again.

Erza and Gray's faces showed their shock. Gray was the first to speak. "You mean, she didn't help you at all. Dammit Lucy. You could've been hurt worse then you are now. What was she thinking." He muttered angrily.

"This will have to be dealt with, that behavior is unacceptable." Erza stated. "I'll speak with Master about it." She added.

They were now racing along the streets of Magnolia. Thankfully it was now late at night, so there was no traffic or pedestrians on the streets. Erza sped down the roads, making hair pin turns, and making Lucy want to scream in fright. She gasped, and sighed in relief when the guild was finally in sight. Erza screeched to a halt in front of the guild. Gray and Erza helped Lucy off the car, while Natsu jumped out, puked on the ground, and then turned lifted Lisanna, and rushed inside. Not even glancing back at Lucy. Gray and Erza stared angrily, as they planted Lucy between them, and started to help her towards the guild doors. Lucy hung her head, as she walked between them, hurting inside because of the treatment her best friend and secret crush was giving her. Determined not to cry though, she shook away the tears that were threatening to fall, and lifted her head, focusing instead on steadying her step, and concentrating on anything but her pain.

**Let me know what you think.**

**-Deaths Embrace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

Lucy entered the empty guild hall, flanked by Erza and Gray. Her breathing was loud and panty. Her rib injury making it hard to breathe. The three of them slowly ascended the stairs to the infirmary. They could see a light on up ahead, and hear soft voices speaking. Entering the room, they saw Lisanna waking up on a bed, surrounded by Wendy, Mira, Elfman, and Nastu. The Master was standing next to Laxus off to the side. As they quietly walked in they heard Natsu talking to Lisanna.

"Are you okay Lisanna? I was worried about you. I should have stayed by your side to protect you, I'm sorry. I thought Lucy and you were strong enough to handle it, I'm sorry Lucy let you get hurt." Natsu said, staring at the girl in bed before him. Her blues eyes opened up wider, and she smiled at Natsu.

"It's okay Natsu. I wished you had been there too." Turning she noticed Lucy standing with Gray and Erza. "Lucy, why didn't you stop that guy who hit me?" She asked, with a look of hurt on her face. Lucy's mouth dropped open, in blatant shock, and she almost wanted to laugh. Maybe if she wasn't about to cry and faint from pain she would have. Instead she closed her mouth, and grit her teeth. Turning slightly, she walked over to sit on the bed in front of Master and Laxus.

"Lucy, didn't you hear Lisanna, why didn't you block him?" Natsu called to her, his eyes squinting, and his mouth set in a firm scowl.

"Shut up Natsu, you don't know what your talking about." Gray yelled angrily. Surprised at his outburst, everyone in the room turned to look at him, except Lucy who after sitting down, slowly and carefully swung her legs up onto the bed. "She couldn't block the attack because her arm was broken, as well as probably a few ribs, and she was almost knocked unconscious herself. The better question is, how could you leave Lucy to fight on her own, Lisanna!" Gray demanded, glaring at Lisanna, his face contorted into an angry expression. Natsu looked surprised again, and then confused. He turned to Lisanna to look at her, and noticed her head hanging slightly guilty.

"Lisanna, did you not fight?" Natsu asked. Lisanna stayed quiet. Everyone in the room was looking back and forth between Lucy, Lisanna, and the rest of team Natsu, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Anyone care to explain what happened?" Laxus finally growled, his expression exasperated. Erza stepped forward.

"Lucy said that when they were surrounded by about thirty mages, and Lisanna decided to stay on a stump, out of the mud, and she told Lucy that she wanted to watch Natsu fight, and that she could see him perfectly from where she was. Then she proceeded to ignore Lucy, and the fight going on around her. Loke and Lucy were able to hold back and defeat about half the mages, when one of them took Lucy by surprise and snapped her arm, he then kicked her in the ribs, breaking a few of them, he was about to punch her straight in the face, when Loke came and took the guy out. Lucy had stood up, and was about to call out another spirit to help, when they heard Lisanna cry out. Lucy immediately rushed over, and Loke took that guy out as well. Seeing that Lisanna was okay, she called Aquarius to finish the battle." Erza finished with a glare at Lisanna, and then she stepped back to stand beside Gray, who was looking to the side clearly pissed.

Everyone in the room stayed quiet in shocked silence. Finally Lucy broke the silence with a whimper. "Umm, sorry, but Wendy, do you think you could come take a look at me now." She said, embarrassed to draw more attention to herself, but desperately needing relief. Wendy gasped, and quickly ran over to Lucy. As she scurried over, Lucy looked up at everyone again, her eyes shining as a tear slowly fell down her cheek. "Everyone, I'm sorry. Lisanna, I'm sorry I wasn;t able to protect you, I really tried, I should've called out two spirits to start with, I'm sorry." She said softly. Silence again descended on the room.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I have to take off this sling, so I can look at it properly. It'll hurt." Wendy said. She then took it off, wincing as Lucy gasped in pain. When everyone saw her injury, with the bone protruding wickedly out of her skin, and the smeared blood all around, another gasp went around the room. A few looked away, slightly sick by the sight. Wendy's eyes furrowed in concentration. Her hands glowed as she held them over Lucy's chest, first assessing the damage to her ribs. As she worked, Laxus cleared his throat.

"Lucy, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Lisanna was supposed to be helping you and supporting you in battle. You were supposed to work as a team. Thirty mages is a lot for one person to handle. Lisanna is the one who should be apologizing." Laxus stated gruffly. Once he finished talking he crossed his arms over his muscular chest, and leaned back against the counter.

"Yes, Lisanna, you need to apologize, you could've gotten Lucy killed." Mira said. Her voice was gently, but firm, her expression serious. Elfman nodded along beside her, muttering 'not manly' to himself.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I just really wanted to watch Natsu." Lisanna murmured quietly, looking up at Lucy quickly, before averting her eyes.

"I'm sorry too Luce. I shouldn't have blamed you, or gotten angry." He said, looking at Lucy, then he smiled his big wide grin, and turned back to Lisanna. "Lisanna, if you wanted to see me fight so bad, you should've told me. How about you partner up with for mission from now on, then you can see e fight whenever you want, and I can protect you." He said grinning. Lisanna blushed, and smiled back.

"Sure Natsu, sounds good." She said. Lucy's face went still as she listened, her mind wondering what that meant for her.

"Natsu, what about Lucy, I thought she was out partner." Happy asked. He was sitting on the bed next to Lisanna, chewing on a fish. Natsu looks troubled, and after a moment of concentration, smiles. He then glances at Lisanna and blushes, then looks towards Lucy for a minute, and then back at Happy.

"Lucy can still be on Team Natsu, for when we do big missions with Erza, but for the smaller stuff, it'll be me, you and Lisanna, okay Happy?" Lisanna blushes as Happy nods his head, and looks worriedly at Lucy. She had let a small gasp of shock leave her mouth. She had then tried to reach her hand up to muffle her gasp, and had forgotten about her break. Pain immediately shot through her body, and she cried out, cradling her bad arm with her good arm. Her cry softened into a light whimper. Both Gray and Erza rushed to her side, and Wendy started apologizing profusely. Laxus glared at Natsu, while Master shook his head slightly. Mira looked somewhere between ecstatic for Lisanna and Natsu, but also ashamed and worried for Lucy. Elfman seemed oblivious to all that was going on, and Natsu too just sat there grinning happily.

"Okay Lucy, I'm gonna heal your arm now, I have to straighten it first, which will hurt, but once it's straight the healing will begin, and that will feel kind of itchy." Wendy said calmly. As soon as she finished speaking, she pulled Lucy's arm straight. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a short scream as her arm was put into place. She opened her eyes as the itchiness started. Despite her screams, Lucy had yet to cry, and now that the physical pain was ending, she could feel her emotions welling up inside her. She was trying really hard not to cry at her sudden loss of partner. Master and Mira were both watching her with worried expressions. Laxus was glaring out the window now, and Gray and Erza were gritting their teeth.

"Natsu, you can't just abandon Lucy. She's your partner." Erza said.

"No, it's fine. Natsu can work with Lisanna, I'll be okay working solo." Lucy said softly, not looking at Natsu and Lisanna, instead keeping her eyes fixed on her healing arm.

"I can partner with you Lucy." Gray offered smiling at her. "I haven't had a partner for smaller mission since Loke, that way the Flame Idiot and Lisanna can work together, and Erza can keep going on her S-class missions." He finished. Suddenly out of nowhere a cry was heard.

"Noooo. Gray-sama, I'll be your partner." Juvia yelled, wrapping her arms around a struggling Gray, and glaring at Lucy. For the first time that night Lucy laughed. The ringing of her giggle caused everyone to smile.

"Don't worry Juvia, he's all yours, I really can work on my own." Lucy said, smiling at Juvia. Juvia nods her head, and goes back to drooling over Gray.

"No. I don't want you working by yourself. You will come with me on my S-class mission." Erza said, smiling to herself. Lucy immediately blanches, and starts to shake her head.

"What, no fair!" Natsu shouts, pouting across the room.

"Really, thanks everyone, but I promise, I will be fine working solo, Gray thanks for offering, and you too Erza. But we can still work together for the big team missions, I swear I'll be okay on my own. " Lucy said.

"Yea, Lucy is strong, she can handle herself." Natsu added in, grinning at Lucy, who refused to look at him. Erza looks down for a moment, before looking back at Lucy, her expression hurt.

"Why don't you want to work with me Lucy?" She asked softly.

"Oh Erza, I love working with you. I'm just afraid to get in your way. I don't think I'm strong enough to be your support for S-class. I don't want to burden you." Lucy says, looking at Erza with earnest.

"You would be fine. I usually go alone, so it'll be nice to have company. Your never a burden." Erza said simply.

"Your strong enough Lucy, and I think it's a good idea. In fact it will be good practice, since you will be competing in the S-class trials this year." Master said, speaking for the first time that night. Gray, Natsu and Lisanna look surprised hearing this, but Erza just smiles. Lucy looks nervous, but nods her head.

"Okay then, I guess I will work with Erza. I promise to train hard for the exams, and so that I can keep up with you Erza." She finally answered. Then her nervous expression gave way to one of determination. "When do we leave for our first one?" She said, looking at Erza.

"We will leave the day after tomorrow. That way you can rest up and have time to prepare." Erza said, Lucy nodded in reply.

"Okay, all finished, how does it feel?" Wendy asked, looking to Lucy. Lucy stretched her arm out and twisted it.

"It feels perfect, thank you so much Wendy Your amazing." Lucy said, smiling down at the blue haired girl.

"Good, in that case, you should probably stay here and sleep in the infirmary tonight, your body is still weak and in shock from experiencing the pain." Wendy said. Mira and Master nodded.

"Yes, stay here Lucy. Everyone else, go home. Erza, walk with Wendy home please, it's late." Master ordered. Elfman pulled Lisanna up, and carried her out of the arms, followed by Mira who turned to wave to Lucy. Natsu jumped off and ran after them, saying he'll walk them home.

"Gray-sama, walk me home too!" Juvia yelled, and grabbed onto Gray's hand, and pulled him out of the room. Which left Lucy with the Master and Laxus, she looked up at them nervously.

"Umm, will I be here alone all night?" She asked softly. Both men turned to look at each other. Then they turned back to Lucy.

"No, Gramps here left me with a ton of paperwork. He's showing me some stuff about being Master. I'll be here all night, just shout if you need me." Laxus said, then he walked out of the room. Lucy gulped a bit, causing Master Macarov to grin.

"Don't worry Lucy, Mavis is always here too. Now I have to go finish showing Laxus what to do, sleep well." He then also exited the room, the light winking off as he closed the door.

Lucy sighed, and leaned back into the pillow, pulling the covers over her. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. However, she couldn't stop her mind from running over everything that happened. She was hurting inside at the way Natsu so easily tossed her aside. She knew he liked Lisanna, but it didn;t make it any easier for her. She had really liked him, he had been her best friend, and partner for a year now. They had done everything together, how could she not have fallen for him. But now, her heart was broken, and she just wanted to cry. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, forming a small ball. Then she burst into tears.

**Here's the second chapter. Let me know what you think, and thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are awesome. **

**~ Deaths Embrace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

The master walked into his office, and dropped into his chair, sighing heavily. His old face was lined with worry, and his eyes had a serious expression. Laxus sat across from him, legs sprawled out under the desk. His arms were crossed, and he was glaring at the paperwork scattered across the desk. Mavis sat on a chair by the window, gazing out and at the stars.

"I'm getting too old for this." The master finally said, sighing again heavily. Laxus looked up and grunted. Mavis turned away from the window and smiled softly at Macarov. The master grunted a bit, and rubbed his hand over his face. "Stupid Natsu, not realizing Lucy is in love with him."

"Lucy will be fine. She may be a bit broken hearted right now, but she will move on, and be all the more stronger because of it." Mavis said from her corner.

"I don't know why she likes him anyway. Or how the hell that idiot flame brain got two girls to fall in love with him." Laxus growled out.

"Your just jealous because Lucy refused to be your girl." Master Macarov said, chuckling slightly as he pulled a mug of beer out from nowhere.

"What!?" Laxus yelled, standing up, and knocking his chair over. The Master starts laughing even harder when he sees his grandson's enraged expression. Mavis however looked a little confused. "What the hell you talking about?" Laxus growled out.

"Laxus likes Lucy? And he asked her to go out with him, and she turned him down?" She asks with wide eyes.

"That never happened. Old man's losing his mind." Laxus muttered, glaring at his grandfather.

"Oh no my boy, I think it's you who forgot. Mira told me all about it." He then turned towards Mavis. "Back when Lucy first joined the guild, her father hired Phantom Lord to kidnap her and bring her back home. In the process they attacked us, so we attacked them, I lost all my magical energy and was out, and then Erza got taken out my a magical blast from a cannon. Mira called Laxus asking for help, and he said he'd only come if Lucy would be his girl, and she refused." He then grinned, and sat back in his chair. Mavis scowled disapprovingly, and turned to glare at Laxus.

Laxus saw her looking, and turned away. His face had gone still as he listened to the story. He had forgotten all about that, but now the memory was brought back, fresh in his mind. He remembered Mira and Cana pleading with him, as Lucy stood off to the side. At the time he had only seen the blonde once or twice, and though she had a hot body, he thought her weak and useless, just like how he thought of everyone else in the guild. Turning back to face the others in the room, he saw them both watching him. He shrugged a bit.

"Yet another thing I regret. I had forgotten about that. Man, I was such a jerk." He muttered quietly. The Master and Mavis could both see the regret in his eyes, and Macarov felt a little bad for bringing it up. The truth was his grandson was doing great now. The way he stood up for Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games made him so proud. Even after finding out that he and Mavis were keeping a powerful secret from him, he hadn't pried. Instead, accepting that it was something for only the Guild Master's to know. It was for that reason, and for the concern that Laxus had displayed for Lucy when she had been beaten up, both by Raven Tail, and Minerva, that he was training Laxus to become the next Master. He was only showing him the paperwork stuff for now, he still had a lot of learning to do before Master gave him any real responsibilities. Still, Laxus was taking even this small step seriously, showing Macarov that he was right in deciding to start teaching him. Hearing Mavis voice, he turned his attention back to the room.

"You've come a long way since then Laxus. The man I see before me now, and the one I watched at the games, and on Tenrou, wouldn't have done those things." Mavis said, smiling, and patting Laxus knee.

"You've still got a lot to learn though." The Master added. "Speaking of learning. What should we do about Natsu and Lisanna. I feel like we can't let this go unresolved." The master said, suddenly looking grave. Mavis looked down, her brow furrowed, as she kicked her legs back and forth while she thought about it.

"Damn right you can't let it go unresolved. Lucy could have been killed. I wanted to punch Natsu when I heard him complaining about how she didn't protect Lisanna. Stupid idiot." Laxus growled out. He was now leaning against the doorway, and with his dragon hearing, he could clearly hear her crying in the infirmary. The sound made his chest tighten, and it fueled his anger towards the whole situation.

"I'd say that we shouldn't let Lisanna and Natsu work together, but I don't want them to blame Lucy for that." Mavis said.

"No, they can't help that they like each other." The master murmured, agreeing with Mavis. "Besides, it's more Lisanna I'm worried about. I'm sure she didn't mean anything about it, Lucy is a strong capable mage, she probably just wasn't thinking. But not thinking can get you killed. I think I'll call her and Natsu in here tomorrow, and have a long talk with them about it. Give her a firm reprimand, and have her give a apology to Lucy, as well as Gray and Erza. I will also not allow her to go on any S-class missions, or any missions that call for a lot of fighting. Not till I'm sure she has her act together." Macarov finished.

"That sounds good." Mavis agreed.

"I think it's too light of a punishment. But, that's why your the master, and I'm not. I'm going to check on Lucy. She keeps crying." Laxus muttered. He then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Once he was away from the room and out of earshot, he started muttering about how he would love to lightning shock both of them to teach them a lesson. Despite how much he wanted to do that though, he knew that he would never again lift his hand against a guild mate, not after Fantasia. Instead he clenched his fists together, and stalked off down the hall. He made his way down the stairs and to the bar to retrieve a bottle of water. He figured with how long she'd been crying, she'd probably be pretty thirsty. Then he turned to head back up to the infirmary. Once he was outside the door though, he paused. He could hear her sniffling and sobbing a bit, though it sounded like it was starting to die down. He knew he should go in there, and try and comfort her, but he had no idea how. The girl was probably also afraid of him. He had turned her into stone, and threatened to kill her and the entire city. Maybe he should go back and send Mavis in he thought. As he stood there undecided, Mavis walked up.

Mavis looked at Laxus, and he stared back. She raised her eyebrows and sighed. Finally she came closer.

"Just go in there, and check on her. Listen if she wants to talk, and be nice. It's really not that complicated." She whispered. He scowled, causing her to poke him. "Go on, you have to learn to do this kind of stuff if you ever want to be the Master of this guild. You can do it Laxus, I believe in you." She then gave him one quick final smile, and then walked back towards the Master's office.

Laxus took a deep breath, and then opened the door and walked in. He accidentally slammed the door behind him, causing Lucy to jump and squeal. Wincing to himself at his own stupidity, he walked across the room.

"Here." He muttered, handing her the water bottle. She looked at it for a moment, before slowly reaching her hand out to take it. Once she had it, he took a step back and sat on the bed next to hers. He watched as she wiped her tears away, not even trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She then unscrewed the cap off the water and downed half the bottle. After putting the cap back on, she looked for a place to put, but didn't see a nightstand, so she started to stand up. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she stumbled weakly forward. Laxus immediately held out his arms to steady her.

"Easy, you've been through a lot. Just give it to me, I'll take care of it." He said, trying to be gentle.

"Thanks." She murmured. She then handed him the bottle, and then settled back into the bed, pulling the covers around her. He noticed her shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She looked over and nodded her head. Laxus stood and pulled the blankets off the bed he was on, and walked towards her, carefully placing them over her. She watched him with wide eyes. It wasn't that she was scared of him, so much as the fact that she was nervous because she was in a dark room with a man she really didn't know to well. Once the blankets were situated, he stepped back and sat back down.

"Thanks Laxus. Did you finish your paperwork?" She asked.

"No, haven't started. Had to talk about some stuff with Gramps and Mavis. About Natsu and Lisanna." He said there names carefully, watching her reaction. He was expecting her to tear up again, but instead she looked worried.

"There not in trouble are they? I don't want them to get punished. I'm actually kind of proud of Natsu for stepping up and acknowledging his feelings, even if they're not for me." She said, her eyes were now downcast, but she still wasn't crying.

"There barely in trouble. Lisanna has to apologize, there going to get a talking to, and she's not allowed on any big fighting missions, or s-class ones. I shouldn't be telling you this anyway." He added.

"I won't say anything. I'm glad that there not in more trouble. I was really mad at first, and then sad, but I think I cried it all out, now I'm just tired."

"I can leave." Laxus said, standing up.

"No. Don't go." She said, trying to sit up quickly. She made it about halfway, before she gave up, and dropped down tiredly. "I mean, you can if you want, but that's not what i meant. I can use some company." She murmured. He stared at her for a second and then sat back down.

"I'm not very good company. Sorry." He said.

"Your fine." She simply said, turning in her bed so that she was on her side, and facing him. He noticed that she was wearing a white infirmary nightgown, she must have changed at some point. She still had mud on her face, and in her hair, but she didn't seem to notice. He watched her as she stared towards him, her eyes wide as she tried to examine him in the dark. "You know, I never got a chance to thank you, for beating up Flare for me. So thanks." She offered.

"No problem. You would've won if it weren't for my father cheating." He said back. "That spell you used was pretty powerful, where'd you learn it?"

"Hibiki taught it to me when we were working together taking down an Oracien Seis mage." She answered.

"Must have been a powerful mage if she took you both on."

"She was. I was also not as strong then. And Hibiki didn't fight at all. He was struggling to overcome the magic of Nirvana. The mage's name was Angel, she was a celestial spirit mage, like me. Apparently she was the one who killed Loke's former owner Karen. I guess Karen and Hibiki were lover's so the news hit him hard. She was hard to fight because she had Gemini, and Gemini, when turned into me, could control my spirits. She also didn't care about hurting her spirits, and shot through them to get to me. That was what brought about her downfall. Gemini was able to see that I truly loved and cared for my spirits, so she was unable to kill me. Then Angel tried to shoot me, but Hibiki seeing the love I had, came back to himself, and gave me this spell, so I used it. It was a one time thing though, and after that I had Crux research it for me, so I could learn it for real. After Angel was arrested, I got her keys. Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries." Lucy finished telling the story, and looked over to find Laxus watching her intently.

"I remember hearing about that while I was traveling. It was a pretty big deal, all the guilds working together like that."

"Yea it was interesting. But nice. I met up with some people I knew from that S-class mission Natsu stole. Ichiya was ... scary. And the Tri-men, were a little annoying. Hibiki was fine on his own, but when they were all together, it was awkward."

"I thought girls loved that kind of stuff."

"Nope. Not me anyway. Though, i guess I was starting to like Natsu at the time."

"You liked him for that long?" Laxus uttered, surprised.

"Well, yea. He was strong, sweet, protective. Also annoying and a breaking and entering pervert, but once you got past that, not so bad." She had a small sad smile on her face as she talked about him.

"Breaking and entering?" Laxus questioned.

"Yea, he always comes into my house through the window. Gray even came into the bathroom once while I was bathing. Natsu takes the cake though, he's always sneaking into my bed to sleep with me. I honestly thought he liked me, but I guess not." Lucy muttered. Laxus thoughts immediately started imagining Lucy in the bath, or in a tiny nightgown fast asleep on her bed. He felt himself blush a bit, and was glad that it was dark in the room, so Lucy wouldn't notice.

"I'm surprised you didn't kick their asses for that."

"Oh I did. I Lucy kicked them right in the face. Gray learned his lesson, at least about going into the bathroom, but Natsu just kept doing it, which is why I figured he liked me." There was a small tear now making it's way down Lucy's face, and she quickly wiped it away, sighing in frustration.

"Well, he's an idiot, you should be glad you aren't gonna be the one stuck with him." Laxus said, leaning back onto his hands. Lucy looked up at him surprised.

"I suppose so. It's just annoying. I've barely dated since joining the guild. He'd always drag me on missions, and said he should come first since he was my partner, and then Lisanna comes back, and he drops me for her. I could've had a good boyfriend by now." Lucy said, scowling angrily.

"Seriously. He didn't let you date anyone?" Laxus asked.

"Well. It's not that he didn't let me, he'd just get really sad. I think he did like me, but then Lisanna came back, and they had a thing with each other since they were kids. This one time, I had a date with this cute guy, and he was all pouty about it, and was going to go on the mission without me, I felt so guilty, that I stood up my date, and sent Cana in my place. Though she was really appreciative of it." Lucy said, smiling at the memory.

"I bet she was, that girl loves her alcohol and men." Laxus said. There was a small space of silence as Laxus watched Lucy think to herself. After a little while she spoke up again.

"Gray liked me a little once. I found out from Gemini, when they were still under Angel's control. That was surprising. He never asked me out though. Then again, Juvia would probably have killed me." She added, shivering again. Laxus grunted as he imagined the water mage attempting to kill Lucy for being her love rival.

"Well, Bixlow thinks your hot. He's a freak, but he's nice. He seems to think your into cos-playing." Laxus said after another silent minute with a raised eyebrow. Lucy laughed.

"I swear I'm not. It's just because when we fought at Fantasia, I was dressed as a cheerleader, and one of my spirits wears a horse costume." She said, as she shook her head, firmly denying it. She then noticed the stiff look on Laxus face. "Oh, I'm sorry Laxus, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay. I'm sorry about that. I was confused at the time. I forgot you fought Bixlow. And you won. That surprised me. He said he even had to try and use his figure eyes on you."

"I would have lost if it weren't for Loke. He's a powerful spirit, and has a knack for breaking through his own gate to rescue me. I was wiped out after that fight though, I was barely able to drag myself to the cathedral, and then I had to take out one of those lightning lacrimas. Anyway, you think I'm hot too, don't you? I mean, you did want me to be your woman once." She said, teasing him slightly. He scowled at her.

"Jeez, just bring up all my worst moments, why don't you." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy laughed.

"Easy Laxus, I'm teasing you." She said.

"Whatever, of course I thought you were, really who wouldn't. You could probably get any guy in the guild to date you, or anyone in the city, if your not interested in anyone in the guild. Are you looking for a boyfriend, now that Natsu has Lisanna?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. He was wondering if she was just looking to find someone to make him jealous, though he didn't think she was that kind of girl.

"No, I'm not. I was just thinking, mostly reassuring myself, that I'm likable. I want to focus on my missions with Erza for now. I've only ever been on that one S-class, and it was really difficult. I need to be focused, in order to help her out."

"Well, you'll do good I'm sure. Erza is crazy strong, if she's the one helping you, you'll be fine. Your going to need to be focused to, because she's not going to let you slack off. Anyway, I'm going to go do my paperwork. If I don't see you before you leave, good luck. Maybe I'll see you out there." He then stood up, gave her a quick half smile, that she almost missed, and left the room. He made sure to not slam the door this time.

After sitting back down in the office, he sighed. He was alone since the Master had already left, and Mavis was off somewhere else, probably with Lucy. Knowing the first master she had probably listened on their conversation. He was surprised that Lucy had brought up the fact that he had asked her that. She didn't even seem that bothered by it. He wondered what she would do if he asked her to be his girl for real. Not that he felt that way, I mean, she was hot, and seemed nice, but he didn't really know her that well. She would probably say no anyway. He was a bit older than her, and she was still young. She was also an open book when it came to feelings, and he was pretty closed off. He only considered Freed, Bix, and Ever to be his friends, while she had almost the whole guild loving her. He could actually learn a thing or two from her when it came to that. Like Mavis said, he needed to be more open with people, especially if he was going to take over Fairy Tail someday.

**Here's the next chapter, yay. I almost posted it last night, but decided I wanted to do a little research first. SO I spent the morning watching the Fantasia arc, yay. I love Laxus. I wanted to cry when he got banished. And then when they all did the hand sign to him. So awesome. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far, I love hearing what you all think. Look forward to hearing from you again.**

**-Deaths Embrace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy awoke with a fierce sense of thirst, as well as the overwhelming need to use the bathroom. Turning over she fell ungracefully out of bed, forgetting that she was in one of the twin sized beds at the infirmary, instead of her own bigger bed at home. As she lay on the cool stone floor rubbing her now bruised head, she noticed that he arm wasn't sore at all, neither were her ribs. Grinning, she sat up excited. She would have to thank Wendy later. Pulling herself up from the floor, she jumped back in shock.

Mavis was sitting on the foot of her bed, hiding her mouth in her hands as she laughed at Lucy's expense. Lucy scowled, but then grinned as well, knowing she had looked like a fool and accepting it.

"Good morning Lucy." Mavis said, as she started kicking her legs like a child.

"Good morning Mavis. How are you?" Lucy asked politely. She really didn't quite know how to refer to Mavis. She was the guild's first master, but wasn't the current one, so she didn't want to refer to her as master. She also looked like a child, so she didn't really want to call her ma'am. She finally decided on just using her first name, since that's how Mavis greeted her.

"I'm well. What about you? Arm and ribs all better?" She asked.

"Yes, there great. Wendy's amazing." Lucy said. She then stretched her arm out, and wiggled it back and forth, showcasing Wendy's remarkable healing powers. "See. Perfect function." She stated happily.

"Good, sky magic really is quite useful. It's too bad it became a lost magic." Mavis murmured.

"Were there any alive back in your day?" Lucy asked.

"Not that I ever met." Mavis replied. "So your conversation with Laxus last night was interesting. He's a nice boy." Mavis said, glancing at Lucy slyly. Lucy just chuckled.

"I think you've been spending too much time in the guild with Mira." Lucy said. "But yes, he is nice. That was the first conversation we've ever had. He's a busy guy."

"Yes, Master Macarov is training him to be the next Master." Mavis said, nodding her head a bit.

"Is the Master planning on retiring soon?" Lucy asked.

"No, not too soon." Mavis replied.

"What about you? Are you sticking around here, or are you going to go back to Tenrou?" Lucy asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm going to stick around here. It's so much more interesting. You guys are truly a rowdy group. And you have so much power and potential." Mavis sighed happy. "I always knew the guild I created would become one of the strongest guild's out there." She said grinning. Then she hopped off the bed. "You should probably take a shower before heading out into the guild, your covered in mud. Wouldn't want Laxus seeing you like that again, would you?" She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Lucy's face turned bright red, and she rushed for a mirror. She stared horrified as she took in her appearance. Her blonde hair was caked with mud, and she had dried blood on her face. She couldn't believe she had been so tired the night before that she hadn't even noticed it. She smacked her head, and slumped to the ground. I must have looked like a fool talking to Laxus about him thinking she was hot when she looked like this, she thought to herself. Not that she was trying to impress him or anything, but still, she always liked to look her best. Well, at least Mavis had told her what she looked like. Sighing, she stood back up and walked into the infirmary bathroom. She turned the shower on and quickly stripped, anxious to wash all the grime off of her.

After her shower, she felt much more refreshed, but was now faced with the dilemma of having no clean clothes. She could put on another nightgown, but she didn't want to be dressed like some invalid. She'll just have to ask Virgo for something. Wrapping her towel around her, she peeked into the infirmary. Seeing it still empty, she hurried out and grabbed her keys, then turned and ran back into the bathroom. The last thing she needed was any of the pervy guild males seeing her in a towel. They saw enough of that at the Magic Games.

Once she was back in the bathroom, she called out Virgo. The spirit appeared quickly, with clothes folded neatly over her arm.

"Punishment Princess?" She asked hopefully.

"Not today Virgo," Lucy said laughing. Virgo nodded back.

"I brought you these clothes. I hope you find them acceptable." She said in her formal business tone.

"I'm sure there perfect. Everything you bring me is wonderful." Lucy said, smiling back. "By the way, would you mind letting everyone know that I'll be going on some S-class missions with Erza. I'll also be training a bit, so that I can keep up with her, and be able to compete in the exams this year. So, I'll be needing all of you all to help me, and be ready for some tough fights, okay?"

"Very well Princess. I will let everyone know. I'm sure Capricorn will be excited. He speaks often about wishing you would train more."

"Well then I'm sure he will be happy that I'll be spending more time at it now. Thanks for the clothes Virgo, you can go back now." Lucy said, smiling at her spirit. Virgo bowed to her, and then disappeared.

As soon as the spirit was gone, Lucy turned to the clothes. It was a simple sleeveless white dress, with a frilled skirt. It had some blue designs on the sides. She also had a blue choker necklace, some white thigh high boots, and white ruffled sleeves tied on at the elbows going down to her wrist. Pulling her hair into her two pig tails, she secured with some matching blue ribbon. She looked into the mirror, and satisfied with her appearance, exited the bathroom.

After leaving the infirmary, she walked downstairs, heading for the bar. She noticed that the guild hall was still mostly empty, and realized it must be pretty early still. Mira looked up at her, surprised.

"Lucy, you awake already?" She said smiling.

"Yes, what time is it? I didn't realize it was still early." She said, looking around for a clock.

"It's 6. People don't usually start getting hear till 7. How are you feeling?" Mira asked looking concerned.

"I'm great. All healed up, thanks to Wendy. How about Lisanna, is she okay?" Lucy asked, as she sat down.

"She's fine. Wendy healed her concussion before you got here. She was still sleeping when I left, but will be here later. I'm sorry about her not helping you. Elf-man and I had a long discussion with her and Natsu about it. There both really sorry. Lisanna truly thought you could handle it on her own. Apparently she thought you were as strong as Natsu, Gray and Erza. She said after seeing you in Edolas, and also on Tenrou, she figured you'd have no problems."

"Oh wow, I didn't know she thought that much of me. It's really fine though. I was mad last night, but I'm over it. She didn't mean anything by it."

"What about Natsu wanting to partner up with Lisanna? Are you okay with that, I know you have a thing for him." Mira asked gently. She also placed a fruit smoothie in front of Lucy. Lucy was quiet as she contemplated her answer and feelings. Picking up the smoothie she sipped it slowly. She had indeed liked Natsu. But when Lisanna came back, she had a feeling this would eventually happen. After all, Natsu and Lisanna had loved each other when they were little. It had taken a little while, but sure enough, Natsu was starting to show his feelings. She wondered if the reason it had taken him till after the Games was because he had liked her also, and had to decide between the two. That and the fact that they had been busy. First with the S-class exams, and then they came back, and her father had died. Then Michelle showed up, and Lucy was kidnaped, and then once that had settled down, it was time for training for the GMG. So it made sense that they were only just now starting to show their feelings for each other. Looking up, she noticed Mira waiting patiently for her answer.

"I think I'm okay. I won't lie, I did like Natsu. But, I'll get over him. There are other men out there. For now, like I told Laxus, I'm just going to focus on training." Lucy finally answered.

"Oh? You spoke with Laxus about this?" Mira said, suddenly looking very interested. Realizing her mistake, Lucy sighed. Great, now I'm gonna have Mira, and Mavis down my back.

"Just briefly. He came to check on me, and bring me water last night." Lucy answered.

"Oh." Mira said looking disappointed. "Well, speaking of him, I just finished his breakfast, he's still up in the office, want to bring it to him for me. People will be here soon, so I have to start preparing." Mira asked, handing Lucy a plate out of nowhere. Lucy smiled and nodded. Taking the steaming hot plate, loaded with eggs, bacon and sausage, she walked back over to the stairs. The food looked delicious, and suddenly Lucy felt her belly growl. Sneaking a glance at Mira, she saw the woman had disappeared into the kitchen. Looking back at the plate, Lucy decided Laxus wouldn't notice if she stole just a tiny bit. She quickly snagged a piece of bacon and a sausage, and ate them, chewing fast. Glancing down again, she decided one more missing sausage wouldn't be noticed. She finished swallowing just as she reached the door to the office.

Lucy knocked quietly, and then pushed it open. Laxus looked up at her from his paperwork, and looked surprised to see her up. But then he saw the food, and grinned. Lucy walked across the room, and placed the plate in front of him, and then stepped back.

"I can't believe your still here working?" She said. "Have you really been here all night?"

Laxus was silent as he stared at his plate. After a minute, he looked up at her suspiciously. "Yes, I've been here all night. I just finished. I'll be going home to sleep once I finish my breakfast. You know, Mira makes me breakfast everyday. She always gives me exactly six pieces of sausage, and ten slices of bacon." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. Lucy took a step back, blinking her eyes innocently at him.

"Wow, she must have forgotten, or maybe ran out today." She said, her expression one of mock shock. Laxus grinned, and stuck his fork into the food.

"Really, then why can I smell it on your breath?" He asked, as he shoveled some food into his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy whined. "But it looked so good, and I was hungry because I didn't have dinner, and Mira only gave me a smoothie, and she was so busy, so I didn't want to ask for me, and then she gave this to me, to give to you, and there was so much of it, so I didn't think you would notice..." She trailed off as she ran out of breath, and hung her head a bit, ashamed that she stole his food. Laxus looked at her for a second, and then laughed. She looked at him, and smiled questioningly. Her smile grew a bit wider as she watched him laugh. It was surprisingly loud and booming, and carefree. It made her want to join in, but she resisted, instead enjoying the site of seeing him laugh for the first time. When he finished, he shook his head a bit, and leaned forward to look at her.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize. But now you owe me breakfast some time." He said, as he looked up at her.

"Oh fine. I'll buy you breakfast sometime, but it might be awhile. I don't know where Erza is taking me, or how long I'll be gone for." Lucy said, smiling towards him. "You have a nice laugh by the way, I've never heard it before." She added. He scowled a bit, and looked back down at his food, eating some more of it. Lucy watched him, and then backed away a but more till she was sitting in the chair across from him.

"Thanks." He finally said. "And I'll probably run into you while you guys are out on your mission. S-class mages are always bumping into each other out there. We all hang around the same bars, and hotels." He added.

"Oh, I didn't know that, though I suppose it makes sense. Actually, I remember Erza saying she knew Bacchus because she always ran into him while on her missions." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"Yea, the S-class ones get sent to all the guild's, so sometimes we'll fight over who gets to do it. Bacchus purposefully tried to intercept Erza though, I think he enjoys fighting her." He added.

"Really? He seemed like a good fighter when he was up against Elfman, but then Ichiya beat him, and I know Ichiya is S-class, but I guess I have a hard time taking him seriously." Lucy said, shivering as she recalled Ichiya's face, and pick up phrases.

"I think a lot of people don't take him seriously, but that gives him an advantage. I could easily take them both on." He said, grinning as he leaned back, finished with his meal.

"Oh, I'm sure you could. I have to say I was surprised when you beat Jura, since he's a wizard saint. Does that mean that you'll become one, since you beat him?" She asked. Laxus shook his head.

"No. In order to become a wizard saint, you have to be invited by the council to participate in a exam, similar to the S-class ones. They mentioned it to Gramps, but he suggested I wait, and focus on this for a little bit." Laxus answered.

"Well, it won't surprise me when you become one. Are you going to be at the S-class trials this year?" She asked, nervous about facing him. He laughed.

"Maybe, why? Nervous to face me?" He asked, smiling.

"Yup. I could never beat you." She said. "Your way too powerful. It'll be hard enough going against the other contestants." She said, looking glum.

"Cheer up. It's not all about strength. A lot of it is battle tactics, and intelligence. Your way ahead of the others when it comes to that."

"You think so." Lucy asked, surprised by what he said.

"Yes. Your magic forces you to be. Everyone else only has their one specific magic. You have to choose which spirit and their magic would be best for each

particular battle, and direct them accordingly. As well as keeping in mind their contracts so you don't break them. And you have to do it quickly. So that puts you ahead of them." He said.

"I guess your right. I never thought about that. It's always just come naturally." Lucy said. Laxus grinned and stood up.

"Well, I'm going home to sleep, then I have to come back here to meet with Gramps, the flamebrain, and Lisanna. What are you up to today?" He asked.

"Umm, rest. Packing. Nothing really, I'll just hang around here all day. See you later Laxus." She said. He stared at her for a minute, as if waiting for something. She looked back at him, trying to figure out what he needed. Then she realized she was sitting in the Master's office, and if he was leaving, she should to. "Oh, oh woops, sorry." She said, jumping up quickly, and rushing for the day. He laughed behind her, as they both left the room, and he turned and locked the door.

"See ya later blondie." He said. Then he disappeared in a flash of lightning, causing her to jump back and yelp in surprise. Mira looks up at her and laughs.

"Yea, he does that." Mira said grinning. Lucy giggled, and shook her head, walking back to the bar to join Mira. She noticed Levy and her team were now at the guild sitting at a table, as well as Juvia and Cana, and several others. "So you were up there with Laxus for awhile?" She said grinning again, and raising her eyebrows.

"Yea. I stole some of his food and he noticed. Then we chatted for a bit, talking about S-class missions." Lucy said, shrugging nonchalantly. Mira laughed again.

"Oh, I would've made you something if I knew you were still hungry. You usually only want a smoothie, but then again, you probably eat at home before coming. I'm sorry Lucy. Was he mad? I know how dragon slayers can get with their food."

"No, he didn't care." Lucy said, purposefully not mentioning that she no owed him breakfast. "Though, I am still a little hungry, and that was real good." She said, smiling hopefully at Mira.

"Say no more, I'll be right back. You just sit tight." Mira said, smiling as she walked back into the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Lucy sighed happily. It had been a nice morning so far. She was proud of herself for not being too down in the dumps about Natsu. It helped tat she had other things to keep her mind on. She was surprisingly, greatly looking forward to training with Erza, and going on more difficult missions. She also found herself looking forward to her next conversation with a certain blonde dragon slayer. Smiling Lucy leaned forward, resting her elbows on the counter, and placing her head in her hands. She was startled by the sudden puff sound, and a flash of gold. She immediately turned to greet whichever spirit had come to see her.

"Hello, my beautiful Princess." Loke purred to her. He was wearing his normal clothes instead of his usual business suit. He usually only wore that when they were in battle, choosing to dress casually for any other occasion.

"Hi Loke. Thanks for yesterday." Lucy said smiling at her friend, as he sat beside her.

"No problem Lucy, it's my job. Even if it wasn't I'd do anything for such a beautiful woman." He said, as he waved a 'I Love Lucy" flag in his hand. Lucy laughed a bit and blushed.

"Stop messing around, you weird Lion." She said playfully. He laughed, and the flag disappeared with a small poof.

"How are you feeling? I see you arm is all better, and you feel like your in full health." He said, suddenly serious.

"I'm good. Wendy took care of me. What about you, all rested?" She asked, knowing he was. After all, probably a month and half had passed in the spirit world since last night.

"I'm perfect, now that I'm with you." He purred, flirting again. She sighed, knowing he couldn't help it. "I heard from Virgo about your training and S-class missions." He said, pausing thoughtfully.

She looked at him, and waited for him to continue. After a minute he looked at her carefully. "I've thought about giving you this before, but it never seemed like the right time. Maybe it still isn't, but I personally think your ready, and the spirit king approved." He paused again, looking to make sure he had Lucy's full attention. Seeing he did, he continued. "Virgo gave you that whip, and you use it by supplying it with your magic, and controlling it. This is something similar. To tell you the truth, we spirits have never given our master's weapons before. We were all surprised when Virgo gave you the whip, but it made sense. After all, your unlike any other master. To think the Spirit Kind even invited you to the Celestial world." He paused again.

Lucy was leaning forward in rapt attention, hanging on his every word. She couldn't wait to see what he had for her. Her hand had unknowingly reached down to hold her whip, caressing it lovingly. It had proven to be extremely useful, moving like an extension of her arm. She loved it. And now, she was getting another gift, she couldn't wait to see what it was. She watched as Loke reached into his pocket and grabbed something. When he removed his hand, it was fisted, hiding something within it. He looked back up at her, and then opened his palm. Lying in the middle of it, were two identical rings. They were gold bands, with golden stones embedded in them. She reached forward, and he tipped his hand, depositing them in her own palm.

"They're called Regulus rings. Somewhat similar to mine. You won't be able to shoot light or anything from them like I can. Put them on and flow your power into them." He ordered. She immediately slid them onto the middle finger of each hand. She hadn't even noticed the small group of people watching them. Mira was behind the counter, watching closely. Behind Loke and Lucy were Levy, Cana, Gray and Erza. Elfman, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen were also watching, but from a table further away.

After slipping the rings on, Lucy focused a small amount of power into them. She immediately felt strength flow into her arms. Looking at the rings, she gasped slightly. Her hands were now glowing a bit, like Loke's did when he was about to punch someone. The ring had extended out, wrapping around each of her fingers, forming a sort of golden glowing brass knuckles. She flexed her hands a few times, getting used to the strength she was feeling. Then she looked up at Loke.

"I figured the whip helps you with opponents that are far away, but sometimes they get in too close, and your defenseless. Like last night. So now, you can defend yourself with your fists. Try punching something." He said, he was smiling, enjoying the look of awe on his master's face. He watched as Lucy stood up, and looked for something to punch. She laughed as Mira threw her arms over the bar protectively. Looking around, she frowned, not seeing anything to punch. Elfman stood up then, and came over.

"Here, punch my hand." He said, and then he turned his arm into his beast arm, and held his palm up for her to punch.

"Uhh, I wouldn't do th-" Loke was cut off, as Lucy threw her arm back, and excitedly punch with all her might, not expecting to do much damage. She screamed though when Elfman flew back, across the entire length of the guild hall, and out the doors. She immediately stopped the flow of magic, and joined everyone else as they ran to check on him. Running outside, they saw Elfman lying on the pavement, rubbing his arm a bit. Looking up at them all he grinned widely.

"Now that's a man!" He shouted. Then stood up. Everyone laughed, seeing that he wasn't hurt. Loke then turned to Lucy.

"Pretty nice huh." He said grinning.

"Oh Loke, it's amazing. Thank you so much, and thank the Spirit King for me." She said, as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back. After they pulled away, he looked at her again.

"Besides having increased punching strength, if you put your hands together, you can stop oncoming attacks, whether it's from a small magic blast, or a sword. The rings will protect your hand so you don't get cut."

"Wow, I can't wait to practice with them. I'll have to have you and Capricorn teach me how to fight melee style. I've never had to do it much before." She said, looking at him eagerly.

"We'd be happy too. Anyway, enjoy the gift. I'm heading back now, I think your food is ready anyway, so go eat and rest. Looking forward to fighting beside you on the S-class, so don't you dare forget to call me." He then winked at her and vanished back to the spirit world.

Lucy looked down at her new rings, and smiled. She was so happy that she had chosen to become a Celestial Mage, like her mother. Spirits really were truly amazing. She couldn't wait to try out her new weapon in battle, and now felt a but more confident about her fighting abilities. Maybe, she thought, I might just survive training with Erza. On that thought, she turned to head back into the guild and eat her breakfast.

**Yay, I can;t wait to start their mission. I had more that I wanted to put in the chapter, but it was starting to get really long, so I decided to end it here. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. :)**

**Let me know what you think 3**

**-Deaths Emrace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

While eating her breakfast provided by Mira, Lucy received many congratulations for knocking down Elfman. She was also challenged to several fights, all of which Lucy declined. She knew that she was supposed to be training, but technically that wouldn't start tomorrow. So therefore, there was no need for her to embarrass herself in front of the guild today. She also didn't want to get hurt the day before she left for her mission with Erza. Though, she still had no idea what they would be doing for a mission. Once she realized that, she quickly looked around for Erza. She found her sitting at a table with Gray and Juvia, eating strawberry cake. Lucy quickly walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys." She said to the three mages.

All three looked up and smiled. Lucy noticed Juvia scoot an inch closer to Gray, causing him to scoot two inches further from her. Lucy hid a grin as Juvia just moved closer, and Gray started unbuttoning his shirt since he was embarrassed. Erza finished her cake and set down her fork.

"Hello Lucy, ready for our mission tomorrow?" Erza said excitedly. She had leaned forward and was casually resting her arms on the table.

"Yup, that's actually why I came over here." Lucy started to say, as soon as those words left her mouth though, Erza straightened up.

"Your not canceling are you? Are you still hurt?" Erza asked looking worried.

"No. You misunderstood me. I'm doing fine. I was wondering what kind of mission we're going to do, and how long we'd be gone for?" Lucy asked, smiling at Erza's relieved expression.

"Oh, well there's a town up north, it's been plagued with monster attacks. So we will have to destroy the monsters. We will also have to see if the attacks were coincidental, or if someone is controlling or drawing the monsters. It could take a couple weeks." Erza answered. "I'm excited to be working with you Lucy. I just know I can get you strong enough for the exams."

"I'm sure you can, and I can;t wait either Erza. I'm looking forward to spending some one on one girl time with you. We're always accompanied by the dimwits, so we never get to girl chat." Lucy said. She grinned at Gray when he scowled at her.

"Don't lob me in with that flamebrain idiot. He's the dimwit not me." Gray shouted, suddenly very naked. Juvia had fainted onto the floor. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza said, projecting her scary aura. Lucy giggled as Gray scurried around looking for his clothes.

"Sorry Gray. I was just teasing you." Lucy said, feeling bad that she caused him to strip and get yelled at by Erza.

He turned to her and smiled. Thankfully he had found his pants and thrown them back on, though he was still shirtless. "It's okay Lucy. I know you were kidding. Though, if you want to make it up to me, we can fight?" He said raising his brows, and icing his fist. "I used to love fighting with Loke." He added, attempting to guilt trip her.

"Umm, no. I don't want to hurt myself before tomorrow. Tell you what, if I come back in one piece, I'll fight you then. But just a friendly fight." She added quickly, as she watched a determined glint cross his dark blue eyes. Meanwhile Erza was nodding approvingly that Lucy was prioritizing her mission of a petty guild fight.

"Deal." Gray said, grinning slightly.

Lucy shivered slightly, and turned to Erza. "Hear that Erza, you have till the end of this mission to get me strong enough to beat Gray." Lucy said smiling.

Erza nodded her head, not realizing that it was a joke. "It will need hard work, but yes, it can be done."

Lucy sweat dropped and looked at Gray nervously, but he just laughed. "Okay, well I guess I'm going to go pack now. I'll be back later.

After a nice long nap in her bed, and after finishing packing, Lucy walked back to the guild. She had thought about just staying home to rest, but decided not too. She knew that the Master and Laxus would be talking with Natsu and Lisanna, so she wanted to see how that went. She also, though she didn't quite want to admit this to herself, wanted to Laxus again. She wasn't over Natsu yet, she still had an ache in her heart whenever she thought of him, but something about Laxus had her strangely excited. Maybe it was because she never expected to enjoy his company. He had been surprisingly nice and comforting the night before, maybe not so much in his words, but the fact that he had sat with her for awhile was comforting in itself. Breakfast with him had been nice too. It felt natural. Contrary to popular belief he seemed like a nice guy, and she was simply interest in getting to know him better. Or at least that's what she told her thudding heart when she saw him walking up the stairs to the office as she entered the guild.

Gulping, she ripped her eyes off of him, and instead looked for her friends. Gray and Natsu were arguing by the counter, and Lisanna was sitting near them talking with Mira. Erza wasn't around. Not wanting to interrupt the fight, or the sisters conversation, she continued looking for someone to sit with. A flash of bright blue caught her eye, and she smiled. She shifted her way through the crown, to the far back corner of the guild. The table was almost entirely shrouded in shadow, but that's how Gajeel liked it. And that is where she found Levy.

Lucy sat down across from her friend, and waited to be noticed. Her friend had her nose buried in a book, reading intensely. After a few minutes Lucy giggled a bit, drawing the attention of Gajeel, who had been studiously ignoring her.

"How long has she been like this?" Lucy whispered.

Gajeel shrugged. "Few hours." He muttered.

"Hmm. Well, that's long enough then." Lucy said. Then she flipped her hands forward to close the book.

Levy immediately looked up with a scowl, but smiled when she saw Lucy. "Lucy! Hi. So after hearing what Loke said about spirits never giving their master's weapons, I researched it, and it's true. There is no mention in any book of you whip, or the rings. I thought that was interesting." Levy said smiling.

Gajeel glared over at her. "How come you stop for Lucy, but you don't stop for me?" he questioned roughly.

Levy smiled at him. "Because Lucy is leaving for a mission tomorrow and will be gone for a couple weeks, and because she's my best friend. Your just a friend." Levy muttered the last part, annoyed that she had still yet to be asked out by the dragon slayer. He just scowled and looked away, causing Levy to shake her head a bit.

"Well that doesn;t surprise me that you didn't find anything. If Loke said it's never been done, he'd know. He's immortal, so he would know more about it then a book does. Though, their memories aren't always super good, that's why there's Crux. It's his job to know everything and anything about Celestial spirits and their masters." Lucy murmured. She was about to say something else, when her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Natsu! Lisanna! Master wants you two in his office." Laxus called. He glared at them slightly, then started to turn away, but stopped when a hint of blonde caught his eye. He paused looking at her for a moment, then gave an almost indecipherable nod, before turning and walking back into the office. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and quickly turned back to Levy, before anyone could see.

Levy saw her though. "Lu-chan, why are you flushed? She asked curious. "Are you worried about Natsu and Lisanna? What happened on the mission anyway? All I know is you got hurt, and I heard that Natsu and you aren't partners anymore."

Gajeel looked up sharply when he heard that, and listened in as Lucy told the entire story. "Seriously. No wonder why Master wants to see them. Stupid idiots." He muttered.

Levy nodded in agreement. "Are you okay now Lucy? I know how you felt about Natsu." She said. Neither one of them really cared that Gajeel was listening, they knew he wouldn't gossip.

"Yea. I mean, it hurts, but I'm okay. I just want to get out of here with Erza. Give me two weeks and I'll be over it." Lucy said, smiling confidently.

Levy smiled. "Good, anyway, I never saw you together with him. He's too out of control. You'd go crazy."

"Your probably right." Lucy said agreeing. Then she snuck another glance up at the office.

Gajeel looked over at her and grinned a bit, then turned to levy. "I doubt she was blushing because of Natsu anyway. Her heart beat was going to fast, and she wasn't even looking in his direction. Why don't you tell her the real reason, eh Bunny Girl." He said. he had a self righteous, I'm an almighty dragon slayer look on his face, and it made Lucy scowl, as another blush lit her face up.

Levy looked on confused. "Okay, what am I missing?" She asked, turning to look between the two.

Gajeel answered her first. "She blushed because Laxus nodded at her." He simply said, then leaned back in his chair, pretending to ignore them again.

Levy looked over at Lucy surprised. "Laxus?" She asked.

Lucy quickly looked around and then leaned forward. "It's really nothing. But, we just had a couple conversations. Once in the infirmary last night, and then here in the morning before he left. He's just.. nice. That's all, and don't say a word about it to anyone" She whispered to Levy, then she turned to Gajeel. "And you! Keep your mouth shut. Please." She added.

He looked at her, and then nodded. "Who would I tell. Laxus is better than Natsu anyway, at least in my opinion." He said, then he turned away again.

There conversation came to a halt when the door upstairs opened again. Laxus walked out. He looked over at her, and seeing her looking, motioned for her to come up. Lucy gulped, suddenly extremely nervous to face everyone. She was surprised when a voice reassured her.

"Don't worry so much Bunny Girl." Gajeel muttered, he had detected the increase of sweat from her glands.

Levy nodded as well. "You have nothing to be nervous about, because you didn't do anything wrong." She said smiling.

With their words of encouragement steeling her resolve, Lucy stood and up and made her way up the stairs.

Laxus was waiting for her by the closed door. "You okay?" He asked, stopping with his hand on the door knob.

Lucy looked at him, and smiled nervously. "Yea, I'm okay. I just don't want them to hate me. Do they hate me?" She whispered. Her eyes were slightly wide, and she was shivering slightly as her anxiety rolled over her.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "They don't hate you. They feel bad, your just here for their apology. Relax blondie." He said, his rough voice lowered so only she could hear his comforting words. Well, her and Gajeel, who was relaying to Levy what was said, and Levy was squealing a bit. Laxus looked over at Levy. Then looked back at Lucy. "What's wrong with shorty?" He asked.

Lucy felt her stomach drop. "Umm. She.. Uh." She faltered, not knowing what to say, then decided to get the eavesdropping dragon slayer back. "Oh, she's just being weird because of Gajeel. I mean seriously, what do you think there doing, all snuggled up in a dark corner of the guild." She said, shaking her head slightly.

Laxus laughed loudly, and both him and Lucy turned to look at Gajeel who was scowling, and Levy just looked confused. She kept tugging on Gajeel trying to get him to tell her what happened, but Gajeel kept firmly shaking his head no. Then Laxus opened the door to the office, and stepped aside, letting Lucy enter first.

As Lucy walked in she noticed Natsu and Lisanna occupying the only two chairs, besides what she assumed was Laxus'. Hearing the door close behind her, and feeling Laxus waiting for her to move, she quickly took a few steps to the side, stopping to lean against a wall. Laxus surprised her by coming and standing near her, instead of taking his seat. She smiled up at him softly, before turning to give her attention to the master.

"Hello Lucy my dear. Glad to see your feeling better. I heard about how you punched Elfman across the guild and out onto the street. Not bad." Macarov said, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Luce did WHAT!?" Natsu yelled, turning to stare at her. Laxus also turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy shrugged slightly. "Um, yea. He held up his hand for me to punch, and I punched to hard. He didn't seem hurt." Lucy added, looking slightly ashamed.

"He wasn't. He's been going on and on about it all day. 'Lucy's a man' 'Lucy's got a manly punch' blah blah. Evergreen's is starting to get annoyed, but I think it's hilarious." Lisanna said, smiling unsurely at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back. "Well I'm glad he's not hurt. Hurting two Strauss siblings in less than 24 hours would be a very very bad thing." She shuddered as she pictured Demon Mira coming after her.

Lisanna immediately shook her head. "Don't say that Lucy. Last night was entirely my fault. I have no idea what I was thinking. I am so sorry. I hope I can somehow make it up to you someday." She added. He face was incredibly serious, and you could tell she meant every word.

Nastu nodded enthusiastically beside her. "Yea Luce. I'm really sorry too. I was just so worried about Lisanna, and I took it out on you, when you were hurt even worse,." he paused for a second, and looked down at the ground. "I'm also sorry for not talking to you privately about taking Lisanna on as a partner. It wasn't very respectful. We're still friends right?" He asked, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Lucy laughed, and nodded. "Of course we are. We all are." She felt a pang in her heart when he looked at her like that, but it quickly went away when she heard the shifting of Laxus beside her.

Master Macarov cleared his throat then. "Okay, Natsu, you and Lisanna can go back downstairs. Remember what I said about missions. No fighting ones, and neither of you will be eligible for the trials this year. Get all your missions approved by Mira, Laxus, or me before leaving. Lucy stay a minute." He said, then waited for the others to leave.

Lucy watched as Natsu left, he had a slightly sad look on his face, and Lisanna's looked guilty. Lucy felt bad again. She knew it wasn;t her fault, but maybe she should have spoken up to Lisanna during the fight. If she had just asked for help. Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she turned to the Master and waited for him to speak. The Master looked up, and gestured to the recently vacated chairs. Both Lucy and Laxus went to sit, though Laxus went to sit on the other side of the desk.

Once she was seated the Master smiled at her. "So you and Erza are leaving tomorrow, correct?" He asked.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yea, we're meeting at the station in the morning, I'm all packed and ready to go." She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes looked determined, and excited.

"Good. I wish you guys both the best of luck. I'm heading out, I just wanted you to fill out a bit of extra paperwork. It's mostly in case the mission goes wrong, not that it will. Just give it to Laxus when your done." Then the Master left the room, patting Lucy's knee on the way out.

Once he had left Laxus handed her the paperwork. Then pulled out a small pile and started looking it over. Lucy turned her attention to her own. It was mostly basic information, refilling in her name, and health stats. There was a few questions that she had left unanswered before though that she needed to fill out. What to do with her stuff if something happened to her. Things along those lines.

Lucy sighed to herself, causing Laxus to look up. "Nothings gonna happen, Erza will be with you. It's just legal shit." Laxus told her.

Lucy smiled. "It's not that, I just don;t have any answers. My family is all dead. Even if my father was alive, I hated him. Figures he'd change after I got locked away for seven years." She sighed to herself. "Well at least I know the answer to the funeral arrangements, since I'll be buried with them." She said, as she scribbled that information in.

Laxus watched her carefully. He honestly didn't know anything about the blonde's childhood, he had never bothered to learn. Now he felt bad not knowing. Clearing his throat slightly, he caught her eyes. "I don't know anything about your past." He mumbled. "But if there's anything I can help you with, let me know." Then he looked back down.

"It's fine, I don't like to talk about my past. I think I'll just have my stuff donated to an orphanage. The girls can pick through my stuff, see if they like anything. I'll have Levy take my novel and letter's." She said. Then she started writing it in to the box.

"Your letters?" Laxus asked.

Lucy looked up, catching his eye. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. She wouldn't have even told her team if they hadn't found it on their own. But looking into his blueish grey eyes, she felt she could trust him. Besides, if there was anyone who'd understand, it was him. He had an ass of a father, and never knew his mother. "Letters that I write to my mom." She said softly. "She died when I was really young. She was sick. She's the one who taught me about the star's. She was a celestial mage like me. That's where I got Aquarius, and Cancer. Technically she left me Capricorn too, but it was stolen. Anyway, I write her letters. It's my way of remembering her, and keeping her in my life. I believe she's up there watching me, in the stars somewhere." Lucy finished, then she looked down, nervous to hear what he had to say.

After a few moments, he finally spoke. "That's really great of you. I wish I had a good memory of my mom, but I don't have a single one. At least I have gramps though. You must have felt very lonely, after she died." He said. She looked up at him, and stared into his eyes. He looked slightly uncomfortable but he way trying, and she couldn't believe how sweet that was.

"I was. It was hard. He couldn't stand me. I think because I looked so much like her, and he was so broken hearted. Love can be cruel sometimes." She said, smiling softly. "I had my spirits though as I got older. Maybe that's why I never thought of them as objects. Because they've always been my family." She shrugged.

"Well that's good then, and you have all of us now." He added. Then he smiled slightly. "Even if most of us are crazy and stupid and dense idiots."

Lucy laughed. "You guys are the best family anyone can ever wish for." Then her face went thoughtful. "You know, since you mentioned it before. There is something you can help me with, especially since your going to be the next master. If I die, can you take my keys. Keep them safe until you meet someone who will take care of them." She looked at him seriously.

His face went still with shock. "Me?" He finally asked. She nodded. "Why not Gray or Erza?" He asked.

"Because there not going to be the next Master, it's not their job. I also would want to leave them with that burden. They have their own stuff. Gray has Juvia, and though Erza won't admit it she has Jellal. They'll have kids eventually and I don;t want them searching for someone. You may also get married and kids, but you'll also be the master, therfore you'll meet plenty of mages, and get to know a lot of people. Your the only person I would trust. I could leave it to Master, but then once he retires, I'd have to update it." She finished.

"Okay. I'll do it. It's not going to happen anyway. Your not gonna die." He said, both to himself and the girl across from him. Then a weird look came over his face. "You really think I'll become the next master?" He asked.

"Of course. Who else. Your the only one strong enough. You already know Fairy Law. And you love us, just like Gramps loves us all. Your going to be great." She said, smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure your not a secret member of the thunder god tribe or something?" He asked suspiciously.

Lucy laughed, throwing her head back slightly. "Umm, no. Definitely not. Shouldn't they change their name though. I mean Orga is an actual God Slayer. Even if your more powerful. Anyway, no I'm not a secret member. I am however your friend. Or at least, I consider you one." She smiled to him.

He looked at her seriously, then a slow smiled spread over his face. "Alright. Friends then. And I'm more of a thunder god than him, so the name stays." He added.

She giggled again. "You just like what it does to your ego." She teased.

He grunted. "Maybe so."

She shook her head, and then stood up. "Here, it's finished." She handed him the paperwork. "Are you here late again?" She asked.

"No. I'm done. Just have to file this. paperwork sucks, but it's not bad if you keep up on it. Gramps just let's it build up, that's why it took me all night. I'm actually heading home, leaving tomorrow on a mission." He said.

"Oh, is it near ours?" Lucy asked.

"Not too far. Maybe I'll stop by on my way home. Are you headed to your house now?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I want to go to bed early, I want to do good for Erza, and Master." She said.

"Don't worry about them. Do it for yourself." Laxus said. Then he looked unsure."Umm, want me to walk you home?" He asked.

Lucy started to blush, and quickly hid it by turning away. "Umm, if you want to. It's not far, so I'd be fine on my own." Lucy said, turning back now that she had control.

Laxus nodded. "I'll walk you. Meet you outside in a minute." He said.

Lucy nodded, and then left the room. She waved goodbye to everyone, and then walked out of the guild. Once she had left, she stopped to wait for Laxus. The sun was just starting to set so the sky was all rosy and pink, the clouds shining golden in some places. She smiled as she looked at it. Her heart felt so much lighter than it had early. It felt like every second spent with Laxus lifted away the aches of her heart. A sudden flash of lightning and he was standing beside her. Or well, where she had been standing. She was now on the ground clutching her heart. Okay, maybe he was healing the aches in her heart, but he was also attacking it with his constant sudden lightning teleporting.

"Damn Laxus!" She said scowling. He only chuckled, and offered her his hand. She stared at it a moment, before taking it. Her beat like crazy as her skin touched his. It was hard and rough, and strong, His grip tightened around her hand, and he pulled her up.

"Sorry." He murmured, though he still had a slight grin on his face.

Lucy sighed. "It's fine. It's lightning magic after all, and lightning strikes are always unexpected." She said, smiling at him, happier now that her erratic heartbeat had calmed down. He smiled to her and nodded. Then he started walking in the direction of her house.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "How do you know where I live?" She said accusingly.

He turned and stared at her like she was an idiot. "Are you forgetting that I just did your paperwork?"

"Oh." Lucy muttered, and laughed nervously. Laxus just shook his head, and then continued. Lucy quickly sped up, running to walk beside him. It only took a few minutes, and both remained silent, instead enjoying the sunset. Once they reached her house, they stopped.

Laxus turned to look at her. "Well, have fun. Good luck training." He said.

"Thanks Laxus. You have a good mission too." She then smiled, and walked into her apartment.

**Woo. My next chapter is finally up. Sorry for making you wait a couple days. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you thought. **

**Deaths Embrace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy's alarm started going off at six the next morning. The loud noise pierced through the air, jarring Lucy awake. She launched herself out of bed, and at the alarm, eager to end the offensive noise. After slamming her hand upon the device repeatedly, silence filled the room. Lucy sighed in relief from where she lay on the floor, alarm clock in hand. Slowly she lifted herself up, and place the the object back on her night stand. She stretched slowly, and mentally went over her list of stuff to do to get ready in the morning. It wasn't much. Shower, get dressed, breakfast, and then grab her pack and go to meet Erza.

Finished with her stretch, she walked off towards her bathroom. On mission mornings, or mornings right before she left for a long mission, she always left plenty of time for a nice long shower. She never knew when the next chance would be, so she allowed herself plenty of time to indulge in one of her favorite things. Once the water had been turned up to an almost scalding temperature, she stripped, and then stepped in. She hissed as the water burnt her skin, bt she soon grew accustomed to it. Once her muscles felt thoroughly loose, and the room had a nice hot steam to it, Lucy began to clean herself. She started off with her favorite strawberry vanilla body scrub, quickly followed by the same scent shampoo and conditioner. After it was all washed off, and the last traces of suds left the drain, Lucy turned the shower off.

Reaching for her soft fuzzy pink towel, she wrapped it around herself and walked to the mirror. She wiped off a section of mirror, clearing the steamy mist from it. Then she grabbed another towel and dried all the excess water from her hair. Once that was done she grabbed her blow dryer, and slowly did her hair. Then she twisted her hair into two pig tails, and did her make up. Once that was done she braced herself as she got ready to leave the hot heat of the bathroom.

Stepping into her bedroom, she hurriedly walked to her closet. She had left her window open last night, a habit she'd gotten into because of her frequent nightly visits from Natsu, so now her room had a morning chill to it. She really had to remember to stop opening it, after all, he had stopped coming by about the same time he started inviting Lisanna on missions with them. She wondered if Lisanna was now leaving her window open for him. She also wondered what the demon Mira-Jane would do if she knew Natsu snuck into her little sister's room at night.. that is, if he even did that. She shivered as she thought about Mira unleashing her satan soul on Natsu, and found herself pitying the poor guy. Then she decided he deserved it. After all, he couldn't just jump from woman's bed to another without some sort of punishment. Maybe I'll let it slip that he's probably doing that to Lisanna in front of Mira and Elfman, she thought while giggling evilly.

It's not that she didn't want Lisanna and Natsu together. She was happy for them, but she felt like maybe doing that would help ease the lingering pain in her heart. It still slightly bothered her, what happened on the mission and after it, even if she wouldn't admit it. Natsu had been her partner and best friend, and secret crush. He had been her everything for almost a whole year, and then Lisanna came back, and it was all gone. She really should be used to it, the feeling of abandonment, but maybe that was something one just could never get used to.

Lucy shook her head as she came to the conclusion that she was being ridiculous. Natsu didn't abandon her. He just didn't love her the way she had wanted him too. She knew he would still always be there for her, even if they weren't partners anymore. And maybe they wouldn't be best friends anymore, but they would still be friends, and that was enough. Anyway, she had new and better things to focus on. She had her new partnership with Erza, as well as her friendship with Gray still intact. Maybe even stronger since he had stood up for her. She also had her training, and the promise of s-class exams, and while she had never actively sought to become S-class before, she now found herself wanting it badly. She also had her new friendship with Laxus. She was starting to see why Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen liked him so much. Once you started to get to know him better, he was surprisingly good company. She grinned as she thought of how he might meet up with her after his mission. She hoped he would. It would be nice to see him outside of the guild and the many prying eyes within it.

Realizing that she was just standing in her closet clad in only a towel while smiling to herself, and knowing she had not much time left, Lucy rapidly started flipping through her immense collection of clothing. She had decided to forgo her usual mini skirts in favor of short shorts, figuring that they'd be more appropriate for the harder missions, and training. She grabbed a pair of ripped faded denim shorts, along with a short black tank top. She topped it all off with a black jacket, and her black combat boots, with a matching belt. She attached her keys and whip as she walked into her kitchen. Seeing she had no time left, she took an apple to eat on the way, and then grabbed her travel pack, and left her apartment, making sure to lock up.

After running the whole way, she burst into the train station, and almost ran right into Erza's cart of luggage. She managed to dodge just in time though, and came to a bracing halt, right in front of Erza.

Erza looked at her and smiled. "Right on time Lucy, like always. I already have your ticket, are you all ready?"

"Yup, sure am. Can't wait." Lucy grinned, and then bit into her apple, turning to walk towards the approaching train.

Erza smiled softly after her, and then followed, boarding the train once it stopped. The two made their way to a booth, and then settled in for the ride. Erza informed Lucy that the train would take three hours, and that a car would be waiting for them to take them an additional hour and half, and then they'd be at their destination, a small town known as Riverbend. Apparently the town was quite rich, making their money off river pearls, and gold mining. The price they would be paid for their mission was 5,000,000 jewels, assuming nothing was destroyed. Erza was also planning on splitting the reward evenly, surprising Lucy, since she knew she probably wouldn't be much help. Still, she was ecstatic because that would take care of her rent and money issues for quite a long time. And she would also be going on more of these missions, so she had a feeling her money troubles would become something of the past.

The ride went mostly silent, until they were about a half hour away from the station. Only then did Erza shift uncomfortably. "Lucy, there is something I have to speak to you about." She announced.

Lucy looked up, diverting her attention from her novel to the scarlet haired mage in front of her. "What is it?" She asked nervously. After all, if it was making Erza uncomfortable it must be bad.

"Well, I probably should have told you this before leaving, but I was nervous you wouldn't come, and I really wanted you too. I'm sick of being alone all the time on mission, and keeping this secret. Your the only person I trust with it, besides Master." Erza then looked down and studied her hands for a moment before continuing, "You see, I meet up with Jellal sometimes on my missions, so I don't want you to be surprised if he shows up." She stated.

"Oh. Well that's fine. Are you guys.. umm. Well, I know that you, or I assume that you have feelings for him?" Lucy stuttered out questioningly.

Erza blushed. "Yes, I do like him. But keep it to yourself. We're not dating, we're just friends. I don't think he'll be ready to start his future until he clears up his past."

"I see. Well I hope that happens soon, so you don't have to wait long. He seems like a nice guy, very serious, like you." Lucy said softly, smiling slightly at Erza.

Erza nodded, "Yes, we are both serious, but then you know what we went through as children. I wish I could be more like you sometimes. So open in your emotions. Everyone adores you. And you had a hard upbringing too. You have a strong heart." She finished quietly.

Lucy laughed. "They might adore me, but they worship you, oh mighty Titania." She teased, grinning as Erza's face color suddenly matched her hair. "It took me awhile to learn how to laugh and be open. I finally realized that being sullen and introverted was allowing my father to win. So I became who I am today. It was shortly after that that I left home. We're both strong, in our own ways. And I may seem open, but I have my secrets too." Lucy added more quietly.

Erza looked interested. "Really, what secrets?" She leaned forward a bit, looking eager, and starved for girl companionship.

Lucy smiled softly, "Well, since you told me about Jellal, it's only fair I tell you. Laxus might be stopping by while we're on our mission. We're becoming friends, I think."

Erza face looked shocked for a second, then thoughtful. "Laxus huh? I wondered when I saw you come down from breakfast with him yesterday morning. He doesn't usually talk to people, let alone eat with them."

"Yes, well he sat with me for a bit when I was in the infirmary, and then we had breakfast the next day, and I saw him again in the afternoon. He's actually pretty good company." Lucy said.

Erza watched her friend closely. She noticed the small smile, and the way her eyes lit up when she said his name. "Lucy, do you like him?" She asked. She kept her voice gentle, not wanting to seem like she was prying, and not wanting to scare into answering.

Lucy blushed. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean we don't even really know each other. I'm barely even over Natsu. He's just nice, and his presence is comforting."

"I think that is the first time I've ever heard someone call Laxus nice and comforting." Erza said, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"Well he is. You must have noticed how much he's changed since Fantasia. He's really trying." Lucy said. Her tone had taken on a slightly defensive note, worried that Erza would try and stare her away from Laxus.

"Oh I noticed. I think any traces of doubt I may have had ended when he defeated his father and the rest of Raven Tail. I think he'll make a fine master someday. No need to get defensive. Your forgetting I'm the one in love with Jellal." Erza reassured Lucy.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Jeez, maybe I do like him. Sorry for biting your head off a bit." Lucy said meekly.

Erza laughed a bit. "It's fine. So Laxus and Jellal. I'm assuming you want your relationship secret as well?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a relationship. But, yes kind of. Not that I want to hide it, I don't care if people know where friends. I just don't want Mira making a huge deal out it. It gets tiring. Levy and Gajeel know."

"I can see why you told Levy, but Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"I didn't tell either. Gajeel found out with his little dragon senses. I doubt anyone can keep a secret from a dragon slayer. It makes me wonder if Natsu is as much of an idiot as he acts. Anyway, Gajeel told Levy, and then told me he likes Laxus better than Natsu. So yea."

"Hmm, I never thought about that. They must hear everything." Erza mused.

Lucy nodded her head, but since they had reached the train station decided to end the conversation. The two girl departed from the station, and then found the car waiting for them. After Erza had attached her travel wagon, they set off. Though Erza had said the car ride would take an hour and a half, they reached it in just 45 minutes, the timed halved because of Erza's crazy driving.

Once they reached the town, the girls went to the address on the sheet, which happened to be the mayor's residence. After introducing themselves as Fairy Tail mages at the front gate, the two were ushered into a fancy parlor. They then waited for their client to come see them. They only had to wait for five minutes before a portly man came rushing into the room.

"Oh Thank You!" He shouted as he rushed in. He energetically bounced from Lucy to Erza, shaking, and then kissing each of the girls hand, and then shaking them again. He was clearly ecstatic that they were here. Finally he seated himself across from them, though his fidgeting never stopped.

"Now. One of you is S-class I presume?" He asked.

Erza nodded her head. "Yes, I am Erza Scarlet, or the Titania of Fairy Tail." She announced.

The man was out of his seat in seconds and jumping up and down. "The Titania, what an Honor!" He shouted out. Then he sat again. "And you are you miss?" He asked as he looked at Lucy.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia. I'll be helping Erza while she helps me train to be S-class." She said, as she shifted nervously. The man's gaze was intense as he stared directly into her eyes.

"I see, well I am so happy to have you two here. Now here is the problem. Several times a month a monster attacks. I actually think there might be more than one, based off the varying accounts on how it looks. Though, the citizens may have exaggerated, or recalled it incorrectly, as they were quite frightened. I have arranged a hotel room for the two of you, and for meals to be provided by the local restaurants, all already paid for. You guys can go out looking for the monsters, or you can wait, and defend when they attack, however you do your job. We've never had this issue before though, which makes me wonder if it dark mage related, therefore, I would like you to also figure that out. Can you help us?" He asked, his voice pleading.

Erza nodded her head. "We won't leave till the job is done."

After leaving the Mayor's house, they followed his directions, ending at a quaint looking hotel. It was nestled right on a bend in the river, thus called Riverbend Hotel. Once they walked in, and told the clerk who they were, they were shown to their room. It was a large room, with two big beds. There was also a small sitting area, in case they entertained guests. A large t.v hung in the corner of the room. There was a small kitchenette, with a stocked fridge, and mini bar, and a two seater table. The bathroom was also rather large. There was a separate shower, and a four seater bathtub with jets. Though they didn't know why you would need a bath that fits four. Finally, there was some glass doors leading out onto a private deck with a jacuzzi, as well as a gate leading down to a pool, and a path to the river. There were flowers all over the deck, and another table with two chairs. All in all, the room was beautiful, and the girls were sure to be happy staying there.

After thoroughly exploring everything, the girls decided to get to work. Erza said that they would go and investigate the different attack sites, as well as re-question the various townspeople who had seen the monsters. They had a list of them, provided by the Mayor's staff. So, leaving their bags, they left the hotel.

Each site they investigate showed the same thing. Deep gouges and claw marks. Destroyed buildings, large craters full of ash. If the girls didn't know any better, they'd think they were after a dragon. However, if it was a dragon, there would be no doubt in the villagers mind. After memorizing the layout of the town, and the locations of all the attacks, and where the monsters entered and exited the town, the girls analyzed their data.

They realized that the monster or monsters always came from the south, and exited at the northeast. There attacks though seemed to be random, attacking whomever they saw moving, or whatever grabbed their attention. With that figured out, they moved on to the interviews.

All the interviews also went the same. Every villager recalled claws. Fire. Bright yet dark eyes. And massive size. Some said two heads, while others were adamant it was just one. While others said scales, and some insisted it to be fur. The girls realized they weren't going to get anywhere with the interviews, so they walked to the restaurant to eat and discuss their plan of action.

Once the food had arrive, Erza started. "Okay, So I agree with the Mayor, we definitely may be dealing with mire than one monster. Also, seeing as how they all came from the south, and left the same away, I am going to assume they are being controlled somehow. With that being said, the question is whether to follow the trail they took when they left, or the one from whence they came. Any thoughts?"

"Hmm, well a question first. Will we be following the trail at night? If so, then definitely follow the trail that they came from, that way we don't leave the village defenseless. Since they don't attack at day though, we'd be safer doing it then."

"Good point. We'll start tracking tomorrow morning, and let's take the trail they came from, since we don't know how far it will take us. That way we can intercept anything headed for the town."

The girls quickly finished their dinner, and then started to head back to the hotel, but before going inside, Erza held out her hand and stopped Lucy. She then led her to a meadow, just to the side of the hotel.

"Time to train." Erza announced. She then re-quipped out of her hard armor, and into her red pants with the flamed edges, and the white bandages top. No swords. "We shall have a fist fight. Since I am stronger than you, I've re-quipped out of my armor. You may use your rings, but no magic besides that. Begin."

Lucy quickly crouched into position, and then flowed her magic into her fists. Seeing the telltale glow of her rings, she grinned slightly. Erza still waited patiently, wanting Lucy to make the first move.

Lucy blinked once, and they jumped. She lifted back one fist, while keeping the other in front of her face, protecting it. She was flying right for Erza's right side. She watched carefully as Erza shifted slightly, ready to block, and attack back, but at the last second, Lucy spun, quickly she ducked down low, and kicked out her leg. Erza's eyes opened wide with surprise as her feet were knocked out from under her. She recovered quickly though, flipping back onto her hands, and landing on her feet a few feet away.

She looked at Lucy proudly. "Nicely done. You faked, and led me to believe you'd use your fists. I was not expecting that."

Lucy smiled, "Yes, well you learn a lot constantly watching the brawls at Fairy Tail. Are we continuing?"

"Of course."

Once again the girls started up. They came together clashing, one laying a hit while the other blocked. Erza was definitely holding back and going easy, but she was honestly surprised at Lucy's skill. She kept on being caught by surprise by Lucy's dexterity and speed. Every movement Lucy made, while lacking power and strength, was fluid and graceful. Her feet never stopped moving, as she flitted from spot to spot. Sweat was covering both girls, when Erza finally called a halt.

"Lucy, where did you learn to fight?" Erza asked.

"I didn't." Lucy answered smiling.

Erza stared at her dumbfounded. "Then how were you able to do that?" She asked.

"Every proper young lady must learn to dance." Lucy said, quoting her father.

Erza then nodded. "I see, that makes sense. Well, your definitely quick, you avoided most of my attacks. However you lack strength. You need to learn how to throw your body into your punches and kicks. We will also work on your endurance."

Lucy nodded her head. "So how much were you holding back on me?" She asked, looking curiously at the elder mage.

Erza smiled faintly. "Not as much as I thought I would have to. I honestly didn't expect much from you, but you proved me wrong. Why haven't you fought like this before?"

"You guys always take most of the fighting and I guess I also never thought to use my dance training as a battle tactic."

"Well it is a good idea." Erza stated. Then she re-quipped back into her normal attire. "Well, I want you to run ten laps around the building, then you can come inside to shower, I should be done by then. Also nightfall will be here soon, so we'll need to keep watch."

Lucy nodded her head, and then took of jogging. She was already warmed up from her fight, so it didn't take long till she was running full speed. Once she had finished her ten laps she walked to their room. Erza was lying on the bed in her pjs reading, she looked up and smiled to Lucy when she walked in, but then turned back to her book. Lucy quickly showered, and then after putting on her pjs, went to her own bed. Instead of crawling into it though, she sat cross legged on top of it.

"Erza, I'm going to meditate for awhile, like Capricorn told me, okay?" She asked.

Erza looked up and nodded, this time closing her book and putting it away. She then watched as Lucy closed her eyes. The blondes breathing became slower and deeper, and before long Erza could detect magic surrounding, and being sustained by her. After watching for a little while, she grew bored, and turned back to her novel. It was another hour before Lucy moved.

"All done?" Erza asked.

"For tonight." Lucy answered smiling.

"Good. Let's go to sleep then. Alarms will sound if the monsters show. The town set up a watch so we'll have enough time to get to the fight before it happens.

After that each girl crawled under the covers, and before long fell asleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. The next update might not be till Monday :( I have a busy weekend. If any of you read Something Serious, I should be doing that tomorrow, and Keys to End the Darkness on either Sunday or Monday. **

**Anway, as always, I love hearing from you all, so let me know what you think. **

**-Deaths Embrace. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

The next morning when Lucy woke up, she immediately noticed the lack of sun in the room. Pulling herself out of bed, she made her way to the window. A steady rain poured from the sky. Large puddles filled the streets, and the roads had turned to mud.

"Shit." She muttered out loud.

"What?" Erza asked, sitting up in her bed.

"It rained all night, there's no way we'll be able to follow the trail now." Lucy answered.

Erza hopped up, and walked over to look for herself. Then she sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait for the next attack. The surrounding area is too large to search. Damn." She muttered.

Both girls pouted as they looked out the window. They had both been looking forward to working. Now they would be stuck in town, just waiting for the next attack.

Erza suddenly smiled. "Oh well, it'll just give us time to work on your training." She said with a smile. "Now, go get dressed, meet me outside in ten minutes."

Lucy looked horrified. "Outside? In the rain? But what about breakfast?" She exclaimed loudly.

Erza smiled darkly. "You can have breakfast when you've earned it. And yes, outside in the rain."

With that Erza re-quipped into her normal attire, and then left the room. Lucy stared after her dejectedly. As much as she wanted to get stronger, she was not a fan of the rain. or going without food. Why, oh why did she think training would be fun! She whined to herself.

After getting dressed into a plain tee shirt, and a pair of jean shorts, Lucy walked downstairs. It had only been five minutes, but she hoped if she was early she would win points with Erza. She waved hello to the front desk person, and then cringing slightly, walked outside. She hadn't even stepped through the door when the wind blew the rain in, drenching her to the core. Lucy just sighed. At least it was summer so it was still slightly warm out.

Once she had walked outside, she started searching for Erza. After walking around the building twice, and still not finding her, she started to worry. It was as she was pondering what to do when a sword came slicing at her out of nowhere. Lucy immediately shreiked and jumped out of the way. Her eyes quickly started to search out her opponent, and she grinned slightly when she saw Erza approaching with a determined look.

"Keep dodging, don't stop." Was all the scarlet haired mage said. Then bright flashes started appearing around her as she summoned her swords and started sending them flying towards Lucy.

Lucy quickly dodged out of the way. Some of them were low, so she'd have to jump over, while others were high, causing her to duck. Once she got used to the constant motion of ducking, jumping, and swerving side to side though, she started to relax, and enjoy it.

Relaxing was her first mistake. As soon as Erza saw her muscles release in tension, she amped up her attack. She sent three swords at once. She watched as Lucy's eyes widened in fright, but then she noticed them squint in determination. The next thing Erza knew was Lucy jumping into the air, kicking out one leg, and flipping over. One sword went soaring between her legs, another below her back, the last one went right between the juncture of her neck and chest, just barely missing the skin. She watched shocked as Lucy landed on her feet, after completing a somersault. The girl was panting slightly, and she quickly bent her knees, ready for the next onslaught.

Erza stared at her. "It seems you have more surprises up your sleeve." She finally said.

Lucy laughed a bit, "Gymnastics, from age nine to twelve." She said grinning.

Erza looked troubled. "I don;t get why you haven't used these moves before. The dancing lessons and gymnastics could have made you an awesome fighter, why haven't you trained before?"

Lucy shrugged, "Like I said last night, never needed too. I was dragged into your team as soon as I joined Fairy tail. I had only been on my own for a month before that. My father wouldn't have approved of learning how to fight, and once I joined, Natsu was constantly taking me on missions. So I guess I didn;t have time."

"Why didn't you ever join the brawls in the guild?"

"Umm, because it's all guys fighting. And Cana sometimes. Plus I wear skirts. I don't know, I guess I was raised a lady. I do kick Natsu and Gray when they deserve it." She added.

"Yes, it always surprised me that you managed to knock them out so easily. There just about as scared of you as they are of me or Mira. I think with you, what we have to work on is you getting used to fighting. Your footwork is great, better and more graceful than mine. I usually just take an attack, you would be able to evade most anything. Like I said last night, strength and endurance. We will spar for another hour, you with your whip, me with a sword. After that, you will run laps for two hours. Then you can have lunch, and after that, do your magic training that you were doing last night."

Lucy nodded her head, and drew out her whip. She chose to not say anything, instead saving her breath for which would probably the most difficult fight of her life.

An hour later, a slightly bruised, and very sore Lucy, started jogging laps. Erza walked confidently back into the hotel, though the minute she reached their room, she slumped. She was out of breath. And she was fairly certain she had a couple marks on her upper thigh from where the whip lashed at it. She slowly made her way into the bathroom to check it out. Yup, whip marks. Sighing she turned the bath water on, filling it with bubbles.

As she lay in the bath soaking, her mind reviewed Lucy's progress. She was definitely going to become an amazing fighter. Her quickness was amazing. She just had no strength or power behind her punches. Of course, the Regulas rings would help with that, but Erza wasn't letting her use them during the sparring. Erza finally decided that she would make Lucy wear a set of her armor tomorrow. The heaviness of it would strengthen her muscles. She would also have to work harder to move in it. That, she decided, would be the quickest way for Lucy to strengthen her body.

Meanwhile, Lucy had finished her last lap. She wearily made her way into the hotel. As she passed the front desk, the employee gave her a small smile of pity, and then handed her a sandwich. Lucy gratefully took the sandwich, and hungrily ate it as she walked to her room. She finished just as she reached the door. She pushed it open, and saw Erza sitting on the couch, sharpening her swords.

Erza smiled at Lucy, "Good job, go take a bath, and then you can work on your magic."

Lucy nodded, and went into the bathroom. She saw Erza had already filled the tub for her, and she quickly hopped in, enjoying the soothing sensation of the bubbles. Despite how tired and sore she was, she was feeling quite proud of herself. She had managed to keep up with Erza. Maybe her goal for S-class wasn't quite as unattainable as she had first imagined? She thought, while smiling.

As soon as she finished scrubbing the dirt and mud off, and once the ache in her muscles had died down, Lucy hopped out. She made her way into the room dressed in just a towel. After walking to her suitcase, she picked out a simple black skirt, with a pink top. Then she sat cross legged on the floor in front of her bed.

After relaxing her breathing, Lucy started narrowing down her senses. First she attempted to forget everything she was feeling. She forgot the feel of the plush carpet beneath her. She no longer sensed the warm air against her skin, or the feel of her clothes laying against her. Once the feeling was gone, she focused on smell. She sifted away each smell until they no longer existed. No more strawberry, or vanilla, no mor faint scent of sandwich, or the lingering smell of Erza's perfume. After that she blocked out sound. The occasional flip of the page of the novel that Erza was reading. The sound of the maid vacuuming in the hallway, the sound of the rain on the roof. Nothing but the sound of her breathing, and then she blocked that out too.

Her mind, and body and soul was a complete empty slate. In this state, Lucy reached down within her. Her mind found the container of magic in her body. She inwardly pressed against it slightly, willing it to open and overflow her with magic, then, once she felt it released, she pushed further. She easily found her second container, or second origin, and willed that open too.

Now that she had access to the entirety of her magic, she started to focus it. First she set it as a shield around her. Once the moving magic shield was in place, greatly resembling a wind shield, she started to allow her senses to come back. Everything but sight, for she kept her eyes closed. Once all her senses had come back, she started focusing on her magic more.

While keeping her shield in place, she created a single sphere, and set it in a controlled orbit around her body. Once she got the hang of that, she added another, and then another. She kept doing this, controlling each sphere individually until she felt her magic reach it's peak. Once at the peak, she tried to keep up the spheres as long as possible. Soon though, they started to wobble. Once she felt the first wobble, she released it. She continued this process until all the spheres had disappeared, and then she collapsed her shield.

Before opening her eyes, Lucy lifted her arms over her head, arching her back in a languid stretch. She had only just gotten the hang of controlling her second origin like that. Usually she just used the first container, but she figured using and focusing both would help her grow her magic capacity further. Finishing her stretch, Lucy opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the room clad in darkness. When she was in meditation, the time passing went unnoticed. She must have been like that all afternoon and into the evening. The next thing she noticed was the look on Erza's face.

Erza was staring at her intently, having watched the entire spectacle. Lucy had managed to keep all her spheres up and orbiting for over an hour before her weakening magic had started causing them to wobble. After watching her, and examining her magic output, Erza deduced that each sphere roughly related to the amount of magic it'd take for her to call a sword, and Lucy had had about a hundred spheres circling her. Of course, now she was drained of magic, but still, the amount of magic power that Lucy had displayed was surprising.

"Erza, you okay?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Just surprised. Again. Have you been able to do that long?" Erza asked.

"Yes and no. I would have been able to had I known about it. Capricorn just showed me how to train like that before the Games. I haven't had a chance to do it. I wasn't as good at it at first, but now that I mastered the use of my second origin, I can do it pretty easily." Lucy answered.

"Hmm, you really don't need much training from me. Mostly, you just need to show people what you truly can do. Any other surprises waiting for me?" Erza asked, with an amused smile.

"Hmm. I don't think so. Well, Capricorn did promise that once I was able to do that with ease he had something else to teach me, so i suppose I'll learn that tomorrow. I have no idea what it is though."

"Well I look forward to seeing what it is. Now, for tomorrow, I'll have you wear a heavier suit of armor while we spar, in order to work on your strength. For now though, let's go eat dinner."

It was three days later when the monster attacked. Lucy and Erza had just fallen asleep after a harrowing day of training. Capricorn had indeed taught Lucy something new. The something being a set of spells. Turns out Urano Metria was the second strongest spell in a set of ancient spells once taught to Celestial Spirit Mages. The spirit King had banned use of these spells when the Spirit Mages started abusing, and viewing their Spirits as tools. All the spells fell out of memory, except Urano Metria. Now, for he first time in 800 years, the Spirit King deemed a mage worthy enough to learn them. There was only four spells in total, so she only had three to learn. She mastered the first two with ease. Urano Metria she could cast with only a small amount of help from Gemini. However, the fourth spell, she needed all of the combined power between her and Gemini. The Spirit King, through Capricorn, assured her that through frequent use of the two lesser spells, she'd easily, and quickly grow strong enough to use the stronger ones on her own.

The fourth, and easiest spell was known as Star Strike. It was somewhat similar to Jellal's heavenly body magic. While calling out the phrase, and focusing her magic, she could blast out either a single powerful star, if the target was unmoving, or a set of less powerful stars, better for a running or moving target. The third, and somewhat more powerful spell was Celestial Sphere. This would form a pulsing sphere, representing a planet, and then it would shatter, causing a explosion, and therefore dealing quite a bit of damage. After that was Urano Metria, which summoned the 88 beams of light, representing the stars, to come crashing down onto a opponent, or a set of opponents. Urano Metria was also the only spell that needed to be chanted. The final spell, she learned was one of the most powerful spells that could be learned. In fact, the spell Law (Fairy Law, Grimoire Law) was derived from it. It was named Heaven's Justice, or Justice of the Heavens. Just like Law, it could summon a shining light that would defeat all enemies of the user in the area, while leaving all allies untouched. However, Heaven's Justice went even further. It healed any ally that felt it's light, and then depending how evil the enemy, could lock away their magic. The spell would continue to touch them throughout their lives, driving them to right their wrong by doing good deeds. It was a spell, Capricorn warned, that should only be used in the most dire of circumstances.

So now, armed with her new set of spells, and slightly strengthened by the training with Erza, her and her S-class partner went out to defeat the monster. It turned out to be twice the size of Lucy's house, and it was covered in dark green fur. The shape she realized, was that of a giant spider. Each of the legs being as thick as a tree trunk.

The monster attacked by smashing with it's feet, and when infuriated enough, spitting black sticky webbing from it's bulbous abdomen. Lucy kept the monsters attention, slashing at it with her whip. She had also called Aries to help block the attacks aimed at the buildings and townspeople. She also had Cancer out so he could cut through the webbing that came at them. Meanwhile, Erza was racing across building tops, slashing at the monster's back and legs repeatedly. Every time the monster would try and turn towards Erza, Lucy would draw back it's attention, with either the slash of a whip, or by using her two lesser spells, Star Strike, or Celestial Sphere.

Their combined attacks proved quite effective, and in short time, the monster lay on the ground defeated. As it took it's final breath, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Now Erza and Lucy knew it had been summoned and controlled, which meant they would have to find the mage responsible, or the attacks would keep coming. It also meant that as soon as they had defeated the monster, the one who summoned would have been alerted. Which meant that he or she would either flee, come to attack on his own, or summon and send more monsters. Which left the girls deciding on a course of action.

After a considerable amount of ruminating and debating, they decided they should wait. They were afraid if they left the town, that the enemy would sneak around and attack it while they weren't there to protect it. Turns out, they made the right decision.

Within an hour after their first attack, two more monsters showed. The figure of a person could be seen behind them. The first monster was a large scaled lizard, with long sharp claws, while the other was coarse skinned, and looked like a giant wild boar. Erza quickly assessed the size and strength of the monsters. She finally decided to take the scaled one herself, and leave the boar for Lucy. After telling the blonde mage what to do, Erza leapt up into the air, re-quipping as she went.

Meanwhile, Lucy stared down her beast, waiting for it to move. When it did, it came barreling at her fast. She deftly spun out of the way, flicking out her whip to lash at it's hind quarters. The beast squealed loudly, and turned, swinging it's head around, attempting to gore her. She flicked her whip again, and wrapped it around the beasts tusk. Then she retracted it, causing her flip up into the air, and land a Lucy Kick, as well as a Lucy Regulas Punch in the eye. The beast shook her off it's head, and Lucy was thrown back, slamming into a building. She grunted softly in pain, as she pulled herself up.

Now she was angry. She noticed Erza give her a quick look of worry as she finished with her monster, and moved onto the mage, Lucy just waved her on, giving her a thumbs up to show she was okay. Once Erza had turned away, Lucy stalked forward. Her whip was in hand, it's length trailing in the air around her, the low glow it caused highlighting her menacing scowl. The beast stared back unafraid, and dug it's front paw into the ground, readying for a charge. Seeing this Lucy came up with a plan.

Ripping out her keys she summoned Virgo and Taurus. Signaling Taurus to wait a moment, she quickly whispered to Virgo. Virgo nodded, and then dug into the ground disappearing. Once she was gone, Lucy turned back to the beast. It's eyes were glowing red, and angry loud snorts were heard coming from it's snout. Lucy just grinned defiantly.

Then it charged. After the first few steps though, the ground collapsed. The boar immediately tried to pull back, but it was already tipping forward. Lucy lashed out her whip, again wrapping it around the tusk, and gave it a sharp pull. The pull was all that was needed. The beast started to fall forward it's legs stumbling further into the ditch Virgo created. As it's massive head neared the ground, Lucy screamed out, "Now Taurus!"

Needing no further prompting Taurus leapt forward, lifting his battle axe high into the air. "Moooooo!" He screamed out, as his axe descended, instantly severing the beasts head from it's body. Before the head could touch ground, it disintegrated.

Seeing it defeated, Lucy quickly turned to Erza, who was smiling at her proudly. The enemy mage lay bound at her feet.

"Nice job Lucy. Our work is done." Erza stated, digging her foot into the enemy's back. "He calls himself the Master of Summons. His real name is Henry Gammon. He was kicked out of the town for practicing dark magic years ago, and now that he considered himself a master of his art, decided to get his revenge." Erza explained, to both Lucy and the constable.

The constable, after thanking them, and admiring their fighting, took the mage away to await the arrival of the Rune Knights.

"Well, I think we deserve a rest, let's head back. We can stay here for the rest of the week." Erza said with a smile.

Lucy jumped up excited, and they both hurried back to the hotel. Once their the girls took a bath to wash off the grime of their fight, then, settled onto the couch in their room, to snack. It was almost eleven, but neither girl was tired, still too hyped up from the fight. Maybe because there nerves were still on high, the sudden knock on the door caused them both to scream, and jump.

After gaining back their composure, Erza went to open the door. A blue haired, tattooed mage stood on the other side. He was wearing a very amused expression.

"That, I have to say, was a very cute scream, Scarlet." He said in his quiet voice.

Erza's face darkened to match her hair, and nickname. "Jellal, you surprised us, come in. You remember Lucy?" She added, gesturing to Lucy.

Lucy smiled, and stood. "Hi Jellal, nice to see you again. I'll just change and head down to the bar for a bit, give you some time to catch up." She said with a sly smile.

Erza and Jellal both blushed. "Uh, there's no need for that." Jellal stuttered.

Lucy laughed, "Oh I know, I just wanted to make you blush for teasing Erza. Really though, I could use a drink, have fun you too." Lucy said. She had already grabbed a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans, and a black sweater. She disappeared into the bathroom, only to reappear a moment later, waving goodbye as she left the room, snagging her belt on the way out.

Jellal and Erza watched her go. "Well, since it's just the two of us, want to grab some coffee?" Jellal asked politely.

Erza nodded, and then changed into clothes herself. After that the two left the building, and walked down to a small coffee shop that was till open. There they talked about the recent missions the two had been on. Erza didn't realize it, until Jellal pointed it out, just how much she talked about Lucy.

When asked about it she replied with a smile, "I can't help but talk about her. I'm so proud of her. The way she handled the situation with Natsu and Lisanna was great. And now seeing just how strong she is, and seeing her potential for growth. She's the sister I never had. She's the only one that I trust to tell about you, besides the Master of course." She added with a smile.

Jellal returned the smile with warmth. "Well I'm glad that you have a girl to talk to. It's nice to see you letting someone in. I know you have your friends, but from everything you told me, it sounds like you kept your distance, keeping certain parts of yourself to yourself. It's good to have at least one person to truly be yourself with."

Erza nodded her head. "Yes, and I can be me with Lucy, she doesn't judge. She's one of the few people in the guild who doesn't cower in fear at me. She actually seems excited now when we spar."

Jellal and Erza both laughed a bit at that, and then continued on conversing deep into the night.

Meanwhile, Lucy made her way to the bar at the hotel. Once she sat down, she ordered a sea breeze, drumming her fingers on the counter as she waited. When she received the drink, she started to pull out her wallet, but the man held his hand up.

"Nope, on the house tonight. We all saw you fight those monsters, amazing job. I never would have thought a girl as cute as you could be so fierce." The bar tender leaned in, smiling slightly flirtatiously. He was good looking enough, brown hair falling over his eyes, pretty green eyes. Still, Lucy felt no urge to flirt back.

"Thanks." She said simply, taking a small sip of her drink.

The barman smiled again, "I'm Jon." He said, looking at her expectantly.

She tried to look uninterested, "Lucy." She stated after a lengthy pause.

He smiled, unhindered by her lack of enthusiasm. "Tell me Lucy, do you a guy waiting for you back home?" He asked, with a wide grin.

Lucy sighed, and took another longer sip from her drink. "Not currently." She finally answered.

His grin widened. "Is that so, and how does a beautiful woman such as yourself remain single?" He asked, lowering his voice, in what she assumed was supposed to be seduction. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"I don't have one, because I choose not to. I much prefer ripping apart monsters, and taking down enemy mages." She said in a slightly dark and cold tone. A dark aura shifted off her, causing the bar man to step back.

"Oh, I see. Well, every girl needs a break." He tried again, gulping as he stepped forward again, slightly nervous, but not willing to give up yet.

Lucy sighed again, he was proving difficult to get rid of. She didn't want to be that rude, especially since he did offer to supply her with free drinks. She decided the best course of action would be a small white lie. "Well, I guess I do have a sort of guy friend back home." She said quietly.

"Oh is that so?" The barman said disappointed. "What's the lucky guys name?" He asked with a look of slight jealousy.

"His name. Um, it's... Laxus." She said quietly.

"Ah, well, hope he treats you right." The barman said, then he turned to walk away.

As soon as he was gone a low chuckle started behind her, and moved to her right. She had her head lowered ashamed of lying, and so as she turned she saw only the sight of dark green pants seating themselves beside her. She slowly comprehended that the chuckle sounded arrogant and familiar. Dreading what she knew she'd find, she slowly, and almost unwillingly let her eyes drift further up. Over a highly muscled chest, a sleeveless vest, a fur lined jacket. Onto the distinctly scarred face, the stormy blue eyes, and the spiky blonde hair of Laxus.

Her mouth dropped open, as she watched him chuckle and look at her, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. "L..Laxus." She stammered.

"Hey Blondie." He said with a grin, the laugh finally fading away. "So, I hear I'm a lucky guy." He added, his expression amused.

Damn. I'm in trouble, she thought, as she stared wide eyed at him.

**And... CLIFFHANGER! haha. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. It's a fairly long chapter, so sorry for that, I just had so much to write! **

**Let me know what you guys thought. **

**Deathsembrace. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy continues to stare wide-eyed at Laxus as thoughts ran rampant through her head. He was still giving her a look of amusement, and a slight grin upturned the corners of his mouth. Her heart was clenched in nervousness, and maybe a little fear. What if he thought she meant what she said!? She was really just trying to get rid of that other guy. I mean, there was no way in the world that Laxus Dreyar would be interested in her. And besides, she was just barely over Natsu, and nowhere near ready for a new relationship. Shit, that's what i should have told the stupid bartender. Not that I have a maybe boyfriend, gahh I'm such an idiot! She thought frantically. Seeing Laxus still waiting for her to say something, she steadied her thoughts, and somehow found the nerve to speak.

"Umm. Yea, sorry about that. He wasn't taking a hint. It was the first thing, and the easiest thing that I could come up with." Lucy muttered faintly.

Laxus grinned. "Whatever, I don't care." He stated, then he turned to the bartender who had come back and ordered a beer. The man was looking between the two of them, probably checking to see if Lucy was okay. Laxus noticed this too, and smirked at the man. "Don't worry, I'm Laxus, now go get my beer." He ordered.

The bartender's eyes widened, and he glanced quickly at Lucy, who nodded her head slightly. Then the bartender looked even more disappointed, after seeing his 'competition' and figuring he had no chance. Still pouting, he turned to get Laxus his drink.

"So, you came. I was wondering if you would." Lucy said quietly. She was a little surprised to see that he actually showed. "How did you know where to look for me?"

"Saw Erza with Jellal. She sent me here. Yea, I came. Why not? My mission was just a couple towns over, and I only have more paperwork waiting for me at the guild." Laxus said while shrugging.

Lucy smiled. "Ahh, so in the choice of me, or paperwork.."

"Exactly. Plus, Gramps wants me branching out a bit. So I figured I'd come see you and Erza. Now that Mystogan is gone, her, Gildarts, me and Mira are the only S-class. I'm already on good terms with Mira, and Gildarts, so that leaves Erza. So, how did you guys do on your mission, you finished it pretty quick?" Laxus asked.

"Good. We had to fight this giant spider thing. I kept it's attention, while Erza defeated it. It kept turning to her every time she hit it with her sword, so I had to keep whipping it. Then I had Aries protect the buildings, and Cancer cut through the webbing. Then when we defeated it, we found out it was being controlled, so the man controlling it came to attack. He summoned two more monsters. Erza took one, and the mage, and left me with a giant boar like monster. I defeated it easily enough with Virgo and Taurus. It really did itself in with it's mindless charging. I had Virgo dig a trench, he started to rip into it, I pulled him the rest of way in with my whip, once his head lowered as he fell, I had Taurus chop through his head." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Not bad. And how's your training going?" Laxus asked.

Lucy smiled. "Good, I guess I keep surprising Erza with my skills. She says I'm quick enough, and agile. But I need to work on strength. So she has me sparring while wearing her armor. I also learned three new spells. Completing an ancient set of spells. Urano Metria was one of them, there's two lesser one, and one stronger. I can't do the strongest yet."

Laxus looked at her, and nodded slowly, "Sounds like your doing a good job. What do the spells do?"

"One causes explosions, one send out either a beam of light, or several, but if there's more than one, than the power lessens. The strongest one though is.. well. You'll have to wait and see. Hopefully I'll never need to use it. It's that powerful." Lucy said.

"You won't even tell me what it is?" Laxus asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, I better not. It's a ancient lost spell. I was told to be careful, and only use it when absolutely necessary." Lucy said, smiling apologetically.

"Fine. Gramps might want to know though, and he'll probably tell me anyways, so I'll find out sooner or later." Laxus said with a shrug.

Lucy sighed, "Fine, but not here. Too many people. Let's go back to my room." Lucy said. She reached for her drink and gulped the rest down, shaking off the slight dizziness it caused. Laxus grabbed his drink and did the same, then stood to follow her. She noticed him bend to grab his travel pack, and then they started off.

Once they reached their room, Laxus sat his pack on the table, and went and sat on the couch. Lucy went to grab two beers from the mini bar, and then went to join him. She handed him both beers, which he opened, then she took hers back.

"Okay, what's the spell?" Laxus said, leaning back, and taking a long gulp of his drink.

"Well, you can use Law right?" Lucy asked first.

Laxus narrowed his eyes, and sat back up, leaning towards her a bit. "Yes. It's one of the most powerful spells out there. Only Mavis knew it, and she passed the knowedge to the Second, who taught Macarov, who taught me."

"Well, the spell Law was based off of the spell I learned. It's called Heaven's Justice. It does the same thing as law, but on a deeper scale. It also heals all the user's allies, and it can lock away the magic of it's enemies, sometimes for life. The magic will continue to touch the enemies throughout their life, forcing them to do good in order to make up for their wrongdoing." Lucy explained.

Laxus' eyes widened as he listened to her, and he set his beer down. "I never knew Law wasn't an original spell. But you can't use it yet?" He asked.

"No, Capricorn and the King say that if I keep using the lesser spells, I'll soon be strong enough. I guess they used to teach Celestial mages these spells, but then the mages started treating the spirits like objects and abusing them, so they stopped, and the spells became lost. I don't know how Hibiki knew Urano Metria." Lucy said.

"Hmm. Well, there right in saying you shouldn't use it unless it's an emergency. Even Gramps has only used Law a few times in his life. I was an idiot when i tried to use it on you all." Laxus muttered, with a pained look on his face.

"I can't think of any occasion where I would need to use it. Not if you and Master are both there to use Law. Though, maybe if it was only Master, I might do it instead. He's getting old." Lucy said.

Laxus laughed, "Yes he is. He could still do it though, it just takes a lot out of him. He'll be excited to hear about your new spells though. He loves seeing everyone get stronger. Him and Mavis have been talking about you training with Erza non stop. They both think you'll be the next S-class."

Lucy smiled, "Well, that's nice that they will be cheering me on. What about you, do you agree?"

"I don't know. I'd have to see you fight. I know Freed wants it bad. Then there's Gray, Gajeel and Juvia. None of them will be easy. I guess it depends on what the trials are. Like I said before, your smarter than most, except maybe Freed." He murmured quietly, his expression drawn in thought.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see then." Lucy said, smiling again.

Laxus then stood up and shuffled awkwardly, "Well, I'm going to go get a room. See ya tomorrow Blondie." He said walking out the door.

Lucy watched him go, surprised once again that he was staying the night. And, he said he'd see her tomorrow. Did that mean he was planning on hanging out with them while training. Or maybe he thought they'd be going back since there mission was finished, and was planning on traveling with them. She was happy that he was getting more comfortable with her. Other than that last awkward shuffle, he had been completely normal. As she was thinking these thoughts, Lucy changed into her pjs, and then crawled into bed. She went straight to sleep, tired from the days training and the mission.

The next morning, Lucy woke at dawn, as per her new routine with Erza. She was surprised when she noticed Erza's bed empty, and unslept in. She couldn't help but giggle somewhat dirtily as she realized what that meant. Then, feeling like a pervert, Lucy got up, and changed into her training clothes. She had started wearing long tight black pants, with a long sleeved black tee, in order to prevent weird chaffing from Erza's armor. Once she had her clothes on, she began strapping the armor over her body. It was a simple enough set. Metal boots, with leg plates. An armored chest, and an armored head band. The whole ensemble added 60 pounds to her small frame. Once fully dressed, she head outside.

Seeing no sign of Erza, Lucy realized she must have slept in, so she decided to start on her laps. She started off in a slow jog, in order to warm up her body. Once her heartbeat had evened out into a nice rhythm, and a slight glisten of sweat covered her skin, she picked up the pace. She was just finishing her one hundredth lap when Erza stepped in her path, sword out and slashing at Lucy.

Lucy, having no tiem to skid to a stop, instead ducked out of the way of the sword, and continued into Erza, tackling her to the ground. Erza stared at her, shocked at having been pinned, and then they both heard the laughing. Turning their heads, they saw Laxus and Jellal laughing their heads off. Erza, seeing Lucy blush a bit, took her distraction to her advantage. She slipped her arm, and drove her fist into Lucy's chin. Lucy cried out, and rolled off Erza, who by now was swinging her sword again. Lucy, still on the ground, could only roll again. The sword was once again descending, Lucy, thinking fast, kicked her foot up, sending the sword flying out of Erza's hand. Then While Erza was re-quipping a new one, she leaned back onto her hands, and shoved off them, twisting her body in mid air, and landing on her feet.

As soon as her body gained balance, and with her feet steady on the ground, Lucy powered her Regulas Fists. "Lucy Punch!" She yelled, as she sent her fist into Erza's stomach. Erza flew back, and landed on her ass, near her thrown sword. The scarlet haire dmage scowled, grabbed her sword, as well as the one she had re-quipped, and came at Lucy, wielding both swords before her. Lucy quickly pulled out her whip, and began using it to keep Erza driven back. Any time Erza got past her whip, Lucy would swerve and dodge, and then sprint out of range again. They continued in that fashion for an hour, while the guys leaned against the building watching them.

Once the hour was up, Erza sent her swords back. "Halt." She commanded.

Lucy quickly stopped, and ended the energy she was using to power her whip. She then clipped it onto her belt, and walked towards Erza.

"Good job. Your doing great." Erza stated proudly. "Take the rest of the day off, I'm going out with Jellal."

"Yea, I noticed you didn't come back last night. How was that?" Lucy said, grinning evilly.

Erza's face darkened, but she smiled. "It was good. I'll see you tonight Lucy, have a good day." Erza then turned and walked off with Jellal, the two holding hands, and whispering between them.

Once the two had left, Lucy walked over to Laxus. He nodded to her as she stood next next to him, joining him in leaning against the wall. "Nice. You kept up with her well." He complimented.

"Thanks. It's actually pretty fun. What are you up to today, heading back to the guild?" She asked, curious.

He shrugged. "I'm in no rush. I wanna see your new spells, the lesser ones anyway."

Lucy nodded and then pushed off the wall. She thrust her hand forth into the air, and called out, "Star Strike!"

A single thick beam of light shot from her hand, and slammed into a rock, shattering it into pieces. Then Lucy turned to another larger rock, "Celestial Sphere!" She muttered. The rock glowed and then exploded, shards bursting through the air, and embedding into the ground and nearby trees. Once the dust settled, Lucy turned back to Laxus, and smiled proudly.

He gave a small smile on return, "Not bad."

"Thanks, now that that's done, I'm going to change into normal clothes. Have you had breakfast yet?" Lucy asked.

"No." Laxus answered.

"Perfect, I do believe I still owe you breakfast, so I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes." Seeing Laxus nod in agreement, she turned and scampered off, hurrying to her room. Once there she showered quickly, and pulled her hair into it's usual style. After that she changed into her light green skirt, with a dark green top, knowing she had no time left, she hurriedly slipped her feet into her boots, and grabbed her belt as she ran out the door.

Laxus was waiting for her in the same spot, looking like he hadn't moved an inch, which he probably hadn't. "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded her head, "Yup, sorry if I took long, I wanted to shower."

"Nope, you had perfect timing. Figured you'd take longer. Evergreen takes fucking forever getting ready." Laxus muttered darkly.

Lucy laughed, "Yea I learned to hurry when I started working with Natsu. If I wasn't fast enough, he'd end up burning stuff, or I'd come out and he and Happy would be wearing my panties on their head running around playing ninja, idiots." She said, shaking her head, and giggling at the memory.

Laxus stared at her with a look of disbelief. "He went through your drawers?" He asked.

"Yea, that boy has no sense of personal space or privacy." Lucy answered.

"Why did you like him again?" Laxus asked.

Lucy laughed again, drawing the stares of several people as they entered a restaurant. "I don't know. How could I not? We were together constantly. It just happened. Haven't you ever liked anyone Laxus?"

"Never." He answered. "Just one night stand stuff, while on missions."

"Hmm, thats surprising, I'd have thought girls would be all over you. I remember reading once in Weekly Sorcerer, before I joined, that you were Fairy Tail's most eligible bachelor, as well as being one of the most powerful and promising young wizards." Lucy said.

They were now seated at a table, and both picked up their menus to look at, their conversation paused for the time being. The waitress came a couple minutes later, and both Lucy and Laxus both ordered. Once she left Laxus sighed heavily.

"Yea, I remember that. Girls were particularly annoying the few weeks after. I was an angry teen, after my father was banished from Fairy Tail. All I cared about was getting stronger, so girls were the last thing on my mind. My father thought I was weak, so i was determined to prove him wrong." Laxus muttered, with a slightly dark expression.

"Well, I don't know how he could have thought that. Father's are weird sometimes. They only see what they want, and ignore the rest. Or they just ignore you completely." Lucy said, smiling ruefully.

Laxus looked up at her, "What's your story? I know you have daddy issues, because of the Phantom Lord thing, but I don't know anything beyond that." Laxus asked.

Lucy tilted her head and thought for a few moments, "Well, I guess after my mom died, my father changed. Her loss hit him hard, and he turned to his business and gave it all his time, choosing to forget my existence. Nothing I did could draw his attention. I was raised by maids and butler's, but all i ever wanted was something from him. Even a simple good morning would have sufficed. Anyway, when I was sixteen, I saw a document left out, promising my hand in marriage to this nasty perverted duke. I had already been debating running away to join a magic guild, so as soon as I saw that, I knew it was time. I packed that night, and left." She was quiet for a few moments, but Laxus stayed silent, know she wasn't finished, but just gathering her thoughts.

"Anyway, so about a year later, he sent out the request to Phantom. A whole year not caring that I ran away, not checking on me at all. Once we defeated Phantom, I went back, and informed him that I would never come back to him, or marry who he wanted. I also told him not to mess with my guild again, or we'd come for him. He left me alone after that. I didn't see him for a few months, but then one day he came to Magnolia. It was just after he lost our fortune. He needed money to travel to a merchant's guild. He wanted 100,000 jewels, which I didn't have, so he left again. A couple days later I over heard Macao talking about a merchant guild being held hostage, and I realized it was the one my dad went too. I rushed there, snuck in past the rune knights, and took out the entire dark guild. I looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him. As I was walking away, he arrived. He hadn't even gotten there yet. Anyway, he told me how he and my mother named me, and then that was it. The last time I spoke to him. He died while we were on Tenroujima." Lucy finished.

Laxus cleared his throat, and sat back. The arrived before he could say anything, but once the waitress was gone, he caught her eye. "I'm sorry." He said softly, and then looked away, staring at anything but her.

"It's fine. I'm over it. Like you said before, I have you guys as my family now. You guys have taken better care of me this past year then my Father did all 16 years he had with me." Lucy said with a smile.

"So your only 17?" Laxus asked, raising his eyebrows surprised.

"No, I'm eighteen. Well, technically 25. But I'm not counting the time skip. I still look eighteen, so that's what I am." Lucy said, smiling proudly. "How old are you?"

"Going by your logic, 24." Laxus said with a grin. "It's funny seeing everyone else old."

"Yea, like Macao having Gray hair, and Wakaba cut off his pompadour thing. Though, that's a good thing in my opinion." Lucy said with a shudder.

Laxus laughed, a wide smile spreading over his face. Once again, Lucy was enraptured by it. She started to giggle a bit too, but kept most of her attention focused on him, and his laugh. That was two now that she'd drawn out of him, and she was determined to earn more. She liked seeing him laugh, it was so different from the Laxus she knew when she joined the guild.

Once he had finished laughing, Laxus agreed, "Thats hairstyle of his was awful. I think his wife liked it though, or that's what Mira mentioned."

"Hmm, she must not have good taste. It's also cute seeing some of younger ones grow up. Like Romeo. Or Laki, who seems to be spending an awful lot of time with Gildarts." Lucy said, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"Hm, I didn't notice that. He's a lot older than her still."

"Age isn't that important. As long as they like each other, who cares." Lucy said, shrugging. "But then, I'm a romantic, so I will always cheer love on." She said with a tiny smile, more to herself than anything else.

"A romantic huh? So like flowers, and dinner out, and shit like that?"

"Not necessarily. It's more about figuring out what's special to the other person, and then doing whatever you can to make them happy. Not everyone likes flowers and dinners, and as you put it, shit like that. I'm more of a fan of unconventional dates." Lucy said, with a spark of excitement in her eyes, as she thought about dating, and romance.

"Unconventional how? Laxus asked, his tone curious.

"Hm, well, my favorite date ever, was with this independent mage, right before I joined Fairy Tail. He asked me to go out with him on that Saturday. I was expecting dinner, or something along those lines. He ended up picking me up, first thing in the morning, I wasn't even dressed yet. He then brought me on a small job, which was helping an orphanage with something. After that, we spent the day with the kids, playing hide and seek. After we left there, he did get my dinner, but he got it as take out, and then rented a sail boat, and took me boating while we ate. It was fun, being with the kids, and seeing him in that environment. It took away a lot of the nerves that being on a date causes." Lucy said. She was smiling brightly, with her eyes turned away, as she recalled the memory. She never noticed Laxus watching her with a small on his face while she talked, since he stopped whenever she glanced at him.

"So if the guys date was so good, what happened?" Laxus asked.

"He was on his way to the land of Enca. He invited me to go with him, but I chose to keep on heading to Fairy Tail." Lucy said with a small shrug. "I told him to write, but he never did."

"He may have tried. The mail system between countries isn't that great. Much of it is lost or stolen by bandits or pirates." Laxus explained.

"Well either way, our paths were going in different directions. The date was nice, but that was all it was." Lucy said.

They had just finished their breakfast, so Lucy put some money on the table, and they left the restaurant. Once they were outside they paused, not sure where to go next.

Lucy slowly looked up at him, "So, are you heading back now, or do you still want to hang?" She asked quietly, trying to stifle the nerves in her stomach.

Laxus sighed, "I shouldn't stay for too much longer. Freed, Bix, and ever will be wondering where I am."

"Oh." Lucy replied, unable to hide her disappointment.

"I'll see you when you get back. Come find me." Laxus said, as she looked towards the road.

"Alright, bye Laxus, have a safe trip home." Lucy said.

Laxus nodded and then, turned and walked back towards the hotel to check out and grab his stuff. As he walked, he thought about how he heard disappointment lacing the blonde's voice when he said he wasn't staying. He felt a little bad, which was weird. He normally didn't care what others thought. He just did what he wanted. It was true about needing to get back to the guild, and his team, but he was also still feeling awkward.

He liked Lucy, he thought she was fun, and nice, and genuine. She had been on his thoughts a lot since that night in the infirmary. What made him a little nervous, was not knowing what was going on in her head. She liked, or had liked Natsu. And by the amount of her tears, plus the amount of time she'd liked him, and going by what she let him get away with, it had been a serious crush. She now seemed to be focused on her training, even saying as much, and she said she wasn't interested in dating. Yet last night, when he heard her tell the bartender idiot that he was her guy, he had been shocked, and then surprisingly pleased. He knew she hadn't meant it, and had been just trying to get rid of the guy, but still, her thoughts went there, so maybe that meant he wasn't alone with these new feelings. Maybe she was thinking about him, as much as he had been thinking of her. And since there was disappointment in her voice, that meant she was enjoying his company, which in itself was something. Not many people liked him, it was getting better, now that he had changed, but people were still a little stand offish. And he was always awkward around people, except his Raijinshuu. He knew he was acting a little uncomfortable with Lucy, but truthfully, he felt better around her than a lot of people. And he had only just started to get to know her, so he knew she would quickly become one of his favorite people, hell, she already was in a way. He had actually sought her out, leaving his actual friends behind to go see her. He had never done that for a girl, and probably wouldn't for any other girl but Lucy.

So, as he thought over these thoughts, and pictures of her smiling face flashed across his mind, he found himself hoping, that once she was over Natsu, and once she was ready to date, she would come to him. Until then, he was solidify his place as her friend, and hopefully get her thinking about him, just as much as he was now thinking of her.

**So, I meant to post this last night, but hadn't been feeling it. Today I re-read it, and it sounded better, though I had to change a few things, and then finish it. Hope it's okay. **

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts on it. It makes me so happy to see how much you guys like this. I just love Laxus and Lucy, and wish more would write about them. I guess I'll just have to keep writing more on them since others won't. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Deaths Embrace. **

**p.s. also, tomorrow i'll be out with my family all day. I'll probably have Keys of Darkness updated tomorrow night, but no promises. If I do, then you can expect Something Serious on Sunday night, if not then, Keys on Sunday, and Something Serious Monday. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write tomorrow though. I do enjoy it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hiro Mashima Owns Fairy Tail.**

A week and a half later Lucy and Erza come home to Magnolia. Both mages are weary, and tried from their intense training. Jellal had left the same day as Laxus, and since then, Lucy and Erza had trained like there was no tomorrow. Since they no longer had to worry about the mission, they put every ounce of their energy and magic into their training. By the end of each day, Lucy could barely move. She would eat a sandwich, take a quick shower, and then fall into bed, only to get up the next day, repeat the basically the same routine, though every day Erza would add new random things to keep Lucy on her toes.

One day, she had kids randomly ambush Lucy by throwing stones at her while she was running laps, thus teaching her to always keep her mind open and ready for battle. Another day, she woke up before Lucy, and with the help of Virgo, dug pitfalls all throughout their training area. Lucy quickly learned to keep a close eye on her surroundings. Erza had taken her out for some night training too. This helped her to become more attuned to her other senses besides her eyesight. She learned how to tap into her power in order to sense incoming attacks. She was still unable to see inanimate objects in the dark, however, Erza eventually remedied that by giving her a pair of night vision goggles. Of course, she didn't do this until after Lucy had mastered being able to sense attacks with her night senses, gaining many bruises and scrapes in the process. Still, Lucy was thankful.

All in all, Lucy had greatly enjoyed her two weeks of training with Erza. Now, they were back in Magnolia for a few days of rest. Erza told her to run laps daily in armor, but other than that she could relax, at least until they went on their next S-class, and then they would continue on with her training.

So Lucy now found herself walking back to her apartment. Erza and her had parted ways, Erza to the guild to report to Master, and Lucy home to drop off her pack, and then she would meet up with Erza at the guild. Apparently Erza had a room at the guild, so she didn't have to worry about dropping her stuff off first. According to Erza, all S-class mages had an office, though they rarely used them.

As Lucy walked, she couldn't help but reminisce about all the times she had walked this same path, but with natsu by her side. She felt a little twinge of loneliness, but thankfully, no pain. She was glad that she no longer felt pained thinking about him. Especially since she would no doubt see him at the guild, with Lisanna. Since they were only able to take easy missions, she doubted if they were ever gone for more than a day. As she neared her apartment though, she realized she may be seeing Natsu sooner than she had thought.

Looking up, and noticing the open window, she immediately cringed, annoyed. Natsu was no longer her partner, and though they had settled things, and were still friends, she didn't want him sneaking into her apartment anymore. It was no longer appropriate, especially since he most like had feelings for Lisanna. She was just about to storm up the stairs to tell him so, when she heard the sounds drifting from her apartment, and stopped cold, disbelief and anger flooding into her.

"Oh Natsu, don't stop." Lisanna's voice drifted down. It was followed by several grunts, and gasps.

Lucy stood completely frozen in front of the door leading to her apartment. There was no way in hell that they would be this stupid, she thought. Even if Natsu was dense, surely Lisanna must know that Lucy held feelings for him. Even if they didn't know, they couldn't possibly be doing that in HER apartment.

Lucy's limbs started to shake as she tried to hold her anger, frustration and once again, pain, in check. It wasn't that she still held feelings for Natsu. But it was the betrayal that she felt from them both. Still, maybe she was jumping to conclusions, she thought. She needed to be sure they were doing what she thought they were doing before she allowed herself to get angry. Lucy gulped, as she lifted her hand to the knob. Her hand stilled though before it reached it. There was no way she could go up there and check. Walking in on that, if that's what they were doing, would be horrifying. Better, she thought, to send one of her spirits.

After some thought, she decided to call Gemini. She had originally thought Loke, but she knew he'd be pissed. Also, Gemini could just float up to the window, check and come back. Instead of calling them out vocally, she reached deep into her magic, and called out to them with her internal voice. Beckoning them forth, and impressing upon them with her mind and magic the need for silence. They appeared in front of her, completely silent. There was no flash of light heralding their presence, they were just there. As soon as they appeared they copied Lucy, figuring out what she needed from them. Once they had that determined, they turned back into their normal appearance, and floated up to the window. A quick peek, and they were back.

Lucy knew the instant they were back that she had been right. The look of anger on Gemi and Mini's faces was answer enough. Lucy nodded her head to them, understanding, and sent them back. Still, even now that she knew, she didn't want to barge in. She was angry, no. She was beyond angry. She was furious, livid, and feeling like she wanted on the warpath, but still her sense held her in. Her inner mind, despite being pissed, kept whispering that they were still nakama. They were still her friends. Or Natsu was. She had never gotten close to Lisanna. She was however, close to Mira. So for Mira's sake, she would leave them be, and not beat the shit out of them like she wanted.

With her home occupied, Lucy rehefted her bag onto her shoulder, and turned to head to her second home. Her movements were stuff, and her face pale with anger when she entered the guild. She ignored every hello sent her way and instead stalked to the bar. As she had walked to the guild, her anger had, instead of dissipating, grown stronger. She now wished she had stormed in, and in a very firm way, let them know that that was NOT okay. As she sat down, next to Erza, she was so angry, that her limbs had once again started shaking with barely controlled rage. Erza looked up worriedly from her conversation with Mira, and towards Lucy, and she was not alone.

Everyone in the guild was looking at their Celestial Mage warily. They had seen her annoyed before, and were familiar with the fact that she could be as scary as Erza and Mira, but this was something else. The aura coming off Lucy had each and every one of them wide eyed and staring. Laxus seeing it, stood up and went to sit down at the bar a few feet away from Lucy and Erza. He turned, and gave everyone in the guild a back off glare, causing them all to hastily go back to their conversations.

Erza meanwhile, continued to look at Lucy, waiting for her to acknowledge her. Only when Gray came over to stand beside Erza, did Erza decide to speak first.

"Lucy?" She questioned softly.

Lucy finally came out of her rabid thoughts, and looked up to find Erza, Mira, Gray and Laxus all watching her, with concern pasted on their faces. She bit her lip as she looked at them, attempting to calm herself a bit. Once she felt a tiny bit better, she opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again. Shaking her head to them all, she let out a loud sigh, and collapsed her face down onto the counter. She moved her arms up to surround her face, and hide herself away from their stares.

After a few moments, she lifted her head again. Steeling herself, she turned to Mira. "Mira, I would greatly appreciate it if you went to my apartment and removed Lisanna and Natsu from my bed. I would also appreciate you telling them to never enter my apartment again with out my permission, as well as getting money from them to buy myself a new bed, as I will not be able to use my current bed anymore after what they've done it." Her voice was deceptively calm, and her usual warm eyes were glinting hard, showing just how much she was holding back.

As the group listened to her, they all became angry. Gray's face paled, and he mumbled 'shit' before slumping into a seat beside Erza, discarding his clothes along the way. Erza clenched her fists, and her lips became a thin white line, her aura rising to match Lucy's. Laxus shook his head, and looked away. Mira's face paled, and then her blue eyes hardened, and they all felt her Satan Soul coming forth.

"I will take care of that immediately Lucy. I apologize on my sister's behalf. Here's the money for a new bed, I'll have them pay me back." Mira stated, then she stalked to the end of the bar, and out the guild, grabbing Elfman on the way.

They all watched her go, and they all shuddered, knowing that something very unpleasant awaited the mages currently getting cozy in Lucy's bed. Once Mira and Elfman had left the guild, Lucy turned back to the bar, and gathered up the money that Mira had given her.

"I'm going bed shopping. Anyone want to come, I could use company?" Lucy asked, her bad mood finally taking leave, knowing Mira would handle the situation.

"Sorry Lucy, I still have to wait for the Master." Erza said, smiling apologetically.

Gray gave a similar smile, though his was twinged with guilt. "I love you Lucy, but not enough to take you shopping. Juvia dragged me the other day, and I will never go again." He said with a shudder, and his eyes took on a slightly haunted look, causing them all to wonder just what the hell Juvia did.

Laxus though, stood up. "Yea, I'll come. I could use a few new things for my house." He stated, ignoring the look of surprise on Gray's face, and the small smirk Erza hid in her hand.

Lucy smiled thankfully at Laxus, and the two of them left the guild.

"So where to?" Laxus asked Lucy, who had stopped to breathe in the fresh air.

She turned to him and smiled widely. "Hmm, well, I need a new bed frame, mattress, sheets, and bedspread." She shuddered suddenly, and a look of distaste crossed her face.

Laxus looked at her cautiously, "Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Sorry, just thinking about you know." She said shrugging. "Come on, there's a store this way where I can order the furniture aspect, then we can go to get the sheets and stuff." She started off at a brisk walk, but slowed down after a few minutes, her pace slowly becoming more relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Laxus eventually asks.

Lucy's step falters, and she looks up at him. "Honestly. I don't know. My anger has subsided, but I still feel hurt and betrayed. Again. I mean, I know Natsu is stupid at times, but this is just..." Lucy throws her hands up in the air, and shrugs helplessly at Laxus. "How could they possibly think that was okay?" She finally muttered.

"Well, Mira should take care of it. I can have Freed put some runes up too, if you want." Laxus offered.

"Really?" Lucy said stopping, and placing her hand on his arm in excitement.

Laxus stops as well, and looks down at her, amused by the sudden excitement on her face, and in her voice. He was also enjoying the lay of her hand upon his arm. Her soft skin feeling warm upon his. "Sure. Freed loves doing runes. And if it'll make you happy." He said with a shrug.

"Oh, Laxus, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I just know, that no matter what Mira says, he'll come back and try again. This will show hm I mean business, and I can finally have some privacy." Lucy gushed, her hand tightening on his arm as her voice picked up in speed.

Laxus smiled at her, happy to be making her smile. He wasn't used to making people happy and smile. Maybe it's because he didn't usually offer to do things for people, unless he had to. He wanted to do this for her though. She had been through enough, and if not for her sake, then for his. He had more than had it with Natsu, and he really wanted to fry him with his lightning, but he wasn't going to allow Natsu's stupidity to wreck the newfound trust his grandfather was showing him. A friendly brawl or contest of strength was one thing, but he would, as long as he could help it, never strike out in anger at a fellow guild mate again. Lucy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure Freed won't mind?" She questioned nervously. "I can pay him." She added after a moment, as she calculated and wondered how much a rune job goes for.

Laxus grinned and shook his head. "Freed would do anything I ask. And he isn't a huge Natsu fan. Especially right now. Natsu and Lisanna have been getting on Mira's nerves all week. Then she goes to complain to Freed, and the last thing he wants is hearing about Natsu, when he should be enjoying an afternoon with his girl." Laxus explained.

"What?" Lucy stated shocked. "I knew Mira liked Freed, but I didn't know they were dating." She said, surprised.

"Oh, well there not telling anyone, but Freed tells me everything. Even if I don't want to hear it. Don't mention it to anyone." Laxus tells her with a shrug.

"My lips are sealed." Lucy says. Then she goes to motion with her hand the action of sealing her lips, and realized in the process that she's still clutching his arm. She blushes slightly, but Laxus pretends to take no notice, which makes her happy. Now with both hands firmly by her side, she continues on walking, with Laxus beside her.

"Good. I'll come over with Freed tonight to write the runes then." Laxus says.

Lucy nods her head, "Thanks again. This really makes me feel so much better."

"You know he'll probably complain about it when he sees you at the guild?" Laxus mentions, while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't care about that. Erza and Gray would be on him in a second if that happened. Or I can just hide out somewhere. I didn't realize that all the S-class mages have offices, where's yours?" Lucy asks, looking up at him, her eyes happy and curious.

Laxus looks surprised. "My office? It's on the second floor, three doors down from the infirmary. It's got runes on it so no one can enter but me, or those I invite. You can use it if you want. I don't have anything private in there." Laxus offers.

Now it's Lucy's turn to look surprised. She blinks a couple times, and looks away, suddenly shy. "Thanks Laxus, that's really nice of you. I know you like your privacy." She murmurs quietly.

"No problem." Laxus simply says.

They had no reached the store, and they both enter. Lucy makes quick work of choosing a bed, and a soft fluffy mattress. Laxus grins and laughs at her as she bounces and tests on several before deciding on one. Lucy inwardly applauds herself for managing to draw out more of his laughs. Each time she hears it, she finds her insides tightening slightly, and she can feel slight butterflies in her stomach. She finds that she very much loves the sound of his laugh.

After arranging to have the bad dropped off, they head over to pick out some bedding. Lucy starts rifling through some pinks sets, which causes Laxus to blanch.

"What, you don't like pink?" She asks, her voice slightly giddy.

"I am a man." He states, his tone unamused.

Lucy pouts at him, trying to be cute. "Well then, what would a Man choose for bedding?" She asks, purposefully stressing out the word man, causing Laxus to smirk.

"I only get black sheets and black blankets." Laxus answers.

"How boring." Lucy states, frowning slightly. Then she turns away from the pink, with another frown.

Laxus follows her as she leaves the pink behind, "Changing your mind?" He asked.

"I think blue maybe." Lucy answers, then she turns to look at Laxus. "All those pinks remind me of Natsu, and I don't want to be reminded about him anymore. Especailly when I'm in bed."

"Still not over him?" Laxus questions.

"Oh no. I'm over him. No feelings left there whatsoever. Well, I suppose we're friends still. I just meant because he did it in my bed, or my former bed now..." Lucy trails off as she spots a comforter set she likes. It's up high though, and she strains to reach it. Finally she gives up, and looks pointedly to Laxus, who stares back at her, his face blank. Finally Lucy sighs exasperated. "Laxus, may you please hand me that set?" She say pointing up at the one she wanted, and pouting demurely.

Laxus grinned at her again, and then, maintaining eye contact, reached his arm, and easily lifted it down. Instead of handing it to her though he tucked it under his arm. Lucy rolled her eyes, and walked away, off to pick out new pillows. Laxus follows behind her, enjoying the fact that their shopping for bedding together. He's aware that people are looking at them like their a couple, and it makes him grin. Also, Lucy just said that she was definitely over Natsu, and he could hear in her voice that she meant it, and that was good.

Once Lucy had picked out her pillows, she turned to Laxus, "Laxus, did you say you needed stuff too?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I did, but I don't need anything. Just wanted to come with you, without people asking questions." He answered, while looking away.

"Oh. Okay." Lucy says quietly. "Well, let's go pay then." She says, once again leading them off. He follows and waits while she pays. Then helps her carry the bags home.

They walk in silence, though it's a companionable silence. Once they reach her house though, Lucy stops and stare at her now closed window. Laxus watches as she purses her lips slightly, before scowling, and opening her door. She gestures for him to follow her in so he does. There both pleasantly surprised when they find that the bed's already been removed, most like Elfman, via Mira's instruction. Good, Lucy thinks, one less thing I have to deal with. She then turns to take her bags from Laxus, to find him looking curiously around. Seeing her watching him, he grunts, and mutters, "Cute place."

"Thanks. It's all I can afford. Maybe not that I'm not working with Mr. Destroy Everything, I'll be able to start saving. I'd love to have a house overlooking the ocean someday." She states wistfully.

Laxus smiles at her, "I'm sure you'll get it then." He says. Then he unceremoniously dumps her bags on the ground. "I'm going to go see Freed, I'll be back later." He says.

"Wait. Do you guys want dinner?" She asks when he turns back.

"Freed has plans with Mira, and I'll have work to do since I've been out all afternoon." Laxus answers.

"Okay. Then I'll see you later." Lucy says, with a slightly unsure smile.

Laxus nods, and then walks off, waving over his shoulder. Once he's outside she hears the boom of thunder and knows he teleported back to the guild. Shes thankful he didn't do it in her house.

Lucy made her way to her couch to wait for the men to drop off her new bed. As she sits, she realizes she feels disappointed. She wanted Laxus to stay for dinner. She had been thinking about him often during her training with Erza. It wasn't anything much, just whenever something funny would happen, she would wonder if he'd find it funny and laugh too. Or after training, she wondered if he'd be as proud of her as Erza was. Or when she was at the bar, and the bartender treated her respectfully, and made know more advances on her, she would think of Laxus, and smile thankful that he allowed her to say he was her boyfriend. Just small random thoughts throughout the day. It was enough though for her to notice, and wonder. Wonder about the small feeling starting in her chest. The feeling that had intensified slightly throughout the day, as the sound of his laugh, and his few grins brought joy to her otherwise anger filled day. Still, she thought, even if he's not staying for dinner, he is coming. Therefore, she reasoned, he must care for you somewhat, she just found herself wondering how deep that care went. And if she could or wanted it to deepen.

**Sorry the chapter was late. Got caught up reading some books. However, here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Let me know your thoughts. **

**Deathsembrace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

A few minutes after Lucy had sat down on the couch, a small knock sounded on her door. Figuring it to be the men who would be delivering her couch, Lucy got up and went to the door. Instead she was surprised to see the smiling faces of Levy and Mira-Jane.

Lucy quickly stepped aside and ushered them in, "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked with a happy smile.

"Hi Lucy, I wanted to let you know about Lisanna and Natsu." Mira explained.

"And I just wanted to come chat, I missed you at the guild earlier, and wasn't sure if you'd be coming back later." Levy added.

"Oh okay, well come sit down, do you guys want anything to drink?" Lucy offered.

Both girls shook their heads no, so Lucy went to join them at the couch in her room. She chose to sit in the arm chair that Gray had deemed his, while Mira and Levy made themselves comfortable on her couch.

Once she was seated she looked up towards Mira, "So how did it go? I hope they weren't still... in the act?" Lucy asked while cringing her face slightly.

Mira grinned evilly. "Nope, they were finished. Still in bed though. Let's just say they were very surprised to get a visit from Demon Mira. Natsu all but ran from the room naked while screaming. Lisanna just cowered. I also want to apologize because I feel like it's also partly me and Elfman's fault." Mira stopped and looked down slightly guiltily.

"You see, Natsu and Lisanna had been sneaking around for the past week. I caught them earlier in the week, and after that Elfman and I had been keeping a strict watch. Elfman at Natsu's house, and me at ours. We were just trying to protect her, I feel like it was moving a little fast. We didn't think they would just find a new place to go. We never expected this. So, we also wanted to apologize." Mira explained. "I also beat Natsu up for invading your privacy, and while I couldn't physically beat up my little sister, I did let her know how upset I was at her. They both plan on apologizing."

"I see. Well, don't feel guilty. You did what any older sibling would do. Anyway, I guess Freed and Laxus are gonna put up runes so Natsu can't sneak in here anymore. It's not just because of what i caught them doing, but also because I don't think it's appropriate for him to sneak and come over all the time, now that he's with Lisanna. I know if he were my boyfriend, that that would bother me." Lucy said.

"I still can't believe he did that Lu-chan. I;m surprised you will able to control your anger." Levy mentioned.

"It wasn't easy. I only held back because they are my nakama, and because I didn't want Mira to go Satan Soul on me for getting angry at her sister." Lucy said, looking fearfull at the completely innocent looking Mira.

Mira laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't have, she deserved it. As long as you didn't hurt her too bad. Though, I will say that I'm happy you didn't. Your pretty mature for you age, not many people could have restrained themselves. Especially the people in our guild." Mira said shaking her head and smiling. No doubt recalling the many crazy antics of the various guild members. "Well, now that that's done, I'm heading back to the guild, I've been gone most of the afternoon. See you later Lucy." Mira waved as she left the apartment.

After that Lucy hopped up and went to sit next to Levy on the couch. Both girls pulled their legs up so they were sitting cross legged, while facing each other. "So, I heard you went shopping with Laxus?" Levy said, leaning forward excitedly. Her voice took on an almost whispered tone, even though there was no one around to over hear.

Lucy smiled, "Yes. We did. Nothing really happened though, we just chatted and he followed me as I bought the stuff I needed."

"Oh." Levy pouted. "But he's coming over later?" She asked, with a hopeful expression.

"Just to do the runes, then he's going back to the guild to work." Lucy said, this time joining Levy in a pout.

"Oh, dang. I thought maybe he would stay for dinner or something." Levy said.

"Yea, me too. But oh well. You know, he came to see me on our mission." Lucy said, looking towards Levy with a small smile.

"What? Really!" Levy gushed. Her hand reached out and clutched Lucy's. "Tell me all about it!" She demanded.

Lucy grinned, and then proceeded to tell Levy all about how Laxus overheard her at the bar, and how he went back with her to her hotel room to chat about her new spells. Then she told Levy about breakfast the next day.

Once she had finished, she looked at Levy and shrugged, "So what do you think?" She asked her best friend.

"Hmm. I think he definitely might have feelings for you. I can't believe your even friends with him. Not that he's a bad guy. We all know he's not, but he usually keeps mostly to himself. And he's always so quiet, and intimidating." Levy said frowning.

"Hmm, sounds like another dragon slayer I know." Lucy said staring pointedly at Levy.

Levy laughed, "I guess your right. So what next?"

"Nothing I guess. Or at least nothing planned. I'll keep training with Erza till the S-class. I still don't know if he likes me, and even if he does, he doesn't seem ready to tell me. And I just got over Natsu, so I don't know if I'm even ready. I mean, I always imagined going out on dates with Natsu, holding hands, going to the park, and all that. But that's about as far as I ever thought. However, I feel like if I were to start something with Laxus, it would be really serious. He doesn't seem like the guy who just dates casually. I mean, Natsu didn't date, but thats because he was too dense to really understand what it was. But with Laxus, he knows what it is, and chose not to date casually. Plus, he's older, and probably more ready for something serious." Lucy finished.

Levy looked thoughtful, "Your probably right. And that's probably why Laxus hasn't said something or made a move. He probably knows your not ready. And he knows about you liking Natsu, so he probably wants to give you a chance to get over him. So it seems like he is just trying to be your friend for now."

"Yea, I guess that's what I figured as well." Lucy said slowly.

"So, if he did like you, and told you at some point in the future, would you date him?" Levy asked.

"I think so. I still don't know him that well, but he's been on my mind more and more lately. And well. I'll admit I think I'm starting to develop feelings. He's been really nice to me, and considerate." Lucy said. Her face had the tiniest of smiles as she talked about him, and her eyes lit up briefly.

"Oh, Lu-chan I'm so happy for you. I hope something happens between you too. In all honesty, I never really saw you with Natsu. In the long run, he would drive you crazy. He'd make a better friend then lover. Now Laxus. Well, you already know I prefer the more brooding strong types. Laxus is just more mature, especially after the whole Tenroujima thing. I think he'd make a great fit for you. Well, when your ready. I think it's good that your focusing on your training for now."

"Thanks Levy. And I think I see what you mean, about the Natsu not being right for me. Well, now I do. He was easy to love. He always saved me and protected me. Even when he didn't have to. He was over here all the time, so that I wouldn't get lonely, and also to help his lonliness. We were just really closee, and so i fell for him. Inwardly, I think I always knew that we would never work. He drove me too crazy, just like you said. But it didn't stop me from liking him. I always waited for him to tell me, and then Lisanna. Now I finally realize it, and wish I had sooner. It would have saved me a bit of heartbreak if I had." Lucy said, smiling ruefully.

"I should have said something. I'm your best friend, so I should have been honest sooner." Levy said with a pout.

"No, don't worry about it. Anyway it's over and done with. Now, we can look to the future." Lucy said.

After a little while longer of talking, the girls were interrupted by a knock at the door. Lucy quickly walked over, and saw the delivery guys there with her bed. She opened the door wide for them as they guided first the frame, and then the mattress and box-spring in. Once it had been set up, they wished her a good bye, and left.

After they left Levy decided she should head out too, and said her goodbyes, leaving Lucy with her bed to make. Lucy reached for the bags that were still laying on her kitchen floor and brought them over to her bed. She then began neatly placing the sheets and blanket on her bed, smoothing it out so there were no wrinkles. The blue of the comforter was really pretty, she thought. It reminded her of something but she couldn't place what.

It was a silky bluish grey color. With inticate creme colored designs on the corners. The middle portion of the comforter had a large creme stripe over it, and the was decorated with the same designs, only in the blueish grey color. The pillow cases that went with it were creme colored with the blue desins, and then it has several decorative pillows in both colors.

Once it was all set up, she stepped back to admire it. She loved it. The color made her feel warm and calm. It was much more subdued than her previous pink set. Still, the back of her mind nagged at her because she just couldn't think about what the color reminded her of. Her thoughts were broken, when again, a knock sounded at the door.

This time she opened it and found Freed and Laxus. She smiled to them and stepped aside so they could come in. After her conversation with Levy, Lucy suddenly found herself feeling shy in Laxus presence, so she kept her eyes slightly downcast, or turned towards Freed.

"Hello Lucy. Laxus said you wanted some runes written." Freed asked Lucy politely.

"Yes please. And thank you so much Freed." Lucy said smiling. She hadn't spoken to the elder mage very much, the only things she really knew of him, besides the obvious, was stuff Mira had told her. So him being there only added to her sudden nervousness.

"Would you like me to make them so just Natsu can't come in uninvited, or everyone?" Freed asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Hmm. I think just Natsu. No one else really does. Well Erza and Gray do sometimes but I don't mind. Well, except when Gray strips, and tried to take baths with me..." Lucy trailed off suddenly as she reevaluated the question.

Laxus and Freed watched her with amused expressions, and raised eyebrows. They were of course, aware of Gray's stripping, and the fact that Natsu broke into her apatment. But they hadn't known that Lucy's whole team snuck in, or that Gray would dare try and bathe with Lucy.

Finally, Lucy looked up. "I think just Natsu. He's the only one who does it regularly. I don;t mind when Erza and Gray do. And Gray learned his lesson that time." Lucy said.

"Okay, so I'll write it so that Natsu can't get in. What about people other than Fairy Tail?" Freed asked.

"Sure, that'll make me feel safer. Oh, but what about my spirits, they don't all have guild marks?" Lucy asked.

"Wouldn't matter. They can appear inside the barrier, they don't walk through." Freed explained.

"Okay, then yes please." Lucy said with a smile.

Freed nodded and then walked back towards the door, a look of concentration on his face. That left Lucy alone with Laxus. She finally managed the nerve to look up at him in the face. She had to stifle a shocked gasp as blue grey eyes stared back at her. Her bed! It was the color of his eyes. Oh my gosh, I wonder if he knows! She thought. No, no way he does. Guys don't notice those kinds of things, she mentally assured herself.

After calming down a bit, Lucy again met Laxus eyes, which were now regarding her curiously. She smiled to him, "So, do you have a lot of work tonight?" She asked.

"Not too much. How's the new bed?" He asked.

"Good, just set it up." Lucy said, as she gestured to her open doorway.

Laxus turned and looked and then nodded. "Nice. I like the color." He said.

Lucy quickly searched his expression, looking for anything to indicate that he knew it was the same color as his eyes, but he looked totally normal. Realizing that she was worrying over nothing, Lucy told herself to relax.

"I'm all finished." Freed announced from the doorway. "And I should be going, I am late for something."

"Thanks again Freed." Lucy said quickly.

Freed nodded as Laxus joined him by the door, just as they were walking out Laxus looked over his shoulder, "See ya Blondie." He said with a nod.

Lucy smiled and waved back. Blushing as she again noticed his eyes. Damn, but he had nice eyes she thought.

Now that they were gone, Lucy found herself alone. She made herself a sandwich for dinner, not feeling like cooking. As she stared at her plain sandwich, she again felt disappointed that Laxus hadn't been able to stay. She also couldn't his eyes out of her head. Once she finished her sandwich, she decided enough was enough. Determined to get her mind off him, she jumped up, deciding to train.

After changing into her black training clothes, and strapping on her armor, Lucy head off for the guild. After getting their old guild hall back, they had used the extra money from the GMG to build a large training grounds behind the hall. Lucy had never used it, and now she was excited to finally give it a try.

Once she reached the grounds, Lucy paused to look around. There was a track that ran around the perimeter. The inside had a section full of training dummys, practice targets, weights to lift, as well as various weapons. The rest of the space was for battling.

After stretching to warm up her muscles, Lucy took off around the track. She lost track of thr amount of laps she did. She didn't really care about numbers anyway. She stopped once she felt like she had worked up a good enough sweat. Her legs and arm muscles felt good and loose, and she felt ready to move on to magic.

Lucy walked over towards some of the practice targets. She saw that they were magically engineered to put themselves back together after being torn or blasted apart. Happy that she wouldn't be leaving any permanent damage, Lucy started blasting the targets with her new spells, and her regulas fists.

A few minutes after Lucy started her one sided assault on the dummies, she had to take a break. Apparently it took a few minutes for the dummies to put themselves back together. And she had blasted through the whole set of fifty.

Now that she was no longer screaming out spells and Lucy kicks, and Lucy punches, Lucy was able to hear a soft clearing of the throat behind her. She quickly turned, fists raised and ready.

Lisanna took a step back, eyes wide, when she saw the crazy serious look in Lucy's expression. Thankfully, as soon as Lucy saw her, she relaxed.

"Oh hi Lisanna. Sorry. I thought maybe you were Erza." Lucy said, straightening her stance, and smiling politely.

"Oh, it's okay. That was pretty impressive. I'm sorry to interrupt." Lisanna said, while shifting nervously.

"It's okay, I have to wait for them to put themselves together anyway." Lucy said.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize. I don't know what I was thinking. i knew it was wrong, but. Well, Natsu can be very convincing. He also said he doesn't have a bed, and he uses yours all the time." Lisanna said, shrugging slightly.

"It is true that he slept over a lot. But he won't be anymore. I don't think it's right for him to sleep over or barge into my apartment now that he's dating you." Lucy said.

"Well, thank you for that. Umm, so he slept over your house, have you guys.. have you guys had sex?" Lisanna suddenly asked, her face blushing.

Lucy looked completely shocked for a moment, her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. "Wow Lisanna. That's something that you should ask Natsu, not me. But since you asked, no. We were only ever friends." Lucy stated, her voice sounding slightly cold.

"Oh okay. Well, I wasn't sure. I'm sorry. I'll go now." Lisanna said, and then she turned and hurried away.

After she left Lucy sighed, and dug her foot into the ground. She could feel some more anger rising in her, so she turned back to the targets. They were now put together and ready for her next assault. Just as she was about to start on them, she changed her mind. She was more in the mood for a real battle.

Pulling out her keys, she singled out one from the bunch. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" She yelled.

Loke appeared in a puff of golden dust. He bowed and smiled to Lucy. "Hello my lovely Princess." He gushed.

"Hi Loke. I'm training. Wanna fight me?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

Loke grinned a bit, and slid his glasses up his nose, his eyes turning dark. "Oh Princess, you sure you want to take on the leader of the zodiac?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm ready, bring it on!" Lucy yelled, then she leapt forward, her fist glowing in the air.

"Lucy Punch!" She yelled, slamming her fist into his chest. Loke leapt back, and stepped to the side, so the fist only grazed across his chest. He reached out his hand and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her, as he lit his own fist. Lucy used the twist of her arm to spin under his own arm, and she ended up behind him. She kicked out her leg into the back of his knee, causing his leg to buckle.

As soon as his knee hit the ground, Loke switched his weight to the fallen knew, and then swung his leg around, attempting to knock Lucy;s feet out from under her. She jumped up just in time, and once she landed, dove for Loke, tackling him to the ground. She lit up her fist and sent it straight as his face, stopping with it a hairsbreadth away from his nose.

"I win." She said. Then she rolled off him.

Loke laughed and sat up, "Great job Princess. Another round?" He asked.

"Sure why not." Lucy said smiling.

"Mind if I join?" Lucy and Loke turned to see Gray approaching. He was already tossing his shirt aside, and the top button of his pants were undone.

"Okay." Lucy said. Then the three grinned at each other, and began fighting.

About an hour later, Lucy tiredly limped home. She had bested Gray in the end, as well as Loke, but only because Loke distracted him. Technically they were all fighting for themselves, but she knew Loke had helped her a bit. Once Gray had gone down, Loke had taken a hit from her. She suspected that it hadn't really finished him, but she didn't care. It felt good to bask in the glory of victory. In her mind, there was nothing wrong with allowing her womanly charm and good lucks to make the boys go easy on her.

Once she got home, Lucy quickly cleaned her armor, and threw her training clothes in the laundry. Then she took a quick shower, and went to bed.

After snuggling into her new sheets, her mind once again turned to Laxus. kind of hard not to when her bed was the same color of those dreamy eyes. Her mind lazily drifted over various thoughts and images of him. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a loud thump outside her window. Out of the corner of her peripheral, she saw runes light up.

She quickly closed her eyes and hid her grin as she heard the annoyed murmuring of Natsu. She listened as he called for her, and asked what was going on, but didn't answer. She was too tired to deal with him right now, and since she no longer liked him like that, she felt no need to humor him. So instead, she kept her eyes closed, and deepened her breathing, pretending to sleep. After awhile she heard him jump back down onto the road, and the steps of him leaving. Soon after she fell into a deep restful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought.**

**Also, sorry it's a day late. Computer issues. **

**Deathsembrace. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

The next morning Lucy woke early, her internal alarm clock now wound to wake her before the sun rose. She had gotten used to waking early, and now felt refreshed and ready for the day when she woke. She knew that she didn't technically have to train, besides running laps, but she had had so much fun last night, that she decided to head back over to the guild training yard. Besides, if she wanted to win the S-class exams she knew she'd have to work hard.

After getting out of bed, and making it, Lucy walked into the kitchen and had an apple for breakfast. Then she dressed in another black set of training clothes, topped with her armor. She finished her outfit with her whip, keys and combat boots, and then head for the door.

The outside air still held the chill of night. People in the city were only just starting to wake, and only the people who manned the bakeries and fishing boats were up and about. Lucy waved to them all as she walked past, and they greeted her back. One particular bakery smelt extra good, and Lucy couldn't help but buy a few pastries. She would eat them as a reward after training.

Once she got to the guild, Lucy set her back of goodies on the ground, and started twisting her body into various stretches. Once she was warmed up, she began her laps.

Her routine went very much the same as the previous day, laps, magic, and then physical fighting. She called out Loke again to fight, and he happily obliged. As Lucy fought Loke, she failed to notice the gathering of several guild members as they stood on the sidelines watching. Once she successfully tackled Loke though, she heard cheering and looked up.

Cana, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and the Master were all watching her and cheering for her. Lucy rolled off of Loke, and stood up, waving and smiling as she did so. Gray again walked over and asked to join, to which Lucy again said yes. Just as the three were about to start, Gajeel came over and said he wanted to fight too.

Lucy looked at him nervously. "Umm, okay, but go easy on me." She said, her nerves evident in her voice.

"Gihi. Don't worry Bunny girl, I won't hit you too hard." He assured her.

With a nod, Lucy settled into a low stance, ready to jump, dive, or spin at the first sign of trouble. Loke made the first move, lighting up his fist and going straight for Gajeel's face. Lucy took the distraction of his yell, to attempt to pound Gray, but he slipped out of her way. The next thing she knew a metal studded arm had wrapped around her shoulder and tossed her out of the general fight. Angry, Lucy twisted in midair, and shot her whip out, latching onto the same arm that threw her. With a flick of her wrist, Lucy pulled herself back into the fight, while sending Gajeel out of it. She heard the thud of him hitting the ground, but ignored it as she turned to face Loke and Gray. Or just Loke because Gray was suddenly blasted with a metal bar. Loke dove at Lucy trying to pin her to the ground, but she squirmed out of his grasp, and danced to the side, flinging out a Lucy Kick to knock him back a bit. Before Loke could make a comeback Gray came running back, sending an ice fist right for Lucy's face. She managed to move her head, but took the punch to her shoulder. Thankfully her armor took the brunt of the damage, but it still hurt. She was just about to deliver a punch to him, when they heard the thundering steps of Gajeel rampaging towards them, Just as he was about to throw both her and Gray to the ground, a fiery fist landed right on his face, tossing him to the other end of the field.

"Hey Luce. Can I talk to you?" Natsu asked, as he stepped aside to avoid Gray's fist.

"Sure." Lucy answered, as she kicked Loke into Gray's back, causing them both to fall down in a tangle of limbs. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to say sorry. And why do you have runes at your house? Did Freed do something to you?" Natsu with a worried expression.

Lucy giggled. "No, I asked Freed to put them up, or Laxus did. So that you can't come uninvited into my house anymore. You really made me angry Natsu. You don't break into people's houses, especially a girl's house, in order to have some alone time with your girlfriend. It's not right. Even if Mira and Elfman were keeping you two apart at their house, and even if you don't have a suitable bed. Buy one, or don't have sex." Lucy said, her voice calm. All her fighting had wiped her of her former anger, and now she just wanted to get the point across to him just how wrong it was, what he did, and to not do it again.

Natsu nodded slowly. "Okay Lucy. I'm sorry again." He said, as he hung his head.

Lucy sighed as she stared at her pink haired friend. He looked like a dog who'd been beaten, and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry. Until she remembered what he did, and realized he deserved it. "Well, I'm going to go eat. I'm hungry." Lucy stated.

Then Lucy walked away towards where she placed her bag of pastries. As she got there though, all she saw was a crumpled brown bag. Her eyes narrowed into angry slits and she turned around, scanning the field for the culprit. Natsu was watching her curiously.

"Natsu, do you know what happened to my food?" She asked.

"I ate it. I always eat at your house, and since I couldn't get in, I thought you brought that for me." He said, smiling happily and patting his stomach.

"Natsu. Those were mine. For me to eat." Lucy said, her voice low, and her tone dangerous. A dark aura emitted from her body, and she started walking toward him threateningly. Natsu took a step back and turned to look for help, but Gray, Loke and Gajeel all stared at him with grins, knowing he was about to get beat.

Turning back to Lucy, Natsu lit up his fists. "Well come on then Lucy, Bet you can't get past me to even land one hit." He said with a grin, deciding to ignore how angry she was.

"Star Strike!" "Celestial Sphere!" Lucy yelled. Immediately a golden arc of light shot at Natsu, which he deflected. At the same time though he felt a weird burning, once he deflected the weird light, he looked down, just in time to see a small sphere against his chest. It exploded in a brilliant white light. The force of the explosion sending him flying backwards. He disappeared into a copse of trees, and they heard the worried yell of Lisanna, as she took off in his direction.

Lucy nodded to herself, and wiped her hands on on her pants, then turned around. Again, a crowd of people were watching, though this time bigger. Now Erza, the Raijinshuu and Mira also stood there. Lucy shrugged to them. "He ate my breakfast." She explained.

They all nodded, and then turned to go about their business. Lucy walked over to where Levy still sat. "Hi." She said.

"Hey. You training for much longer?" Levy asked

"No. I'm done." Lucy said.

"Wanna hang at the pool with me today?" Levy asked.

"Yes!" Lucy yelled. "I'll just run home and change." Lucy said, then she took off, literally running the whole way home.

After changing into her suit and pulling on a small white sun dress. Lucy grabbed a towel and her key belt and ran out the door. Her flip flops made slapping sounds on the pavement as she ran back to the guild, eager to hang out with her best friend.

Once she got to the guild, she entered, wanting to order a drink before going out back to the pool. She walked over to the bar and waved towards Mira. The white haired mage immediately came over.

"Way to go earlier, Lucy. What can I get you?" Mira asked.

"A sandwich, any kind, and a strawberry mint mojito. " Lucy asked.

"Sure. Oh, here comes Natsu." Mira said, giving Lucy a warning, as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Lucy sighed and turned to the guy sitting down beside her. "Hey." She said.

"If I promise to not have sex in your apartment can I still go over, I miss it there." Natsu asked hopefully.

"No." Lucy answered.

"What? Why?" Natsu whined.

"Because, your dating Lisanna, it wouldn't be right. What would you think is she was always over another guys house?" Lucy asked.

"She is. She lives with Elfman." Natsu said.

"That doesn't count, he's her brother. What if she was over Gray's all the time?" Lucy tried again.

"Well, I don't know why she would want to. His apartment is always cold." Natsu stated.

Lucy scowled. "Natsu, it's just not appropriate. Lisannas your girlfriend, so go to her house. You can come over sometimes if Erza and Gray are there also. I don't want Lisanna getting jealous or suspecting us of anything."

"Lisanna wouldn't think that." Natsu said.

"She already does. She asked me if we've had sex." Lucy said, with an annoyed expression. This conversation was getting old fast.

Natsu burst out laughing. He fell to the floor clutching his belly, and stared up at Lucy, tears starting to form in his eyes. "With you? Like that would happen." Natsu said, still chuckling.

Lucy's eyes widened and she stared down at him, angry. How the hell had she ever liked this guy, she thought. Gritting her teeth, Lucy lit up her fist. Pulling her arm back, she swung it forward, throwing all her strength into it. Her fist slammed into Natsu's face, and he collapsed into the ground.

"Umm, Lucy?" Mira questioned as she placed Lucy's order down.

"He deserved it." Lucy muttered, then she placed her money on the counter, picked up her food, and went to join Levy at the pool.

Levy was lying on an orange blanket with a small orange bikini. Lucy threw her towel down beside her, and then sat on the blanket beside Levy.

She took a bite of her sandwich as Levy sat up.

"Hey Lu-chan. What took so long?" Levy asked.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, then explained what happened with Natsu. She ignored Gajeel snort from behind her when she finished her story, and instead focused on Levy's horrified face.

"Wow, Lucy, that sucks. Well, if I were a man, I'd have sex with you." She announced with a smile.

Lucy's bad mood flew out the window as she burst into laughter. Gajeel chuckled too, and ruffled Levy's hair, giving her a small smile, as he sat down to join them. His hand snaked out to grab the other half of Lucy's sandwich, but she didn't mind, so she let it go unpunished.

"Thanks Levy, that's nice of you." Lucy said smiling.

"Your welcome. And I can think of another guy who would gladly do you. In fact, he even asked once already." Levy said, elbowing Lucy in the side, and wagging her eyebrows.

Lucy grinned, but also slapped her hand over Levy's mouth. "Hush. I don't want anyone hearing us talking about him." She said.

"Oh, Gajeel would warn us if anyone was near enough to hear, right Gajeel?" Levy said turning to look at him.

He nodded, and having finished the sandwich, pulled his shirt off and stretched out along the blanket, with his eyes closed.

Levy grinned and motioned for Lucy to look at his muscles. Lucy rolled her eyes, and playfully hit Levy, who only hid a giggle in her hand. Both girls quickly straightened as Gajeel suddenly popped open an eye to stare suspiciously at them.

"So, I'm going for a swim." Lucy said, standing up quickly in order to avoid Gajeel's stare. She first grabbed her drink and downed it, savoring the refreshing taste. Then she placed the glass down, and ran for the pool. She heard Levy get up and run after her as she dove into the pool. The cool water felt amazing against her heated skin. She hadnt showered after her morning work out, so it felt good to get the feeling of dust off of her.

Once she surfaced she looked around for Levy, and found her swimming towards her. Lucy started to grin, but then Levy laughed evilly, and sold script wrote 'Splash.' A sizable wave spiraled at Lucy, slamming into her face causing her to splutter.

Lucy after catching her breath, looked at Levy. "Oh, your so going to regret that. Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy yelled.

Aquarius showed up, water urn held up high. "Splash her!" Lucy yelled, grinning wildly and pointing at Levy.

Aquarius instead glared at Lucy. "You interrupted my date with Scorpio for a silly water fight! You will pay!" Aquarius swung her urn around, and a giant wave sent both Lucy and Levy flying. The girls landed in the training field, giggling their asses off. Levy had managed to soften their impact by writing in a trampoline, but both girls had bounced off of it, and still landed hard on the ground.

While both girls lay giggling on the ground, neither of them noticed the red haired mage walk over.

"Lucy." Erza said, gaining the blonde's attention.

Lucy looked up at Erza and smiled, "Hey Erza."

"We just got an emergency call from a village to the north. The Master is still trying to figure out what's going on, but we'll be heading there on the last train out this evening. Around 8, can you be ready?" She asked.

"Yea, of course. I'll go pack right now." Lucy said standing up, all trace of laughter gone.

"Good, come back here after, we'll have dinner, meet with Master, and then head out." Erza ordered, than she turned and walked off in the direction of Fairy Hills.

Lucy glanced apologetically at Levy. "Sorry Levy."

"It's okay, good luck on your mission. I'll see you when you get back, and be careful." Levy said. Then she hopped up, gave Lucy a quick hug, and walked back off towards the pool area.

Lucy hurried home, her mind racing through all the possibilities of what the emergency could be. Her imagination began forming horrific monsters, crazy powerful demons, and evil mages. She shuddered, as a chill ran up her spine. She hated not knowing what she was getting into, and could only hope the Master would have an explanation for them by the time they had to leave.

Once she had finished packing, Lucy shouldered her backpack and walked back to the guild. Her combat boots making her footsteps sound slightly clunky. She had dressed in a pair of dark green pants, with a black tank top. It was warm here, but she wasn't sure how far north they'd be going, so she'd dressed warm. She'd packed multiples pairs of pants and long sleeved shirts, as well as a couple shorts, and a black hooded jacket. She wanted to be dressed and prepared for anything so that she wouldn't slow Erza down.

By the time she got to the guild the afternoon soon was starting to set. Lucy figured they had about two hours before they'd have to leave. After walking through the doors, and greeting a few people, she walked towards the bar, dropped her bag to the floor, and sat down by Erza, signaling for Mira to come over.

"Hey Lucy, what can I get for you?" Mira asked.

"Just a chicken ceasar salad, please." Lucy answered, "And a strawberry smoothie."

Mira nodded and turned to walk into the kitchen. Then Lucy turned to Erza, "Did you find out anything else yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, we just know a town sent a distress call, nothing further. We're meeting with Master in a half hour." Erza said, looking up only briefly from her strawberry cake.

Lucy nodded, she was about to ask something else, when she heard the sound of Master's door opening, and she glanced up. Her question died in her throat as she saw Laxus for the first time that day.

He didn't look any different than usual. He had his usual somber, no nonsense expression. His eyes were staring straight ahead of him as he walked down the stairs. He was wearing his usual black sleeveless top with a pair a maroon pants, his coat hanging off his shoulders, and his sound pod around his neck. Yet, she suddenly found her mind entirely blank. Her mind was instantly drawn in by his blue grey eyes, his muscled arms, his spiky blonde hair. She found herself admiring the line of his jaw, and the scar running straight over his eye. She found she even liked the way his drawn eyebrows made his expression look even more serious.

She felt her heartbeat do a couple of weird thumps inside her chest, and her stomach twisted inside her forming nervous knots, and a single quick shiver ran over her body. Her breathing quickened and her face flushed as she admired his form while he walked down the stairs, the tall blonde male still not noticing her or even looking in any direction but ahead.

She finally managed to draw her face away from him, her cheeks flaming slightly, and she only hoped no on noticed her blatant staring. Thankfully, guild chatter seemed to continue on, and no one said anything. This being Fairy Tail, if some one had noticed, they would have immediately spoken up and teased about it, so she knew she was safe.

She was staring down at the wooden counter before her, following the grainy lines of wood, when she heard the clatter of a dish being set before her. Looking up she saw Mira regarding her curiously as she set Lucy's order down.

"You okay Lucy, you seem flushed?" Mira asked.

Lucy gulped, all her senses on alert as she stared wide eyed at the match maker, trying to come up with a reason for her flushed appearance. She was thankfully saved from answering by the calling for more beers by other members. She watched as Mira smiled at her, gave her a final curious look and then walk away.

Lucy started to sigh with relief, when her senses again prickled. This time the cause was the man who was taking the seat beside her. She could just barely catch a glimpse of fur, and blonde hair from the corner of her eye. Her nerves started tingling, and in order to give herself a moment to settle them, she reached for her food and took a small bite, followed by a long sip of her smoothie. Finally, she looked up and over towards him.

"Hey Laxus." She started. She realized her voice sounded slightly off, a little more soft and timid than usual, she hoped he didn't notice. Then she continued in a more normal voice, "How did work go last night?"

He looked over at her, and made a scowling face. "Fine, just a lot of paperwork. But it's part of the job. There's not as much as there was, now that the flame idiot ain't doing fighting jobs. He still managed to destroy a few things, but not nearly as much as usual." Laxus said, shaking his head, and turning to glare at the pink haired boy sitting at a table with Lisanna.

Lucy turned and looked too, but turned away before either saw her looking. "He really should learn some control. Still, at least he always manages to get the job done." She said.

"Yea, that's better than some. So your heading out again?" Laxus asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yup, we're heading North. Meeting with Master soon." Lucy answered.

"Saw you fighting yesterday and this morning. Not bad." Laxus mentioned next, nodding a thanks to Mira who set down some food and beer in front of him.

"Thanks. Loke helped me win, I think. And Gray probably was going easy on me." Lucy said with a smile.

"He didn't go that easy on you. And you managed to keep up with them, even though you were wearing armor and he was only in pants." Laxus said.

"I guess that's true. So are you sticking around here, or going on a mission?" Lucy asked.

"Mission. I leave tomorrow, with my team. We'll be back in a week." Laxus answered.

"What mission is it?" Lucy asked. She had finished her meal, so she now pushed the plate aside, and rested her head on her hand, with her elbow on the counter, her face turned towards Laxus.

"Taking down an assassin's guild. Shouldn't be that hard." He answered.

Her eyes widened as he said it wouldn't be hard, and she thought back to her fight with Juvia against that weird rocker mage, and how difficult it had been. "Hm, well be careful anyways." She finally muttered.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "I'm always careful. Besides, Freed did his research, we know all their abilities, and how powerful they are. It won't be a problem. Your the one going up against something unknown." He stated.

Lucy flushed slightly, and scowled. "I'll be fine. We always manage to pull through." She said as she thought about all the fights she'd been sure she'd lose, and then how she somehow managed to find the energy to continue to fight, and win. "So you don't know what's going on either then?" She asked.

"Nope, Gramps I think found out a little bit more. I'll be heading up with you to meet with him." Laxus said, looking up towards the office door. "We should head up there now." He said, standing up.

Lucy quickly stood to follow, and so did Erza who had been following their conversation. The trio walked up the stairs, and Laxus knocked briefly and then opened the door after hearing his Gramps call out to him. He held the door open, and Lucy and Erza walked in and sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk. Laxus followed them, walked around the desk and sat beside his grandfather.

"What have you found out?" Erza asked.

"It's a demon, or at least that's what the reports from other towns nearby say. It started attacking around noon, and as the day wore on it seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, it's attacks doing more damage. Refugees from the town have started arriving at the bordering towns, but they all seem to shocked to give much information. Think you two can handle it?" The Master asked them. His expression was grave, and his hands were clasped before him, for once no mug of bee resting nearby.

"We can handle it." Erza said. Lucy nodded too, though inwardly she was nervous, and questioning herself.

"Good. Let us know that your safe when it's over. If you need help, Laxus mission is just a few towns over, so he can get to you quickly." Macarov told them.

"Good, then we'll head out now. We'll see you when we get back." Erza said, then she stood. Lucy scrambled to follow her down the stairs and out the door. They had walked halfway to the station when she realized something.

"Erza, I forgot my bag." Lucy said, mentally slapping herself.

"It's okay, go back and get it. We're running early. I'll get our tickets." Erza said.

Lucy nodded as she turned and started to jog back to the guild. She didn't get very far when a voice called out to her. "Looking for this?"

Lucy turned and smiled when she saw Laxus standing with her bag. "Yup, Erza walked out so fast, I completely forgot. Thank you for bringing it." She said as she walked towards him. He handed her the bag, and she tossed it over her shoulder.

He stood in front of her looking down at her, staring at her intensely, causing her to shuffle a little nervously, but she kept and held his gaze. Finally he nodded, "Be careful Blondie. Call me if you need anything." He said. Then he pulled out a golden communications lacrima and handed it to her.

She looked at it for a moment, and then looked back up at him. "Thanks Laxus, I will." She said, as she put the small globe into a pouch on her utility belt.

He gave her one final quick look, then suddenly stepped forward, his hand reaching up and ruffling her hair. "Cya in a week, Blondie." He said, as he pulled his hand away, brushed past her and walked away, leaving her standing dumbfounded with her hair in disarray and her mouth gaping open. Her thoughts recalled how Gajeel had ruffled Levy's hair in much the same manner, and the undeniable affection between those two. And now Laxus had done the same thing to her. The question was, was it sisterly, friendly, or did it maybe mean more?

It took her a full minute before she was finally able to remember that she was supposed to be heading to the train station. With one last glance in the direction Laxus had disappeared into, she turned and ran back after Erza. Her heart was still beating wildly as she recalled his intense stare, and his concern for her well being. In fact, she was so enraptured with thoughts of him, that she completely forgot to fix her now wild looking hair.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Not a lot of Lalu, but we'll get there soon:) **

**Leave me your thoughts. I love all your reviews, it makes me so happy seeing how much your all liking it. I know I'm completely into this story. I wish I more time to spend on it, but alas, I have other stories to attend to. I'll be working on Keys next, hopefully an update on that tomorrow. **

**Deathsembrace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy and Erza stepped off the train and hurried to a place that rented SE-Plug cars. After renting one, they drove, with Erza powering it in the direction of the town. It's name was Tri Hill Town, named for the fact that the town was built at the base of three hills. It had now been 8 hours since the original distress call went up, so both Fairy Tail mages were in a hurry to get there and help the people.

As they drove closer to the town they saw smoke rising in the distance. Screams sounded in the distance, the wails of people who'd lost family members and the ear splitting terrified screams of those scared out of their minds. A inhuman thundering roar echoed out over the plain that the girls were driving over.

Both Erza and Lucy stiffened when they heard the roar, and they both shared a look, sensing the massive power and strength behind the roar.

"Stay close Lucy, and be careful." Erza said. The the car rounded the bend, and the town was in sight.

Two sets of eyes were immediately widened in horror as they stared at the gigantic beast before them. The first thing they noticed were the giant red souless eyes flickering about as it searched for victims. The monster had two long pointed ears tapering out from the sides of his head, and a huge gaping mouth, with sharp jagged teeth. His upturned nose, was constantly snuffling, as it sought out new victims. His face and body was covered with leathery green skin, with a weird sort of coarse green fur sprouting from it.

Dwarfing the beasts head was a giant hunchback, covered with a large mound of course hair, the back slanted down into two short legs, armed with clawed feet. The hunch in the back was clearly caused by the fact that the monster had to drag his arms around, the reason being the large size of his menacingly clawed fists. Each fist was twice the size of the dragons head, the monsters would sling his curled fists into building, knocking off rooftops, and grabbing the people hiding inside, tossing them whole into his mouth and swallowing.

It seemed whenever the monster would fins a large group of people it would roar, sending out a large cloud of noxious spit and breath. All the people in the vicinity would immediately fall, paralyzed, to the ground. The monster would then leisurely scoop them up and toss them back into his throat.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she watched the helpless citizens being eaten alive, still screaming, but unable to move. The speed of the vehicle increased as they rushed forward to help. As they drew closer, Erza let loose a battle cry, and jumped from the vehicle, sprouting into her Black Wing Armor, and spiraling towards the beast.

Lucy jumped out of vehicle pulling out her whip, and watching Erza's attacks. She saw the sword slashes lighten up, but noticed the monster take no damage. After a few more useless attacks, Erza switched armors again, this time into her Giant's Armor, the golden metal shining in the dim light of the moon. Lucy watched as Erza hefted her mighty spear, and threw it into the monster. It flew towards him, and embedded a foot into the monster's skin right below his ear. It still seemed to have no effect on the monster, who kept on snuffling out victims.

Erza screeched in anger, and summoned more spears, flinging them at the beast, where they embedded themselves usefully in the monsters thick hide.

Nervously Lucy decided to join the fight, not sure of she would be able to much. The monster it seemed had high defensive capabilities. Before jumping into the fray, she sent a silent message to Cruz, asking him to analyze the monster. She heard the answering snore as he began his search, and then she jumped forward, whipping out one of her golden keys.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"Mooooo! I will protect yoouuu." Taurus yelled, appearing in front of Lucy with his axe wielded over his shoulder.

"Taurus, he's really strong, be careful. His skin is thick so you'll have to give it your all." Lucy told him. Normally she had the bull hold back a bit so that he didn't permanently mangle his victims with his axe, but Lucy decided this situation called for his true strength.

The giant bull turned serious, delivering a swift nod to his Master, he took off, running and jumping into the air. His yelled out a battle cry as his axe descended on the beast. Lucy could feel the power radiating off her spirit and he used his full strength on the monster. She watched as blood arced out of the deep wound on the monsters arm, and finally, the monster turned to acknowledge them. Though the wound was small in comparison to the beasts strength, it was enough to cause the beast to want to attack in retaliation.

The beast swiveled his hand, and lifted a massive fist, swinging it heavily towards the bull. Taurus knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so instead he lifted his battle axe, and giving it every last bit of strength he had, lowered the axe as the fist slammed into his body.

Taurus disappeared in a golden cloud of dust, but the damage of his final attack was done. The slash of his axe had formed a deep wound, starting in the middle of his hand, and ripping up the entire forearm. Blood gushed from the wound, coating the ground in it's hot metallic scented slickness.

Lucy scowled angrily, feeling the pain of her spirit as he dissolved back into the spirit world. He wouldn't be able to fight again for awhile. She decided to call out Sagittarius next, hoping his arrows would be strong enough to pierce the hide if the monster.

Meanwhile, Erza had switched to her Purgatory armor, and was busy slashing at it's back, her powerful spiked sword only managing to leave small cuts along the monsters. Frustrated, Erza ran around to the front of the beast to join Lucy. Taurus was just disappearing, and the beast was bellowing in rage at the pain of the spirits attack.

Erza reached Lucy just as Sagittarius appeared, and started shooting off arrows. " 's barely taking any damage." She said running towards her blonde friend.

Lucy gave her a quick glance, and then focused on her spirit and the battle. "Sagittarius, aim for his eyes and nose. If he screams, try and pierce through his throat." She directed him, then turned back to Erza.

"Taurus got him pretty good on his arm with his axe. Haven't been able to try much else. His hide is too damn thick." Lucy said.

Erza nodded, "I've been barely able to make more than a cut, but I've been focusing on the back, maybe his hide is thicker there. I'll focus more on the front with you." Erza said.

The red haired mage then jumped up and lifted her sword above her head, her deadly blade descending, aimed at the monster's neck. The beast saw her coming, and shifted aside, so that the sword only grazed his shoulder, leaving a deep slice in his skin. Erza smiled grimly, and lifted her sword for the next attack.

Sagittarius fired his arrows as quickly as he could, but they did little damage, the arrows too short to pierce through the skin. He did manage to get a few into his nose, and now blood splatter came out every time the monster took a sniffling breath. His eyelids closed though every time a arrow would come near, and the arrow would deflect harmlessly.

"I don't think I'm doing much good, Master Lucy. Maybe one of your other spirits." Sagittarius asked.

"I don't know. Combat style wouldn't work on him. I tired Taurus and his axe, but he was defeated. So I figured you and your arrows. Keep trying, I'm going to try and distract him." Lucy said, then she ran forward, finally entering the battle herself.

"Star Strike!" Lucy yelled, thrusting her hand forward. She aimed her beam of light for the already open wound that Taurus left, and the attack light slammed into his already cut up flesh. The monster screamed as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

He lifted his arms in rage and slammed his fists on the ground, the shock-waves causing Lucy and Sagittarius to fall to the ground. Lucy watched horrified as the monster again lifted his fists, this time aiming to smash her and Sagittarius. At the list minute, Lucy managed to extend her whip around the fist aimed at her, and flick her wrist, pulling herself up and around. Her feet landed on the top of his hand as it slammed into the ground. Another second and she'd have been dead.

A golden shimmer in the corner of her eye, and the sense of pain from her spirit told her Sagittarius was out for the count. Angered, Lucy from her vantage point right next to his wounds, aimed her hands again.

"Celestial Sphere!" She yelled, then she jumped off the fist, landing lightly on the ground as she broke into a run. She turned when she heard the explosion and watched as chunks of flesh flew into the air. Still, the monster continued on, getting more and more enraged with each attack aimed at it.

Despite the damage Lucy and Taurus had dealt to his fist and arm, he was still capable of using it, and Erza wasn't fairing much better. The other arm now had many small cuts and slash marks, but nothing enough to actually cause the monster to weaken.

Left on her own, Lucy tried to think of a spirit that might have a chance, but she was drawing a blank. She finally decided to call Loke, figuring that if her spells were having some effect, even if it was small, than maybe his attacks would too.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo." The Lion spirit appeared with a grim look on his face, having already learned what happened to Taurus and Sagittarius. On a whim, Lucy decided to call Cancer too, not sure if his scissors would cause any damage.

Once both her spirits were sanding by her side, Lucy started her attacks again.

Arcs of light, and the flash of metal lit up the sky, as Erza, Cancer, Leo and Lucy attacked the beast. It seemed that the attacks went on forever, with very little effect. Finally though, the monster looked to be tiring, which surprised them because though he was covered with wounds, they were all small. The only ones doing much damage were the light attacks from Loke and Lucy.

The Monster, suddenly reared up and bellowed. Then it swung it's fists, taking out both cancer and Loke in one go, the fist continuing on and wrapping around Erza.

Lucy screamed in horror as Erza struggled in the monster's grip. "Nooo! Erza!" She screamed as her feet blindly ran her forward.

Without thinking thinking Lucy's eyes started to glow, and she felt power surge through her, drawing upon her second origin. Her body suddenly lifted into the air, floating as brilliant white light surrounded her. Her arms lifted slowly, held out in an open gesture. Then her voice echoed over the town, amplified by her magic.

Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**

Beams of light descended on the monsters, as the night sky darkened further above them. Explosions echoed in the night, overpowering the monsters pained screams of rage. His fist holding Erza swung in the air, as he waved his arms back and forth, trying to regain the balance that the spell caused him to lose.

Lucy collapsed on the ground as the spells effect continued. She barely had the energy to lift her head, but she had to see if Erza was safe.

The beast's eyes started to dim and his body started to curl in on itself as he continued his fall to the ground. Lucy watched wide eyed, as with a final surge of energy, the monster flung her friend down it's throat.

"Noooooo!" Lucy yelled. Tears streamed down her face, and her mouth stayed open, screaming, even when her voice was lost.

The monster's mouth finally closed, and it fell to the ground heavily. Shock waves splinted across the town, sending buildings tumbling to the ground. The beast slowly crawled away, and then something happened that chilled Lucy to the core.

The monster crawled past the edge of town, and it drew it's leg's up under his stomach. He curled his arms in front of his face, and slowly lowered it's head into the ground. The ground opened up below him, and his body started to sink, until with a final settling of dust it stopped.

The hump of the beasts back formed a large hill, and the two curled fists before him formed two smaller hills, forming the three hills that the town was named for. She watched as hair sprouted, forming what closely resembled grass, thus camouflaging the beast into the landscape. Then, all went still.

After a moment of silent staring, Lucy found the energy to get up. She ran as fast as she could for the hill, once again screaming Erza's name.

She reached the first hill, or fist and started beating on it, but no effect, she moved on to the other one, trying to get the monster to wake up, but nothing happened. Tired, scared, and feeling hopeless, Lucy collapsed and started crying, her tears leaving clean trails on her dirty face.

A bright light beside her pulled her from her teary despair.

"Master Lucy, I've finished analyzing the beast." Crux said in his aged voice.

Lucy bit back an angry scream, and turned to her spirit with a hateful expression. "Your too late. Erza's gone, the best ate her, and now he.. it's.. It's the hills." Lucy said, falling into tears again.

The odd spirit floated forward, and rested a hand on Lucy's head. "She may not be lost, Lucy." The spirit told her gently.

The blondes face immediately tilted upwards, her teary orbs suddenly lit up with a spark of hope. "What do you mean? What have you found out?" She asked.

"It seems like this isn't the first time the Monster's attacked. Every one hundred years, the monster wakes up and devours the town. I've found no records of this specific monster's attacks, but have found records indicating that this town had been destroyed, all it's residents disappearing every one hundred years. Upon further study, I found record of a certain monsters existence, which matches the beasts description, given to me by Taurus.

It seem's that the beast is called the Sleeper. While it lies dormant, or sleeping, it forms three hills. The hills give off a inviting aura, which inevitably leads to a town being formed close by. Then every hundred years, the monster wakes up, eats the townspeople, then goes back to sleep." Crux told her.

"I see. But how is that supposed to help Erza?" Lucy asked, as the hope in her eyes started to dim.

"Two things, one, over the course of it's dormancy it slowly digests the victims. The victims it would seem don't die for the first few years, instead the acid in the beasts stomach slowly burn through their skin. Even now though, it's likely they have no more than a sunburn type burn. It digests very slowly. The other good news is, that there is a way o wake the monster up." Crux stated.

Immediately Lucy jumped up. "How? What do I do?" She yelled.

The cross shaped spirit shrugged. "That I don't know. But someone here should. It's only been 91 years since the last attack here, so therefore, something woke it early."

Lucy nodded slowly. "So I have to question people. Thank you Crux. Go back now, thank all my spirits for me."

The blonde than started for the town, her steps hurried even though her body wanted nothing more than for her to sleep. Still Lucy somehow found the energy to push forward, her concern for Erza overriding everything else.

Once she reached the town, she followed the general moans and sounds to the Town Hall where all the survivor's had gathered. They all cheered when they saw her, jumping up to thank you.

Lucy raised a hand in the air, and glared, silencing them all. Once she had all their attention, she explained the situation, asking for there help.

An aged man stepped forward, limping slightly. "I don't know if it's what you were looking for, but a storm passed through last night. It was the worst I'd ever seen. Lightning and thunder constantly. I think some lightning struck the hills." He explained.

Lucy nodded. "Thank you. Maybe the damage woke the Monster as a self defense mechanism." She murmured to herself, then she looked up. "I need all of you to leave, and head for the next town. i have an idea to save my friend, all the other citizens, however, I'll have to reawaken the beast."

Everyone stared at her in a mixture of fear and awe. Fear for the monster reawakening, but in awe at the courage Lucy displayed. Lucy watched as the old man took control of the group, organizing them onto wagons, and then leading them out of the town, once they were gone, Lucy set her plan in motion. The first thing she had to do was examine the hill.

After a thorough examination she found blackened scorch marks on top of the largest hill, and a green ooze coming out of it. The scorch marks formed by the lightning was spider webbed by veiny black and green oozing wounds. It looked like it had been poisoned. Lucy immediately wondered if the lightning was poisonous to the beast. Whether it was or not though, didn't matter. What did matter was that lightning had woken the monster up, and she needed it to happen again. Which meant she needed help.

Pulling out her communication's lacrima, Lucy powered it up with what energy she had left, and waited for Laxus to respond. Her energy had depleted to such a low point that she had to sit down, though she managed to walk a safe distance away from the monster hills.

After a moment Laxus' worried face appeared. "Lucy! What's wrong? Shit you look horrible." He added.

Frowning, Lucy lifted hand to her face, and pulled it back, finding her palm and fingers smeared with blood and dirt. Seeing the red blood immediately brought to mind Erza frightened face as she disappeared into the monster's gullet.

Tears started to pour down her face, and she started to sob.

"Lucy, what happened, where is Erza?" Laxus asked, his voice urgent, and his eyes full of fear.

"Laxus, I need your help." Lucy managed to finally say.

Laxus' face went still, and then he nodded. "I'm on my way. Are you safe?"

Once Lucy nodded, Laxus shut off the communication, and Lucy assumed he was on his way. All of her tiredness, pain and anguish diverged upon her then, and she collapsed completely, crying on the ground. She could now feel the pain of her injuries, ones she hadn't even known she had, but it didn't compare to the worry she felt for Erza. She hoped that Crux was right, and that she was still alive.

After a few minutes Lucy fell asleep, curled up only a few yards away from the dormant beast. Unknowing to her Virgo appeared and carried her farther away, then after cleaning Lucy's wounds, and changing her clothes, Virgo stood watch, protecting her Princess from harm.

Several hours later Laxus arrived at Lucy's location. Virgo, when she saw him coming, leaned down and woke Lucy up.

She sat up with a start, looking around in fright, but then she saw Laxus. Virgo disappeared as Lucy ran forward and threw her arms around the Lightning Mage. She started crying into his chest, and he held her tight.

His eyes roved, taking in the destruction, and lack of Erza and the beast. Finally, he gently pulled her off of him. "Lucy, what happened?"

After a gulp, Lucy turned and looked up at him, finding courage in his eyes. She then relayed to him everything that happened, her voice breaking when she got to the part where Erza was eaten. Afterwards Laxus hugged her again, then sat her down.

"Okay, my team is on their way. Once they get here, we'll try and wake the beast. We will save her." He told her, his voice gentle. "You did a good job Lucy." He added.

She nodded, but her expression was still forlorn. "I feel like I failed her."

"There was nothing you could have done, you gave it your all. It sounds like you even did more damage than she did. It's just a strong monster. But I'll take care of it. How are you feeling, your spirit got you all bandaged up." He said.

She looked down, finally noticing her new outfit, and her clean skin and bandaged wounds. "Yea, I guess so. She takes good care of me. I didn't even know I was hurt."

Laxus grinned at that, then he reached into his backpack, pulling out a water bottle and apple. "Here, eat this. You'll need your energy back. Did the beast eat all the villagers?" He asked, as he handed her the fruit.

"No, there was about thirty left, I sent them to the next town over, since I was planning on reawakening it." She answered. They stayed silent as she ate the fruit and drank. Once she was finished, she sighed.

"Thank you for coming Laxus." She whispered quietly, her face turning to look at him. The sun was just rising and golden warm light of the sun was shining on her face, lighting up her skin and eyes, making her hair seem like a a golden halo.

Laxus looked at, admiring her beautiful appearance, despite her tiredness, and emotional and physical pain, and smiled back. "I told you I would come if you needed me." He told her.

She gazed into his stormy blue grey eyes, noticing the care they held, but also the anger directed at the Sleeper. Finally after holding his gaze for a few moments, finding comfort, and courage, and then turned away, facing the Sleeper. Her resolve solidified, and she knew without a doubt that they would save Erza.

Once the Raijinshuu arrived, Laxus directed Freed to write runes around the area so the beast couldn't escape, or head to a different town, then he had Lucy wait with Ever, Bix, and Freed, while he walked towards the hills. His lightning sparked and radiated around him, as he finally allowed his anger to consume him. He fueled his magic with thoughts of the hurt blonde, and his worry fro Erza. When he reached the top of what Lucy said the beast back was, he allowed his lightning to strike.

The powerful lightning entered the beasts back, causing green ooze and blood to pour out, and then the beast rumbled. Laxus quickly jumped off, as the beast reawakened. He went to stand by his team, as the beast straightened itself out, until it was once again standing, it's bloody nose snuffling for victims. His empty red eyes lit up with fire when his gaze fell upon Lucy.

"Wow." Evergreen said, taking a step back.

"You took on this?" Bixlow asked, his eyes wide and glowing green through his helmet as his magic lost control when he shuddered in nervousness.

Freed though stayed quiet, instead focusing on magic. he started writing the runes for pain and sending them at the beast.

Lucy also stayed quiet. She focused, drew on her magic, and again aiming for his already open wounds, started casting her spells. She called out Gemini and transformed her into herself, then the two of them split up, each taking a forearm, and trying to damage and direct it's attention.

Laxus watched as the busty blonde got down to business. Her attacks angered the beast, and he couldn't help but scrunch his nose and the burning putrid smell of the monster's flesh hit him. Then he stepped forward. He again allowed his anger to take over, and aiming at the monster's face, he let loose his lightning roar.

The roar that the monster gave off shook them to their cores. Their bones trembled, and even the earth seemed to quake in fear. Acidic spittle flew out of the Sleeper's mouth, the mages running and dodging in order to avoid it.

With a glance upwards, Lucy noticed that the monster's entire face was no burned, and he was oozing green gunk and blood. Every movement seemed pained, and the monster was slowing down. She turned towards Laxus again, just in time to see him let loose another roar, full of power and electric charge.

This strike hit the monster's throat. Burning through it's flesh. The Monster made some choking sounds as blood gushed out of the gaping hole. Then it collapsed. The five mages stared at it, breathless from running around and attacking. Even Laxus seemed to be sweating and breathing heavily, having used his most powerful attacks and putting everything into it.

Then he straightened, and moved towards the belly of the beast. Once he got there, he gestured for Freeds sword. He then sent lightning through the metal, and with the sword sparkign with electricity, he sliced it into the belly, easily cutting through the flesh. He walked backwards as he cut, until the entire belly was gaping open. Then he knelt down. Grimacing, he grabbed on of the edges of the cut, and he jumped off the monster, ripping it open.

They all gagged as the fetid stink met them. They heard the thumps of bodies hitting the ground, and watched as over a hundred bodies tumbled out. Then Lucy saw a flash of red.

"Erza!" She yelled, running forward. She caught the mage before she could hit the ground.

Erza's eyes were open, and full of horror, but she calmed when she saw Lucy, and small smile forming, as her eyes closed in sleep. Lucy worriedly checked her vitals, but she seemed find, though still paralyzed.

The rest of the day was spent setting up a makeshift hospital. Once everyone's paralyzation wore off, they all needed their minor burns healed. Other than that, they only had to get over the horror of being eaten.

Erza for her part, couldn't stop thanking Lucy and Laxus. She had cried a bit at first, and then asked for punishment for failing to protect Lucy, but she was finally back to her normal self by sunset.

They had all traveled down to the closest town, and were staying at an inn. The Raijinshuu had already departed to go back to their job. Laxus had stayed behind to help Lucy with Erza, and explain things to the Rune Knights.

By sunset though, it was time for him to go back to his team. Lucy walked with him towards the train station, the two silently enjoying each other's company.

"Thanks again Laxus." Lucy finally said as they reached the station.

"Stop thanking me, it's my job." Laxus grumbled, causing Lucy to laugh.

"Really?" Lucy asked. "It's your job to give communication lacrimas to everyone and come to their aid whenever they need it? I didn't know that." Lucy said, somewhat teasingly.

Laxus grinned at her. "Okay fine, but you would've had to go to Gramps, and then he would've sent me, and the end result would have been the same." He muttered.

"But it was done a lot quicker since I was able to talk to you directly. I guess that's what I'm thanking you for." Lucy said after a moment's hesitation. She wasn't sure how open she should be about her slowly developing feelings towards the older mage, but it was getting harder to suppress them and act normal.

"I just want you to be safe." Laxus said quietly, facing the train he'd have to board.

Lucy touched his forearm gently, causing him to turn his face to her, his expression unreadable.

"I am safe, thanks to you, and so is Erza." Lucy said quietly. "You should probably get on your train, your team will be needing you." She said, gesturing towards the waiting train.

Laxus watched her for another minute, and then nodded. "Alright, I'll see you back at the Guild." Before he could go though, Lucy tightened her grip on his arm, and then stepped forward, hugging him.

After a shocked moment, he awkwardly hugged her back, releasing her the moment her felt her start to step away. "See ya Laxus." She said quietly, with a slightly red face, then she turned and hurried away, leaving Laxus smiling as he boarded the train.

**Oh man guys, I got so excited writing this chapter, and making up the beast. I hope you enjoyed it too. Especially her call for help from Laxus. Yay. He came! Okay. **

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought.**

**Deathsembrace. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy walked Erza home as soon as they got off the train. The red haired mage, though no longer paralyzed, still felt a mixture of both numbness, and extreme pain and soreness. She leaned heavily on her blonde companion, as they slowly made their way through the streets.

The previous day had been spent with Lucy sitting faithfully by Erza's side, waiting for her to wake up. Once she had woken, and since she was able to move somewhat, they decided to head home and see about having Wendy heal Erza. By that time though, they had only just managed to catch the last train out. So by the time they reached Magnolia it was late night. The guild had already closed for the day, so Lucy walked Erza home, and then planned on waking Wendy.

Her plans were ruined though, when after knocking on Wendy's door a few times, Levy came out of her room, her hair all mussed up from sleep, and told Lucy that Wendy was on a three day mission with Gajeel. Lucy had then told Levy of Erza's condition, and after a few moments thought Levy told Lucy to go to the magic shop the next day when it opened. They apparently had a great pain relief ointment there, though it was expensive. The price though wasn't a problem for Lucy, since she still hadn't spent the money she made from her first S-class mission, and she was also paid by the magic council for helping take down the Sleeper. She of course had to split that with Erza, and she tried to give some to Laxus, but he had refused, saying she did most of the work.

Once Levy went back to bed, Lucy made her way back to Erza's bedroom. Erza was already changed into her pajamas, and lying in her bed. Her face white and pale compared to the dark shadows of the room. Lucy quietly walked over and sat beside Erza on the bed.

"Hey Erza. Wendy is out for a couple days on a mission. I'll get you some ointment from a magic shop tomorrow, first thing. if that doesn't work, then I'll go see Porlyusica. Think you can handle the night?" Lucy asked quietly, after Erza had opened her eyes.

Erza smiled softly to Lucy. "That's fine Lucy. Go home and rest. You did a great job on the mission. I'm proud of you." Erza said, then she closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep.

After tucking Erza in, Lucy left Fairy Hills, and started walking back to her apartment. As she was passing the guild though, her eyes strayed to the training ground, and she realized that she was bursting with pent up energy from sitting beside Erza all day. She decided to do a quick workout, and then head to bed.

After running around the track, and working up a sweat, she started a basic fist fight with the magic dummies. She didn't use her spells, or call any spirits to fight her, because of how late it was, and not wanting to wake any of the citizens up.

Once she felt that she had released enough energy, Lucy quit her attack on the dummies, and then continued on her way home. She had a nice sheen of sweat causing her skin to glisten in the moonlight, and the chill night air felt nice on her heated her skin.

As she walked, she recalled how just a month or so ago, she would have been nervous walking home alone this late at night, but now she felt completely safe. It wasn't some sense of false confidence either, but rather, with her senses sharpened, and her mind now aware of everything, she knew she would be able to sense any threat, and with enough time to guard or defend herself. With the S-class promotional just a month away, Lucy began to actually believe that she just might win.

Once she got home, she took a quick shower, and then changed into a grey tank top and some pink shorts, and then climbed into bed. Once she lay back, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

It was sometime around 4 in the morning when Lucy let out a bone chilling scream, and sat up straight in bed, gasping for breath and clutching her heart. Visions of her nightmare flew past her minds eye. Visions of the giant beast, with it's pointed teeth, tearing at her friend. The flash of scarlet blood mixing with scarlet hair. Images of her spirits being torn apart and eviscerated by the beast giant claws, and finally, the feeling of paralyzation and the squelching suffocating feeling of being digested, and unable to do anything about it.

Lucy felt tears fill her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away, while trying to calm herself down, and rid herself of the feelings left behind from her nightmare. Once she had calmed down slightly, though her heartbeat still thrummed out of control, she slowly pulled herself out of bed. She knew she should still try and sleep for another hour, but after that nightmare, she just didn't want to close her eyes again.

Instead she decided to do some meditation, and use that to calm herself, while strengthening her magical core. Folding her legs like Capricorn taught her, she slowly evened out her breathing, and then started letting her senses fall away, until nothing existed but her mind and magic.

As Lucy delved into herself, reaching in and expanding the boundaries of her magic, all thoughts and feelings left over from the night way washed away, cleansed in the pure output of her magic. Unknowing to her a radiant glow rose up around her, sparkling and setting the room alight, brighter than any sunrise.

Residents of Magnolia who passed by her apartment early that morning looked at her window with curiosity, but most knew that a wizard lived there, so they figured it was some kind of magic. Instead of thinking too much on the fact, they instead basked in the warm feeling that the glow set off as they passed by, some lingering for a few extra moments before realizing they'd be late for work.

Lucy's alarm blared off two hours later, and Lucy opened her eyes, allowing her magic to flow back into her. She carefully stood up and stretched. As she stretched her eyes traveled to the window where the sun had risen only a short time ago. She grinned, knowing it would be a great day, and then hurried to get ready to go and bring Erza some medicine.

Once she was dressed in a pair of black shorts with light pink top, she head out the door. She made her way over to the ledge, and carefully balanced along it, waving to the various fishermen. As she walked she summoned Plue, since she hadn't called him while on her mission. The Canis Minor spirit popped up in her hands, and she gave him a quick hug, then handed him a lolli pop as she stood him beside her. He then joined her in balancing precariously along the ledge.

After fighting her way through the market district, she finally reached Magnolia's main magic shop. She had only been in there a couple times checking for keys, but had never found any, something which annoyed her greatly. Once she walked in, she immediately went to the counter to ask about the ointment, not wanting to waste time searching for it.

The woman behind the counter smiled to her, and then told her to wait, because they apparently kept the ointment out back since it was medicated. Once she returned the woman looked at her closely, as if trying to remember something, finally her face brightened.

"Ahh, your the young lady whose come in asking about Stellar Spirit keys before, right?" The lady asked.

Lucy's eyes lit up with hope, and she eagerly nodded her head. "Yes, why? Did you get one in?" She asked, clasping her hands together in a silent prayer.

"Yes, we did. Just the other day. I was going to write a note and send it over to Fairy Tail for you, but haven't had the chance. I'm glad you came in." Then the woman reached under the counter and pulled a small blue rectangular box out. "Here it is, is it one that you need?"

Lucy took the key in her hand and turned it over, looking at the symbol. The key was a silver one, and the sign on it was of a V with a horizontal line in the middle of it. Like a foxes tail. Which meant it was the gate of the fox. Her mind immediately drew forth the spirit's name, and she smiled. "It's Vulpecula, the gate of the fox. I don't have it yet, so yes, I would like it. How much for it?" Lucy asked, glancing up at the woman.

The woman pursed her lips a moment. "Well, since your from Fairy Tail, I'll give you a discount. I'd normally sell all keys for 50,000, since I have no idea how useful they are, but I'll let you have it for 25,000. You guys bring a lot of tourists to town, and really add to the life of the city, and I do appreciate it." The woman said with a kind smile.

Lucy grinned, "Very well then, I'll take it. And thank you so much. Make sure to let me know if you ever get any more." Lucy told the woman, then she handed over the jewels for both the key and the ointment, and left the shop, waving to the woman one last time.

Lucy placed the key in her pocket, she would have to contract it later, since she really wanted to get over to Erza's. After once again hurrying through the streets, she finally reached Fairy Hills. She let herself in, and then made her way to Erza's room, knocking softly before entering, not waiting for a reply. She was surprised when Jellal stood up from his sitting position beside Erza.

"Lucy. Thank you so much for not giving up on her." The blue haired man said, his face was lined with concern, and Lucy could swear he almost went to hug her, but then stopped himself.

"I would never leave Erza hanging. I'm just happy there was a solution. Is she still sleeping?" Lucy asked, keeping her voice quiet, just in case.

"No, I'm up." Erza said, sitting up and wincing.

"Don't get up, I brought the ointment, let's see if it works." Lucy said as she walked over.

She pulled the ointment out of her pocket, and then unscrewed it. Erza held out her hand, and Lucy squeezed some into it. As soon as it touched her skin, Erza sighed. The red head quickly rubbed it into her arms, sighing in relief almost constantly.

"I take it the stuff works?" Jellal asked, his tone amused.

Erza glared over at him. "You wouldn't be laughing it was you in that stomach paralyzed." She said, dark aura rising.

Jellal quickly and profusely began apologizing, while Lucy tried hard not to giggle.

"Thanks Lucy, this will work perfect." Erza said, turning to the blonde.

Lucy smiled, "Your welcome, glad it helps. Can I get you anything else, do you want me to hang out here with you and keep you company? Or do you need me to help you put the stuff on, or is Jellal..." Lucy trailed off glancing at Jellal, unsure if he was staying or going.

"I'm all set Lucy, Jellal is here for the day, he can help with anything I need. I should be on my feet tomorrow, and we can take a new mission at the end of the week, okay?" Erza said.

"Sure, sounds great. You two have fun." Lucy said, then she handed the ointment to Jellal, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lucy." Erza stopped her. "Keep up the training." She said with a smile, and a proud glint in her eyes.

Lucy smiled again, and nodded, then left. Once the door had closed, Lucy heard Erza start telling Jellal all about her talented protege, and she couldn't help but grin as she fought the urge to eavesdrop and instead left the building.

She was still looking down and grinning as she walked down the path when she bumped right into someone. She heard a female grunt, and quickly looked up to apologize.

"Ouch, watch where yo- Oh, hello Lucy." Evergreen said, as she fixed her glasses. Her travel pack had fallen down, and Lucy quickly picked it up and handed it to her.

"Sorry Evergreen.I guess neither of us were watching out, huh?" Lucy said with a guilty smile.

"I walk this path so often I don't usually need to. Were you checking on Erza?" Evergreen asked.

"Yes, she's doing okay, but is still in a bit of pain, and still numb in some places. I can't even imagine how horrible it must have been for her, trapped in the stomach for hours. I had a nightmare about it, and that was bad, so it must have been worse for her." Lucy said grimacing.

Evergreen shuddered too. "Yes, that monster was definitely one of the worse I've ever seen. You handled yourself rather well. Laxus seemed impressed, as well as the other boys." Evergreen mentioned.

"I'm happy he was able to come, I couldn't have done it without his help. It was nice having you guys as back up too." Lucy added.

"You didn't need us though, I have to say, I was honestly impressed. You could tell just by looking at the monster that you and Erza had already done quite the number on it. Laxus seems to think that you may even beat Freed at the S-class trials. We'll see though, I still have my doubts, Freed is a strong opponent." Evergreen said.

"Yes he is. I don't look forward to facing him, and hope I don't have to. Though, I did beat him once, at the last trials. And Bixlow twice." Lucy added happily.

Evergreen laughed, her haughty demeanor was completely gone, and she seemed quite comfortable with Lucy, who couldn't help but wonder if it was somehow Laxus doing. "Yes, he still pouts about that. Well, I am in need of a shower, and sleep. We only just got back from our mission. I'll see you later Lucy." Evergreen said with another smile, then she continued up the path.

Lucy watched her go, and finally let her surprise show on her face since Ever's back was turned. She knew that she was getting along with Laxus, and obviously friends with him. She also knew that her and Bixlow were on okay terms, considering he was a pervert, and she was a big breasted female who tried to avoid him and his tongue at all costs. Despite his perviness, Lucy knew he was an alright guy, after all, he was a Fairy Tail wizard. And then Freed she had rarely spoken with. Everything she knew about him was through either Mira or Levy, who idolized him. Still, though she didn't know him, she hadn't been worried about befriending him. Nope, all her worrying had always been saved for Evergreen. Someone she knew was haughty, and full of herself. And the person who'd turned her into stone. Something that still occasionally gave her nightmares. And yet, she had proven to be really nice when she had spoken with her. Which makes Lucy wonder if Laxus had talked about her to them, mentioning their friendship. She figured if Laxus was friends with her, then his Raijinshuu wouldn't be far behind.

As she walked, Lucy's feet unconsciously led her to the guild, the back of her mind hoping that a certain tall, well built, highly muscled blonde male would be there. Once she had walked in her eyes scanned the guild hall, and found no trace. Though the door to the office was shut, so he could've been there. With a frown, Lucy walked to the bar, deciding to get a drink and have breakfast while waiting to see if Laxus would show. It never occurred to her that she might technically in a small way be stalking him.

Mira got her a smoothie and a omelet, and then went back to her business while Lucy ate. After finishing her meal, and still seeing no sign of Laxus, Lucy decided to give up. Remembering Erza's order to keep training, she started to walk outside.

Once she reached the yard, Lucy summoned both Capricorn and Loke, and then the three began working on her melee. Loke continued teaching her boxing and karate techniques and moves, while Capricorn gave her tip on posture, speed, and awareness. The two spirits taught her all the weak places on a person body, showing her pressure points, where to punch to dislocate a jaw, or break a nose. Nerves to hit and cause numbness, and way to get past basic, and advanced defensive positions. When Loke tried to teach her how to wrestle, Lucy put a immediate end to it, when he insisted on starting in the straddling position. She told him that there were some things, that she just didn't wish to learn. Loke retreated to the Spirit World pouting.

Once he was gone, and it was just Capricorn left, the spirit told her he wished to scan her magic levels. He and Lucy both settled into their meditative positions, and Lucy once again immersed herself in her power, with Capricorn watching closely. Since her eyes were closed, Lucy was unable to see the look of pride, and wonder on Capricorn's face. She also missed the few tears he shed and he realized that Lucy had long passed Layla's power, and even Layla's expectations. Capricorn let out a small sigh, as he thought of how proud Layla would be.

Once Lucy finished, she opened her eyes, and found the goat spirit smiling to her softly. "Wonderful job Lucy. Your mother would be so proud. Keep on training and getting stronger. I have no doubt that you will be the next S-class. Also, based on the magic I just felt, I believe you may be able to cast Heaven's Justice, though it would drain you for a while afterwards, maybe even put you out for days. Still, if you ever need it, your now able. I shall go inform the King of your progress, I'm sure he will be pleased with how seriously you've taken your training, and your learning of our ancient spells. Until next time, Princess." The goat bowed low, and then faded back to his world.

Lucy sat down, and wiped a tear from her face. She was happy that the spirit thought her mother would be proud. She agreed with him, but it was still nice to hear. She had barely knew her mother, but she knew Capricorn had been her first spirit, and that the two had shared a very close bond. Close enough that Capricorn had pledged himself to serve only Layla's line for all eternity.

Once Lucy regained control of her emotion, she decided to head home for a quick shower and then come back to the guild for dinner. She had spent the entire day training, so she deserved a night of relaxing with her friends.

It was while she was showering that she remembered she had yet to meet her new spirit, which immediately caused her to hurry up and finish. Once she was dressed, and a light amount of make up had been tossed out, she energetically ran towards a clearing by the guild. She had taken to not summoning spirits in her apartment for the first time, since she didn't know there size, or how loud they would be. Her landlord had been pretty pissed when she contracted Pyxis, and the spirit had bounced around, causing large thumps, and high pitched chirping.

Once she was in the clearing, she pulled out the key, dipping into her magic, and prepared to summon. Her mind was completely on the task at hand, so she didn't notice the blonde mage walking a little further up the road, also heading for the guild.

"Open, Gate of the Fox, Vulpecula." Lucy called out, her voice ringing with power and authority. For the first summons, she always tried to sound strong and confident, after that, she called more quietly, and on more familiar terms. With Loke and Virgo, and a few others, she rarely even used the incantation, instead calling out just their names. Aquarius though would refuse to come unless Lucy used the full incantation, and with authority. Anything to be a pain in Lucy's ass, though Lucy had no idea why she insisted on being like that. She couldn't remember if Aquarius had been like that with her mom or not.

Her attention was drawn away from her inner musings as the golden light manifested into that of a voluptuous young woman. The woman was dressed in a reddish orange short dress that clung to her figure. Her bright brown eyes with swirls of red in them stared widely at their new master. Long brown hair with red and blonde highlight cascaded over the girls shoulders, curling slightly. Round soft lips hid straight bright white teeth, with two sharp incisors. Finally completing her look were two pointed ears peeking forth from her hair, and a long fox tail, sticking from well placed hole in her dress.

"Hello, Master." The spirit murmured. Her tone was low and seductive, but their was also a slight lilt that hinted at a sly and mischievous nature. The spirits eyes were also hooded and slanted, as they took in their new master's appearance, and power, regarding her carefully.

"Hello Vulpecula, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I hope we can become friends." Lucy started.

The beautiful woman continued her regard of Lucy, and finally, after a few long moments, nodded her head. "Friends huh. I've heard of you. Your the one who has visited our realm, and convinced the King to save the Zodiac Leader's life."

"Yes, that's me. And yes, friends. I'm friends with all my spirits. I believe in treating you as people, and not as objects, as I'm sure you've heard. I have to admit though, that I don't know much of you?" She asked, raising her voice in question.

"Well, I am a seduction specialist. I can make men fall to their knees with my beauty and power of suggestion." The fox spirit boasted, while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Lucy couldn't help but grin a bit. "I see, so you work best against men, and you suggest things to them? How does that work?" Lucy asked curious.

"Well, depending on your strength, I can't suggest someone who is much stronger than you, unless they have a particular pervy nature, I can make eye contact, and suggest something to a man, and he will listen to whatever I say. Usually it's something along the lines, of let's go to bed, or walk the other way, or you never saw anything. Really, whatever you as my master... or friend, wish. I also insist on leaving a present behind for each man I suggest. That is non-negotiable." The spirit said with a sly grin.

"I see. And the thing you usually leave behind?" Lucy asked, nervously.

"Hmm, you shall have to wait and see, my beautiful young Master." The fox said purring and swinging her tail back and forth.

Lucy giggled, "Please tell me your not trying to seduce me?"

The fox woman grinned, her sharp teeth poking into her lower lip. "Just seeing if you were into that." Then the foxes eyes flicked over Lucy's shoulder, her eyes moving slowly, as if following something. The foxes tongue darted over her lower lip, and she hummed low in her throat. "Now, there is a man I would love to seduce." She purred, nodding over Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy turned, curious to see who captured the seductress's attention, and then blushed and blanched. "Not him. Never him." She said as she watched Laxus trudge along the road, soundpod on, and hands deep in his pockets.

"Oh. Does my Master... Friend know him?" The spirit asked with sly curiosity.

"Yes. And, Lucy, Lucy-Hime, Miss Lucy, Princess. Those are all names my spirits call me. You can choose one of those, or any other, just not Master. I hate that." Lucy said.

The spirit cocked her head. "Hmm, I shall think on it. And how do you know this delicious morsel of a man?" The spirit asked, licking her lips again.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. It seems she would forever be doomed to get odd spirits. Maybe they were all odd. Well, at least it made life interesting. "He's a friend, and member of my guild. And. Well, I suppose I may like him. Or, I do like him. And want to be more than friends, but it's complicated." Lucy said, shrugging and blushing.

The spirit clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh, complicated, I do love complicated relationships, and forbidden love. Tell me everything!" The spirit asked, her eyes shining.

"Hmm, how about later. I actually want to go talk to him. I'll summon you later when I am home, okay?" Lucy asked.

The spirit nodded, and then disappeared, without waiting for an official dismissal. Once she was gone, Lucy took off jogging after Laxus.

"Laxus!" Lucy called loudly, as she hurried to catch up.

The lightning mage kept walking, not letting up in step. Lucy scowled, damn guy must have his headphones on too loud, she thought.

Still, she was catching up. When she was just ten feet away, she decided to surprise him, and putting on a sudden burst of speed, ran and jumped in the air. She saw Laxus stiffen slightly, but it was too late.

Her hands grasped onto his shoulders, pressing softly into them, and then using her new strength, and the speed from her run, she applied more pressure, and flipped herself up into the air, and over him. She landed in a crouch in front of him, and turned up to look at him, with a happy grin on her face.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, and an amused smile crossed his face. "I came this close to frying you with my lightning. That was dangerous." Laxus told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy pouted, and then stood up from her crouch. She stepped towards Laxus, and raised her own eyebrow, copying his semi serious expression. "Don't cross your arms at me." Then she loosened her stance and smiled softly. "I know you would never hurt me. Your a dragon slayer, and your much more careful than you used to be. I knew you'd sniff before you attacked. Have a little faith in me. I have it in you." She said.

Laxus stared at her in silence for a moment, a shocked expression on his face. First off, the little blonde copied him and smartly told him not to cross his arms at her. And then she told him she trusted him, and had faith in him. He couldn't believe the impact that this girl was making on him, it was like every time she spoke, it left him falling for her more, and he was not a falling in love type of guy.

He knew she was always friendly with all the guild members, so a small part of him told him, that this was just her being friendly. But a larger part of him, along with his senses, told him that it was more. He recalled the blush on her face after hugging him, and the way she cried into his chest. Those two things, and more, made him pretty certain that she was falling for him too, but that small part of him kept telling him, no, he wasn't good enough, and a girl like her, wouldn't go for an ass of a guy like him.

Lucy continued to stare at Laxus, whose face had now changed to one of serious thought. She was just beginning to think of knocking on his head, and weighing the possible consequences of doing so, when his eyes, his super sexy bluish grey orbs that she wished she could get lost in, refocused back on her.

"Have faith in you huh? We'll see about that." Laxus finally answered her.

Lucy grinned. "Oh come on. Just like you told me to let you know if I ever needed you, I expect you to do the same. Not that a crazy strong S-class mage such as yourself would EVER need my help." Lucy added, gesturing to his outrageous chest and arm muscles, showcased by his sleeveless and rather tight shirt.

Laxus grinned again, and flashed a quick glance down at his body, then back up at her. "You never know." He said. "So who was that woman with you before. Did she have a tail?" He asked.

Lucy pouted suddenly, and her eyes flashed with sadness for a second before returning to normal. "You mean, you saw me, and then just continued walking by, like a total stranger. Tch, how rude." Lucy said with a scowl.

"You were busy, I wasn't going to interrupt." Laxus said, once again amused.

"Well, you could've, if you had wanted to, I wouldn't have minded. And to answer your question, that was my newest spirit and yes she has a tail. And you should probably stay away from her, she could defeat you easily." Lucy said with a defiant smirk.

Laxus burst out laughing, causing Lucy to grin, and then pout. "It's not funny you idiot. She could."

"Oh, and how do you think she can beat me, the, as you put it, crazy strong s-class mage?" Laxus asked.

Lucy grinned again. "Shes a seduction spirit. And your a perv, you'd fall right into her clutches. She seemed to take a special liking to you too. Your lucky we're friends, I told her not to bug you."

Laxus grinned again. "I ain't a perv. Or at least, not enough of a perv to let that stop me. Something like that could never distract me from my battle. I thought you had faith in me." Laxus said with a smug smirk.

Lucy scowled. "Okay fine. But she still wanted to be all over you, and she is a beautiful woman. Also, she apparently leaves something behind for all the men she seduces, but she won't tell me what." Lucy said with a frown.

"Well, she may be beautiful, but i'm not interested." Laxus said.

"Why? Are you not interested in beautiful woman? Or is that the rumors are true and you and Freed-"

"Stop right there. Don't even go there. Freed and I are best friends. And he's into Mira, you already know that. Those rumors are disgusting, and quit your smirking. My interest is currently piqued elsewhere." Laxus said with a scowl.

Lucy turned away with a sad look again. "Oh, I see. Well, I was going to head to the guild for dinner, is that where your going?"

Laxus sighed, as he realized the blondie took his words to mean he liked some other chick. "Yea, I was. There's this new pub though that I want to check out. Want to go get dinner there with me?"

Lucy stopped walking, and slowly turned back to him, as he looked at her, his eyebrows lifted while waiting for her answer. "Yes, sure." She said.

Her mind quickly ran over his earlier statement, and she realized that maybe she didn't have a reason to be sad. Because, chances were, going by the people Laxus hung out with, which was basically her, his grandfather, and his tribe, she was the one that had his interest, and that was not something to be sad about.

Lucy walked beside him, as he lead the way to the pub. The interior was dimly lit, each of the tables holding candles. They were seated in booth set aside in an alcove, with a large plant obscuring them from the view of most of the restaurant. Once they were seated the waiter came over, and handed them there menus, while taking both mages orders for beer.

When he came back, Lucy and Laxus each ordered their meal, and then started sipping on beers. Lucy was the first to restart their conversation. "So, I saw Evergreen today." She said.

"Yea, how'd that go?" Laxus asked.

"Good, she was really nice, I wasn't expecting it, I figured it was because you told her we were friends." Lucy said, fishing for information.

Laxus grunted, and then nodded, "Yea, i mentioned it, and Ever can be nice when she wants to be, or she can be a crazy self righteous bitch, but she doesn't get like that with me, just to Bix, and occasionally Freed. What were you doing at Fairy Hills, checking on Erza?"

"Yea, shes pretty sore, and still numb, brought her some pain relief ointment since Wendy is out on a job.

"So whose going to train you and go on jobs with you while shes out?" Laxus asked.

"She'll be ready for a job later this week, and my spirits train me. Specifically Capricorn and Loke." Lucy answered. "Evergreen said you thought I could beat Freed, is that true?"

Laxus nodded. "Yea, I saw the damage you did to that monster. Freed is really strong, all my team is, but I think you'll get it." Then he suddenly smirked. "I have faith in you blondie."

Lucy laughed, and Laxus joined her. "I like your laugh. It's to hear." Lucy suddenly said.

Laxus shifted and looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Thanks." He finally said.

Lucy frowned, "I never heard you laugh before, well besides a sarcastic chuckle."

Laxus shrugged, "Guess I never found anything funny."

"Well, I'm happy I can make you laugh." Lucy said with a firm smile.

After that their dinner came, and the mages filled their eating with chat about her training, and Laxus told her of various past S-class trials so she would know what to expect, as well as filling her in on his latest mission. When they'd finished eating, and after Laxus paid for there meal, the two mages walked out into the street, not lit up with street lights, and pale moon.

"Thanks for dinner Laxus." Lucy said.

He smiled. "Anytime. I gotta go get some stuff done, see you tomorrow Lucy." He said, then turned and walked off.

The minute he was out if sight, Lucy jumped up and down, and smirked and squealed with delight. No doubt about it, Laxus liked her. He had to, right? She thought, as ocne again, she started second guessing herself. Dammit. I need to talk to a girl. Lucy then hurried home, planning on getting Vulpecula's opinion.

Once she was home, and after she had explained the night, and the past few weeks to Vulpecula, who was sitting with Lucy in her bed, both girls dressed in pajamas, albeit very different ones. Lucy was in a pink pair of pants, with a white tank top, and Vulpecula was wearing a extremely showy red lace nightie, her legs and breast practically busting out of it.

Once she had finished her explanation, Vulpecula nodded her head. "Yes, he likes you. And, he sound like a much better match for you than this, Natsu character you told me about. A man with pink hair, really?" She said smugly.

"It's really not that bad, it works for him, he's actually really good looking." Lucy said giggling.

"Well, I shall have to wait and see, call me when your around him so I can check him out, and the rest of your male guildmates. This Gray sounds interesting. And I would just adore showing Juvia what a real love rival is." The fox said with a wide grin.

"As long as you promise to behave, I'll call you. Speaking of which, we still haven't discussed out contract." Lucy added, as she pulled out her notebook.

Vulpecula nodded. "Well, I am busy every other night, with this night being a safe night. However, if you need me, or if there's something particularly fun or juicy you want to talk about or do, then you may call me anyway. Your currently my only master, as I only have one other key and it's at the bottom of the ocean, thanks to that mermaid witch spirit of yours." With a curious look from Lucy, the fox shrugged. "I may, or may not have attempted to flirt with Scorpio in front of her. Anyway, every other night I have a little arrangement with Leo, but he ditches me for you at times, so I'll be willing to ditch for you as well. I guess, the only day I truly don't want to be called is Saturdays. However again, if needed, I am here. Or if you can give prior knowledge." The spirit said shrugging.

"Wow, that's really generous of you." Lucy said honestly surprised.

The spirit shrugged again, and that sat up, winking at Lucy, "Well, it helps that I have such a gorgeous and powerful Master. I can do a lot of harm... or good with you. It's been awhile since I've been able to wield this much power."

"Well, I'm happy in that case. And remember, don't call me Master." Lucy said, reminding her spirit.

"Hmm, right, I was thinking I'd call you my goddess. Or sex queen." Vulpecula said with a naughty smile.

"Oh no, please don't. I'm a virgin, so I'm definitely no sex queen." Lucy said, blushing but also laughing.

Vulpecula looked surprised. "A virgin, how horrid. Well, maybe Laxus can remedy that." Then she started giggling.

Lucy just shook her head, and then yawned tiredly. "Go home, I'm going to sleep." Lucy said, grinning and tiredly pushing the spirit away.

The Fox smiled again at her new Master. "Very well then, oh Goddess. Hmm, maybe Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Yes, I shall call you my Aphrodite. Sleep well Aphrodite."

Lucy rolled her eyes, as her spirit shimmered and disappeared. Still, despite how crazy her new spirit was, Lucy couldn't help but already adore and love her. Her last thoughts before falling asleep was whether she had somehow been seduced into caring for her own spirit, but then she realized how silly that was, she after all loved all her spirits. Then she sifted into thoughts of Laxus remedying her, in Vulpecula's eyes, troubling and horrid situation.

**Wow, so super long one. A lot happened. Hope you like Vulpecula. I personally love her. I've been planning her for awhile, so it was exciting for me to finally get her down on paper... or computer.. whatever.**

**Let me know what you thought. :)**

**Deathsembrace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

The next morning Lucy woke up when she felt someone move beside her on the bed. In less than a second she was straddling the person, an angry gleam in her eyes,and her keys wielded in her hand.

Two brown and red swirled eyes blinked coyly up at her, and a lazy smirk descended on her face, fangs glowing lightly.

"Hello, my Aphrodite." Her fox spirit purred at her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat back, shifting her body off of her spirit. "Hello Vulpecula. What are you doing here? It's five in the morning." Lucy grumbled, though, she probably would've woken on her own in a few minutes anyway.

"I was bored. It may have been just a night for you, but its been over a week for me. I want to see all the yummy men in your guild." Vulpecula said, sitting up and staring at Lucy with wide excited eyes.

Lucy laughed. "Well, no one will be at the guild this early, so your out of luck." She said smiling.

"That's okay. I'll follow you around. You train in the morning, yes?" Vulpecula asked.

Lucy nodded, and eyed at her spirit warily, "And you will help me train?" She asked carefully.

Vulpecula nodded. "Yes. I may be a seduction specialist, but in order to stay fit, I jog. So I shall run with you." After saying this the spirit hopped up and with a burst of light shifted into skin tight black and red running shorts with a matching sports bra.

"Alright then, let's jog." Lucy said. She then hopped up, and instead of opting for her usual long sleeved and pants training outfit combo, she went with an outfit similar to Vulpecula's, but hers were black and pink.

The two women made their way out onto the road, and started jogging, their course set for the guild. They reached it within a few minutes, and started going around the track. Lucy was surprised with the serious look on Vulpecula's face as she ran beside her. She had expected the woman to want to chat or to slow her down, but instead the spirit kept up, and stayed silent, focusing on running.

After about an hour, just as the sun was rising, Lucy called a halt. Her and Vulpecula flopped onto the ground to catch their breath, and with a shimmer of light, a water bottle appeared in Vulpecula's hand. After taking a few sips, she handed it over to Lucy.

Lucy hummed in delight when she realized the water was flavored with lemon, and also noticed it must have been somewhat magical, because she instantly felt rejuvenated and bursting with energy.

"What is this?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Water from the spirit world. It's nice huh? Humans aren't supposed to drink much of it. Actually, I don't think there supposed to drink it at all, but what are rules for except to be broken. Besides, your in the King's favor, so he won't mind a sip or two." Her fox said, as she accepted back the water bottle.

"I see, well maybe next time you can tell me before I break rules. I kind of want to stay in his favor." Lucy said nervously.

Vulpecula shrugged and then stood up. "I'm going back, call me when you go to the guild later so I can see everyone." She said, then disappeared. Lucy rolled her eyes, and then stood up to finish her training.

Several hours later Lucy walked out of her apartment, feeling refreshed after a long shower. She had spent a couple hours fighting and meditating, and then run home to clean up and change before going to the guild for breakfast. It was now around 9 in the morning, and she knew people would start showing up, and she wanted to make sure Vulpecula could see them before they all started leaving on jobs.

Before she walked into the guild, she summoned Vulpecula. She noticed that there was no magical drain, and after asking, Vulpecula said she used her own power since she was here for social reasons. The spirit was wearing the same short orangey red dress from the day before, and her tail was twitching with excitement, her fox ears perked towards the guild, which bustled with noise and activity.

"So you ready to meet everyone?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Yes, let's go." The spirit said excitedly, as she followed her master into the hall.

As soon as the entered the spirit stopped, her eyes immediately landing on the almost naked Gray as he fought with Natsu. Her lips quirked into a devilish smirk, and she sighed happily.

"Ah, humans. So energetic." She murmured quietly, so only Lucy could hear, as her tail swished. "So, the naked one is Gray, and the pink haired man is Natsu?" The spirit asked, once Lucy had nodded, the spirit continued, "Well, your right, the pink hair does work for him, though who would have guessed. Whose the big strong guy?" Vulpecula asked.

"That's Elfman, he uses take over magic. Over there, the green haired man is Freed, he's dating Elfman's sister Mira, the girl behind the counter, but it's a secret, so keep it quiet. The guy with the visor is Bixlow, he's actually not bad looking, though he's a major perv. He has like a purplish blue mohawk, and I think green eyes... He has a tattoo over his face though. The guy with orange hair is Gildarts, that dark haired man is Warren, and that's Max. Over there is Nab, Jet and Droy. That guy is Alzack, he's married to the green haired woman, Bisca, over there. You've already seen Laxus..." Lucy continued on, pointing out and naming every male in the hall, and listing off any relationships they may be in, surprising herself with how much she knew. The only man not there was Gajeel, so she'd have to wait to see him.

"And that's it." Lucy said, finishing with a smile.

"Good, well I definitely approve of your choice in man. He seems the strongest, and best looking man. The scar makes him delightfully sexy. You should go talk to him, while I go play." Vulpecula said, suddenly taking off and heading in the direction of Gray and Natsu. The spirit came up behind them, and lightly trailed her hands across Gray's shoulder, while leaning in towards Natsu, murmuring a low greeting to the boys.

Lucy grinned and shook her head, but did as Vulpecula suggested, and walked over to join Laxus where he sat with his team, leaving Vulpecula to have her fun. The minute she reached their table, Bixlow automatically scooted over for her, making space across from Laxus, the team not letting up in their conversation, making it seem completely normal that she join them.

She couldn't help but suppress a small grin at that, because no one ever sits with the Raijinshuu, except the Raijinshuu. And occasionally Mira. Though even she usually just stands. So the fact that they just made room for her, told her that they accepted her, and that she was more than welcome. The gesture put Lucy at ease, and quelled the small amount of nervousness that had risen from her short walk over.

Once his lecture on some sort of runes had finished, Freed look at her with a smile, "Hello Lucy. I was just finishing explaining some new runes I devised to them. How are you today?" He asked politely, with a small friendly smile.

"I'm doing good. Sorry if I interrupted." Lucy said.

"Not at all. We were just finishing, as I said, and you are always welcome. If you'll excuse me though, I must speak with Mira-Jane about something." The man said, as he stood up, and nodded his head in a polite goodbye.

Once he left Bixlow turned to Lucy, "Hey cosplayer queen, whose the cosplayer?" Bixlow asked, nodding over at Vulpecula who was standing between Natsu and Gray with a devious smirk, while both boys blushed furiously.

"That's Vulpecula, she's my spirit." Lucy answered, leaving it at that, not wanting to ruin Vulpecula's fun if she came over to tease by spilling the news of her seduction magic.

"Vulpecula, that's the fox right?" Bixlow asked.

Lucy looked surprised, "Yes, how'd you know?"

"Well, for one, shes dressed as a fox, but I also know a little about the constellations and keys. After Loke first joined the guild, I did some research." Bixlow said, sticking out his tongue with a waggle.

Lucy smiled, "That's right, you knew he was a spirit."

"Sure did. Now, I think I'm gonna go chat with Vulpecula." Bixlow said, standing up and heading off, his babies following, leaving Lucy with Evergreen and Laxus.

Laxus, for the whole time she'd been sitting there, had yet to remove his eyes from her, besides the quick glance over at Vulpecula when Bixlow mentioned her. He focused and followed the conversations she had with his team, and was happy for the fact that they were getting along good. Finally though, he looked over at Evergreen, and with a look, signaled for her to leave.

Lucy had been watching after Bixlow, who had made his way over to Vulpecula, and had captured the spirits attention. The two it seemed were now caught in some sort of flirtatious battle. Apparently Vulpecula couldn't use her charms on Bixlow because of the visor, but she was having fun with him anyway, even attempting to remove his visor, while he playfully swatted her away. She also noticed Natsu and Gray frowning at the playful pair, annoyed that the woman had moved on.

Her eye were drawn back to the table as Evergreen suddenly stood with a sigh, "I'm going home to paint my nails." She announced, and then with a smile towards Lucy, and a haughty glare at Laxus, she walked away, leaving Lucy slightly confused. She sent a questioning look at Laxus, but he just shrugged.

"Did you check on Erza today?" Laxus asked.

"No, Jellal was with her yesterday, so I didn't want to go over in case he spent the night. Shes probably fine anyway." Lucy answered.

A few more minutes of silence passed, as Laxus shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say. He noticed though that the blonde seemed perfectly content to just sit in his presence as she watched her spirit, who was flirting with Gray again, much to Juvia's chagrin. Bixlow was sitting back watching, his tongue hanging out. While Natsu laughed and battled Elfman, his flames spouting out across the guild.

The noise level was getting higher, and starting to hurt Laxus sensitive ears. He would normally just listen to his headphones, but he didn't want to seem rude to Lucy.

"It's loud in here." Lucy said, suddenly turning back to him.

Laxus grimaced, and nodded. "Yea, stupid kids, never stop fightin." He replied back.

Lucy smiled again, "Let's go somewhere quieter. You said you have a office, show me." Lucy said, standing up.

Laxus nodded his head, and then stood up, leading the way up the stairs to the second floor. Lucy swept her eyes around the hall as she followed him. She noticed that no one saw them head upstairs together, as everyone's attention was still on her spirit. The spirit though saw her, and gave her a saucy and suggestive smirk, to which Lucy rolled her eyes at.

Three doors down from the infirmary, Laxus stopped, opening a door, and held it open for Lucy, who walked in, with him following close behind.

She heard the door close behind him, but was too caught up in inspecting the room to pay attention. A large desk stood in the corner, completely neat, and devoid of papers. There was a large communication lacrima on the desk, as well as a globe. A large leather backed chair stood behind the desk, as well as two in front of it. There was a couch on the side of the room, with a large tv set in front of it. A case with movies stacked on was to the side of the couch. There was also a mini bar, and a bookshelf, stuffed with books, completing the room.

"Nice." Lucy said, when she noticed Laxus watching her carefully. Then with a smirk, she made her way around the desk to sit in his chair, lifting her feet up and plopping them on the desk. Leaning back in the chair, she raised her eyebrows, still smirking, "Much quieter in here." She said.

Laxus nodded, and then sat in a chair across from her, after grabbing a scotch from the bar. He offered Lucy one, but she declined with a scrunch of the nose. "So, you like my chair?" Laxus asked amused.

"Oh yes. You must feel quite powerful sitting up here in your big office, looking over the training yards." Lucy said grinning, and glancing out the window, where a few younger members were sparring. "I also notice you have a nice view of the pool, that must make you happy, seeing all the girls in their bikini's." Lucy said grinning.

Laxus laughed, "Well, it's not as good as the view from Gramps office."

Lucy joined him in laughing then, the two imagining the little master watching lecherously at all the girls sun tanning, and then fainting from blood loss. "No, I guess it wouldn't be, Master would want to keep that all to himself. Whatever happened to your grandmother?" Lucy suddenly asked, curious about who had been Ivan's mother.

"She died during childbirth. Her and Gramps were never married. So then Gramps raised my dad on his own, and then me, when my dad turned out to be a crazy fucker." Laxus answered.

"And your mother?" Lucy asked cautiously.

Laxus shrugged. "Left dad after I was born. Probably couldn't handle him. I never knew her."

"Oh, did you ever try to find her?" Lucy asked.

Laxus sighed, and rested his head on his hand. "Yea, a few years back. Found out she died not long after she left us. Probably could've asked Gramps, it would have saved me and Freed days of searching, but I wasn' much for talking to anyone but my team then." Laxus said.

"As opposed to now, when you talk to your team, me and Master." Lucy said teasing.

"Hey! I talk to Mira and Mavis too." Laxus said defending himself, but with a smile.

"Sure, because you can really count a ghost, and a bartender." Lucy said laughing.

Laxus joined her. "Well, they're all younger than me anyway. It's not like I go out of my way to not talk to them, I just have nothing to say to them. I'd probably scare half of them if I just went over and sat down to chat. I'm not a chick, I'm a man, I'm fine with just a few friends."

"That's true. But just because their younger, doesn't mean they can't be serious sometimes. I'm younger than you, and we get along fine." Lucy said.

"Yea, but your different." Laxus immediately answered.

Lucy looked at him curiously, "Oh, how am I different? She asked, her voice going slightly lower, and her stomach clenching slightly, as she suddenly became nervous.

Laxus just leaned back and smiled. "You just are. Your a better fighter, you know how to take things seriously, and to top it all off, your great to look at it." He added, with a final dirty smirk.

"Laxus!" Lucy said, hopping up and laughing. She walked by him, and swatted his head. "See, just like your gramps."

"You know you look good, you even flaunt it half the time, so you can't blame us for looking." Laxus said with a grin.

"Well, no, I guess not. But you could do it discreetly." Lucy retorted, still standing in front of him.

Laxus roved his eyes over her body, being as obvious as possible, "Nah, where's the fun in that."

Lucy laughed, and hit him again, but he deflected it with his hand, catching her wrist, and spinning her around so she fell onto his lap.

Her laughter immediately ceased, and she looked up at Laxus, who was again smirking at her. Her breath caught in her throat, as she realized she was sitting down on his lap, and he was looking at her with that semi dark smirk, and she realized just how badly she wanted to kiss him.

They sat there watching each other for a few moments, neither one moving, when suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Laxus practically threw Lucy off his lap in his haste to get out of their position before someone saw them. Lucy thumped against the desk, and then quickly scrambled back into the seat she'd been at before, taking a nonchalant stance as Laxus went to the door.

Master Macarov walked in a moment later. "Ah, Laxus, just went to check up on you my boy, I heard about how you helped Lucy and Erza an- Oh, Lucy! I didn't see you there." The Master stopped as he saw Lucy sitting in Laxus chair, and then he glanced between the two, looking first surprised, then confused, then happy.

"Hello Master Macarov. I can leave." Lucy said, hastily standing up.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I can talk to Laxus another time. I just wanted to drop off some paperwork for him. Here you go Laxus, have fun." The Master said, and then spun on his heel and left the room, door closing behind him.

Both mages stared at the closed door for a moment, taking the opportunity to gather their thoughts, then Laxus turned around, paperwork in hand and sat back at his seat, pulling it up to the desk and spreading the paperwork out.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lucy asked quietly, fidgeting nervously.

Laxus looked up, and made eye contact, "Do you want to leave?" He asked, his blue eyes piercing into hers.

Lucy gulped, and then very slowly shook her head. "No, I want to stay." She said quietly.

"Then stay." With that Laxus started in on the paperwork, while Lucy watched him. After a few moments she stood up and walked over to the bar. She found a mini fridge with some bottle of beer in and grabbed one for herself, and took another one for Laxus. Then she walked to the chair beside him, and sat in it, pulling it forward till it was right next to him.

"Here." She said, handing him the beer, he took gratefully, and popped the cap, taking a long drink. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucy asked.

He turned and looked at her for a moment, and then back at the paperwork. "There's a lot of private information on this stuff, but yea. As long as you don't tell anyone about anything you saw. Just go over it, make sure it's all in order, and then we file it. For complaints, we write back a letter, along with putting in any money that we owe for damage and stamp it with the guild master stamp." He said motioning.

Lucy nodded, and then got to work beside him. She was semi familiar with a lot of stuff, because her father had made sure she had training to run the company. Her mind easily slipped into the routine, and within a half hour she had completed two thirds of the paperwork, with Laxus doing the rest.

"Wow, thanks Blondie. Didn't think you'd know how to do this stuff." Laxus said surprised as he compared their piles.

Lucy grinned, "You forget, I used to be rich, and I was groomed to be the wife of a prominent business man, or Lord, or whoever my father could sell me to for the highest bidder. He made sure I knew how to do this kind of stuff." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Groomed huh, what else did you have to learn?" Laxus asked curiously.

Lucy sighed and frowned. "Well, while you guys all got to be here working in Fairy Tail, I had to learn to cook, clean, raise children, run a house, and business. I was taught advanced math, languages, science and history. I had to learn how to sew, and paint, and dance. I learned how to ride horseback. Most ladies are supposed to learn archery too, but father wouldn't allow me because he thought it might further my dreams of being a mage. It was tedious, but a lot of the stuff I learned still helps me even now." Lucy finished.

"No wonder you wanted to run away." Laxus said shuddering as he imagined Lucy constrained to a life like that.

"It wasn't all bad. I'm happy I received a good education, and the dancing helps me now in my battles. It makes me quick and agile. And now I can help you with your paperwork. No more long nights for you." Lucy said with a warm smile.

Laxus smiled back. "Sounds good to me. Well, I think I owe you another dinner for helping me." Laxus said standing up.

Lucy happily nodded, and followed him out of his office, and down a back hallway to an exit in the back of the guild. As she followed him, she laid her hand on Vulpecula's key and told her she was leaving. She received an answering, "Go get him." Followed by her spirits giggles.

Laxus led her to a smaller restaurant near to her apartment, and they got a seat in back, away from the windows. They had just gotten their meals and were starting to eat it, when with a puf of golden light Vulpecula appeared beside Lucy.

"Hello my goddess. Mm, that looks good." She said, leaning forward and biting the food off Lucy's fork.

Laxus snorted. "Princess first and now goddess, I think someones getting a little full of themselves." He said amused.

Lucy and Vulpecula both frowned at him. "My Master is everything to me, and to all her spirits. You wouldn't understand our bond." Vulpecula retorted, folding her arms and staring at him petulantly.

"Aren't you guys just friends?" Laxus asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I treat them as friends, but it's more than that." She answered, frowning as she tried to think of a way to explain.

Vulpecula took over, "Lucy, though she treats us as friends is still our Master. Think of your own Guild Master, how his presence inspires and strengthens his guild. Now imagine that except more. Lucy's feelings for us, as well as her magical capabilities affects our own strength and feelings. She adds light to our lives, and makes our endless lives seem worth living. It isn't easy being immortal, but when you come upon a Master like Lucy, it becomes worth it. All of Lucy's spirits, including myself, would do anything for her. Even if it meant breaking celestial law. Even the King himself has helped her by allowing her to learn our ancient spells. Lucy is everything to us." Vulpecula finished, smiling over at her Master, with a look of devotion.

Laxus stared dumbfounded, "I didn't realize that she could affect you guys so much." He finally said. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just teasing."

"It's okay Laxus, I just wanted to explain it to you. So that you know, that if you ever hurt our Master, it would be your undoing." Vulpecula said, then she smiled, and gave him a sultry look, and disappeared.

Laxus watched quietly. "Your definitely going to be the next S-class." He finally said. "Your spirits as scary as hell when they mean business."

Lucy smiled, "Yes they are, and I agree. I am going to be the next S-class."

After that, their conversation changed to more lighter topics, the two mages enjoying each others company. Once they were finished, they again parted ways, Lucy heading home to meditate, and Laxus meeting up with Freed.

**I feel like nothing much happened, but I'll pick it up again in the next chapter with a mission. Sorry it's been awhile since I posted, I was finishing up my other story. I'm back now though, and the updates will go back to their normal schedule... Which is like every other dayish... **

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Deaths Embrace. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy had just finished training and was on her way to the guild. It had been a couple of days since she had last been at the guild because Capricorn had her go out into the forest for some intense meditation. Apparently the raw magic that she had been releasing was too dangerous to use around the citizens, so they had to go to an abandoned area. She had only gotten back this morning, and after a quick shower, wanted to meet up and see how Erza was doing, as well as her other friends.

Walking into the guild, she happily waved back greetings to everyone, and then continued in towards the bar, her eyes roving for the scarlet colored hair of her friend. Not seeing it, she frowned, and decided to order something and wait for her to show.

Before she was even sitting, Mira was waiting for her, smoothie in hand. "Hello Lucy, where have you been? We were starting to get worried about you?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. I should have told someone, I just went to train for a couple days with one of my spirits." Lucy answered, flashing an apologetic smile.

"No need to be sorry. We just got worried because you usually stop by everyday, so when you didn't come. Well, let's just say a few people watched the door most of the day, and I'm pretty sure Gray ended up going to your apartment." Mira said.

"Yea, I think he did. I noticed some of my stuff had been looked through." Lucy replied.

Mira looked shocked, "You could tell someone had been there, and your not worried, what if it was a thief?" She asked, her eyes wide with worry.

Lucy laughed. "Not possible. Only members of Fairy Tail can get in my house. Freed did up some runes for me. Mostly so that Natsu couldn't come in without invitation anymore, but he ended up making it so that non guild members would have to be invited as well."

"Oh, I didn't know he did that." Mira said, glancing across the hall at the man thoughtfully.

"He was preoccupied when he did it. I think he had somewhere to go or something." Lucy said, smiling slyly, and raising her eyebrows.

Mira blushed, "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice slightly higher than normal.

Lucy shrugged, and then stood, "Oh nothing. I'm gonna say hi to Gray, see ya Mira." She said, and then left, grinning deviously. It was often that the table turned on Mira. She was always the one teasing about love connections, so to be able to tease her back, if only a little, felt good.

Slipping between tables, Lucy made her way to Gray and Juvia. "Hey guys." Lucy said, sitting down beside Gray.

"Hey Lucy." Gray said, giving her a quick smile, "Where ya been?" He asked, leaning back.

"Nowhere. Training. Sorry I worried you. I'll let you know next time." Lucy said.

"No big deal. Figured you were fine. If you weren't back by the end of the week, I would have been more worried." He answered back.

Lucy frowned, "You do know that most murders happen within 72 hours of kidnaping right? If something had been wrong, I'd have been dead by the end of the week."

"You weren't kidnaped though, your apartment looked fine, everything was in order. If you were kidnaped, there would have been signs of a struggle." Gray said, confident in his logic.

"And if I was taken on the way home?" Lucy asked, smirking.

Gray fumbled for a moment, and then realized she was right. "Fine, but your fine, so it doesn't matter."

"Juvia thinks Gray did good checking Love Rivals apartment. Juvia thinks Love Rival should have told her friends she'd be away. Juvia also thinks think Love Rival could have defended herself from attackers. Love Rival is much stronger than when Juvia kidnaped her." Juvia said with a smile.

"Thanks Juvia. And your right, I can defend myself. Like I said though, next time, I'll definitely let you know. Anyway, I came to see Erza, has she been around yet today?" Lucy asked.

"She picked out a new mission for you guys, and then went up to get it approved by Master. Shes still up in the office." Gray answered.

"Oh okay. What about Laxus?" Lucy asked.

"Laxus? Why do you want to talk to Laxus?" Gray asked, turning to her suddenly, his expression darkening a bit.

Lucy blushed a moment, but turned away in order to hide, while shrugging her shoulders. "No reason, we're just friends now." Lucy answered.

"Juvia sense love in the air. Maybe Love Rival isn't a Love Rival anymore?" Juvia said, looking ecstatic.

Lucy grinned, and turned to Juvia, "Juvia, I was never you love rival in the first place. Gray's like a brother to me. Right Gray?" Lucy asked, turning to him and smiling sweetly.

Gray nodded, "Yup, Lucy's like my little sister now. Which is why I want to know when you and Laxus became friends?" He said frowning.

"Oh Gray, relax. We became friends after the team broke up. He's a good guy, nothing like he was back when Fantasia happened, and even when Fantasia did happen, he wasn't all bad, just misguided." Lucy said, her tone taking a slightly defensive tinge.

"Juvia agrees with Lucy. Laxus seems like a good guy. He was very nice to Juvia when we were on Team B. Juvia also remembers how she was misguided when she was in Phantom Lord. Gray-Sama forgave Juvia, so maybe Gray-Sama can forgive Laxus." Juvia said, smiling at Gray.

Gray smiled then, "Your right Juvia, it was a long time ago, and Laxus had been great since."

Juvia's eyes suddenly sprouted hearts, and she clutched her chest. "Gray-Sama listened to Juvia's advice. Juvia is so happy." She said, her face blushing.

Lucy laughed, "Hey Juvia, since you called me by my name, does that mean I'm not your love rival anymore?" She asked excited.

Juvia slowly came down from her Gray high, and turned to Lucy, "Yes, Lucy is now Juvia's future sister in law. Juvia wishes Lucy luck in all her love pursuits. Juvia also remembers seeing Laxus outside by the pool earlier." Juvia answered.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Juvia." Then she stood up, and grinned at Gray, who looked totally freaked out by the sister in law comment. "Let Erza know I'm out back when she comes down." Lucy said.

Then Lucy happily skipped to the back door of the guild, and flung open, squinting her eyes in the blinding light of the sun. Lifting up a hand, and using it as a visor, she flitted her eyes about, and found Laxus sitting in his black swim trunks, with two bolts of lightning on the sides. He had a beer in his hand, and was chatting with Bixlow who was watching a couple younger girls swim.

Lucy frowned. Then pulled out her whip, and snapped it at the visored man, just hard enough to knock the visor up, causing him to scramble to put it back down. "Hey, stop staring at all the poor innocent girls." She told him, but then grinned as she walked over, reattaching the whip to her belt.

"Hey Cosplayer queen. Just couldn't resist using the whip on me. Did you get jealous seeing me watch the other girls?" Bixlow asked, ending with laugh as his tongue hung out.

Lucy laughed too, "Yea right, in your dreams Bixlow." She said as she sat down on the other side of Laxus.

"In my dreams, you'd be wearing a bathing suit. Right now your much too dressed." Bixlow announced, with another chuckle, while Laxus snorted.

Lucy looked down and frowned, realizing he was right. She was wearing white capris with a blue top. "You know, your actually right Bixlow. I think I'm going to go change. It's hot out." Lucy said standing back up. "Be right back."

Walking into the bathroom, she reached for Virgo's key, planning on calling her out to ask for a suit, but before she could even feel the metal against her skin, a flash appeared. And there stood Vulpecula, dressed in a tight red bikini, and holding out a black one for Lucy.

"Hello my goddess. I think this will look divine on you. And you must look your best for Laxus." Vulpecula said with a smirk.

Lucy laughed, "Why thank you." Then she grabbed the bikini and stripped, changing into it quickly while Vulpecula checked her appearance in the mirror. "All set." Lucy said when she was finished.

Vulpecula turned, and reached for Lucy's discarded clothes, sending them to the spirit world for now. "Heres a towel. Now let's go, I want to play with Bixlow." Vulpecula said with a grin, as she turned and bounded out the bathroom, and out the back door.

Lucy followed in a hurry, and exited just in time to see Vulpecula pounce on Bixlow, "Bixlow, stop staring at all those little girls. Come play with me instead." Vulpecula purred, leaning into the man.

Bixlow grinned as he wrapped his hands around the spirits waist. "Sounds like fun." He said.

The spirit laughed, and then dragged Bixlow up, grabbing his helmet and pulling it off, then dragging Bixlow to the pool, where she shoved him in. Bixlow rose from the water laughing, making sure to keep his eyes on just the spirit, who he knew was strong enough to resist the figure eyes if he lost control. Apparently her seduction magic could neutralize it. The spirit cannon balled into the pool beside Bixlow, and then started splashing each other.

"Well they sure seem to enjoy each other." Lucy said, sitting by Laxus again.

Laxus grinned, "Bixlow hasn't stopped going on about her. She apparently left her zodiac sign ripped into half the guys clothes, as well as somehow causing flame brains flames to match his hair, and ice pricks ice to be pink. It turned back to normal after a couple hours, but it caused a major uproar. Elfman couldn't turn his arm into anything but a fox claw. Wish I could've seen it." He added.

Lucy laughed, "She didn't tell me, but I suppose that's what she meant when she said she left something behind. What'd she do to Bixlow?" She asked.

"Nothing, her seduction doesn't work on him." Laxus answered.

Lucy frowned, "But he's the biggest perv I know, besides maybe your grandfather. It should work."

"She told him it's because of his figure eyes. The nullify each other." Laxus told her.

"Huh, interesting. Well she definitely seems to like him." Lucy said, as she watched the spirit hop onto Bixlows back, and try and twist him under the water.

"He was the only guy she actually kissed at the guild the other day, or rather, the only guy she allowed to actually kiss her." Laxus said, turning to Lucy.

Lucy laughed, "Gee, I didn't think she'd create that much of a stir. Is you grandfather mad?" She asked nervously.

Laxus boomed out a long laugh. "No, Gramps doesn't care. I think he had some magic issues of his own. He spent half the afternoon locked in his office according to Freed."

Lucy started laughing too. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you were out with me. I can't imagine you with pink lightning." She finally said.

Laxus stopped laughing and turned to her, "I already told you, that spirit has no effect on me."

Lucy tipped her head, "You sure, she hasn't had a chance to try."

"I saw her that night with us, and didn't feel a thing. Like I said before, my interest is somewhere else." He said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Lucy watched him quietly for a moment, taking in the fine lines of his muscles as he sat back in the chair, his arms behind his head. Her eyes grazed over his tattoos, and his wide strong shoulders, and then onto his scarred his face, with his closed eyes.

"And where would that be?" She finally asked quietly, her insides twisting into nervous knots.

Laxus cracked his eyes open, and looked at her with a small smile. "I think you know, Blondie."

Lucy's face flushed, and she was about to reply when the back door of the guild slammed open.

"Lucy! There you are. I have a mission. We leave in an hour. Meet me at the train station." Erza yelled.

Lucy nodded quickly as Erza spun around and walked back inside and then turned back to Laxus. "I guess I should go." She said, standing up.

He stood up too, "I'll walk you home." He offered.

Lucy smiled, "Okay." Then she walked to the edge of the pool where Vulpecula was still swimming with Bixlow. "Hey, Vulpecula, I'm heading on a mission. If you want to stay out, you have the rest of the day." Lucy called with a smile.

Vulpecula turned and nodded, and then waved goodbye, with Bixlow.

Lucy and Laxus then took off, heading to her house. "So where were you this week?" Laxus asked.

Lucy smiled, "I was training. Did you miss me?" She asked teasingly.

Laxus grunted, but offered no other answer.

"Oh, come on Laxus, admit it, you missed me." Lucy said, nudging his arm with her hand.

"Maybe a little bit. Had to do some paperwork by myself." Laxus finally relented.

Lucy laughed. "Well, I'll help when I get back."

\

"You won't be back till the day before the S-class trials are announced. Erza is keeping you away for training after your mission. I'm also heading out tomorrow, and won't be back till the day of the announcements. But I'll see you then. And you better be strong enough to win." Laxus said, stopping in front of her house.

"Okay, I promise I will be strong enough to win." Lucy said, reaching for her door knob. "So, I'll see you in a few weeks then." She said, pausing and looking at him.

Laxus nodded, and started to turn away when the blonde's voice stopped him.

"What? No be careful, or hug goodbye." She called softly.

Laxus slowly turned back around. "Be careful Blondie." He said, and then stood there a moment, a slight frown on his face.

Lucy grinned, and then stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving it a quick squeeze. "You be careful too. And don't frown so much. You'll start to look like your Gramps." She said with a small giggle, as she opened, stepped through, and then closed the door to her place. She only caught a quick glance at Laxus smiling face before she closed the door.

Once inside, Lucy hurriedly packed up some clothes, and changed into her mission clothes. Since it was hot, she went with black shorts, and a green top. She packed a white jacket, and some jeans in case it got cold later, as well as enough clothes to last her a couple weeks. By the time she was finished, her bag was packed full, and she was running late.

Worried she'd miss her train, she ran from the apartment, and sprinted through the streets, rushing to get their in time. People thankfully moved out of her way as she ran, and thanks to her constant running, she knew a few shortcuts through different alleys. She made it just in time. Erza was waiting, having already purchased Lucy's ticket, and the two boarded the train.

Once they were seated, Erza smiled, "That was cutting it close."

"Sorry, I didn't have much heads up. How are you feeling, haven't seen you since I dropped off the ointment" Lucy asked.

"I'm good. Jellal stayed with me a few days, so I stayed home mostly." Erza answered.

"I hope his name is cleared soon. I hate that he has to keep hidden, when it was never his fault in the first place." Lucy said with a scowl.

"Don't worry, it'll work itself out eventually." Erza said, but her eyes seemed sad, causing Lucy to wish she hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry Erza, I should have kept my mouth shut. if it bothers me, then it must be so much harder for you." Lucy said. "I know, I'll buy you strawberry cake to make up for it."

Era's face brightened, and she laughed softly. "Thanks Lucy. Now then, about our mission." Lucy immediately perked up and listened closely as Erza continued, "We have to capture four mages who stole a dangerous magical object. The object was on it's way to the magic council to be locked away with other dangerous items. I don't know too much about it, but apparently it's some kind of stone, that when held, can cause people to become overly content. So content that they'll just sit there, and allow time to pass, and anything to happen. They won't eat, sleep, drink, go to the bathroom. They'll stay like that till they die. It killed off a whole town when a miner found it and brought it back from the mines. The longer the stone is held, the more people it affects. What the mages want with it, they have no idea. But obviously, nothing good. We also have no idea what magic the mages use, as all the guards somehow fell asleep. So maybe a sleeping spell. We only know there were four mages because of the number of tracks they left." Erza said finishing.

Lucy frowned as she thought carefully. "So there might even be more than four mages involved. If the mages who stole it weren't working alone. How do we find them?" Lucy asked.

"The robbery happened just yesterday, so the tracks are still there. We'll follow them." Erza answered.

"Okay, and then attack, each of us take two? Can they use the stone against us?" Lucy asked next.

"As far as I know, they can't. The stone needs to be held for a few hours, and then the influence spreads out by twenty feet, another hour and it's fifty feet, and so on. Anyone new walking into the influence zone will slowly start to feel warm, and they'll get more and more content, but they'll have a little while before they're immobilized. So even if the stone is already in use, we'll have a short time window." Erza answered.

"Okay, then when will we be there?" Lucy asked.

"In a few hours, so get some rest. We'll be tracking through the night." Erza answered.

Lucy nodded, and then leaned back, closing her eyes. Her mind ran over the mission, looking for ways to prepare, but there wasn't much. She had no idea what kind of powers the enemy used, and therefore couldn't plan which spirits to call. So finally, Lucy decided that the best way to prepare, would be as Erza said, to rest.

**Typed this up nice and quick while the baby napped, so sorry for any mistakes... Get ready for some action next chapter :) Also, next chapter won't be up till Saturday or Sunday. I have a party tomorrow night to go to, and the babies with a sitter, so no reason to get home early. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. **

**DeathsEmbrace**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

By the time Lucy and Erza reached their destination, night had fallen. The two made their way from the station and to the place where the incident had occurred. Waiting there for them was the person who'd sent in the request, Captain Lancer, a rune knight. He was a tall lean man, with hair so blonde it almost looked white. It was pulled back into a samurai bun, with two strands falling over his forehead. Eyes as black as the night around them peered out at them, and when he recognized them as the Fairy Tail mages he was waiting for, he stepped forward.

"Greetings, Miss Scarlet, is it?" The man asked in a polite tone, his deep voice having a rather languid sounding drawl to it.

"Yes, please call me Erza, and this is my companion, Lucy Heartfilia." Erza said, gesturing towards Lucy.

The man's face lit up in recognition after hearing Lucy's name, and his eyes swept over her body, lingering over certain areas, somehow his black eyes darkening even further. "Miss Heartfilia, a pleasure to meet you." The man said, his voice coming out lower, as he tipped his head in greeting. "I am Captain Augustus Jack Lancer, though my friends and comrades call me just Lancer, I hope you will do the same." He said, with an easy smile, showing a row of perfectly straight white teeth.

The man's charm was lost on both females, as they simply nodded and got down to business. "Very well then, Lancer. Please tell us everything you know about the robbery." Erza ordered.

The man stepped back and leaned against a tree, "Well, my men with the stone were coming to meet me in town, where I was waiting with a larger contingent for the escort, when they were attacked. According to them, they had just been walking along when they started to feel sleepy. The next thing they knew they were waking up, and the stone was gone. However, some of our knights have video lacrima sewn into their uniforms. The videos are always placed randomly, and it's to help keep order. Less soldiers will slack off if they think someone may be watching. Anyway, as I was saying, one of the soldiers had a video lacrima. Unfortunately, he fell asleep face down, however we did catch a glimpse of one of the faces, as well as capturing their conversation, which wasn't much.

We caught a glimpse of a man with slicked back green hair, he was just opening his mouth to speak to someone when my man went down. He told someone nice job, I'm assuming the man who put them all to sleep, as we next heard male laughter. Then another man said, hurry and get the stone before back-up comes. After that a woman said, even if they did send back-up, they couldn't take on the four of us. Then more laughter, after which the first man said, got it, and then they left." Lancer explained.

"Hmm, So three guys and a woman." Lucy murmured, her face now bent examining the tracks. She had on her night vision glasses that Erza had bought for her as she singled out each separate pair of footsteps. "They lead off this way, the trail is pretty clear, hopefully it stays like this." Lucy said, straightening up, and pushing her glasses up onto her head.

"Well, thank you Lancer, for the information. We'll start tracking now. Where should we meet you to return the stone?" Erza asked.

Lancer smiled a charming smile, as he reached down and hefted a pack that neither girl had noticed. "No need to meet up after, as I've been told to accompany you. I look forward to seeing the mighty Titania, and Fairy Tail's beloved Stellar Spirit Mage in action." Lancer said, his voice flowing like liquid silk.

Thankfully, Lancer's eyes were on Erza, as Lucy visibly shuddered when Lancer spoke. While the man was handsome enough, something about him gave her the chills. Maybe it was the way he had so blatantly observed her body before, or his, what most people would think, charming personality. But to Lucy, it reminded her of a snake. While he seemed all charming, and easy going with his slow drawl and manners, she had a feeling he was hiding something. He reminded her of the men who used to attend her parent's balls. Always having ulterior motives and agendas. But, then again, maybe she was just being paranoid, she thought, as she tried to push aside the discomfort she was feeling. It was probably just the fact that he seemed slightly flirty, and she never really liked that in a man.

"If you can keep up, then your welcome to join, just don't get in the way of our fights. And stick by Lucy if a fight does happen. She'll make sure to keep you safe." Erza said.

Lucy scowled, but quickly hid it, and smiled warmly to the man as he looked at her with a wide smile. "Like Erza said, stick close to me, and I'll protect you." She repeated, as she mentally whispered to Virgo to hold her bag. A minute later her bag disappeared in a flash, causing the man to jump slightly. Lucy smirked, happy she caught him off guard.

Lancer shrugged off his surprise at the sudden use of magic, reminding himself that he was working with mages, not knights, and then gestured for the woman to take the lead, "After you, Ladies." He purred, bowing down, and sweeping his hand forward.

Erza hid a small smile, as Lucy turned away quickly to hide her eye roll. Then, Lucy stepped forward, slipped down her glasses, and took the lead.

The trio walked for hours through the forest, the trail being surprisingly easy to follow. Almost too easy, Lucy thought, as she frowned suddenly. She imagined that the people had to know that they'd be followed, and she didn't think they were stupid, or rather, as a rule she assumed people weren't stupid, so as to not underestimate them. So that means that they're mostly likely arrogant, cocky and sure in their abilities. They must think that whomever does come after them, will be easily defeated. With that thought, Lucy frowned further, and clenched her fists. Even if the four mages didn't know who was coming after them, she still felt underestimated, and she hated that feeling. She was looking forward to teaching them a lesson.

As she walked, her anger started to heighten. Before she knew it, she was stomping down the trail smashing sticks out of her way, and kicking at rocks. In one instance a tree stood somehow directly in her path, and she proceeded to Celestial Sphere it to oblivion. As she watched the ashes of the tree float to the ground in satisfaction, she noticed both Lancer, and Erza looking at her oddly.

"What the fuck do you think your looking at it?" Lucy growled at them, her face set in an angry scowl as she took a threatening step towards them.

Erza smiled, and shrugged lazily, her eyes strangely dilated. "Nothing, just watching you beat the smithers outta that tree. Have at it Lucy, it's fun to watch." Erza said, as she flopped onto the ground, and leaned against a tree. A bag suddenly requipped into her hand, and she lazily rifled through it, shouting a loud "Aha!" when she found what she was looking for. Which just happened to be a bag of chips, she then happily began snacking away as Lucy turned to a new tree and gave it a thrashing.

Lancer smiled darkly and stepped back, planning to disappear into the woods, his work done, when Erza suddenly cocked her head at him, noticing his grin. A minute later the bag of chips disappeared, and she slowly stood up, a dark aura encasing her, as she glared at him, one eye closed.

"An illusionist huh? I have to say I'm honestly surprised you fooled me so long." Erza stated. Then she glanced at Lucy, who was still mercilessly beating at the surrounding trees. "Enough Lucy, snap out of it, it's an illusion."

Lucy immediately stopped, and turned to Lancer, murderous rage written across her face. With a shriek, she leapt forward. She was about a foot away, fist raised in a punch, when she stopped to yawn. "I'm sleepy, Erza." Lucy said, her anger completely gone, replaced by tiredness.

Erza scowled. "Come out, I know your there." She ordered, looking to the trees beyond Lancer. A small snicker came forth, as three mages stepped out, and went to stand near Lancer.

"Hm, nice job, you must be talented, recognizing the illusion, and knowing we were all here." A man with slick green hair murmured, as his hands condescendingly applauded her. A girl with bright blue hair in a high pony tail smirked beside him, a cigarette in an elegant holder sticking out of her gloved hand. She inhaled deeply when Erza looked at her, and then puffed out a smoke ring in Erza's direction. The third man had the same white blonde hair as Lancer, though his was short, and spiked.

"So, two fairy tail mages came to take back the stone." The green haired man said. "Funny, you've been traveling in the company of the man who has it for four hours." He said with a snarky chuckle.

Lancer grinned then, a wide dark smile, and lifted the stone from his pocket, tossing it up in his hand, "Don't worry, we didn't use it on you. Between my illusions, and my brother's magic, you were no trouble. However, since you figured us out, I believe you earned yourselves a fight." Lancer said in his velvet voice.

The other whitish blonde stepped forward, "My brother and I will take on the blonde. You, Titania, can take on Sapphire, and Kato."

By this time, Lucy had somehow pushed away the sleepiness she was feeling, and had been following the conversation. So when Erza looked at her to confirm that she was okay with it, Lucy nodded. "I can handle it, you just make sure to teach your two not to mess with Fairy Tail, Eh?" Lucy said with a determined smile.

Erza nodded, "You do the same, Lucy." She said, as she stepped towards the blue haired woman, Sapphire, and the green haired man, Kato.

Lucy turned to the two brothers, "So, is Lancer even a real name, or another lie? I should've know there was something up with you. You gave me a bad feeling from the start." Lucy said with a scowl.

Lancer smiled, "Yes, Augustus Jack Lancer is my real name, and I really am the Captain in charge of the stone. I'm also well aware of your distaste for me. Or did you think I missed the scowls, eye rolls, and shudders. Still, at least your body was something nice to look at it. Watching you bend over to follow the trail I created, hmm, wonderful. Now, back to business, allow me to introduce my brother, Julius Manifred Lancer. He hates his name though, so we just call him Manny."

Manny scowled at his brother, and then glared at Lucy, who opened her mouth to speak, "So, if you were going to have the stone all along, why did you steal it?" Lucy asked.

Manny and Lancer smiled, "Well, you see, I wish to break into the Magic Council and steal certain items from their magic hold. However, the security is a little tight for us. So, using the stone, and my brother's magic, we will take over the entire Rune Knight army, have them attack as a diversion, and then the four of us will steal a few choice ultimate weapons, and magic spells, and then will become the most feared wizards in the land. We will take over the dark guild alliance, and make them pay us for protection. But before we do all that, we will need to kill you. Now that you know too much. Shame too, you have such a glorious body. But your Fairy Tail ideals are tiresome, otherwise I'd think of keeping you as a pet. Now, I think we've chatted for long enough, shall we fight?" Lancer asked, sticking his hands into the pockets of his uniform.

Lucy glared at the two men in front of her, "If you think your going to get away with this, your wrong. Even if you do kill me, and Erza, and even if you manage to steal the weapons, Fairy Tail will come after you. No weapons in the world could compare to the power of some of our wizards. But none of that matters, because I plan on kicking your asses, and having you arrested." Lucy said, as she brandished her whip, and gathered her keys.

The men smiled, and Lancer again spoke up, his voice sending shivers down her spine, "Oh, poor girl, actually thinks she stands a chance. Very well, face our magic."

Lucy started to smile as she took a step forward, ready to call a spirit, when suddenly, she was no longer in the forest.

Lucy looked down, and found her feet dangling hundreds of feet up in the air. Blood running down her legs. She could feel someone's hand around her neck, and slowly brought her eyes up to stare into the cruel eyes of Sabertooth's Minerva. Lucy tried to gasp in shock, but no air could make it's way into her throat. Fear clawed through her body, rendering her motionless. She stared through tear filled eyes into Minerva's laughing face, and then Minerva let go.

Lucy fell to the ground, her mouth open and screaming, as her bruised and torn body rocketed downwards. Her eyes searched out her guild as she fell, and her heart stopped when she saw them pointing and laughing. Natsu, the man who was supposed to catch her, was making out with Lisanna, and beside him, Gray sneered at her, while Erza shook her head, and mouthed, "Weak."

Her tear stained face turned slowly to the other balcony, seeking out Laxus, hoping to find courage there, but only a blank uncaring face stared back. Her heart broke, and she cried out for him, but then everything went black, as she slammed into the ground.

Darkness... She couldn't see a thing. Chains wrapped around her wrists, and her head was anchored in place. She felt cold, and lonely. Despair settled like a knot in her stomach, as she felt a sticky hot liquid seep from the spikes in the chain, rubbing harshly against her skin.

Then, she saw a light. A warm crackling yellow bolt of lightning. She heard laughter, his wonderful loud booming laugh. And she remembered his eyes. Blue like the deepest and clearest of oceans when he was happy, and greyish blue like the skies before a storm when he was serious, darkening even further when he was angry. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks, as she realized he was coming to rescue her. Her Laxus was here to save her. A smile warmed her face, and she watched the crackling light come closer, her heart beating uncontrollably.

Suddenly the lightning stopped, and she felt a rushing sensation, as her body, still in chains plummeted towards an open window. She could see inside the room, her eyes immediately drawn the back of Laxus. A woman's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Lucy's heart stopped, and she choked as sadness welled up within her. Laxus was with another woman. Then he spun her around, and she saw the face, the purple hair. The evil smile. Minerva.

As one, the two turned to her, kissed and then laughed. A bone chilling unearthly laugh. And her heart shattered. The chains released her as she fell to the ground, crying out in agony as she watched the two lovers laugh at her.

She was still crying, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of the man she'd come to love, when he suddenly stepped forward. With an evil smile, he reached his hand up, and a bolt of lightning struck her, electrifying her to the core.

Lucy screamed. She screamed till her throat was raw, and blood seeped out, tinging her spit pink. She screamed as the pain of his electricity, the pain of his anger, and his hate, and the pain of seeing him in the arms of another woman, hit her over and over and over again.

Her vision started to dot and swirl. Blackness and red seeping in, as her body, almost completely drained of life fell limply to the ground, where she lay prostrate at his feet.

Darkness was just about to completely overwhelm her, when she heard, in the faintest of whispers, "I'll be here all night, just shout if you need me." "Easy, you've been through a lot. Just give it to me, I'll take care of it." "Be careful Blondie. Call me if you need anything." "I'm on my way. Are you safe?" "You did a good job Lucy." "I told you I would come if you needed me." "I just want you to be safe." "Like I said before, my interest is somewhere else."

More words rushed through her head, all in a whispered voice, that steadily grew stronger. Then she remembered his laugh, his true laugh, and the warmth and surprise she felt when she first heard it. She remembered his hug, then way he held her when she cried, the warmth and security it gave her and finally, she remembered his face. His smile. His eyes. His hair. His body. She remembered him, her Laxus. The real Laxus, not the one in this illusion.

Illusion..

Lucy opened her eyes, and lifted herself off the ground, standing up and facing the two brothers. They stared at her in open mouthed shock. "How?" They asked, at the same time.

Lucy hefted her whip, and singled out a key, "Laxus would never do those things to me." She said simply. "So an illusionist, and I'm guessing you do something with emotions? I was able to feel the illusions, and normally that isn't possible." Lucy asked.

The boy, Manny, smiled. "That's correct. Your emotions, and feelings are putty in my hands. Now, since you broke out of our first illusion, we'll just have to try harder."

Before either brother can make a single move to restart their magic, Lucy's whip sailed out. It sliced into Manny's cheek, cutting straight into the cheek, right to the bone. The boy screamed, and held his face, as blood seeped through his fingers, then Lucy continued her stroke, twisting, and allowing the whip to spin around, and slice into the elder brother, easily delivering a matching cut.

With the second boy down and screaming, Lucy took the time to call upon her spirits, "Open, Gates of the Scorpion, and the Golden Bull! Scorpio, Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

Her spirits warped to her side, and as Taurus hefted his axe into a spin, Scorpio shot out his sand. The sand swirled around the axe, gaining power, as the Spirits delivered a powerful Unison Raid, their attack hitting the men spot on.

The spirits waited by Lucy's side as she stepped forward. The men slowly got up onto their hands and knees, looks of anger on their faces. Just as they were about to get up, and reuse their magic, Lucy pointed, "Star Strike!" She yelled, and sent matching beams of light at the two.

They collapsed onto the ground again, this time for good, that one attack enough to finish Lucy turned to her spirits, "Thank you, you can go back." Lucy told them, as she pulled out Virgo's key.

"Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy called.

Virgo appeared by her side, and Lucy pointed to the men. "Tie them up in magic canceling rope." Lucy said, then she took off to find Erza, who had disappeared sometime during the fight. Before she left, she reached for the stone, and slipped it into the lead cased box, handing it to Virgo for safekeeping.

Lucy hurried through the woods, unsure how much time had passed while she was in the illusion, all she could hope was that Erza was okay. Following the tracks and signs of struggle, she eventually heard the clang of metal on metal.

* * *

Erza had been listening in on Lucy's conversation with the two brothers when all of a sudden she had gone flying. Neither of the mages that she was supposed to be fighting had moved a muscle, and yet her body flew through the forest, taking down tree, bushes, and anything else that got in her way. She landed heavily in a clearing, and hurriedly pulled herself to her feet, just as her two opponents appeared.

Without a seconds thought, Erza requipped a sword into her hand, and pointed it at the enemy. Before she can even utter a word though, the sword flew from her gasp and landed in the outstretched palm of the green haired man, Kato.

Kato grinned, "Sorry Titania, but your magic is useless here. I can form magnetic fields, therefore, all of your armors, and weapons, are subject to my control." He said, as he hefted her sword, and sent it flying back to her.

Erza ducked, and then spun, catching the sword as it flew past her, and then, despite the man's warning, tried again to slash the sword at him. The sword bent though, and flew harmlessly over the man's head.

With a scowl, Erza summoned 9 more swords, levitating them in the air above her, then with palms outstretched, she called, "Dance my blades."

The swords spun, and went to attack the mages. Kato sent five of them into the ground, and the other five flew at the woman, who with a grin, changed her form into one made entirely of smoke. As soon as the blades passed harmlessly though her body, she changed back.

Kato laughed, "See, you magic is useless. No weapon can harm Sapphire here, and neither can any metal work against me."

Erza's eye narrowed, and she again lifted her swords, this time doubling the amount, and sent them spinning towards them. Again, her swords were redirected, or passed harmlessly through a body of smoke.

Before Erza could summon another sword, a giant bear of smoke came barreling towards her. She attempted to cut through it, but her blade passed harmlessly through, and then the jaws of the animal were upon her. The smoke left no visible wound, but she could feel her nerves and muscles under the skin screaming in pain as they were severed.

As she knelt in pain, Erza saw a flash in the corner of her eye, as Kato sent some of her swords flying back at her. Without thinking, Erza switched into her Flight Armor, and disappeared in a flash of leopard print and purple.

Kato panicked when the scarlet haired mage suddenly disappeared. He reached for his magic and sent it out, seeking the metal of her armor, but the twenty swords still laying around him were the only metal he could sense. He spared a quick glance at Sapphire, whose eyes were darting around warily. Suddenly he saw a flash of metal behind her, and before he could say a word, or manipulate his magic, a sword arced down upon the blue haired girl.

The girls eyes widened as she sensed the attack coming, and she started to turn her body to smoke, but it was too late, Erza's armor allowed her too work fast. A slash cut through the girls skin, instantly rendering her unconscious. She slumped heavily to the ground, and then Kato's eyes made contact with Erza's furious ones.

Erza was about to set out after Kato when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the other fight in the forest. The scream continued, carrying on for several minutes, as both mages stood in horror, wondering what just happened.

Only when the scream died down, did Erza realize her companion needed her. With a flash, she set off running to help, when suddenly the metal of her boots froze in place. "I don't think so," Kato growled. "Didn't you hear that scream, your companion is likely dead. And soon you will be too."

Erza turned to the man, her eyes flashing in anger, "If my companion is dead, then I will kill everyone last one of you." She threatened, and then her body lit up, as she again changed armor.

Kato laughed as Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Oh good, more metal for me to control." He said, raising a hand. But before he could do anything, hundreds of flashes surrounded Erza, as sword after sword, spear after spear, battle axes, and war hammers, knives, and daggers, all appeared in the air around Erza.

"Just how much metal can you control?" Erza asked, her brown eyes turning black with anger, then she sent every weapon she had spiraling towards the man.

Katogasped as his magic failed him. He managed to stop 172 of the oncoming missiles, but the rest all hit their mark. His mind briefly registered the pain of his magic failing him, before the pain from the swords sliced into his body, and he fell defeated to the ground.

Erza panted with the effort it had taken to summon all of her weapons, and as soon as Kato was defeated, she allowed every weapon back into her storage, sighing in relief once the last one disappeared. Then she remembered Lucy, and her bloodcurdling scream. With a cry of worry, she turned around, making to run into the woods, and promptly stopped, as Lucy grinned at her from where she was leaning against a tree.

"Really Erza? All of your weapons. Overdoing it much?" Lucy teased, her voice slightly raspy, but her eyes shining brightly.

Erza laughed "I was trying to finish quickly, you should have heard your scream."

Lucy's hand went to her throat, and she grimaced, "Yea, my throat is killing me. I think I'm going to lose my voice. His brother was able to manipulate emotions, making the illusions seem all the more real." Lucy explained.

Erza frowned, "I never heard of someone manipulating emotions before. I'll have to ask Master about it. But for now, let's hand these guys in. Did you get the stone?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, Virgo has it."

"Good, then let's be on our way."

* * *

After handing the four mages over to the authorities, and the stone over to Doranbolt, who would teleport it back to the council, the two girls headed for a hotel. Their plan was to stay in this town and train until the day before the announcements. There was the forest, as well as a large lake on the other side of town, both of which made this location suitable to Erza. But for now, the only focus the two girls had was for sleep.

By the time Lucy had finished with her bath, it was well past midnight. She was now dressed in her pajamas, a lacy black nightie that Vulpecula has somehow managed to sneak into her bag when Virgo wasn't looking. She had also made sure to steal all of Lucy's normal pajamas too, leaving a note saying that the lacy ones were much more Laxus appropriate. Lucy didn't mind though, it was comfortable, and that was all that mattered to her.

After climbing into bed, and finishing the tea that Virgo had made for her to soothe her throat, Lucy realized she couldn't sleep. Her body felt extremely tired, but her mind just wouldn't shut down. No, her mind was still running over and over the battle and it's illusions. And every time, she came to the same conclusion, would she have been able to win if it wasn't for Laxus voice in her memories?

And now, all she could think about was the man, and the kindness he'd shown her the past few weeks. She also couldn't stop thinking of the revelation she had while under the spell of the illusion. When she had seen him in the arms of Minerva, she had realized that she had fallen in love with him. She had at first thought it was an emotion planted by Manny, but upon further thought, she had realized that it was a true emotion.

So now, despite how tired she was, and how badly she wanted to sleep, she couldn't get thoughts of him out of her mind. The words and images that had saved her from the illusion kept flashing through her mind, until finally, forgetting the time, she pulled out her communication lacrima, needing to see his crystal blue eyes, and hear his deep voice.

Sitting up in bed, Lucy cupped her hands around the lacrima, and sent a small amount of magic into it, focusing it on calling Laxus. A few moments later, Laxus face appeared on the screen.

He was sitting up in bed, a table side lamp on beside him, illuminating his face and bare upper body. His face had a scowl on it, as he rubbed his hand over his eyes, blinking the sleep away, before focusing on the blonde girl. Once he did focus though, his face went red, and his blue eyes opened wide.

"What the fuck are you wearing, Blondie?" Laxus asked, as he shifted the communication lacrima to hide the tent appearing in his sheets.

Lucy frowned and looked down, her face going blank as she took in her scantily clad body. Then she reacted with a squeal as she pulled the sheets up over her shoulders, and she sunk down into her bed. "Sorry, I forgot what I was wearing." She murmured a minute later, after she had readjusted the lacrima to show just her face.

"Did you also forget what time it was? It's three in the morning, Blondie. Are you in trouble?" Laxus asked, his deep voice booming across the lacrima, and making Lucy's insides melt.

Lucy face turned red with embarrassment as she realized what time it was, and that she had woken him up. But another part of herself began applauding, because she was now seeing him shirtless in bed, his hair slightly mussed up from sleep. Her eyes quickly roved over his body, and she felt her mouth water slightly, as her inner core heated up. Her thighs clenched together as heat pooled down below, and she had to remind herself to answer.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to say hi." She stated rather dumbly, a look of guilt crossing her face for waking him.

Laxus sighed,and then stretched, causing Lucy's eyes to widen as she watched his muscles ripple and move under his tanned skin. Once he had settled back down, he redirected his gaze on hers. "You called at three to say hi?" He asked, somewhat amused now that he was more fully awake.

Lucy nodded, and smiled. "Well, that and I wanted to say thank you. For being there for me these past few weeks." Lucy said, wincing as her voice cracked at the end. Her talking abilities just about reaching their limit after her throat shredding scream.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Your welcome, I guess. Are you sick? Your voice is really rough?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No. Just a side effect of my fight earlier." She whispered, hoping her voice would last longer if she didn't strain it.

Laxus eyes narrowed, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. No harm done except my throat." Lucy answered, smiling pleasantly to prove that she was indeed okay.

Laxus eyes narrowed further, "What happened?" He asked.

Lucy smiled again, this time more to herself, "I'll tell you some other time. I should probably get some sleep now though. I just wanted to say hi." She said softly, her eyes taking in one last long look at the blonde male.

He offered her a smile then, his first since they began talking, "Okay Blondie. Go to sleep then. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Take care." He answered back, his voice surprisingly soft. Then the video winked off.

Lucy leaned back in bed, and sighed happily. There was no doubt about it, she was in love with Laxus Dreyar. A man she had hardly known just over a month ago, and now she considered him one of her closer friends. With a soft final sigh, Lucy fell asleep.

* * *

Laxus placed the lacrima back on the table beside his bed and leaned back, his thoughts on the young blonde who called him. Laxus knew he had feelings towards the blonde. She was smart, funny, well loved, strong, and open in her feelings. She was also absolutely beautiful in his opinion, whether she was smiling, sad, or angry. She was everything he thought he needed in a friend, and in a woman. Someone who accepted him for who he was. Someone who was able to get him talking, and laughing. Someone he felt comfortable with. It was so easy to see how so many people loved the girl.

"Well, that was interesting. Does she often call you in the middle of the night?" Freed asked, from his bed on the other side of the room.

"Yea, and dressed like that?" Bixlow asked from his cot, sitting up and grinning at Laxus.

Evergreen smirked and rolled over, facing Laxus from her cot, "I think she has a little thing for you, Laxus." She teased.

Laxus scowled, "You guys were supposed to be sleeping." He stated grumpily.

"And miss such an interesting development in the life of our leader. The girl your interested in seems to be interested in you as well. That's an important thing for us to know." Freed said, as he mentally began preparing ways to make sure the girl was always protected.

"Not to mention missing the way she was dressed." Bixlow added with another smirk.

Evergreen huffed, and threw her pillow at Bixlow. "Shut up you Perv. Besides, I thought you were interested in that spirit of hers." She called to him.

Bixlow grinned, "Oh I definitely am. But Vulpecula understands beauty and the need to admire and acknowledge it." Bixlow said, as he flipped onto his stomach, sticking Evergreens pillow under his body to prop himself up.

"Give that back." Evergreen said angrily, hopping out of bed to retrieve the pillow. Bixlow grinned, but handed the pillow over, not feeling like fighting in the middle of the night.

Once she had it back, she turned to Laxus, "So, when are you going to make your move?" She asked.

Laxus shrugged, "When shes ready." He said simply.

"She seems ready to me." Bixlow stated.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "And she probably is, but I want to make sure she doesn't have any lingering feelings for that stupid flame idiot."

"Don't worry about that. From a girls standpoint, your clearly the better choice. She only liked Natsu because for her, it was inevitable. He was always there for her. But now, after knowing more guys in the guild, and getting to know you better, shes developed feelings for you. And they're true feelings, because you didn't force yourself on her like the fire idiot, you let her come to you." Evergreen said, as she tucked herself back into bed.

"Evergreen is right. I doubt if she has any feeling left for Natsu. I think shes had feeling for you for awhile. Or did you not notice the color of her new bedspread?" Freed questioned.

Laxus brow furrowed, "What are you talking about? It's blue right?" Laxus asked, clearly confused.

Freed laughed lightly, "Yes, it's blue. The same blue as your eyes. I doubt even Lucy knew when she picked it out. But I noticed the blush when she did realize it, when I was over at her apartment with you writing her runes."

Laxus face lit up in grin then. "Really?"

All three of the Raijinshuu nodded back at him.

"Then I guess I'll talk to her when we get back." Laxus said. "Now get to sleep. We have a long mission ahead of us." He ordered, going back to his usual serious self.

He flicked off the light, and then leaned back in bed. This time his thoughts straying from the more loving thoughts of Lucy, and instead turning to the more perverted side of him, as he recalled her sexy body clad in the black lacy nightie. With a small grumble, he turned over, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get any sleep after seeing her dressed like that?

**wow, that was a long one. I meant to post it last night, but by the time I was done with Erzas part of the battle, it was already pretty late, and I still had so much to write. So hope you forgive me for being a day late. **

**Anyway, hope you loved it. Let me know your thoughts! **

**Deaths Embrace. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

Lucy opened her eyes and blinked away the weariness. Slowly, she sat up and stretched, her neck aching slightly from the weird position that she fell asleep in. Looking away she tried to determine what had woken her from her slumber, and then seeing all the other passenger's getting their bags ready, she assumed it was the announcement that they were coming up on Magnolia.

Just to make sure, Lucy peeked out the window. Her eyes peering into the dark night, and up ahead. Sure enough, the lights from the town glowed up ahead, causing a smile to light up her face, as a familiar feeling of warmth and home rose up in her. She loved coming home to her town after being away for a few weeks. And these last few weeks had been particularly harrowing.

Erza had spared no mercy when it came to her last weeks of training. She had been downright vicious, making her work through both the days and nights. She even went so far as to starve Lucy for a few days, just so Lucy would learn what it was like to work with no food in her stomach. And yet, somehow, despite all the harsh training and taking everything that Erza could give, Lucy made it through. And with flying colors.

To say that Erza was proud of her would be an understatement. Jellal had come for a visit on their last week to help with the final portion of her training, and Lucy had overheard Erza bragging away. Saying things about her amazing progress, and how in just these past two months, Lucy had come further than she had in her entire time of being at Fairy Tail.

And Lucy knew it was true. She was now able to call six spirits to her side during battle, though she usually kept to her usual two. She had also become more proficient at casting Urano Metria. The level of power that the spell gave off was much higher than it was previously, doing a lot more damage, and hitting it's focus target more accurately.

Besides the fact that magically Lucy was much stronger, she had also become physically stronger. Thanks to constantly training in Erza's different armors, she was much stronger, faster, and lighter on her feet. Erza had also, earlier in the day gifted Lucy with a set of armor all her own. She had had it specially crafted by her favorite blacksmith. The armor was lightweight and flexible. The colors of the metal were all in gold and silver, and they included a breast plate, paldrons, metal skirt, boots, greaves, and a pair of gauntlets. Every piece was extremely delicate looking, yet sturdy enough to take on one of Erza's more powerful strikes. And while Lucy doubted if she'd ever be as into wearing armor as Erza would, she definitely planned on using it for her harder missions. And because Erza knew Lucy wasn't crazy about wearing armor, she had specifically designed a bracelet with a re-quip spell attached, so all Lucy had to do was twist the bracelet, and she'd be in her full suit of armor.

All in all, Lucy was happy with how far she'd come, and while she didn't want to be over confident, she was fairly certain that she'd be able to win the S-Class Promotionals. The only person who worried her, was Gajeel, and possibly Freed if he somehow caught her in a rune trap. But she didn't think he would because he wouldn't have time to set them up, also, he'd have no prior knowledge of what the tests would include, so he couldn't prepare ahead for it. Which brought her back to Gajeel.

Lucy was sure that Gajeel would be one of the contenders this year, since last time it was only because he was doing secret work that he didn't participate. And while she knew she had become stronger, Gajeel was a dragon slayer. He was strong and brutal in battle. He was also gifted in both strong attacks, and when his scales were up, his defense was practically impenetrable. He was an opponent that Lucy truly hoped she wouldn't have to go up against.

"Attention passengers. We will be reaching the station in Magnolia in 5 minutes. Please begin gathering your belongings and prepare to depart the train." Lucy grimaced at the nauseatingly bright and cheery voice of the woman, but did as she was told and grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment. Then it was time to wake Erza. Lucy shuddered slightly, she had learning that the redhead did not like being woken up.

"Erza." Lucy said quietly. No response.

"Erza!" Lucy hissed a little more loudly, garnering the attention of a few other passengers.

Still no response.

"Oi! Erza!" Lucy shouted, "Wake up!" Then with a slight giggle, she jumped back, just in time to avoid Erza's fist sailing at her face. A few of the passenger's gasped and raised their eyebrows, but Lucy just smiled and waved them off.

"Lucy. Why did you wake me?" Erza asked tiredly.

"We're almost home." Lucy answered, as the train brakes kicked in, squealing slightly as the train slowed and then stopped.

"Oh okay." Erza said, standing up to join the string of passengers disembarking from the train.

Once they were outside the train station, and Erza had collected her mountain of luggage from a cargo hold, the two girls stopped.

"Well, go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild." Erza said finally. Then she surprised Lucy by stepping forward and hugging her tightly. "I can't wait to see how good you do at the exams."

Lucy smiled, and hugged Erza back. "Thanks Erza. I hope I make you proud. See you tomorrow." Then she stepped away, and with a final wave, started walking home.

By the time Lucy stepped into her apartment, it was almost one in the morning, and she was beyond tired. Deciding to forgo her usual shower, Lucy instead shrugged off all her clothes, and then slipped into bed, dressed in only her underclothes. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour after the sun had risen, Lucy slowly emerged from her cocoon of covers, blinking her eyes against the brightness of the room. She was about to shift into some languid stretches, when, with a start, she remembered that the day of the announcements had come.

Within seconds, Lucy was naked and in the shower. She hurriedly scrubbed away at her body, and hair, taking no extra time to linger and enjoy the shower as she usually does. Once she was clean, she hopped out, and towel dried on her way to the closet.

Since it was a warm day, she decided on a black pair of shorts with a white and green halter top. After getting dressed, she quickly did her hair and make up, grabbed her belt, keys and whip, put on her new bracelet, and then left her apartment. Her feet rapidly taking her to the guild.

Once she saw the guild doors in sight, she slowed down, attempting to compose herself and not look like a fool bursting through the doors. Instead, she meandered slowly, pretending for all the world like she wasn't excited out of her mind. She had just reached the guild doors when a sudden bark of laughter at her back caused her to spin around.

"Gihi." Gajeel laughed, "Nice little show your putting on, Bunny Girl, but I can smell your excitement." He grunted, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Lucy scowled, "What are you talking about, Gajeel?" She asked, hoping he hadn't seen her change in demeanor.

"I'm talking about you running halfway through the city, smiling your face off, only to stop and pretend everythings normal once you got here." Gajeel said, his red eyes lighting up again with the need to laugh.

"Idiot. Did anyone else see?" Lucy asked, suddenly glancing around.

Gajeel snorted, but shook his head, "Just me."

Lucy suddenly grinned evilly, "Good. And your not going to tell anyone, right?" She said, stepping forward threateningly, her dark aura rising.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to scare me, Bunny Girl?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy stopped emitting her aura, and pouted. "Yes, and it didn't work. Whatever, tell anyone, and you'll regret it, I promise."

"Oh, and what can you do to me?" Gajeel asked, after barking out another laugh.

Lucy tilted her head thoughtfully, and then smirked, "I can have Gemini transform into you and have them tell the whole guild all your secret inner feelings that you pretend not to have."

Gajeel's face paled, and he scowled, "Fine, I won't tell anyone. Who would I tell anyways? I only talk to you, shorty, Juvia, and my cat."

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just saying, just in case you do decide to suddenly get social. Now, ready for the announcements?" Lucy asked, allowing her excitement to shine through, as she clutched onto his arm, her eyes bright and wide.

Gajeel scowled and shook her arm off. "Of course I'm ready. And I didn't have to train my ass off either." Gajeel said smugly.

This time Lucy scowled, as she reach out a hand and hit him. "Well, maybe you should train your ass, I've noticed your muscles seem to be shrinking lately with all the time you sit around doing nothing in the guild." Lucy bit back.

Gajeel smacked her head, "What the fuck you doing looking at my muscles?" He growled.

Lucy smacked him back, "I wasn't looking at your muscles." She said, pouting.

"You just said-"

"I know what I said, I take it back. I was just annoyed. Great job on ruining my mood, Gajeel." Lucy said, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

Then Gajeel grinned, "Sorry, Bunny Girl. Yes, I'm ready, and yes, I'm excited. It'll be nice being able to make some real money again. Let's go, Levy's been missing you." Gajeel said, attempting to brighten her mood back up.

Lucy's face lit up, "See, hidden feelings." She smarted, and then she turned and hurried into the guild in order to seek out her best friend, Gajeel hot on her heels with an angry glare.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy called as she hurried over to her best friend.

"Lu-Chan! Your back!" Levy yelled back. The blue haired girl jumped up from her spot at the table and threw her arms around the blonde. "I missed you. You've been training so much lately, and I haven't had any new chapters to read of your novel." Levy said pouting.

"Oh, I'm sorry Levy. Don't worry. I'll make sure to kick everyone's ass at the exams and then I'll focus on writing a few chapters for you." Lucy said, as she studiously ignored the derisive snort from Gajeel, while sitting down at the table along with the other two mages.

"You better. So did training go good then?" Levy asked, leaning forward and placing her head in her hands.

Luy nodded emphatically, "Yes, I'm doing really good now. I can even call six of my spirits out at once. It won't be long till I can summon all ten of my Zodiac keys."

Levy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, "Wow, really? I don't think I've ever read of a Celestial Mage being able to do that."

Lucy smiled, "Only two others have ever been able too. And only one of those were able to call all twelve, and that person was the first ever Celestial Mage. It was his pupil who was able to call out eight, but then after that, no one had ever had more than 6 of the gold keys at a time, till me. I wish I had all twelve, but at least Yukino treats her spirits good. " Lucy said with a shrug.

"Hmm, well she did offer to give them to you." Levy said.

"Yea, but I can't just take away her form of magic. Plus, her spirits love her." Lucy said with a small pout. "I'm just being selfish anyway, I don't actually need them, it would just be nice to have the full set."

"I can understand that, and I don't think it's selfish." Levy said, as she tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I think you should have taken them when she offered." Gajeel suddenly spoke up. "She can't love her spirits that much if she was just willing to give them up. You would never think of giving away yours." As soon as he finished speaking, he readopted his stoic face, and leaned back.

Pantherlily nodded, "I agree with Gajeel. You always say your spirits aren't property, but your friends, and you say Yukino thinks the same way. But, if she really thought that, she wouldn't have offered them. By doing that, she treated them as objects." He stated, as he sat with his arms crossed in front of Gajeel, who had nodded in agreement to what Pantherlily said.

"They do have a point." Levy said, also agreeing.

Lucy sighed, "Your right, but there's no changing it now. Anyway, when are they making the announcements? And is Laxus here? He was supposed to be done with his mission by now." Lucy said, glancing around looking for him.

"Evergreen got back yesterday afternoon, so he's probably home too. And I think they make the announcement around lunch time." Levy said.

"He was here today, I can smell his scent." Gajeel added, with his nose in the air.

"Aw, thanks Gajeel. I think I'm gonna go look for him. Maybe he's in his office." Lucy said standing up. "See you in a little bit. Save me a spot with you. Well actually, you have Gajeel here, so I'm sure no one will join you anyway." Lucy said, with a smirk at Gajeel.

The Iron Slayer just raised his eyebrows, "You got that right, and that's just how I like it." He said with a pleased grunt.

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked away, the sounds of Levy scolding Gajeel becoming fainter as she climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Reaching Laxus' office, Lucy raised her hand and knocked softly. A moment later the door opened to show Freed. "Ah, hello Lucy. Come on in. I'll leave you two for now." Freed said, opening the door widely, and stepping past her into the hall.

"Thanks Freed, bye." Lucy said. Then she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

Once inside the room, Lucy walked over towards the desk, her eyes on the man setting aside yet another mountain of paperwork in favor of speaking to her.

"Hey Laxus." She said, as she sat down across from him.

"Hey Blondie. How was training?" Laxus asked, with a smile.

Lucy stood up and grinned, "Check this out." Lucy reached her hand down and twisted her bracelet, the bright light of re-quipping engulfing her as her armor appeared. Once the light had faded, she twisted, showing Laxus the back and front. "Pretty cool huh?" She asked.

Laxus stood up and came towards her, "Pretty nice, though I like your short skirts better. Shows off your sexy legs." He said, with a smirk.

Lucy laughed loudly, "Watch that mouth of yours, or I might just have to kick your ass!" Lucy said teasingly, while playfully slapping his shoulder.

This time Laxus laughed, "You can train all you want, Blondie. You will never be able to beat me."

"Your probably right. Besides, fighting you really isn't on the list of things I want to do to you." Lucy said, with a small smile.

Laxus' smirk deepened, "Oh, there's a list of things you want to do to me, huh?" He asked, taking another step towards her, his eyes darkening to a bluish grey.

Lucy gulped audibly, as Laxus came even closer, so close she could feel the warmth emanating off his skin. The look on his face sending shivers down her spine, and heat pooling within her. Her eyes were glued to his, as his mouth came closer to hers, his head slowly descending.

"Laxus, my boy. I need your help-" The door to the room slammed open, and Macarov walked in, stopping short when he saw Lucy jump away from Laxus, blushing furiously. Then Laxus turned an aggravated look towards his grandfather.

"What do you need, Gramps?" Laxus asked, sighing slightly. He had been so damn close, he thought, as he rubbed a hand through his hair, his eyes taking a quick glance at the still blushing blonde now leaning against his desk and fiddling with her keys.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Again." The Master said, with a wide smile. "I didn't know you two were a couple. I'm going to have such cute grandbabies!" He gushed, hearts appearing in his eyes.

Lucy let out a small eep, then stood, twisting her bracelet so that her armor disappeared. "I got to go. See you guys later." She said, as she bolted towards the door.

"Wait." Laxus called, stopping her. He then reach into the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a small package. "I got this for you." He said, tossing it towards her.

She caught the small rectangular box easily, and glanced down at it curiously. "What is it?" She asked, looking back up.

Laxus just smiled, "Go open it and find out. I'll see you later, Blondie." He said, watching as the blonde nodded, and then left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Lucy stopped and took several deep breaths. She couldn't believe she'd been about to kiss Laxus in his office again, only to have the Master interrupt again. She gave a small growl of annoyance, her hand tightening around the gift box. Taking a glance down, she looked at it more closely. It was a black silk gift box, and when he shook it something clanked inside. She quickly found a latch on the side, and unhooked it, opening the lid to see what was inside.

Nestled within on a bed of red silk, was a silver key. Lucy's face brightened as she pulled it out, fingers already memorizing the shape and design, even as her eyes looked to identify it. Two upside triangles, on on top of the other.

Lucy smiled, and clutched the key, "Canes Venatici." she whispered to herself. The hunting dogs. Without another seconds thought, she went to the training area behind the guild.

Once she reached it, she pulled out the key. Her mind briefly registered that the field was empty, as the whole guild was inside waiting for the announcement, but she still had time.

"Open, Gate of the Hunting Dogs, Canes Venatici!" Lucy called out.

The sounds of barking filled the air, and then two pure black Pharaoh Hounds appeared, their muscles rippling beneath their short coats. A black collar wrapped around each neck, with a gold plate depicting their names. On the taller one, the male, the name Asterion shone, and on the female, the name, Chara.

The two dogs moved towards Lucy, tails wagging happily, tongues hanging from their jowls. Lucy laughed brightly, and slid to her knees, petting the excited dogs.

"Good boy, good girl." She cooed to them happily. "Do you guys want to make a contract with me." She asked, while petting them.

Asterion barked happily, and then nuzzled her neck, licking it, and causing Lucy to squeal. Chara flopped to the ground, and rolled over, letting Lucy rub her stomach.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. So, can you do Mondays?" An affirmative bark answered her. Lucy went on down the list and found out Wednesdays, which was yesterday, was the only day they couldn't be summoned. So, after thanking them, and promising to carry dog treats with her from now on, Lucy sent them home.

Once they were gone, Lucy noticed the sun higher in the sky, and with a quick hand brush over Horologium's key, realized it was almost time for lunch, and the announcements. Her stomach growled hungrily, since she still hadn't eaten breakfast, so Lucy decided to head back inside to get some food.

A half hour later Lucy was seated back with Gajeel and Levy, eating a sandwich. She had just finished telling them about her new key, when the Master walked out of his office, and hopped off the balcony, landing on the bar. Laxus, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts all followed him out of the office, and stood at the top of the balcony. Mira and Gildarts were smiling, while Erza and Laxus looked serious and stern.

"Attention everyone!" Master yelled, "The time has come again for this years S-Class Promotional Trials!" Loud cheering erupted from all around the room, causing the Master to smile and nod. "Alright, that's enough. Are you ready to hear the candidates!" Another loud cheer, which only stopped when Master used his Titan powers to tower over the guild.

"This years contestants are, Freed Justine!" Evergreen and Bixlow clapped him on the back happily, while Laxus gave a small nod from stage. "Gray Fullbuster!" A squeal from Juvia interrupted, while Gray tried to push her away. "Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel smirked, and let out a small Gihi, while Levy clapped excitedly, and Lucy gave him a quick smile. "Cana Alberona!" Cana sighed tiredly, while Gildarts cheered and screamed. "Juvia Lockser!" This time Juvia fainted, while promising to not beat Gray-Sama. "And finally, Lucy Heartfilia." Another cheer went up, as Laxus nodded at her, and Erza finally smiled.

"Now, Listen up. The trial starts tomorrow. So everyone competing, be in Hargeon at 7:00. Also, your partners this year must be one of the other contestants, and of the opposite sex." The Master yelled out over the mayhem, causing even more yelling and mayhem by doing so.

Juvia immediately popped up from her faint, and threw her arms back around Gray. "Noone will beat me and my Gray-Sama!" She yelled out dramatically.

Freed looked over towards Lucy and started to make his way over, when suddenly a metal studded arm draped over her shoulders. "Your my partner, Bunny Girl." Gajeel growled, glaring at the approaching Freed, while Levy giggled in the background, giving Lucy a thumbs up.

Cana made her way over to Freed, and smiled, handing him a barrel. "Guess it's me and you, Freed. Let's share a drink!" She slurred, her eyes bright and her face flushed.

Lucy smiled, and shrugged at Freed who was looking at Cana with a slightly scrunched nose, trying to push away the barrel of wine.

"So this is interesting." Levy stated, standing up. "Come on, you two. I'm going to teach you how to get out of Freed's runes." Levy said, taking both Gajeel and Lucy by the hand, and pulling them out.

"I'm just gonna kick his ass as soon as we're on the ship. He ain't trapping me again this year." Gajeel growled.

Lucy laughed, "I don't know if that's allowed, Gajeel."

"Whatever. If he can write runes, I can stop him from writing them." He grunted back.

"Lucy, we're going to your apartment, it's closest." Levy suddenly said, as she continued pulling them along. "And I'm teaching you either away. Even if you avoid the boat ones, you may encounter them later." She added.

Once they reached Lucy's apartment, Levy pulled a ton of books out of nowhere and began spreading them out, showing both Lucy and Gajeel how to unwrite basic runes.

"Freed won't have time to set up anything too difficult, so it should be easy to figure out how to get out." She then went on to show them several basic rune traps, and the way to write themselves out.

By the time Levy was finished, it was half past seven. The three had taken a brief break to go and get some food, but after that Levy had brought them back to the apartment, and continued her lessons. Finally though, after many long hours of work, and a lot of grumbling from Gajeel, they were done.

Lucy walked the two to her door, and wished them goodnight.

"See you in the morning, Bunny Girl. Meet you at the station at five." Gajeel grumbled, a look of distaste on his face because of how early they had to leave.

Lucy smiled, "Sure, see you then, and cheer up, Gajeel. We're going to be the next S-Class for sure."

Gajeel smirked and nodded, and then the two left. With a sigh, Lucy closed the door. She was annoyed it took so long for them to learn the runes. She had wanted to back to the guild to see Laxus again, but, she still had to pack up clothes for the coming week, so she didn't think she'd have time. Walking back into the living room, she found her travel pack dumped on the ground, still packed from her last trip. With another loud sigh, she dumped the contents into a laundry basket, and then dragged the bag to her closet, stuffing it with whatever she though she'd need.

Dropping the bag on the couch, she walked into the bathroom to pack a first aid kit. She highly doubted that Gajeel would bring one, so she made sure to pack enough for both. After adding that to the bag, she paused, trying to think if she'd need anything else. She was just going through a mental check list, when a knock sounded at the door.

Lucy walked towards the door, curious who about who it could be. She decided that it was probably Gray or Erza giving her some final well wishes, so she was surprised, but happy, when she opened the door to find Laxus.

"Hey." She said happily, a bright smile lighting up her face, "Come in." She said, stepping aside.

Laxus walked past her, and into the living room, seeing the couch covered with her traveling stuff, he walked to the bed and sat down, his eyes drifting to the bed covers, and his face smirking, when he realized that Freed was right. They were the same color as his eyes.

"I like this color. It reminds me of something." Laxus said, smirking up at her, his eyes knowing.

Lucy's face went red, and she paused in her step, on her way to join him. "Huh, and I thought you only liked the color black." She said.

Laxus grinned, "I do like the color black. But I like others too. So, when you liked Natsu, you had pink covers, and now you have the covers the color of my eyes, what does that mean?" Laxus asked, with another smirk.

Lucy blushed again, "What are you talking about? I brought my pink covers with me, from before I ever knew Natsu. And this is a very pretty color. It's not my fault your eyes happen to match." She retorted, folding her arms across her chest, and sitting down on the bed, her expression petulant.

Laxus laughed, "Alright Blondie. Whatever you say. So, you going to win tomorrow? Freed was hoping to partner with you. He thought it'd be best if my two favorites were on the same team." He said, as he slid further onto the bed, leaning against the wall, and turning to stare at her.

Lucy turned around so she was facing him, while sitting cross legged. "Sorry about that. I'm happy with Gajeel though. We're good friends, and I trust him. Not that I don't trust Freed, I just know Gajeel better. Well, as much as Gajeel will allow me to get to know him. You guys and your serious closed off personalities." She said with a shrug. "Poor Freed though, and Cana. Gajeel and I are going to kick their asses." She finished with a smile.

Laxus laughed, "Freed will get over it. He does S-class with me, so it's not a big deal if he loses. And I'm not closed off, at least not to the people I trust."

Lucy shifted eagerly, "And do you trust me?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Yes." Laxus said.

"Good. So, tomorrow. Am I going to have to fight you?" She asked.

Laxus smirked, "You'll have to wait and see. If you do, I'm not going easy on you." He added.

"Really, not even a little bit." Lucy asked, holding up her hand in front of his face and making a little bit sign with her fingers.

Laxus reached out and grabbed her hand, using it to pull her towards him. She landed on his lap, her face blushing.

"Not even a little bit." He whispered, lifting a hand to brush aside a strand of hair that had fallen over her face, then he continued, " Though, I will give you a kiss for good luck." He said, his eyes connecting with hers momentarily, before he moved in.

Lucy watched with wide eyes, her heart beating erratically as he drew closer, her excitement going through the roof. It was finally happening. Her breathing quickened as he came even closer, and she felt his warm breath on her face, and then she rose up, and met him, sealing her lips against his.

She was just barely able to register the warm feeling of his slightly chapped lips on hers, before he pulled away. She stared after him disappointed, and pouted. He gave her a confused look, and she smirked.

"That's supposed to be for good luck. I need more then that." She said, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in again, just catching sight of his wide grin before her eyes closed.

This time their lips connected, and stayed, their mouths moving together in perfect harmony. Lucy parted her lips slightly, running her tongue over Laxus bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking it gently. She heard him groan, and then she felt his mouth open, and his tongue slide out and over her lips. She slid her own tongue out to meet his, and they twisted them together, as a low moan escaped from Lucy's mouth.

She felt Laxus hands run up her back, one hand going behind her neck, holding her in place, and the other wrapping itself into her hair. Her own hands unhooked from around his neck, and instead gripped onto his shoulders, as she shifted in his lap, moving her body to press tightly against his chest. Her legs were now straddling him, and she could feel a hard bulge beneath her, causing her to fight the need to writhe against it.

Then Laxus lips left hers, allowing her to take a much needed breath, as he trailed his lips down to her neck, sucking and nibbling on it gently. She felt his hot tongue dart out, and lick against her skin, traveling up her neck and behind her ear, causing her to moan out, and grind down on him.

"Oh, god, Laxus." She breathed out against the top of his head, her hand moving up to run through his spiked hair.

She felt Laxus smirk against her skin, and then he sharply bit onto her earlobe, giving it a light tug, and then he pulled away, smirking devilishly.

"Nooo." Lucy pouted as he lifted her off of him.

Laxus laughed, and then ruffled her hair, "Get some rest, Blondie. I'll see you tomorrow. Train station at five. I want to hear about your mission and training." He said, then he stood up, repositioned his jacket, and left the apartment.

Lucy sighed, and flopped onto her bed, her hand slowly rising to caress her lips, then she smiled. She had kissed Laxus Dreyar. With another happy sigh, she curled up, and fell asleep.

**They finally kissed! Ahh, haha. Another long one, but I had a lot to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**As always, let me know your thoughts, I love hearing from you all.**

**Deaths Embrace.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy awoke with a start. Her skin cold and clammy, yet her heart racing erratically. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins, as the heat of her tears left salty trails down her cheeks. With a shuddering breath, she pulled herself out of bed, her feet making light padding sounds on the cold floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. The room was still dark, the sun had yet to rise, but she knew she'd get no more sleep that night. So instead, she got ready.

After stepping into the shower, and after feeling her muscles relax, and her tension ease under the pounding massage of the shower, she finally allowed her mind to go back to her nightmare. It had been about the illusion. She had seen Laxus and Minerva again, though this time they were in bed. Laxus chilling laugh had been in the background, sending shivers down her spine. And just as she'd been about to turn away, and stop looking, the chains had wrapped around her, holding her in place, and cutting into her skin. Then Laxus had stood up, walked over to her, wrapped his hands around her throat, and had just been leaning in to whisper something to her, a look of pure, unadultered hate on his face, when she woke up. She shuddered at the memory, another chill running down her spine.

Inwardly, deep down, she knew Laxus would never do that, but the nightmare had felt as real as the illusion had, and it scared her. What if, like Natsu had moved past her, Laxus moved on as well? She didn't think she could bare another heartbreak. The one with Natsu had been bad enough, and she had never even been sure of his feelings for her. Now that she knew Laxus liked her too, she had a feeling that that would make it so much worse if it did end.

Without realizing it, Lucy had begun to cry again. Her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection, in a attempt to calm herself, and hold in her emotions. She hadn't had nightmares in awhile. As a kid, she had gotten them often, but after joining Fairy Tail, they had slowly faded away. But then she had the one about the Sleeper, and now this one. She wondered if all her S-class missions would leave her with chills. Or maybe it was just because Natsu wasn't sneaking into her bed anymore. That was the one good thing about him sleeping with her, it had been what originally stopped the nightmares. He had also been a great heater.

Finished with her shower, Lucy went to her closet. She dressed herself in a black bikini with a yellow flower on it, with a pair of white shorts over it, a black tube top, and a pair of black flip flops. Then, even though it was way too early, she grabbed her bag, and left the apartment, knowing in her heart, that the next time she came home, she'd be an S-Class mage.

Once she reached the street, she started to meander aimlessly in the general direction of the station. The train that they were taking wouldn't be leaving for another hour, and it was only a ten minute walk, so she had plenty of time to spare.

Since it was only just past four in the morning, the air was still chilly. A light wind blew against her scantily clad skin, causing light goose bumps to rise, but she rubbed them down with her hands, while trying to decide if she was cold enough to reach in her bag and get her jacket. She decided that she'd just wait. The sun would eventually rise, and she'd warm up then.

Seeing a light on up ahead, her feet started leading off in that direction, her mind wondering which store would be open at this time. As she drew closer, the inviting smell of pastries drew her in. Her pace quickened, and a minute later she was inside the warm, well lit bakery. A woman behind the counter looked up in surprise, but greeted her happily.

"Hello, young lady. We usually only get old fishermen in here at this time, seeing your bright face is a lovely thing. What can I get you?" The kindly old woman asked.

Lucy smiled, and her eyes traced greedily over the many treats on display, "Hmm, I'll take three of those croissants, two brownies, a dozen cookies, and a few of those sweet buns." Lucy said with a grin, while running her hand over her tummy.

"Oh my, that's quite a bit for a small girl like you." The woman said with a laugh as she filled Lucy's order.

"Oh, don't worry, they're not all for me. I'm meeting some of my fellow guild members. We're on our way to the S-class exams." Lucy explained.

"Your a mage then, that explains the early rising. Not that all of you rise early, but some do. Are you with Fairy Tail?" The woman asked. Lucy nodded her affirmative, and the woman smiled, "In that case, I'll give you a discount. This'll be 100 hundred jewels." The woman said, handing a brown paperbag across the counter to Lucy.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you." She said, then she handed over the jewels, dropping another hundred into the tip jar, causing the woman to smile even more. "Have a nice day, Ma'am." She called to the woman as she left the store.

Then, with goodies in hand, Lucy finished her walk to the train station. Since she was still forty minutes early, no one else was their yet, so Lucy walked over to the ticket booth, and bought a ticket for herself, and Gajeel. Then she made her way to a bench and sat down, her eyes turning up to the sky to watch the stars slowly wink away as the night drew to an end.

Twenty minutes later, she heard her name called. Looking up, she saw Carla flying towards her. Seeing that Carla was alone, Lucy jumped up, dropping her bag of pastries onto the bench beside her bag, she ran forward.

"Carla, where's Wendy, has something happened?" Lucy asked, worried.

Carla paused in her flying, and she looked surprised, "What? No, of course not. She just sent me here to drop this off for Gajeel. Their pills for his motion sickness. I thought I'd give them to you, since he's not here yet. Wendy would have come herself, but it is too early in the morning for a girl her age to be running around." Carla said, ending with a self satisfied nod.

Lucy laughed, "Oh, okay, sorry I freaked out for a minute, thanks for the pills, I'm sure Gajeel will be very thankful, and I'll make sure he gets them." Lucy said.

"Gajeel doesn't seem like the thankful type, but I'll take your thanks back to Wendy. Also, good luck. We're rooting for the two of you." Carla said, then she waved goodbye and left.

Lucy sighed, her heart still hammering from her initial worry over Wendy. She felt slightly stupid for jumping to the conclusion that something had happened, but she supposed her body and nerves was still on alert after her nightmare.

After sitting back down, Lucy leaned back, closed her eyes, and attempted to relax again. Without thinking, she allowed herself to drift into a light meditative state, the noises of the train station fading away. So, when a couple minutes later, a large hand landed on her shoulder, she screamed loudly, and without thought, slammed her foot in the direction of her assailant, kicking him harshly in the gut.

Her eyes opened in wide horror, when she realized she had kicked Laxus. Thankfully, the man seemed fine, his hand running once over the spot where Lucy kicked, and a look of amusement on his face, that was fading into concern as he looked closer at Lucy.

"You okay, Blondie? Sorry for scaring you." Laxus said, sitting down beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just jumpy I guess. I was meditating, so I didn't hear you coming." Lucy answered, giving him a short quick smile, causing Laxus concern to deepen.

"Why were you meditating alone in a train station, and why are you here so early? You seem troubled." He added.

This time, Lucy smiled for real. "I'm okay. Just had a nightmare earlier. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I got ready early, and then went to a bakery. Want some food?" Lucy asked, holding out the bag, and grabbing a chocolate croissant for herself.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, but dipped his hand into the bag, pulling out a cookie. "Cookies for breakfast?" He said, more to himself than to her. "What was your nightmare about?" Laxus then asked.

Lucy's face immediately darkened, and she turned away, another shudder causing her body to shake. She was about to turn back and brush off the question, when a warm, strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a strong broad chest. Lucy stiffened in shock for a half second, and then relaxed, allowing her body to snuggle into Laxus warmth. Her own arms snaked around his waist, as she nuzzled into his warm body. She took a deep breath, noticing he smelled like a storm, with a tinge of electricity and some sort of spicy cologne. It smelled good, really good, she thought.

"Talk to me, Blondie." Laxus said again.

Lucy was about to open her mouth to speak, when a rough voice cut in, "When did this happen, Bunny Girl? I hope your not doing this to get Sparky here to go easy on us." Gajeel said, followed by a snarky laugh.

Lucy sighed, and pulled away from Laxus, turning to glare at Gajeel. "Do you really think I'd do something like that, idiot!" She said with a scowl, then she reached into her pocket, pulling out Gajeel's ticket, and his motion sickness pills. "Here's your damn ticket, but for the motion sickness pills, I'll need to hear an apology first." She said, a evil glint in her eye.

Gajeel scowled as he grabbed the ticket, "You wouldn't dare." He said.

Lucy's eyes darkened, "Oh, wouldn't I?" She said, then she stood up, and walked over to a drainage gate. With a smirk, she turned to Gajeel, while holding the pills above it, threatening to drop them in, then she raised a expectant brow.

Gajeel scowled and shuffled. "I'm sorry." He finally growled.

Lucy smiled again, "Aww, good Little Dragon. Here you go." Lucy said, walking over to Gajeel, she patted his shoulder and handed him the pills. "I also got you treats, so be happy." Lucy said, after Gajeel had finished grumbling and growling.

Gajeel joined them on the bench then, and Lucy handed him the bag of treats, which he finished. Laxus kept his hands and arms to himself though, much to Lucy's disappointment. At least, due to the fact that she was sharing the bench with two big guys, she was able to press herself against him. Laxus had also remained quiet during and after her and Gajeel's exchange, causing Lucy to wonder if he was upset. But when they boarded the train, he followed Lucy, and sat beside her again, with Gajeel across from him, so Lucy assumed that meant he wasn't annoyed or pissed with her.

So, in order to start up conversation with him again, Lucy decided to just pick up where they left off, "It was about my last mission." She said quietly. She knew Gajeel could hear them, but she also knew he would most likely respect her privacy.

Laxus turned and looked down at her, his eyes narrowing, "What happened?" He asked.

Lucy sighed, "Well, remember how I called you? I just needed to see you and hear your voice after my battle. I was up against an illusionist, and his brother. His brother was able to use a magic that manipulated your emotions. So when Lancer was doing the illusion on me, his brother would play with my emotions, making everything feel so much more real. Anyway, they must have seen the Magic Games, because it started out with Minerva holding me above the ground, and dropping me..." Lucy went on to explain the rest of the illusion, blushing slightly and whispering the parts about Minerva and Laxus, and how she felt, though she left out the part where she realized she was in love with him. She finished with how she managed to pull herself out of it, by remembering the things that Laxus had said to her, his voice, his laugh, and his face. By the time she was done, her face was a light pink, and she was staring at the floor.

There was silence for a full minute after she was done, and then she felt Laxus shift. Again, she felt his arm wrap around her, slightly hesitant, and she felt his face slowly draw closer, till his forehead was against her hair. "I'm happy you realized that that wasn't me." He said, his voice unbelievably gentle. Then he pressed a kiss against her forehead, and pulled away, moving back to his side of the bench, shifting uncomfortably after his public show of affection.

Lucy looked up and smiled, then slid across the seat to be next to him again. "Of course I knew it wasn't you. Once I got past the initial shock, I knew it wasn't possible." Then she paused, unsure of what she was about to say, but she knew she wanted to say it, so she first took a long deep breath, causing Laxus to turn to her, and wait. "I think, what the nightmare was really about, was that I'm afraid of losing you." She said softly, her eyes refusing to meet his. "Natsu left me behind so easily, an-"

Laxus growled, and cut her off, "Don't compare me to that idiot." He said, his voice slightly severe, then he composed himself, and leaned towards her again, his eyes glancing at Gajeel, before focusing back on her. "And, your not going to lose me." He added.

Lucy smiled then, a big wide smile, "Thanks Laxus." Then she took her arm and wound it through his, leaning lightly on his shoulder.

"You guys done being mushy." Gajeel growled from across them.

Lucy smirked, "Paying attention I see, good. This is how you should treat Levy."

Gajeel straightened from his slump, and smirked, "What, all awkward half hugs and mumbled conversations?" He asked.

Laxus shifted again, turning his formerly ignorant gaze on Gajeel, and glared, "Fuck you."

Gajeel smirked, and Lucy shook her head, "Any things better than the way you do things, Gajeel. You've been following Levy around like a lost puppy for months now, and you still haven't made a move. Instead you just growl at all the guys who try and talk to her, not to mention scaring away most of her girlfriends. Really, you need to grow a pair." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

Gajeel growled again, causing Lucy to smirk, and raise her eyebrows victoriously, while Laxus chuckled beside her. "Whatever Bunny Girl, her friends are annoying, and I am going to ask her out, when I'm ready."

"What are you waiting for?" Lucy asked, her curiosity overriding her usual avoidance of prying into Gajeel's personal life.

Gajeel sighed, and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Speedy said she still has nightmares about me." He finally offered, his face staring out the window.

Lucy's eyes went wide with shock, and this time she made a growling noise, "That's bullshit. Jet's just being his usual jealous, overprotective self. Levy hasn't had a single nightmare about you since the last exams. Now the only bad dreams she has are about you not liking her."

Gajeel turned to Lucy, his expression hopeful, though it quickly morphed to anger and then simmered into annoyance, "Stupid Speedy. I should've known. I haven't smelt or sensed fear on her in a long time. It never made sense to me." He then turned to glare out the window.

"Well, you know the truth now, so do something about it when you get back. Take her on a nice date." Lucy said with a smile, Gajeel turned and flashed a quick nod to her, then turned back to watching the scenery blow past, done with the conversation.

Lucy was about to turn back to Laxus, when a flash of green burst into their booth, startling her. Freed was suddenly across from them, bending over and breathing harshly, his face tinged red. "That woman has no shame." He finally muttered, as he sat up, and attempted to regain composure, while fixing his coat, and straightening his hair.

Lucy laughed, "Oh, you mean Cana. What'd she do Freed?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

Freed shuddered, "It's not something I'd care to repeat."

Laxus raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged. "Whatever, trains here. Let's go." He said, as the train pulled into their stop.

The four of them got up, gathered their stuff and then left the station, Juvia, Gray and Cana joining them on their walk.

"Laxus, where's the other S-Class?" Lucy suddenly asked, noticing the absence of Erza, Mira and Gildarts.

Laxus glanced down at her and smirked, "Preparing on the island. It was my job to get you all to the boat. Gramps is waiting on it for you. I'll ride with you for a little while, but then I have to go ahead to prepare some stuff of my own."

The group then reached the boat, and they all boarded. Just like the last exams, seven years ago, it was incredibly hot. It wasn't long till Gray was stripped down to his birthday suit, and the girls all down to their bikinis. The only people seeming unaffected were Laxus, Gajeel and Freed, though even the latter pulled at the clothes around his neck every few minutes.

They were about halfway there, when Laxus motioned for Lucy to follow him, and then he walked inside one of the cabins. Lucy eagerly hopped up and followed, ignoring a curious look from Gray. Once she got inside, her eyes were immediately drawn to Laxus, leaning against a table, his expression serious.

Lucy grinned, and then sauntered over to him, "Why so serious, Laxus?"

Laxus smiled then, and leaned down, running a hand through her hair, and kissing her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, Lucy let out a breathy sigh, and then leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, the fur of his coat tickling her nose.

"I have to head out now. Be careful, and good luck." Laxus said, stepping away from her slowly.

Lucy immediately pouted, "Alright, then I'll see you out there." She said, also stepping away.

Laxus was about to warp away in his lightning, when he noticed her slight pout, so he stopped and again stepped towards her, this time his hand grabbing her shoulder roughly, and pulling her towards him. Her mouth opened in surprise, and he bent down, catching it with his own open mouth. His warm lips, and hot tongue, sending shivers of pleasure through her.

Lucy immediately wound her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his spiked hair, as his tongue worked against hers. Her heart started pounding, as he pulled her closer, their bodies melding into on another, as she tilted her head further, seeing to deepen the kiss. Without realizing it, her nails had started to scrape against his scalp, as her control slipped, and she poured everything she had into the kiss. Then, with a sudden groan, Laxus pushed her off. His hands grazing down her sides as he did so. When he looked down at her, she noticed his eyes looked slightly glazed, and he had the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"See you at the finish line, Blondie." He said, his voice alight with amusement, then his lightning flashed and he was gone.

Lucy groaned loudly, and dropped to the floor, trying to get her panting under control. What was wrong with her? She couldn't even do a simple kiss without wanting to throw herself against him, and grind him to oblivion. There was just something about his eyes, and his pervy smirk, and his deep laugh, that had her insides melting, and twisting. No wonder why the Raijinshuu followed him so fervently, he was nothing short of amazing, once you got to know him.

With a sigh, Lucy dragged herself to her feet, and after fixing her bathing suit, walked back out on deck. She scowled when she noticed Freed fingering his rune writing pen. Guess she was going to get the chance to put into practice what Levy had taught her.

"Attention participants." Macarov suddenly called, stepping down from the helm, his beach shirt blowing in the breeze. "The competition will start in a half hour, until then, refrain from using magic. As soon as the island is in sight though, your free to start. You will see a giant arch, and within that arch is a maze and obstacle course. Erza and Mira will be waiting for you somewhere in there. Make it through the maze by sunset, and you move on to the next day. Laxus and I will be waiting at the finish. Good luck Brats. Oh, and one more thing, first team through gets an advantage for tomorrow." The Master then grinned, and stepped back to the helm, continuing to steer the ship, while humming some odd sailor tune.

The ship went abuzz with conversation, as they all contemplated what the course held in store for them. Lucy quickly walked over to Gajeel, and grinned. "We got this in the bag." She told him confidently.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Oh, whys that?" He asked.

Lucy smiled, "Because I can hold my own against Erza already, so with you there, we'll be able to take her down, no problem. Hopefully Mira too. However, I don't even think we'll have to fight them. Between your nose, and my hunting dogs, we can hopefully bypass Mira, and Erza. If Laxus is waiting at the finish, then we can just sniff him out, right?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel frowned, "Maybe your dogs can, but I can't. I have to have a direct trail to follow. I can maybe smell Titania or Mira before they get too close, but that's it."

"Okay then, well you watch for that, and I'll have the hounds seek out Laxus. What are Erza's and Mira's scents like, so I can tell the hounds?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel's eyebrows lowered in thought, "Titania smells like oiled metal, and cinnamon, and Mira smells like a faint hint of darkness, overpowered by lavender and roses."

Lucy nodded, "Okay, good. I'll tell them. And Laxus smells like storms and electricity, with some spice, right?"

Gajeel raised a brow, and then nodded. "Yea. And you sound like a creeper, knowing what he smells like."

Lucy frowned, and pouted, "Your the one who knew what both Erza and Mira smelt like, weirdo." She retorted.

Gajeel grinned, "But I'm a slayer."

Lucy sighed, slightly dreamily, "Whatever, it's a hard smell to miss, it smells good."

Gajeel smirked again and rolled his eyes, and then he squinted. "Come on Bunny Girl. Islands in view." He said, standing up and moving towards the railing.

Lucy turned and squinted her eyes, not seeing anything. "Gajeel, I don't see it." She said, unsure. Her voice garnering the attention of the other contestants.

Gajeel grinned, "Like I said, I'm a slayer. I can see it."

The other contestants started to look ahead, seeing if they could spot it, when Macarov looked down. "Gajeel and Lucy can start since Gajeel sees it, the others have to wait for someone on their team to spot it." He informed them, as he pocketed a rule book.

Gajeel grinned, and then reached for Lucy, grabbing her around her middle, and slinging her off the side of the ship, laughing as she belly flopped. The he dove in after.

"Gajeel, you idiot!" Lucy yelled, as she surfaced.

Gajeel just smirked again, as he swam over to her. "Hold onto my shoulders, I can swim fast. And call that mermaid, have her send the ship back further." He ordered.

Lucy immediately nodded, and called Aquarius. Once the mermaid appeared, Lucy pointed to the ship, laughing at it's concerned occupants, except for Master, who looked overly excited. "Aquarius, send the ship back on a wave. And send me and Gajeel to shore." Lucy yelled.

Aquarius, knowing it was the S-class exams, for once did what Lucy asked. With a swing of her water vase, the ship was sent flying back. Then she created another wave, which sent Lucy, who was holding onto Gajeel for dear life, spiraling towards shore. They landed just outside the arch.

Gajeel stood up, then reached down and pulled Lucy up. "Nice job, Bunny." He said, then he dragged her through the arch.

"Wait. Let me call my dogs." Lucy said, slightly peeved he was just dragging her everywhere, and tossing her about.

Gajeel nodded, and then looked out to the ocean, grinning when he noticed the ship still wasn't in sight.

With a determined grin, Lucy called her dogs. Asterion and Chara showed up immediately, sitting and rolling over for her, as she handed them treats. She then leaned down and told them what scent to scout for, as well as the two to avoid. The dogs listened with cocked heads, and then barked in understanding.

A minute later they barked again, signaling they had Laxus scent. Lucy quickly shuffeled forward to follow, but Gajeel stopped her.

"Wait, let's block the arch." He said, then he started sending metal poles through it, so that metal criss crossed over the arch.

Lucy laughed brightly, and then hefted a key, "Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" Lucy called.

Her spirit appeared quickly, bowing and mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Lucy smiled, and rested a hand on the girl. "Aries, can you stuff the arch and metal with wool. There's people following us, and we want to slow them down."

Aries nodded, and then puffs of pink drowsy inducing wool leapt forth from her hands. While she was doing that, Lucy brought out another key, "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" She called.

Virgo apeared, also bowing, "Punishment time, Princess?" She asked, her voice emotionless.

"Not today, Virgo. Can you dig a pit fall." Lucy asked, as she rubbed her hands together in glee. Virgo nodded, and disappeared into the dirt.

A moment later, Aries finished, and turned to Lucy, "I'm sorry. It's finished." She uttered quietly. She was joined by Virgo a moment later, who had also finished.

"Perfect, thanks Aries, and Virgo. I'll see you guys later." Lucy said with a smile, turning to Gajeel with a hand raised in high five, Gajeel frowned, and then reluctantly fived her back.

"A pitfall, Lucy?" He asked, his voice slightly disbelieving at the obviousness.

Lucy shrugged, "It worked on Erza. Also, I've gotten better. You can see the one pitfall, it's the three others she dug that you have to watch out for. Now let's go." Lucy said, then she turned on her heel, and the two took off running after the dogs.

**Well, I was going to keep going, but I realized it was getting lengthy. So, I decided to end it here. Gajeel and Lucy work so well together, don't you think. And gotta love awkward Laxus. **

**Anyway, hope you loved it, let me know:). Also, Thanks to all who review and favorite my writing. You guys rock!**

**Deaths Embrace**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Freed, Cana, Juvia and Gray stopped in front of the arch, matching looks of disdain on all their faces. The entire arch was covered in a crisscrossed web of thick wool and iron.

"Heh, I didn't take Lucy as the type to slow down her opponents, but first the mermaid, now this. Go Lucy." Cana said, a frown on her face.

Freed scowled too, "Yes, very smart of her." He said.

"Juvia thinks we should stop talking, and start cutting." Juvia cut in, as she sent a water slicer at the wool. Gray and Freed stepped forward too, Gray with his ice sword, and Freed with his rapier. Within a few minutes, the wool was gone, leaving just the iron.

Juvia turned into water, and flowed herself between the metal bars, appearing on the other side, and motioning for Gray to follow. Gray managed to work his way through an open spot at the top of the bars. And landed beside Juvia, earning him a grin of approval. Then he stopped and started laughing, while pointing to Virgo's pitfall. "Nice try Lucy." He said outloud, while Juvia giggled beside him.

Freed and Cana quickly followed through the same hole, joining the other two on the far side. The two also starting to laugh when they saw the sad attempt of a trap. With a shake of their heads, the four continued on, only to suddenly fall forward into the pits they hadn't noticed. The only person who stayed up and out was Cana, who immediately knelt to the hole Freed was in. Thankfully, Freed had already written wings for himself, and was flying out of the hole.

Cana grinned, "Lucy's a conniving little bitch, huh?" She said.

Freed frowned, "You shouldn't talk that way about your fellow guild members. Lucy is a smart young woman, who deserves are respect for tricking us." He reprimanded, his voice taking on a tone he usually reserved for when praising Laxus. After all, if Lucy and Laxus were to be together, then she was just as important to protect and honor as Laxus.

Cana rolled her eyes, and then the two took off, leaving Gray and Juvia to get out of the hole on their own. After all, it was a competition.

Gray once he pulled himself up off the floor of the pit, leaned down to check on Juvia, who appeared unconscious with hearts in her eyes. He sighed. They had landed in an awkward position, with her landing on top of him, her breasts pressed into his face, her hips straddling his groin. With a frown, Gray stepped over her, and then formed an ice ladder. Then he lifted her up, and climbed to the top of the pit. Without a backwards glance, Gray continued on, his partner tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. In his head, he applauded Lucy, proud of her progress. He hoped she did win S-class. If anyone deserved it, it was her.

* * *

Lucy and Gajeel stopped and stared in awe at the obstacle in front of them. Both mages had a nice sheen of sweat coating their skin from their earlier run. They were taking no chances of letting someone get ahead, so they kept their pace fast as the dogs led them through the maze. They had already passed three forks, and a spot where their was five different choices. The dogs had never halted, staring them easily in what they assumed and hoped was the right direction.

And now they were faced with their first obstacle. A giant pit of lava, flanked by cliffs. The lava was bubbling and hissing, and every few seconds a geyser of flame or steam would shoot up, always in a different place. Lucy and Gajeel stopped and stared at it, unsure if there was actually a way across.

"I don't suppose your scales would protect you from this." Lucy muttered lamely after a minute of useless staring.

Gajeel snorted, "Not a chance." He muttered back.

"Can you throw me across?" Lucy asked next.

Gajeel shook his head, "Wouldn't want to try. If I killed you, Sparky would have my head."

Lucy frowned, and then turned her face to the cliffs. They were absolutely smooth on either side, no handholds or ledges. Then, squinting her eyes, she looked across the pit, the air in front of her wavy with heat. She was just able to make out some trees, but they were too far away to hook her whip around.

"And you can't make a metal pole to go across?" Lucy asked again, even though she knew if it was possible, he would have done it.

Gajeel just shook his head this time, staying silent as he too contemplated what to do. Finally he sighed, "We'll have to go around."

Lucy sighed too, and turned to the dogs, "Can you get us around?" She asked.

The dogs barked, and growled, turning their noses up to both directions. Lucy frowned again. "I think they're trying to say the other way isn't safe. Mira and Erza most likely."

"At least they won't kill us, like this damn lava pit." Gajeel muttered.

Suddenly Asterion leapt forward, running towards the cliff, and ripping his claws into it, as if trying to dig, then he turned to Lucy and whined. Lucy laughed, "Of course. I feel like a idiot now. Here, have another treat." She said, pulling treats out and handing them to the dogs, who whined happily, their tails wagging furiously.

Then Lucy turned to Gajeel, her brows raising, as she called out to Virgo. The spirit immediately showed up, and bowed. "Virgo, can you dig into this cliff to get me, Gajeel, and the dogs to the other side?" Lucy asked.

The spirit nodded her head, and then disappeared into the cliff. A few moments later she reappeared. "It is done, Princess." She offered with a smile and bow.

"Great, once we're through, can you reblock it so no one can follow us." After Virgo's nod of assent, Gajeel and Lucy set off again, the dogs leading them through the tunnel that Virgo formed.

Once they were through to the other side, they once again began their pursuit of the dogs. The mages falling into step beside each other as they ran. After a few minutes, Gajeel spoke, "I'm glad your my partner, Bunny." He offered.

Lucy stumbled in shock, yelling out as she fell forward. Gajeel's strong hands immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her upright, and holding on till she regained her balance, then he barked out a laugh.

"Fuck, Bunny Girl. Can't take a compliment." He uttered.

Lucy shook her head, "Just a bit of a shock hearing it come from you. Though, I'm happy your my partner too. Not that you've done much yet." She added with a giggle.

Gajeel frowned, and then grinned. "Your right, but I can get us going a lot faster. Hold on, Bunny." He said, then his hands grabbed her, flipping her onto his back in a piggyback position. Then he took off, his speed accelerating far faster than Lucy could ever dream of running. Asterion and Chara barked excitedly, and burst forward, their muscles rippling as they ran full speed, with Gajeel on their heels.

"Gajeel." Lucy giggled loudly. "Put me down, this is weird." She said, unable to contain her laughter over the fact that Gajeel was carrying her. And he even offered. It was completely ridiculous. Black Steel Gajeel, one of the toughest, baddest guys in her guild was giving her a piggy back. How could she not laugh.

"Don't read into this. I just want to win. I promised Levy." Gajeel called back, as he twisted and turned, following the dogs through the maze that they'd otherwise be hopelessly lost in.

The dogs came to a sudden barking, screeching halt, as they reach a large chasm. Gajeel skidded to a stop behind them, dropping Lucy back onto her feet. Lucy stepped around them, to look at their second obstacle.

This time it was a ravine, the way down was hundreds of feet below, and at least a hundred feet across. However, she saw on the other side, trees overhanging. Without thinking, she pulled out her whip, while simultaneously calling Taurus.

The giant cow appeared, and moooed, then turned to Lucy for orders. "Taurus, I need you to throw me out as far as you can. You have to get me at least fifty feet, the rest I can do on my own." Lucy said, straight faced and serious.

Both Gajeel and Taurus balked at her, their mouths dropping open wide. But unable to disobey his Master's order, Taurus stepped forward. Only to be knocked back by Gajeel.

"Fuck no, Bunny Girl. Your going to kill yourself." He said, his face twisting with outrage.

"Oh, cool it. I'll be fine. I can handle this." Lucy said, raising her hand, and waving his concern away, an air of self confidence enveloping her.

Gajeel scowled again. "And how am I supposed to get across?" He asked, annoyed that he was holding her back.

This time Lucy frowned, "Shit. Oh wait, better idea. I have a rope. Do you have rope?" Lucy asked. Gajeel nodded, and reached into his pack, handing her the rope.

"Okay good. Well, I'll have Taurus throw me, since he's already out, and it seems like it would be fun, but when I get to the other side, I'll secure the rope, and then I'll have Sagittarius shoot an arrow with the rope attached to you. Then you can climb across." Lucy said, her hands clasped together excitedly.

Gajeel sighed, "Really, your having fun?"

Lucy nodded, and then rehefted her whip, nodding to Taurus that she was ready. The bull lifted her up, then flipping his arms backwards, he whipped her forward. Lucy screamed as she sailed over the chasm, her eyes widening as she saw just how far there was to drop. Her heart leapt into her throat, and for a brief moment, she froze.

"The whip, you idiot!" Gajeel screamed at her.

Lucy immediately came back to herself, and sent her whip out flying, aiming for a tree. Her heart leapt in satisfaction as the whip coiled around the base of the tree, her aim true. Tightening her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, she had herself being pulled forward. She landed gracefully on her feet, her legs bent to absorb the impact. Then, she turned to Gajeel, and waved, bowing gracefully.

Taurus, seeing she was safe, disappeared in a flash of light, as Lucy called forth Sagittarius. The spirit tied the rope to the arrows, and then tied the two ropes together so it would be long enough to reach across. Then he helped Lucy secure the rope around a tree. Finally, he let the arrow fly. It sailed to a tree across, the arrow embedding deep into the wood.

Gajeel walked towards it, and pulled on it, his expression dubious. But, he supposed it felt secure, so he lifted his weight onto it, and quickly went across, hand over hand, leaving the dogs on the cliff behind them.

Once he reached the other side, Lucy yelled for the dogs to pull the rope loose. She wasn't sure if she would need it for later, and she also didn't want to leave a way across for the other teams. Chara leapt forward and did as he was told, then Lucy dismissed them, and resummoned them on her side.

They were about to set forth again, when they heard a large booming noise, followed by several more loud clanging and clashing. Gajeel grinned, "Someone found Erza, gihi."

Lucy laughed and fake pouted, "Poor things."

Then Gajeel lifted her up, and they continued on. They reached another obstacle of a pitch black cave, with a ridge going through it, as well as several turn off tunnels. The dogs were flawless though in leading them through, never seeming unsure or stopping. And, their collars glowed in the dark, lighting up the way to lead them through. The darkness was suppressive despite their glows, the noises of their movements creating large echoes, and the squeaks of bats above her. Lucy was grateful that she had Gajeel beside her, emitting an aura of confidence. With him beside her, Lucy knew she was safe. Hell, she could probably handle anything on her own, but it was always nice having someone to back you up.

Once they got through the caves, they were faced with a pool of acid, followed by a rushing river. The obstacles though proved to be no problem. However, Lucy knew that if it weren't for her new spirits, the dogs, she would've been doomed. The sheer number of turns and choices in the maze would have had them lost for hours. She couldn't help but wonder how the other teams were facing.

They were just about to make another turn, when the dogs halted, emitting a low growl. Lucy and Gajeel shared a quick look, and then snuck forward, both mages peering around a bush. Gajeel suddenly stopped her. "Mira." He whispered, pointing forward.

Lucy frowned, "What do we do, want to fight?" She asked.

Gajeel shrugged, "Do we have a choice?" He asked.

Lucy frowned. "It might give the other teams a chance to catch up. And look. The end is right there. Maybe we can distract her, then make a break for it."

Gajeel peeked out, and sure enough, there was the exit, with Mira now pacing in front of it, already in Satan Soul get up, as if she knew they were near. "What do you suggest?" He asked, deferring to his partners judgment and tactics, after all, the Bunny Girl had gotten them this far.

Lucy thought for a moment, then smiled. Reaching a hand down, she grasped a key. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini." She called softly. The two spirits popped up, and floated back in forth.

"Lucy, Lucy!" They called happily, though with quiet voices.

"Hey Gemi, Hi Mini. Can you guys change into me. I need you to divert Mira's attention. I'm going to have the dogs run in to attack her, meanwhile, I want you to run for the exit. When Mira comes for you, turn and run in another direction, you can call out any spirit you want to distract her. Maybe Aries, or Scorpio. The wool or sand can make a nice cover for Gajeel and I. When shes far enough from the exit, we'll make our break." Lucy said, as they all huddled together.

With a nod from all, and the game plan in place, Lucy and Gajeel sat back. Gemini shifted into Lucy form, and then stood up, waiting for Mira to walk a distance from the exit. As Gajeel and Lucy peeked around the bush, Lucy had to smother a wiggle of excitement when she saw Laxus appear beyond the exit, walking towards his Grandfather, a drink in hand. His shirt was off, and he was just in his black lightning bathing suit, and his body was hot. Without realizing it, she had started to squirm, her insides heating up, and a blush dusting over her face.

"Seriously Bunny Girl. I can smell your arousal. Calm yourself and focus." Gajeel hissed.

Gemini Lucy muffled a giggle, as real Lucy frowned, and wiggled her thighs together some more. "How can I relax, look at him." Lucy hissed back.

Gajeel scowled, "The fuck Bunny. I ain't looking, you creep."

Lucy smirked, "Well you should, the sight is amazing."

Gajeel growled, "Creep. Are all girls like this?" He muttered.

Lucy smirked, "If your asking if Levy admires your body, then yes. Though, Laxus, is in my opinion, better looking. You have the whole dark and mysterious bad boy turned good thing going for you, and he has the -"

"Will you shut up. I don't want to hear it." Gajeel hissed, his ears turning red. "Why the fuck you think it's okay to girl talk to me." He muttered to himself.

Lucy smiled, and turned to him, "Because we're friends Gajeel. And you better get used to it, at least if you plan on dating Levy. Her and I are best friends, so if you want her, you gotta have me too." She whispered.

Gajeel frowned, "Whatever, she could do worse I guess."

"Aww, Gajeel. Secret feelings." Lucy said with a smirk, and low giggle.

"I am going to kill you." He whispered harshly, his glare harsh enough to scare away any lesser person, but it had no effect on Lucy.

Suddenly Gemini Lucy tensed. "Now, Princess?"

Lucy looked and saw Mira with her back away from the exit, her pacing had taken her about thrity feet away. Lucy nodded, "Yes, go."

Asterion and Chara leapt from the bushes, rushing at Mira who spun around, a snarl on her face. Gemini Lucy also jumped up, running full speed for the exit. Lucy smirked as she saw Laxus frown, and Macarov look up excited.

Her and Gajeel watched as Mira jumped forth, aiming a kick at Gemini, who pulled out the keys to Aries and Scorpio. The two spirits popped out, and sand and wool began flying everywhere. Lucy let out a deep breath as she felt her power leaving her, but she knew she still had plenty left.

"Doing okay?" Gajeel whispered.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, you ready? We gotta be quick."

Gajeel nodded, and then reached for Lucy, grabbing her hand. Lucy looked at their clasped hands in surprise, and then shrugged. If it would get her to the finish faster, then whatever.

When Mira was far enough from the entrance, Aries sent up a large cloud of wool, and with the sandstorms blowing through the air, Lucy knew they had their cover. Gajeel suddenly stood up, pulling her behind him. He ran as fast as he could, dragging her behind him, and she ran as fast as she could, her strides even large due to Gajeel's dragging.

They were just about to cross the finish when Mira spotted them. "Nooo!" She yelled, her eyes widening.

And then they were across. "Yes!" Lucy yelled, pulling her hand from Gajeel's and turning to high five him. This time Gajeel reciprocated with enthusiasm. His open palm sailing into hers.

"Great job, Bunny." He said, a wide grin on his face.

Lucy laughed, and then turned towards Laxus, who had a small grin on his face. When he saw her look, he dropped his head, and nodded. Then Lucy turned to Mira, who was no longer fighting her spirits. The she-devil also nodded at them, and then turned, sprinting off into the maze to find a new victim. When she was gone, Lucy's spirits dismissed themselves, and then Lucy and Gajeel turned to Macarov.

The old man smiled at them. "Wonderful job. I watched on lacrima vision. You two worked well as a team, I'm very proud of the two of you. I'll let you know what your advantage is tomorrow. For now, you get to enjoy the rest of the day. Now go rest, you earned it." Master Macarov said, patting both their knees as they walked past.

Lucy and Gajeel walked over to a clearing set up as a campsite behind where the Master was sitting. They was a tent with a signpost inscribed with their names on it, so they both ducked inside. Two bedrolls were on opposite sides of the tent, as well as a lantern. After dumping their bags on their bedrolls, they made their way back outside, and over to the campfire, where some stew was boiling in a pot. Lucy served some for both her and Gajeel, and then they went to sit down and eat.

After finishing, Lucy excused herself and made her way back over to where Master was sitting and laughing at a screen, with Laxus standing behind him shaking his head. Laxus looked over his shoulder at her, and hooked his head forward, motioning for her to join them. Walking forward, Lucy peeked over the Master's shoulder, and promptly burst into laughter.

Gray was trying to form an ice bridge over the lava, but it would constantly melt, while Juvia lay fainted by his side, hearts in her eyes. Gray was grumbling about stupid crushes and love in general. After a few more minutes of failed attempts, he sighed, picked up Juvia, and went a different way.

Lucy shook her head, "We had trouble there too, though, for us the solution was easy, once we thought of it. How's Freed and Cana doing?"

Laxus shook his head. "They fought Erza earlier when they avoided the lava pit. Cana's pretty bad off, and Freed isn't much better. Freed did manage to analyze the mage though with his runes, so he at least knows how to get out. They're just moving really slow because of their injuries. They haven't passed the second obstacle yet. It'll be awhile before either team makes it to the finish. Gray and Juvia are so far behind because Juvia's been passed out. He also had to hide from Mira for a bit earlier." Laxus informed her.

Master nodded, "Yes, you and Gajeel made this look easy. It wasn't supposed to be easy." He grumbled, but then he brightened, "It just goes to show how much my children can grow."

Lucy smiled and nodded at Gramps, "Yes, without your encouragement to work with Erza, I doubt if I would have made it this far, Thank you Master." She said, then she leaned down and kissed his cheek, causing him to fall over faint.

Laxus smirked while Lucy laughed, then she turned to him, "Does he know?" She asked, curious to see if Laxus shared their being together with his grandfather.

Laxus shrugged, "He has his suspicion, based on catching us in my office. We haven't had a chance to discuss it though. Too busy with the S-class." Then his eyes narrowed and he turned to her, "Were you trying to give me a heart attack when you had your spirit toss you across the cliff?" He asked, his blue eyes glaring at her.

Lucy grinned happily, "Aww, you were worried about me." She squealed excitedly. Then she tossed her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, reveling in the feel of his skin against her, and thanking whichever god made it hot enough that they would both be in their bathing suits. She felt Laxus sigh, and then wrap an arm around her shoulders, holding her against him. "Sorry I scared you, Laxus. But I knew I could do it, and it was fun."

Laxus smirked down at her, "You scream like a girl."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "First you call me Blondie, a super original nickname, by the way, and now you say I scream like a girl. I am a girl." Lucy retorted. Then a horrid thought crossed her mind, and she blushed. "So, were you watching everything Gajeel and I did?" She asked cautiously.

Laxus grin darkened. "You mean when you talked about how good I smelled, or how good I look in my swimsuit?" He asked, his voice low, so his newly awoken grandfather wouldn't overhear.

Lucy blanched, and ducked her head, hiding her blushing face against his chest, while Laxus burst out laughing, his body shaking as his deep throaty laughter echoed across the clearing.

Macarov turned around to see what was so funny, and stopped, his eyes widening when he saw his grandson hugging the girl. "Laxus?" He questioned.

Laxus stopped laughing and looked over Lucy's shoulder, while keeping her firmly locked in his grasp, "Yea?" He asked.

Master's eyes went back and forth between the two of them, and he raised his eyebrows in silent question. Laxus gave a slow nod, and then pursed his lips in a shushing motion. Macarov's eyes widened again in excitement, and the happiest look Laxus had ever seen crossed his face. A single tear even rolled down his eye, which he wiped away as he turned back to his lacrima vision.

Laxus shook his head, but was just as happy as his grandfather. Never in a million years had he thought he'd find a woman willing to date him, and take him as he was. With all his faults and awkwardness, and with his past. The fact that Lucy was giving him this chance, showing him she had faith in him, made him want to be a better man. Made him want to strive to be the best man he could possibly be. Looking down at the golden hair of the girl who still had her face pressed against his chest in embarrassment, he made a vow to himself. He vowed to make sure that she had everything she could ever need or want, and to take care of her, to protect her.

Feeling bad because she was still embarrassed over his teasing, Laxus shook her gently, and brought out another thing he'd seen. "I also saw you ride on Gajeel's back. Now that was interesting." He muttered, his tone darkening slightly, as he remembered jealously the way she giggled uncontrollably while riding him.

Lucy pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes shining with delight. "Jealous?" She asked.

Laxus narrowed his eyes a bit, "Well, you did say he had the dark and mysterious thing going for him. And what's with the secret feelings?" He asked suspiciously.

Lucy frowned. "Were you even watching the other teams, or just spying on me?" She asked, her eyes narrowing back.

"Why would I watch other teams when your prancing around in a bathing suit." He retorted, lowering his voice to a murmur, with a flickering look at his grandfather.

That brought a smile back to Lucy's face, "First off, Gajeel is Levy's man as far as I'm concerned. Him and I have a weird teasing friendship going. And did you miss the part where I was cut off as I was trying to explain why your better looking?" She asked with raised brows, watching as Laxus twisted his mouth in an attempt to not smile. "As for the secret feelings, it's a ongoing threat. Having Gemini transform into him and tell the guild all his inner secret feelings. Everyone is so scared of him all the time, but he's a softie inside. Like you."

Laxus scowled, "I am not a softie." He reprimanded.

Lucy lifted her hand and poked his chest, "To me you are. All full of concern, worry and jealously. Who would've thought that Fairy Tail's strongest mage would fall for me." She purred.

Laxus smiled deeply, "Fairy Tail's strongest, I like hearing that from you." He said, glowing with pride at Lucy's ego stroking. While his hand started forming small circles on her back. "So, if Gajeel hadn't interrupted, what would you have said?" He asked, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy leaned in closer, pressing further against his body, as she stood on her tiptoes, aiming her mouth for his ear. Laxus leaned down to hear what she had to say, his face excited, and then she leaned in close, her breath fanning over the side of his face, "I'm not telling." She whispered, then pulled away with a loud giggle.

Laxus frowned, and reached out to grab her as she pulled away, "Tch, Blondie." He said, while Lucy laughed in his arms.

"You should have seen your face." She said, her eyes tearing up.

Laxus pouted, and then let her go, turning away and walking over to sit beside his grandfather. Lucy frowned, and then scampered after him, bending down to drape her arms over his shoulders and down his chest, allowing her hands to trail slowly over his muscles before settling on his abs. She listened to him bite back a pleasured sigh, and felt him tighten under her, causing her to smile, as she nuzzled her face towards his neck.

"Don't be mad at me?" She whispered.

Laxus leaned his head back, and then turned to face her, "Never, Blondie." He said, then he took her by one of the arms, and pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, her small body being easily dwarfed by his, then he rested his head on her shoulder, and turned back to the lacrima screen.

**And, day one of S-Class complete. At least for Gajeel and Lucy. I was going to make it longer, but decided to save some room for some Laxus Lucy fluff. Sigh, they're just so irresistible. **

**Anyway, comment? Reviews? You know I love hearing for you. I'm also going to try and be better at responding to them. **

**DeathsEmbrace**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Gray was hiding in the bushes as Mira walked by, when a low moaning from the unconscious girl to his right, had him scrambling to stop the slight noise. Still, the damage was done. With a spin and a snarl, the Demon was upon them.

Juvia was enjoying many pleasant dreams of her wonderful Gray-Sama kissing her, when she let out a low throaty moan. She immediately felt someone's hand clamp over her mouth, and her eyes popped open. She screamed as the fierce Mira-Jane in Satan Soul Take-Over leapt at them. Her body instantly and automatically morphed into water, as Gray threw up a ice shield to protect himself.

Mira, with a single kick, shattered the shield, but Gray was already on the move. Juvia meanwhile reformed and started slinging water slicers at Mira, a vicious look on her face, "No one hurts my Gray-Sama!" She screamed, then throwing her arms out she screamed again, "Juvia's Wings of Love!" She yelled, using her newest move, learned after her second origin was released.

Mira was hit by the giant whirlpool and went careening backwards. As she was flying back, Gray jumped into the air, "Iceblade, Seven Slice Dance!" He yelled, as his blades of ice slashed at Mira.

The take-over Mage landed heavily on the ground, the loud sounds of her panting filling the area. Slowly she stood up. Then with a grim smile, she nodded. "You pass for now. It's not likely you'll make it through the maze before sunset anyway." She said,as she fingered the cuts on her body, then she took off, her wings out spreading as she flew up over the course, and onto the finish.

As soon as she was gone, Juvia apologized for fainting, and then asked for punishment, turning and sticking her butt out towards Gray, who just sighed. "Juvia, we have to get across the lava pit. I can use my Ice Kite, do you have a way?" He asked, ignoring the gushing from the blue haired girl.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia will turn into water, and rush herself across in a stream of water." She answered. Then she took off, with Gray following close behind.

* * *

Freed and Cana, after fighting Erza and passing, moved slowly onwards. Any time they reached an obstacle, Freed would write his wings, and then fly them over it. When it came to the caves, he somewhat unwillingly held his hand out to Cana, as his eyes turned dark purple, allowing him to see in the dark. He then continued to follow the trail that his runes told him would take him to the exit.

Cana, by the time they reached the finish, was feeling utterly drained and exhausted. She had several large bruises and cuts on her body from their fight with Erza, as well as having exhausted her stores of magic. Freed was faring slightly better than her. He had ended up having to change his form to the forbidden darkness form, and using that to ultimately defeat Erza. The red haired mage, had as usual forgotten to go easy on her opponent, and treated it as a true fight, not allowing them to pass until they actually defeated her.

So, when Cana and Freed crossed the finish, it was to the welcoming shouts of Master, a happy Laxus, who clapped Freed on the back, and a stoic Erza, who asked for a rematch from Freed at a later date.

* * *

Lucy had after watching the lacrima vision with Laxus for awhile, grown bored, and went off to find Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer was laying in their tent, his eyes closed relaxing. She thought he was sleeping, and started to slip back out, when his eyes cracked open and he looked at her. Taking that as a signal to enter, she went back in and sat on her bedroll.

"It was Freed and Cana who had to fight Erza. They'll be here shortly I think. Juvia and Gray fought Mira, and will most likely also make it, assuming they don't get lost in the maze. But I think they will. What do you think our advantage will be?" Lucy asked, leaning forward.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. The others pretty beaten up?"

Lucy twisted her mouth, concentrating, "Um, Gray and Juvia are fine, Mira didn't land a hit on them, she actually went easy, but Erza went all out on Freed and Cana. Shes limping, and he seems to be in pain as well."

Gajeel nodded, "Good, better be some battles tomorrow." He muttered.

Lucy smiled, "Being an S-class isn't all about fighting, it involves intellect as well." She stated.

Gajeel frowned, "No shit, Bunny. I've been S-class before. I'm just saying I do better at the fighting then the smarts."

Lucy smirked, "Well yea, your a dragon slayer, of course you excel at fighting. I know I'll never be as strong as you, or Laxus, or even Natsu. But my magic is diverse, as you saw today, and that'll help me get by. The spirits also taught me a couple spells, besides my Urano Metria. My diversity, along with those spells are what qualify me."

Gajeel grunted, and sat up, "Your getting better at fighting too. Just keep working on it. Was one of those spells what you used on flamebrain that time?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, so you've seen three of them. The fourth is too powerful to use unless the situation is dire. It's similar to Law." Lucy explained.

Gajeel's eyes widened, "Not bad." He muttered.

Lucy smiled appreciatively, and then asked, "So, are you going to stay in the tent and be anti-social, or you coming back outside?" Her voice taking a light teasing tone.

Gajeel smirked, "I just wanted to give you and sparky some alone time." He said, raising his eyebrows a bit.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Master was with us. Your just making excuses."

"Not everyone needs to be with someone, constantly running their mouthes to be happy, Bunny." Gajeel muttered.

Lucy sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just saying, you were welcome to join us, if you'd wanted to. That's all. Anyway, I'll leave now. See ya, Little Dragon." She called, with a wink.

Gajeel immediately hopped up, and followed her, "The fuck, Bunny. I ain't little." He growled menacingly.

Lucy laughed, "Compared to my dragon slayer you are." Then she tipped her head, "Unless you disagree... I seem to remember you mysteriously vanishing the last time you were supposed to battle though." She said with a smirk.

Gajeel scowled, "He's a friggin beast." He muttered darkly.

Lucy nodded and hummed as a response. Then the two walked on towards where Freed and Cana were now sitting. "Hey you two, you made it!" Lucy called happily.

The two mages glanced up and smiled, "Hello Lucy, I'm happy to see you made it out safely. Did you have much trouble?" Freed asked politely, moving over on the log he was sitting on to make room for her.

Lucy shrugged, "Not really. The dark cave made me a little nervous, but I had Gajeel, and I figured he was scarier than anything in the dark." She said with a teasing smirk at the Iron Slayer. "We were stumped for a minutes at the lava pit too, but we thought of something." She said.

Cana finished the drink she had been chugging, and smiled, "Loved the treats you left for us. Frigging hilarious watching Gray, Juvia, and Freed fall into those pits. How'd you do for the maze portion?" She asked curiously.

Gajeel smirked, "Not a problem. Bunny Girl's spirit dogs led us through."

Lucy nodded, "We told them to avoid the smells of Mira and Erza, and to aim for Laxus. We've been done for hours."

Freed looked somewhat dejected for a moment, while Cana outright mumbled a few curse words before looking back up, "Do you know what the advantage is?" She asked, as she reached for a new bottle of booze.

Lucy shook her head, "Master said he'd tell us tomorrow."

"It's probably going to be choosing who you battle." Freed mentioned, his expression concentrating.

Lucy nodded, "Maybe, guess we'll have to wait and see. Oh, look, there's Gray and Juvia." Lucy said pointing. Then she hopped up, and jogged over.

"Hey Gray! Took you long enough." She called playfully.

The raven haired male turned from where he was chatting with Master, and nodded. "Yea, Yea Lucy. You try carrying your partner through half the course." He said, rolling his eyes at the water mage, who was far enough away to not overhear.

Lucy smirked, "Gajeel carried me half the time, so you can't use that excuse. Heard you took a fall into a pit." She added gleefully.

Gray laughed, "Yea, nicely done. The whole blockade and having Aquarius send us out to sea, very smart. I wasn't expecting it from you."

Lucy shrugged, "I want to make it as S-class, even if it means beating my friends, sorry Gray."

"Don't be. Come on, Gramps wants us all around the fire." He said, nodding in the direction that Master, Juvia, Laxus, Mira and Erza had walked off too.

Lucy nodded, and fell in to step beside him, "Oh yea, just so you know. Laxus and I are..." Lucy paused, unsure of what to say, then she shrugged, "Well together, I guess." She said, furrowing her brows.

Gray stopped in his step and faced her full on, his expression incredulous, his bluish onyx eyes open in shock, "When did that happen?" He asked.

Lucy smiled and shrugged, "Umm, we've been getting closer, and I guess last night we sort of acknowledged our feelings."

Gray narrowed his eyes, and an icy glint appeared, as waves of frigid air rolled off him, "Last night? Did he touch you?" He asked, his voice low.

Lucy giggled nervously, "Barely. Just a kiss. Actually, he barely kissed me, and then I basically attacked him, then he pulled away and left." She said pouting.

Gray's atmosphere changed, "So, it was just a kiss?"

Lucy nodded, "Yea, and then a hug this morning, and another kiss on the train, and boat."

Gray nodded, "And he makes you happy?" He asked cautiously, ready to go into over protective brother/friend mode again.

Lucy nodded, "Yes. I really like him. He's a really nice guy." She said, her tone turning incredibly soft.

Gray sighed, "But, it's Laxus?" He said, his nose scrunching, and his eyebrows raising, in slight confusion.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "What does that mean?" She asked, both suspicious and annoyed.

Gray shrugged, "Just that he's a perv, obsessed with strength, and not exactly the sweet caring guy I thought you'd go for. He's quiet, serious, reserved. And always listening to those headphones. And he's older." Gray shrugged again, "But, if he makes you happy."

Lucy nodded, "He is all those things. But he does make me happy. And he is caring, in his own slightly awkward way. He's really been there for me, with the whole Natsu business and stuff. And yes, he's a little older, but he's mature. Which is a nice change after being around Natsu. I honestly have a hard time now seeing why I ever liked him. I wish I had gotten to know Laxus sooner. Do you remember what he was like when he was a teenager?" She asked, somewhat excitedly.

Gray smiled, "Damn, you really do like him. A little, I wasn't close to him. He made S-class when I was still pretty young, and he wasn't around much. He was similar to now. More cocky and arrogant though. He like to pick on and tease Natsu."

Lucy smiled, "He's still arrogant, but not in a bad way. Besides, between his power, strength and looks, is it really a surprise that he's cocky?" Lucy said, with a small smile.

Gray snorted, "Guess not. Well, I'm happy for you Lucy. If he ever hurts you though, I'll kill him. Somehow." He said, frowning.

Lucy laughed, "Don't worry, I doubt that would ever happen, now come on, they're all waiting for us."

The two friends continued their walk back to the campsite, joining the others who had been waiting somewhat patiently. Laxus had been gritting his teeth a little at how close they were when talking, and the fact that he had no idea what they were saying. But then Lucy had come back, and smiled that wonderful bright smile, and then she was walking straight towards him, confident and happy, and all his annoyance evaporated.

Lucy smiled as Laxus scowl faded into a look of peacefulness as she walked closer, and then she reached him, and sat herself down, squeezing herself between him and Freed. Ignoring the curious looks from Juvia, Cana and Mira, she leaned in closer to Laxus.

"Hello." She murmured quietly.

Laxus smirked, and peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, his breath halting in his chest. Her brown eyes were glowing in the firelight, peering up at him through her thick lashes, her lips pursed lightly in a held back smile. But what really got him, was the pure undulated happiness in her eyes as they stared up at his face.

Laxus smiled slowly, his breath slowly coming back to him, as his heart picked up in speed, "Hey Lucy." He murmured back, using her name, causing her face to flush at his low, slightly husky tone. He smirked again when he noticed her legs squeeze together, twisting slightly. Seeing that small hint of arousal, and then getting a light whiff of it, had his pants tightening. Damn, if he didn't want to bring her into a tent and fuck her senseless. His pervy mind began imagining her beneath him, straddling him, pressed against a wall by him, and he had to shift to hide his growing erection.

But no. He thought, mentally chastising himself. He didn't want to rush her. She was just barely eighteen, and if the rumors he had heard were true, plus the fact she'd told him she'd never had a boyfriend, then Blondie was a virgin. Which meant he should move slow, take things easy, let her grow accustomed to the relationship first. Fuck. He thought, as he suppressed a low growl. He sounded like a pansy. But then, he snuck another look at her, watching as she poked a marshmellow on a stick, while waiting for Gramps to talk. Even if it made him seem like a pansy, for her, he'd do it.

Laxus sighed, his erection fading as he realized it might be awhile before the ol' lightning rod got any attention. But, it was worth it.

"Ahem." Master stood up on a log, clearing his throat. Seeing everyone divert their attention to him, he continued, "First, congratulations are in order. Lucy, Gajeel. Your teamwork today was perfect. You got along great, and made it past all obstacles without any issue, even avoiding a fight with Mira. Cana, Freed. While having a slightly rough start with having to fight Erza off the bat, you managed to pull through and come in second. I know you two don't always see eye to eye on stuff, but you did a good job setting that aside when it came to working together to defeat Erza." Then Master sighed. "Juvia and Gray. Gray, you did impeccable not leaving your partner behind. And Juvia, your protection of Gray when Mira was attacking was commendable. However, Juvia, you need to maintain your focus. Your very easily distracted." The Master admonished.

Juvia nodded, bowing her head in shame. Gray patted her knee in encouragement, and for once, Juvia stayed calm, and just smiled gratefully back at him. Lucy couldn't help but smile when she saw that. Maybe there was hope for them yet, she thought.

"Now, tomorrow will be a series of battles. Each team will have to fight each other. The first two people down, are disqualified, whether they're from the same team, or different ones. You will not only be judged by how you fight, but also how well you protect your teammate. The four of you who pass will then have to each battle an S-class and pass. Those of you who pass will be qualified as an S-class mage. The advantage that Lucy and Gajeel get, assuming they pass, and even if they don't, will be to pick who their opponents are, as well as the other twos. Any questions?"

Everyone looked back and forth between each other, but no one had any anything to say, so Gramps nodded, "Good, then get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day."

After that Master walked off, leaving everyone else at the campfire. Lucy sat there, her mind running over what the master had said. Looking up she caught Gajeel's eye, and frowned, wanting to talk to him, but without others present. With a quick tip of her head, she indicated for him to wait for her. He gave a slight nod, then stood up, walking towards the forest, and disappearing into the trees. Then she turned to Laxus, wanting a last bit of information.

"Laxus, where's Gildarts? Is he participating?" Lucy asked.

Laxus nodded. "Yes, he's around. He'll be ready to fight tomorrow." He told her.

Lucy nodded, "Okay, thanks, I'll be back." She said as she stood up. She quickly followed in Gajeel's footsteps, annoyed he chose the forest. What was wrong with their tent? Even now that she was stronger, she still didn't like walking by herself at night, especially in a dark scary forest.

"Bunny Girl." Gajeel said, stepping out from behind a tree.

Lucy shrieked and jumped away from the red eyes suddenly staring at her, her heart hammering out of her chest. Then she realized it was Gajeel. "Dammit Gajeel! What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled.

Gajeel stated laughing, "Your face. Some S-class you'll be, gihi." He muttered.

Lucy glared, and then stepped forward, poking him harshly in the chest, "Your a jerk." She said, her tone spiteful.

Gajeel shrugged, then got down to business, "So, what's the plan?" He asked.

Lucy shrugged, "Do you have anyone in particular you'd prefer to fight? If Freed makes it through, he should go against Laxus. He'll never be able to if it means beating Laxus." Lucy said, with an evil smile.

Gajeel snorted, and nodded, "Cruel, Bunny Girl. I like it. What about you, who do you want?"

Lucy frowned, "Well, not Laxus or Erza. They both want me to win, and I'm close to them, so I don't want people thinking they went easy on me. Which leaves Mira and Gildarts. My magic is a form of light magic, so going against Mira, who uses dark magic, would be interesting. But it could go either way. Shes a strong fighter. I'd almost rather take my chances with Gildarts. He has nothing to prove, and he would be a fair judge." She said, with a thoughtful expression, as she weighed out her options.

Gajeel's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "You want to take on the guild's strongest mage? The fuck, Bunny. I'll take Erza. I like fighting her. We're both more combat then spells." He said, with a hint of a smile.

Lucy nodded, "Good, so then that just leaves us with tomorrow. I guess we'll talk again after we see who goes through. Think we'll do okay in the battle round?" She asked, shifting nervously.

Gajeel nodded his head, "Stick close to me, I got your back." He said, making her flow with confidence seeing his serious expression, and almost protective look in his eyes.

Lucy nodded, "Good. I can use my Urano Metria spell, that'll take a huge toll on them. I can also call out six of my spirits at once, and probably end them all completely, but I want to save some magic for Gildarts." She said.

Gajeel nodded, then started thinking about the other competitors. "Freed bugs me, he can just stay back and toss runes at us. And Juvia, if she gets you in a waterlock." Gajeel said.

Lucy frowned. "We can try and take them out first. Honestly. I kind of want Gray to move on. Not saying we should go easy on him.. but, okay, well yes I am." She said, bowing her head slightly, feeling a little guilty for playing favorites.

Gajeel grinned, "Whatever, I'll him leave alone, as long as he doesn't attack one of us." He said with a simple shrug.

Lucy nodded, "Good. Though, maybe we should hit him with an attack or two so it doesn't look like we're playing favorites." She added, suddenly worried.

Gajeel just shook his head, "Stop worrying about it. There's no way to plan out a fight perfectly. Hate to say it, but Cana's already weak, so we should take her out first anyway, it'll be easy." He said with a grim smile.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, "I feel bad planning her demise, but if it brings us closer to S-class." She said with a light shrug, and then she nodded, "Yes, you attack Cana first, then I'll play defense, and keep an eye out. Anyone who tries to attack us, I'll block, or attack back." She said, looking at him to see if it was okay.

Gajeel nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I can attack Cana, knock her out, then use my roar to try and get the other's all together, then you can cast that spell." He said with a broad grin, knowing they were going to kick ass.

Lucy smiled, "Perfect. Let's head back then, and try and pretend like we didn't just plan their failure." She said with a fake pout.

Gajeel shook his head, and rolled his eyes, and then led the way out of the forest, Lucy tailing his heels and sending suspicious and overly paranoid glances behind her at whatever evil might be lurking in the dark. The two came out of the woods, and walked back to the campfire, surprised to find just Laxus and Freed still there. Gajeel sent a glance at Lucy, then said he was heading to bed.

Lucy nodded, and said she'd be in later. Then went to join the two by the fire, once again sitting beside Laxus.

"How'd the planning session go?" Freed asked.

Lucy smiled nervously, "What? What planning, I have no idea what your talking about." She said, in poorly attempted feigned innocence.

Laxus laughed, and Freed smiled, "There's nothing wrong with planning Lucy. I would have with Cana too, if she didn't need her rest more." Freed said simply.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, it's just weird, planning against your friends." She said, with a hefty sigh.

Laxus smirked, "Well, hopefully this will be the only time you have to do it."

Lucy nodded back, "Oh it will be. I am so going to win this tomorrow. No offense Freed. Who knows, maybe you will too. Master said there could be multiple winners." She added, giving him a bright smile, while guiltily thinking of how she was planning on pitting him against his best friend.

Freed nodded, and then inclined his head, "Maybe I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll head off to bed." He said, then he nodded at Laxus, and walked to his shared tent with Cana. The minute he disappeared, Lucy cuddled into Laxus side. Seeking the larger man's warmth.

Laxus pulled away, only to grab onto her and lift her onto his lap, smiling as Lucy nuzzled into his neck, her arms easily wrapping around his waist. "So, you going to tell me what your plan is?" He asked, keeping his voice low and soft.

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "Nope." She whispered back.

Laxus frowned, "You know I can't go easy on you right?" He asked.

Lucy nodded, and turned to him, "Don't worry, I'm not choosing to fight you." Then she smirked, "I wouldn't want to hurt you anyways." She said in a sly voice.

Laxus raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, "You hurt me? Real funny, Blondie." He answered back, his eyes soft as a smile spread on his face, aimed at his teasing girl.

Lucy smiled again, and then shifted closer, the night's chill air getting to her. "I'm cold." She said with a frown.

Laxus immediately pulled his coat off his shoulders, wrapping it like a blanket around Lucy, causing her to smile and look at the giant article of clothing.

"Damn, Laxus, your so huge." She muttered, lifting up one of the giant sleeves, and glancing at his muscled arm.

Laxus smirked, and his eyes narrowed, his gaze turning heated, "Your supposed to say that after I take my pants off." He whispered back, his tone low, husky, and maybe slightly dangerous.

Lucy eye's shot open in wide shock, and her mouth dropped open, as her face turned bright red, while Laxus shook with suppressed laughter.

"Laxus, you dirty old perv!" She whispered loudly, as she tried to look stern, but getting one look at Laxus laughing face, broke her down, and she started giggling too, then she shook her head, "Guess I'm a lucky girl then." She muttered back.

Laxus grinned, "Oh, you have no idea." He whispered back, his voice turning husky again.

Lucy wiggled in his lap, and turned her face up to his, fluttering her eyelashes as she looked at him, "Why don't you show me." She purred, her voice turning sensual.

Laxus grinned as the girl wiggled right onto his growing hard on. "In a tent near everyone else, I don't think so. Your going to be a screamer." He answered back, his eyes teasing, then he turned serious, "Plus, your not gonna want to walk much the day after."

Lucy pouted, "I suppose your right. Can I at least get a kiss?" She asked, her expression brightening into hopefulness.

Laxus grinned, and then lowered his head, as his hand rose to cup her cheek. His lips hovered there, right above her lips for almost a full minute, coming in teasingly close, then pulling away,

until Lucy huffed in annoyance, and pulled away frowning, "If your going to be such a tea-"

His mouth crashed on hers, his tongue parting her lips eagerly, and descending into the heat of her mouth. Lucy stiffened at the suddenness of it, but then relaxed, melting into his embrace, as she opened her mouth for him.

Her hand immediately went up to his chest, running over his large muscles, stroking till they reached the skin of his sleeveless arms. Her fingertips trailed over his arms, her light touch causing him to shudder and pull her closer.

His tongue rubbed against her, twisting around it teasingly, then he pulled it away, only to suck in her bottom lip, biting and nibbling it. One hand making it's way down to grip her hip tightly, while the other, slid to the back of her neck.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, one of her hands leaving his muscles behind to grab onto his hair, and pull his head closer. Then without even realizing, she pulled away, tipping her head back and giving him access to her neck, as she took in a much needed breath.

Laxus hot tongue and mouth immediately latched onto her earlobe, giving it a sharp bite, then moved down to suck along her neck, his tongue picking up on her rapidly beating pulse, and gliding over the spot, causing her to shudder and moan.

Her hand ran through his hair, messing up his spikes as her arm wrapped around his head, holding it in place as he worked her neck over, his teeth grazing, and tongue sliding out over her now slick skin.

Lucy felt her insides heating up, burning her with the need to find relief, and she started squirming her thighs together, not wanting to shift into a straddling position for fear it would stop the attention he was lavishing upon her. But then she felt his hard on, and oh my god, he was right, it was huge, pushing against her ass, and she couldn't stop herself. Quicker than she thought possible, she pulled away, flipped her leg around, and straddled him on the log, her mouth seeking his as soon as she stopped, as both her hands rose to grip his hair, and she rolled her hips, grinding down on him.

Laxus lifted his hips and bucked against her, a low growl escaping as he felt the heat of her core rub down on dick. He was just about to buck again, when suddenly her heat was gone, as she was abruptly pulled away from him, and he was confronted with the smirking face of Gajeel, who was holding a very flushed and slightly embarrassed Lucy by the shoulder.

"Not that I would normally care whether you two fuck your brains out, but Bunny Girls mine tomorrow, and I want her in top shape. She needs sleep." Then he roughly pushed Lucy towards the tent. "Say good night to Sparky, Bunny, then go to sleep." He grumbled, then he stormed past her, disappearing back into the tent.

Lucy frowned, and huffed in annoyance, her body still feeling the raging need to take a ride on Laxus, but she obediently turned to Laxus, who was surprisingly not overly bothered by the interruption, and smiled ruefully, "Sorry, good night." She said softly.

Laxus stood up, and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in for a quick peck on the cheek, "It's fine, he's right. See you in the morning." He murmured, then he left, walking towards his tent, leaving his coat draped over her shoulders.

Lucy walked into her tent, taking a glance at the glaring Gajeel. "Sorry." She murmured.

Gajeel shrugged, "Whatever, just go to sleep."

Lucy frowned, "I have to change." She whispered, since she was still in her bathing suit.

Gajeel scowled, "Then change. I won't look." He muttered, as he turned over onto his side.

Lucy stared at him suspiciously for a moment, but eventually grabbed her pajamas from her bag, and pulled them out. Her hands went up to untie her bikini top, and that's when she noticed the coat, and squealed in delight.

Gajeel jumped up and turned around, "What is it?" He asked, his eyes flickering to see what bothered the girl.

Lucy laughed, "Laxus left his coat with me, now I get to sleep with it!" She uttered excitedly.

Gajeel stared at her for a second, then he lifted his hand and smacked her across the head. "What the fuck you creeper Bunny. Screaming for no fucking reason." He muttered, as he turned around and fell back onto his bedroll, turning away from Lucy.

Lucy rubbed her head and frowned, then shrugged it off. Too happy to care about the abuse. She quickly changed her clothes, then climbed into her bed roll, pulling Laxus coat over her blankets, and burying her nose in the fur, taking several deep breaths and enjoying the scent clogging her nostrils.

"Would you stop your fucking panting, I'm trying to sleep." Gajeel grumbled.

Lucy snickered quietly, but obeyed. She let her shift closed, and after listening to the sounds of Gajeel tossing and turning for a few minutes, calmed down enough to let her body fall asleep.

* * *

It was sometime in the middle of the night, when Lucy half woke up, shivering with cold. She had the coat still draped around her, but her sleepy mind mistook it as one of her blankets. She wiggled around a bit, seeking a warmer spot, and eventually found it, in the warmer body lying beside her. Her arm unknowingly wrapped around the sleeping Gajeel, who grumbled in his sleep and turned over, throwing an arm around her waist, then her body sleepily inhaled the scent of Laxus, and finally feeling warm again, and safe in the arms of the man she loved, she fell back into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Laxus woke up to the smell of Mira's cooking. He quickly got dressed, and went outside his tent, running his hand through his messed up hair. His eyes started searching out Lucy, but neither her or Gajeel had yet to wake, though everyone else was up and about. Figuring it was about time to wake the two, he walked over to the tent, and flipped the door open.

His eyes flickered to Lucy's empty bedroll, and his eyes narrowed, before gliding over to the overly large lump hidden under his jacket on the opposite side of the tent, the lump had two large metal boots sticking out the bottom in a mess of blankets. He could just make out at the top the golden strands of Lucy's hair, right beside the long wild black mane of Gajeel.

Anger flared up in him, and he growled loudly, as he stalked forward, grabbed the coat and covers, and flung them off the two, showcasing their arms wrapped around one another, a peaceful content look on the sleeping mages faces.

"What the fuck!" Laxus shouted, as lightning started sparking from his body.

**And, end of chapter. Love me, hate me. But damn, I just love having fun while writing, and jealous Laxus is fun, haha. **

**Comments? Reviews? Questions? Let me hear em.**

**Love you guys, **

**DeathsEmbrace. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

_"What the fuck!" Laxus shouted, as lightning started sparking from his body._

Lucy's eyes sprang open upon hearing Laxus shout, her brown eyes instantly connecting with the bright red surprised eyes of Gajeel. Both mages turned their heads and were encountered with the sight of an enraged, lightning flickering Laxus, his teeth bared in a snarl, his fist clenched tightly, lightning warping all around him.

Lucy immediately pushed away from the Iron Slayer, ripping her arms away from him in shock, as he too recoiled his arms from around her.

"Wh- What the hell, Gajeel! You pervert!" Lucy screamed.

Gajeel glared, "Fuck you, your the creeper! Your on my side of the tent!" He yelled back, his eyes keeping a strict account of Laxus position, knowing his life may very well hang in the balance.

Laxus growled again, deep and throaty. "Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her." He said, Each word spitting from his clenched teeth, his anger and barely controlled rage hanging by a thread.

Gajeel's eyes slid to where Lucy's hip was still pressed against him, and without thinking, he grabbed her, and shoved, throwing her across the tent where she landed with a thump onto her own bedroll.

"Ow, what the hell!" Lucy grumbled, as she righted herself, quickly maneuvering into a standing position. She looked at Laxus carefully, assessing his anger and rage, and then very slowly approached him, while Gajeel cowered slightly in the corner, a mix of slight terror, and indignant annoyance playing across his face.

"Laxus." Lucy began carefully, as she moved slowly forward towards the man who was still glaring murderously at Gajeel, "It's not what it looked like." She said, trying to keep her tone soft.

Laxus eyes slowly slid from Gajeel to Lucy, taking in her slightly scared look, and the way she was approaching him as if he was a wild animal, and then he realized, that right now, he might as well be. His magic was sparking out of control, and he wanted nothing more than to zap the fuck out of Gajeel for touching his woman, but he had vowed to never raise a hand to a member of Fairy Tail, not after Fantasia. And with that thought, he slowly started to calm down, his mind taking the images of Lucy and Gajeel he conjured and extinguishing them. One by one the lightning sparks around his body simmered out, as he carefully reigned in his control. Then he took a deep breath, and uttered a single word. "Explain."

Lucy released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, as tears of relief pricked at her eyes. He was going to hear her out, now if only she knew what to say. "I don't know what happened. I went to sleep, and I must have gotten cold and automatically turned towards a heat source. I.. Natsu used to sleep over all the time, and we'd wake up like that, not that that's an excuse, but. I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry, it was just a habit, and nothing happened, I swear." She said, her words rushing out, as she spoke without breathing.

Laxus shifted his stare to Gajeel and raised his eyebrows, "And your excuse?" He asked, his voice hard.

Gajeel gulped, and his eyes shifted down, "Pantherlily." He said, then he cleared his throat and looked back up, "I must have thought she was Panther, he always crawls into bed with me." He said, his voice honest, no sarcasm tainting his voice. Lucy was right yesterday, when she said in comparison to Laxus he was a little dragon. He knew on a normal day, he didn't stand a chance against Laxus, but going against a protective and jealous Laxus who was fighting for his girl, that would be asking for death.

Laxus slowly nodded his head, and then let out a sigh, running his hand up over his face and into his hair. "It's too fucking early for this." He muttered, and then he glared at Lucy. "How come I'm your boyfriend, and yet I'm the last fucking dragon slayer in the guild to sleep with you."

Lucy looked down guiltily and shrugged, "Well, I haven't slept with Wendy either." She added after a minute, causing Gajeel to have to look away to hide his smirk.

Laxus glared again, "Not helping." Then he turned to Gajeel. "Breakfast is ready, go get some." He ordered. Gajeel quickly stood up, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then left the tent, thankful to be out of the situation, not feeling the least bit guilty for leaving Lucy on her own with the still slightly angered Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Once he left Lucy looked carefully at Laxus, unsure of what to do, so leaving it to him to make the first move. But after a few moments of silence, and Laxus refusing to look at her, she sighed, and stepped forward, lying a hand lightly on his forearm, her heart shattering when he tensed beneath her, and still kept his gaze away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, biting her lip afterwards, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. It did no good though, because a second later, the first tear slid down, and then they didn't stop. "Laxus. I'm sorry." She said again, her voice breaking.

Laxus eyes widened, and he quickly turned to her, his heart constricting when he saw her tears, "Dammit Lucy, don't cry." He grumbled, then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as her body shook with tears.

"But, your angry at me. And you hate me now." Lucy said, crying into his chest.

Laxus hugged her tighter, "I am not. Remember, I said I could never be angry with you. You just scared me is all." He said, even though he had in fact been furious. But moreso, he had been shocked and surprised at the extent of his anger and jealousy. Him and Lucy had only just kissed the night before, and he already had this fierce sense of protectiveness towards the girl, his heart already depending on the existence of her feelings for him. SO when he saw them lying together, it scared him, he didn't want to lose her.

Lucy sniffled and then wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to him, "Promise you don't hate me." She whispered.

Laxus bent his head down, burying his nose into the top of her hair, and he shook his head, "I promise." He said, his hand rubbing soothingly on her back.

After a few minutes, she settled back down and pulled away from him, hiding her face in her hands and rubbing away her tears, then she looked at him with puffy eyes, and gave him a shaky smile, "So, we're okay?" She asked, her eyes begging him to say yes.

Laxus smiled softly, and nodded once, "Yea, we're okay Blondie. Just no more cuddling with Gajeel." He said, garnering a pout from her. "Now get dressed, and let's go eat. You have a long day ahead of you." Laxus said, raising his eyebrows.

Lucy nodded and turned to her bag, quickly pulling out the clothes she'd wear for the day. She was about to pull her shirt off when she noticed Laxus still standing watching her. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him, "Wait outside or turn around." She said.

Laxus lips quirked into a half smile, and then he turned and stepped outside the tent, waiting just outside the entrance. His eyes flicked over to where Gajeel was sitting eating, the red eyed mage watching him closely. Laxus gave him a small nod, and then Lucy was beside him.

"All set." She said brightly. Then they made their way to the campfire and ate their breakfasts.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, the Master stood up, "Alright, listen up Brats. Time for the first battle. Everyone follow me." He shouted.

All the contestants and the S-class wizards hopped up, falling in line behind the short Master, and his grandson as they led them through a path in the forest. Gajeel hesitantly came to Lucy's side, "All good with you and Sparky?" He grumbled.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, we're fine. We just surprised him. I'm sorry." Lucy said.

Gajeel nodded, "Whatever. As long as he ain't gonna kill me." Gajeel muttered.

Lucy smiled, "Nope, though Levy might." She said with a smirk.

Gajeel scowled, "She doesn't have to know. 'Sides, if Laxus forgave you, Levy won't care." He said with a shrug, though Lucy could discern a slight frown line on his forehead at the thought of Levy being mad at him.

After a few minutes, the mages reached a large clearing, with raised benches off to the side. Gildarts was sprawled out on one these, but when he saw them, he stood up, and gave a quick wave.

Once all the mages were assembled in a small group in front of the benches, the Master again spoke, "Alright, all teams on the field, the battle will commence in five minutes." He called loudly. As he finished talking a timer appeared in the air above him, the numbers counting down.

Lucy and Gajeel took off and headed for a far side of the field, Lucy keeping her eyes on Gray and Juvia, while Gajeel watched Cana and Freed. He steered them in a direction slightly closer to to the pair he was keeping an eye on, his mind already singling out his prey, who was trying to hide the limp she still had. But he was a master at discerning the weaknesses of his prey.

The three teams eyed each other warily as they waited for the timer to finish counting down. As it reached the ten second mark, Lucy tensed, bending her legs slightly, ready to either spring out of the way or into action. She felt Gajeel likewise shift into position beside her, and then his low voice, "Keep a bit behind me. I'm starting with my roar."

Lucy nodded, knowing he would see it in his peripheral, and then the clock hit zero.

Several things happened simultaneously. Gray fired his ice arrows towards Freed, while Juvia sent water slicers slinging towards Gajeel and Lucy.

Freed wrote wings for himself, and flew up above the battle, his finger spelling out the runes for pain and sending them at Gray, who screamed and fell to the ground. Cana meanwhile pulled out her cards, and threw them towards Gajeel, the cards lightening up as they readied for explosion.

Lucy saw both the water attack and the card attack coming, out of the corner of her eye she saw Gajeel take a huge breath, and then the air around her rattled, as a massive roar of iron shot from his mouth, spiraling towards Cana. Without thinking, Lucy pulled out her whip, and snapped it at Juvia's slicers, cutting through them so that they arced around her and Gajeel, knowing that his roar would stop the cards.

As the water slicers flew past her, she heard the loud scream of a female, and turned just in time to see Cana fall to the ground, her eyes closed, as the full force of Gajeel's roar hit her. A second later, Master's huge hand reached out and grabbed her off the field, transporting her safely to the sidelines. Cana was out.

Gray pulled himself up, icing his body and rendering the runes written on him useless. Juvia meanwhile, pissed at Freed for hurting Gray, ran towards the green haired mage, her mouth open and screaming. Gray hurriedly tried to follow, but the water woman was propelling herself forwards to fast. Suddenly, she crossed an invisible line, and runes shot up all around her. Gray ran into the invisible barrier, and pounded, yelling out at Juvia to "Watch out."

Freed descended on Juvia, his sword out and slashing. Juvia warped her body into water, and avoided the attacks, also making his runes useless since they couldn't write on water. It was tiring her though having to stay in full water form. Her eyes glanced over at Gray, who was still pounding on the runes trying to get to her. She flashed him a look of hopelessness, before continuing her attacks on Freed, all of which he easily maneuvered around.

Lucy and Gajeel watched the mages battle, feeling entirely forgotten, "Should we just wait it out?" Lucy asked.

Gajeel grunted, "I don't like waiting. Besides, I didn't waste all that time learning runes to not use them." He said, then he ran forwards, slow enough so that Lucy stayed on his heels.

They reached the invisible barrier on the far side of Gray, so he wouldn't be able to attack, and then Gajeel examined the runes, while Lucy watched to make sure Gray stayed away, and Freed stayed occupied.

"Got it. Should I dissolve them, or alter them?" Gajeel suddenly asked.

Lucy smiled, "Dissolve them, but wait till I'm almost done." She said, giving him a knowing look.

The black haired mage grinned like an idiot, and readied his pen to dissolve the runes, his eyes keeping account of the blonde mages spell.

Lucy stepped back, and raised her arms in the air, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily as she connected with her magic, pulling on her stores for just the right amount of power to send into the spell. Once she had it, she opened her eyes, the golden magic circles overlapping her brown orbs.

Then her mouth opened, and her voice called out eerily..

Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

As the first few words rang out, a golden glow leapt off from around her, wind whipping through her hair, raising it in a halo above her head. Her voice rang out over the clearing, causing all mages to stop what they were doing and stare at her, their eyes wide in horror.

Just as she spoke the last line, Gajeel dismantled the runes, and the spell spiraled towards the three mages.

Freed's eyes widened, and with a burst of magic, his wings flew him out of the middle of the spell, so he was only hit by the outer beams of light. The force still sent him flying into the ground, his body forming a small crater.

Gray's shifted to his ice make position, throwing up a shield to cover him, and bending down behind it, feeling horrible for being unable to make it to Juvia in time to protect her too. Though, he seriously doubted if his shield could stop this attack.

Juvia wavered in her water form, her eyes watching the lights heading straight for Gray and her. The first light hit her, and she screamed as it burned her, despite her body still being in water. Her mind was drawn from her pain, when she heard Gray grunt. Glancing over, she saw he was being hit by the lights, his shield breaking under the power of the attack. Her heart broke, because she knew how bad he wanted S-class, so with a grim look of determination, she streamed forward, switching to her physical body just in time to hover protectively over him as the attack hit full force.

She screamed as the lights crashed into her, her eyes squeezing shut just as Gray turned to her, horrified, falling forward his arms reaching out and catching her falling body.

And then it was over. Juvia fell unconscious into Gray's arms, and a bell rang, as the competition ended.

Freed picked himself up and crawled out of the crater. Standing up and frowning as he brushed dirt and then made his way over towards Cana was just waking up.

Gray carried Juvia off to the sidelines, laying her down on a blanket that Mira laid out for her. Mira then bent over Juvia, checking her over, and making sure she was okay, pulling back once she was done, she stood up, and told everyone that Juvia was fine.

Gajeel and Lucy again high fived after the successful completion of the spell, proud of how well they worked together. "That was quicker than I thought it would be." Lucy said, with a slight pout.

Gajeel frowned too, "Yea, it was easy. But at least now we still have most our energy for our later battles. Your gonna need it if you still plan on taking Gildarts." He muttered quietly.

Lucy nodded, "Your right. And yea, still planning on it. So then, you with Erza, Freed against Laxus, and then Mira and Gray?" She asked.

Gajeel nodded his assent. And they continued their approach to the rest of their group.

Just as they were nearing it, Lucy held out a hand and stopped Gajeel, shifting uncomfortably. "Can you make the announcements about whose going against who? I don't want Freed and Laxus to hate me." She said, with a pout.

Gajeel grinned, "Yea, fine."

When they reached the rest of the group, Master turned to them, as well as the rest of the S-Class mages, and Gray and Freed. Meanwhile, Cana took care of Juvia.

"So, have you decided who will be fighting who?" Master asked.

Lucy and Gajeel both nodded, and started to answer, but Master held his hand up.

"Not yet, first, based on your performances on the field, and how well you worked with your teammate, I've rated you. Freed, you flew off and left Cana unprotected on the ground. Therefore, you will battle first. The welfare of your teammate should always come before an attack. After that, will be Gray, who tried to protect Juvia, but failed to catch up. Then Gajeel and Lucy. I'm undecided on who should go first, as you both did equal parts attacking and protecting, therfore, I leave it to your discretion." He said. "Now, who will Freed's opponent be?"

Lucy looked at Gajeel, her palms sweating with nervousness as he opened his mouth, "Freed will be fighting Sparky." He said with a smirk.

Freed's face paled and his mouth opened, silently whispering the word no, then he looked weakly at Laxus, who had a look of indifference as he walked forward onto the field.

Freed followed after him, his head hung low, looking like a lost puppy. Lucy cringed, and stepped slightly behind Gajeel, feeling horrible. But the alternative was to have Gray fight Laxus, and she wanted Gray to win. And he had more of a chance of winning against Mira then Laxus.

Once Freed and Laxus were both on the field and ready, Master called out his command to begin. Almost immediately Freed threw some runes at Laxus. But Laxus had been working with Freed for years, and knew almost as much about the Rune user's magic as Freed himself, so he easily deflected the attacks. Then he sent out his lightning bullets. Freed dodged, but then stopped. He was about to send another attack but paused, not wanting to attack the man he dedicated his life to protect, and in that moment of pause, Laxus turned into lightning, and flew into Freed, the impact tossing Freed out of the field and thus, ending the match.

Laxus walked hands in pockets off the field, flashing a raised eyebrow questioning look at Lucy. The blonde girl only shrugged, and seeing he wasn't mad at her, stepped out from behind Gajeel, who had stood like a pillar in front of her. She did feel slightly bad hiding behind him from her boyfriend, but she did just pit him against his best friend, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

Master then looked at them again, "Gray's next, who will he be fighting?" He asked.

"Mira." Gajeel rumbled out in answer.

Mira obediently hopped up, walking calmly into the field beside Gray, where she smiled happily at him, "Good luck Gray. I hope you do well." She said.

"Thanks Mira. I would wish you well too, but my future depends on how well I can beat you." Gray said with a shrug.

"Begin!" Master shouted.

Mira transformed instantly to Satan Soul, pouncing towards Gray with a shout. But Gray had been expecting a straightforward attack, and in the blinding light of her transformation, he had switched his body with that of an ice decoy.

As Mira's fist crushed down on Gray's head, he shattered, causing her to cry out in fear, "Gray!"

And then Gray was behind her, "Ice-Make, Death Scythe!" He yelled, swinging his weapon into Mira's shoulder.

The demon recoiled as the blade sliced over her shoulder, knocking her back on to the ground. Before she could get up, Gray had formed his Ice Cannon, firing it into her stomach.

Mira coughed, the wind knocked out of her. She saw Gray forming another ice make, and before he could complete it, she sprang open her wings and flew up in the air, her tail flashing in anger. She started to spin around in circles, forming a cyclone, and flying towards Gray.

Gray's eyes widened, and he started to dodge, but then thought better, "Ice-Make, Grappling Hook!" His hook flew into the air, locking onto Mira in the middle of the cyclone, and pulling him up into the air behind her. "Ice-Make: Saucer!" The saucer flew towards Mira, but she laughed, and swung to the right, but then her eyes widened in fright. "Ice-Make: Rampart!" A giant wall of ice sprang up from the ground right in Mira's path.

The demon flew full force into the wall, forcing her to a dead halt, and knocking her roughly on the head. She slumped to the ground, dizziness making it difficult to get back up. She faintly heard Gray calling out his next spell, but was powerless to avoid, so she tensed and waited.

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Thirty ice swords appeared in the air, and cut forwards, slamming into the fallen demon. Once the dust cleared, it showed Mira shakily climbing to her feet.

Gray frowned and readied another attack, but stopped as he heard her small defeated voice, "I give. You pass." Mira said, brushing sweat from her limbs. Then she straighten to her full height, "Just know, in a real fight, I could still best you. I was going easy to test the extent of your powers, and your efficency. You did well, Gray. You will make a fine S-Class." She then patted his shoulder, and the two walked off the field.

Master clapped Gray on the back, and everyone cheered for Gray. "Alright, quiet down. Now, Gajeel and Lucy. You two will battle at the same time. One of you will obviously be against Gildarts, though why you would choose to fight him make no sense. Whomever is fighting him, follow him. He'll lead you to a safer place to fight. His magic is too dangerous to fight with others around." Master said.

Gajeel and Lucy shared a look, and then she smiled, "Good luck Gajeel. Though Erza is one of my closest friends, and like a sister to me, this once, I'll allow and even wish you good luck in fighting her." She said, her voice serene.

A collective gasp went around as everyone realized that meant that Lucy was the one to fight Gildarts.

"Are you crazy Lucy!" Gray said, his eyes wide.

Lucy just smiled, and turned towards Gildarts, "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded, and turned to lead the way, she started to follow when a voice stopped her.

"Bunny Girl! Good luck!" Gajeel called.

Without turning around, Lucy raised her hand, pointing her first finger and thumb outwards in the Fairy Tail sign. Gajeel smiled and nodded, then turned to Erza, "Ready Titania?" He asked, with a excited look.

Erza nodded, and they entered the field. At Master's call to start, Erza requipped a sword, while Gajeel reformed his arm into his iron sword.

The two stood taking measure of each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. After a few moments, Gajeel noticed her leg muscles tense, and he raised his swords, just intime to block her sudden amazingly fast attack.

The battle passed in a whir. Their swords clashing together constantly. Leaving no space for mistakes. Gajeel completely let his thoughts fly out the window, instead allowing his dragon instincts to completely take over. He could sense every shift in air, ever tremble over the ground, he could see the way Erza's muscles and body moved, allowing him to predict her direction and force, he could smell her sweat, and adrenaline, all of it fueling him forward.

Gajeel blocked blow after blow, each time trading back and forth for who defended and who attacked, neither mage doing anything other than single sword fighting. In all honesty, as fast as Erza was, she knew she wouldn't be able to requip without leaving herself to Gajeel's mercy. He was relentless, and she could feel the thick streams of sweat pouring down her body. She knew in her head that she should have passed him by now, the fact that he was able to sword fight her for going on twenty minutes enough to prove him S-class capable, but her heart would not allow her to call for halt, so she pressed on.

They were just reaching the half hour point, when she slipped. Gajeel had seen the rock on the ground, and on his last block, had shifted his foot forward, nudging it into the path of the red head. As she defended against his next blow, her foot came down hard on the stone, causing her to lose her balance, and as she fell forward, Gajeel reached out, bringing a hand to her shoulder and holding her in place, while bringing his sword arm to her throat, the points on the edges poking against her skin.

Erza took several deep breaths with the sword against her throat, before bowing her head, "You pass." She said, her eyes raising to meet his.

Gajeel shifted his arm back to normal, wincing as he saw all the bruises on it from the fight, but he ignored it, and instead put his hand under Erza's arm, and pulled her to her feet.

"Good fight." He said, with a tilt of his head.

Erza nodded, "Yes, we should do it again sometime."

Gajeel nodded and agreed, and then they walked back to the others, his eyes immediately noticing the absence of the blonde girl he'd partnered with.

"Shes not back yet?" Erza asked.

Everyone shook their heads, and Laxus growled in annoyance, causing Mira, Juvia and Cana to wonder just what was going on between him and the Celestial Mage.

Erza looked thoughtful, "Well, I guess that's good. It means she hasn't outright failed. Though, they also might not have started, Natsu said he chatted with Gildarts a bit before beginning his fight."

"Juvia thinks maybe Gildarts killed Love Rival accidentally, and is too afraid to come say shes dead." Juvia said, her eyes opening fearfully.

Gray shook his head, "Nah, the old guy can control himself enough not to kill her..." He paused, then looked towards Macarov, "Right Gramps?" He asked, worry etching into his tone.

Macarov chuckled lightly, "Gildarts knows what he's doing."

But then a giant while light pillared into the sky, and the Master paled, "I think." He said.

* * *

Lucy followed after Gildarts, her eyes glued to his back, as he steadily led them forward. She wondered where they were going, and for how long they'd have to walk for. Her mind also couldn't help but shiver in fear at the thought of him using his magic all out.

Her mind went back to what Natsu had told her of his fight with him. How Gildarts wanted to make sure that he knew what his weakness was. Lucy frowned, wondering what her own were. She knew she wasn't crazy about fighting, but that wasn't a weakness, rather a strength, or so she thought.

She still, despite her improved fighting and magical abilities, had some self-doubt when it came to her powers, but she also assumed that would go away with time, as she continued completing her mission successfully, and grew older.

Maybe it was loneliness, she thought. She hated being alone, and whenever she was alone, she started to doubt the feelings people had for her. She figured it was due to her childhood, and always being alone, that she now hated it so much. In fact, without someone fighting beside her, she felt less sure of herself, at least in a real situation, and not just fun sparring. Having her friends around her gave her the will to fight at her strongest. She was also used to being mostly a support mage, whereas now she'd have to take the lead more.

Another weakness was her keys. If she lost them, she'd in a bad place. She would still have her rings, and possibly whip, and her spells, but her spirits were her main source of magic, and without them, she wouldn't be as good. However, she thought, if someone took them from me, I'd imagine that I would do anything to get them back, and that would empower me to beat my opponent.

Gildarts continued his pace, heading for a beachy area where he wouldn't have to worry about destroying stuff. That last time with Natsu, he had almost caused a cave in, so when Master had asked him to participate, he had agreed, but on his terms.

As he walked, he listened to the soft paces of the girl behind him. He knew that she had made the choice to fight him, but he couldn't possibly think of why. He was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, though Laxus was quickly catching up as they both grew older, and while it made Laxus stronger, he had reached his plateau, and would soon start to weaken. So why this tiny blonde girl chose to challenge him, at the peak of his power, unnerved him.

His mind ran over what little he knew of the girl, which wasn't much. She hadn't been around as a child, and he honestly couldn't even remember what her magic was. He knew she participated in the games, but couldn't recall any of her scenes, besides when that one woman had dropped her out of the arena. He remembered she was a holder mage, like his daughter, and that's why she'd been helpless. Concentrating further, he heard a faint jingle, and then he remembered. The Celestial Mage.

It all started coming back to him now. She had been the one kidnaped by the new Oracion Seis, and almost sacrificed. She had also been partners with Natsu once, causing Gildarts to frown and wonder why Natsu wasn't here participating. He also remembered Cana saying that she had been her partner, and that the blonde had given her the courage to tell him he was her father.

Still, even after he remembered that information, he still knew nothing much about her strength, weaknesses or thoughts. All he remembered was a few bubbly smiles and laughs when she was around the guild, and the fact that she had an amazing rack, and always wore short skirts. He almost got a nosebleed thinking about it. His mind growled at him, telling him he was forty five, and should not be checking out teenage girls, but maybe that just meant he couldn't hit on them, he could still look, right?

Gildarts glanced back at the blonde girl walking behind him, noticing her frowning and concentrating face, well that killed his mood. "What are you thinking about?" Gildarts asked, slowing down to fall in step beside her.

Lucy looked up, and gave him a short smile, "I was remembering what Natsu had said your fight with him was like. I was contemplating my weaknesses." She answered truthfully.

Gildarts nodded, his expression turning thoughtful as he recalled the memory, "Ah yes, where is Natsu anyway?"

Lucy frowned, "He wasn't allowed to participate this year." She answered shortly, not sure how much detail to get into, knowing the man thought of Natsu as a son.

Gildarts frowned, "Why? Did he do something wrong?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Not wrong, just not right." Then she went on to explain the mission with Lisanna, and how Natsu had acted, and his subsequent dropping her as a partner in favor of Lisanna. "So, the Master decided that until Lisanna learned to focus on her fights, they weren't allowed to take heavy fighting missions, and Natsu therefore couldn't participate in the exams."

Gildarts sighed, "Boys. They're not always smart are they."

Lucy laughed softly, "Nope, though the same can be said for girls. He's learned his lesson, I think. He's still a bit oblivious about some stuff, but hopefully Lisanna can teach him a thing or two. They're dating now." Lucy explained.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow, "Dating huh? Well, that might make him lose focus on being S-class. What about you, are you dating anyone?" Gildarts asked.

Lucy faltered in her step, and then continued on, "Umm, yea. We just started a couple days ago. I'm dating Laxus." Lucy said.

Gildarts choked, and started coughing. "Laxus? Dating? That I never saw happening. How did you do that?"

Lucy smiled, "I don't know, he found something interesting in me I guess."

Gildarts nodded, his eyes quickly grazing over her body, thinking he knew just what Laxus saw in her. "That explains why you didn't choose to fight him, why me, and not Erza or Mira?"

Lucy shrugged, "Well, Erza trained me, and I spar with her on a regular basis, and I've already beaten her, or caused a draw a couple times, so there would have been no question of me passing with her. Mira is like a motherly figure I never knew, and while when shes in her Satan Soul, shes completely different, I just didn't want to. Your more of an unknown. I know your magic type, I know you don't always take it easy, but that's fine I guess. I guess I figured you know me least, so you'll judge me more fairly." Lucy said, then she continued, "I want to win on my own merits, not because I'm dating, or close friends with my competitor."

Gildarts nodded, inwardly think that if she was dating Laxus, and trained by Erza, she was propbably more than capable of being S-class, "I see. So, do you know what your weakness's are?" He asked, recalling her earlier answer.

Lucy nodded, "Yes. I don't like being alone, it causes me to doubt myself. And I'm not as good a fighter without my keys."

"And what about when your facing an opponent you know you can't beat, what would you do?" Gildarts asked.

Lucy sighed, "I would withdraw until I could figure out a way to beat them."

"Have you had to to that before?" He asked curiously.

Lucy nodded, "Yup. Their was a Sleeper Monster. It was a S-class I was doing with Erza. It ate her, and then went dormant. I had to figure out how to reawaken it, and that led me to call Laxus for help defeating it." She explained.

"So, you also know to ask for help. You seem like you have your head on straight. Smart enough to be S-Class. Now, time to test your powers." Gildarts stated, as he reached his destination, a sandy stretch of beach.

Lucy's eyes scanned over the beach, taking in that their was nowhere for her to hide, or form a defensive position, meaning she'd have to rely solely on magic. There was water though, and that was always a good thing. Her feet led her over to the water, as she pulled out her keys, her eyes staying on Gildarts as he watched her.

"So, just start?" Lucy asked after a minute.

Gildarts nodded, "Whenever your ready."

Lucy bent down and stuck her key in the water, calling Aquarius, while simultaneously telepathically talking to Vulpecula and explaining the situation. When Aquarius appeared, floating above and behind Lucy, the mage pointed a finger towards Gildarts.

"Give him your best, Aquarius." She said.

The spirit nodded, and lifted her vase. Almost immediately the water started receding, a rushing sound filling the air as the water rushed out to see, gathering and being drawn towards a massive wave.

Gildarts watched curiously as the water left, and then he squinted, his eyes disbelieving the sight in front of him. A giant tsunami sized wave came rushing towards him. Without thinking he used his crash magic to create a hole beneath him, his body hunkering down into it, hoping the wave would crash over.

Just as the wave was about to crash into Lucy, Aquarius grabbed her, and lifted her above the waters, "Just for the S-Class exams." She muttered, "Then we're back to our normal relationship."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way, though, you may be interested to learn that I now have a boyfriend."

Aquarius raised her brows, "Really? Is he hot?" She asked.

Lucy nodded, "Oh yes."

"Hmm, I shall have to see him and decide for myself. But now I have a date with my Scorpio. Goodbye Lucy, goodluck." Aquarius said disappearing.

Gildarts flailed in the water, the wave crashing down into the hall, the pressure astounding, and then it lightened and finally drew away, the water rushing back to the sea, and continuing it's normal ebb and flow.

He slowly stood up, wincing as his metallic arm and leg dripped water. "Better not rust." He murmured.

Then he looked up, and saw Lucy kneeling beside the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. The red head was crying, wiping her eyes, as her ripped dress showed off a bright red bikini.

He immediately walked forward, kneeling next to Lucy and staring the woman straight into her soulful eyes, "Are you okay, what happened?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Vulpecula inwardly smiled, knowing he was captured in her spell, but outwardly, she continued crying, "I... I don't know. I was on a boat, and then a wave came, and now I'm here." She whimpered.

Gildarts nodded, "I'm sorry, seems you were caught in a mage battle. Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

Vulpecula stared up at him with her tear stained face, "My head hurts, do I have a bump?" She asked, her hand raising to touch her head softly.

Gildarts looked at the spot she motioned towards, and then shook his head, "Looks fine to me, let me check your eyes though to see if you have a concussion." He said, as he checked her pupil dilatation.

The minute his eyes stared deeply into hers, he was caught, her pupils widened, and his followed, Vulpecula smiled, a severely proud and naughty smile. "You want to take off you cloak and shirt." She said, her voice sounding smooth and suggesting.

Gildarts nodded, and shrugged out of his clothes, letting them drop into the ankle deep water around them, then he stared back, a slack and dazed smile and expression on his face.

Vulpecula smirked again, and pulled out a pen. "You want to write on your chest, 'Lucy Heartfilia has bested me in battle. She is the smartest, most beautiful woman alive, and I thank the gods for her mercy in sparing my life.' Make sure you sign it at the end."

Gildarts took the pen, and began writing it across his chest, while Lucy held back her snickering. Vulpecula glanced at her and then winked. Once Gildarts was finished, she took back the pen. "Now, you want to put your shirt and cloak back on."

Gildarts obeyed, and then waited for his next orders. Vulpecula smiled, and stepped forward, laying a single kiss to his forward, "You will not remember me or this, until after Lucy reveals it to you." She said softly, then she stepped back and disappeared into golden shimmers.

Gildarts blinked his eyes, and looked at Lucy, his face confused as he realized he was out of the hole, and standing in front of her, "What happened?" He asked.

Lucy frowned, "You must have bumped your head. Aquarius sent a wave at you."

Gildarts quickly stood up from his kneeling position, "I didn't think I fell. I'm surprised you knocked me back, but now I want to see how you react when your scared." He said, his eyes glinting dangerously. He then summoned his power, releasing it around him, just as he had with Natsu.

Lucy's eyes widened, and her heart stopped beating, watching as the raw magic power released. She stood their, watching him, feeling her good mood subdue, as she knew she could never match his power. Then she had a thought, maybe though, with her strongest spell. Instead of casting it, if I summon the power needed for that spell, just to show him I'm capable of using and controlling that much power, she thought.

As Gildarts magic power started to die down, Lucy stepped back, closing her eyes shut for a moment, pulling at her magic power until she felt the exact amount needed to cast Heaven's Justice at her reach. Feeling the air lose it's magic charge, as Gildarts cut off his power, she opened her eyes.

Golden magic circles again glowed, like with Urano Metria. But this time they were spinning. The feel of ancient and lost magic filled the air, causing Gildarts to take a step back, his eyes narrowing in concentration, not expecting the show from the blonde, and wondering if she was casting something, or just showing him her power.

A giant magic circle appeared beneath Lucy, wind picking up around it, and floating her up into the air, her hair and cloths floating in the breeze. Four smaller magic circles appeared floating around her, one on each side, and finally, another giant one appeared above her head.

The light encasing and bursting forth from Lucy, had Gildarts shielding his eyes, as the ground shook, and the air seemed to waver, the light seemed to move to and fro, converging all around the blonde celestial mage.

Lucy felt the exact moment that all the needed magic had been gathered, and at this moment, know she had only two options. Release the magic, or cast the spell. Their was no pushing the magic back into her body, it was already too fused with the outside elements, the magic of the world, and the light from the sun joining in with her own magic to make it stronger and more powerful.

With a single deep breath, in and then out, Lucy released. Light burst all around her, shattering outwards, blowing sand up and around the beach, and then a large column of light burst from her, and cascaded upwards towards the heavens, visible from anywhere on the Island, or to any ship within miles of their location.

Slowly the light faded, and Lucy fell softly to the ground, landing in a heap, as gravity took over. She lay on her back, facing the sky, in complete amazement of what she just did. Then with a small smile, she turned her head to Gildarts, who was staring openmouthed, "What was that?" He asked.

Lucy smiled, "That was the power needed to cast my most powerful spell. It's a lost spell, called Heaven's Justice. It is the spell that Master's Fairy Law is based off." She said, her voice wavering and slow, feeling the effects of her expended energy.

Gildarts nodded slowly, his mind trying to link the fact that this girl knew a spell more powerful then Master's. Slowly he walked towards her, and bent down, holding out his mechanical hand. "Well, I think it's safe to say you passed." He said, a light laugh escaping, sounding slightly odd, considering they'd both just released massive amounts of magic in order to intimidate the others.

Lucy smiled. "Yay." She said, slightly warily.

Gildarts laughed again, and then thy walked back towards the group.

When they reached the clearing, everyone sprang up.

"Lucy, your alive!" Erza shouted, running forward and hugging her. "When I saw the huge light of magic power, I thought Gildarts accidentally killed you." She said, glaring at Gildarts.

Gildarts laughed again, and shook his head, "That wasn't me. It was her. I passed her after that. Still, just because you have one strong spell, doesn't mean you can ever actually beat me." He said to Lucy, with a grin. "I'm still Fairy Tail's ace." He added.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and smiled, "Oh really? I thought I already did beat you." She said.

Gildarts frowned, "You never beat me" He said.

Lucy smiled sweetly. "If you want prood, I suggest taking your shirt off." She said.

Everyone looked confused, and Laxus outright growled, feeling a surge of possession as his girlfriend asked another man to undress. Gildarts gave her an odd look, but dropped his cloak to the ground, and pulled his shirt off, wondering what the girl was talking about. His face paled when he saw his chest. As everyone else leaned forward to read, faces of surprise, and laughter appearing when they saw it.

"How?" He asked, his eyes wide, and giving the girl a strange stare. Then his eyes widened further, as the memories came back. "What the hell, who was that woman?"

Lucy just started laughing her head off, "One of my powerful spirits." She said, with a smile, then she turned to Gajeel, and raised her brows, "So, did you pass?"

Gajeel smirked and nodded, and Lucy yelled happily, running forward and giving him a quick hug, before being shoved away by Gajeel, and then pulled into a bone crushing hug by Laxus, followed by a passionate kiss.

When Laxus pulled away, he just smiled, "You had me scared when you chose Gildarts, but I still knew you could do it." He said. Then he turned to look at everyone, and stopped, seeing him faced with shocked faces of Juvia, Mira and Cana.

Laxus smirked, and Lucy smiled to them, "What are you looking at?" Laxus growled.

Mira squealed, and Juvia started mumbling how happy she was that Love Rival was in love with someone else, while Cana just nodded, "I'll drink to that." She said, with a smirk.

Then Erza came forward, "Congratulations Lucy. I'm proud of you for making S-class. I can go on your first mission with you, if you want. Or Laxus can, since you two are apparently together now." She said happily.

Lucy smiled. "I want to do one with each of you. You first though, since you taught me, and I never would have made it this far without you."

"I'll come too." Gray said, coming over and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulder's. "Been awhile since I worked with my two sisters. But Lucy can pick the mission."

Lucy smiled, "Wow, three S-class, it might be overkill, but sure. And Gajeel, don't think your geting away from me so easily. We're doing a mission together at some point too." Lucy called to him, her only response be a scowl, then a grin and nod.

Laxus frowned, and stepped towards her, "Not till after you go on one with me." He said, flashing a glare at Gajeel.

Lucy laughed, "I hope to do a lot with you." Lucy said simply, stepping toward him and leaning her head on his chest, causing him to smile.

Master shook his head, smiling at the mages and their friendships and love for each other. "Alright Brats! Let's go home!" He shouted, interrupting their chats.

Everyone cheered, and then they headed for the boat.

**Woo! That was a crazy long one. I thought about separating it, but it's already all written so I'll just post it. **

**Hope you all loved it! As always, leave me your comments, reviews, questions, whatever.**

**Love you all, and thanks for reading,**

**DeathsEmbrace137**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Natsu was sitting by Lisanna pouting, only vaguely listening to her go on and on about something Natsu Dragion had done in Edolas. His eyes remained on the door to the guild, even when Lisanna tried to draw his attention away with food. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment, was finding out who made S-Class.

He was hoping it wasn't the stupid Ice-Prick. If that damned Gray beat him to it, he'd be beyond pissed. He was still annoyed he hadn't been able to compete this year. The conversation with Master and Laxus slowly came back to him, causing him to grimace. If he'd have known he'd be sacrificing his chances at becoming S-Class, he would not have switched partners, but it was too late now.

Natsu frowned and began to think about who were competing. He knew Cana wouldn't win, or Lucy. They were both pretty weak in his opinion, at least compared to the others. Freed might do okay. Then he thought about Juvia and smirked, she would never be able to keep serious. He had a hard time picturing the Juvia he knew know, to the Juvia who used to be a member of Phantom Lord. Then there was Gajeel and Gray. His money was on Gajeel. After all, no one is as strong as a dragon slayer.

Hearing the approach of a large group of footsteps, Natsu suddenly jumped up, shrugging his arm out of Lisanna's grasp. "They're back." He yelled, his eyes glued to the door.

And then the doors burst open, revealing the figures of all the contestants and the guild's S-Class mages. The Master slowly pushed his way through the crowd, as everyone in the guild waited with baited breath to hear who was the new S-class.

"Listen up Brats!" Macarov yelled, from his newly acquired position atop the bar counter. "We did things different this year. Since it's been seven years since our last S-Class, and since we didn't promote anyone then, this year, we have more than one new S-class!" He yelled happily.

Everyone looked surprised, their faces scanning the candidates, trying to determine who won. Try as they might though, they couldn't figure it out, as everyone had the same happy, glad to be home look.

"Your new S-class Mages are..." Macarov paused, allowing the suspension to grow, "Gajeel Redfox!" He yelled, causing the guild to break out in cheers. Levy began to jump up and down excitedly, while Pantherlily turned to Happy, Charle and Wendy, and nodded, "See, I told you he could do it." He muttered to them.

Master than spoke up again, "But, that's not it, we also have... Gray Fullbuster!" Master yelled. Again the guild broke out in cheers, while Juvia cried excitedly. Natsu scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest, pissed that Gray beat him. Gajeel was bad enough, but Gray too. He'd never hear the end of it, not to mention that they'd now get all the good requests, and get to fight all the big monsters.

Then the Master suddenly grew titan sized, "SILENCE!" He yelled, then he shrunk back down, "And, finally, Lucy Heartfilia!" He finished, smiling proudly at the blushing blonde girl.

Once again, the guild erupted in cheers. Wendy and Levy ran forwards, throwing their arms around Lucy, congratulating her excitedly. The exceeds followed close behind, Panther landing on Gajeel's shoulder to congratulate him, while Carla stood proudly on Wendy's shoulder, she was about to say something, when she was cut off.

"Luuuuuucyyy!" Happy yelled, flying straight into the girls stomach.

Lucy grabbed the blue cat, and hugged him tightly, "Hey Happy, whats up?" She said, flashing him a bright smile.

"You made S-class before Natsu! I wish you were still our partner." Happy said pouting. "Then we can go on lots of missions, and make lots of money, and buy lots of really big fiiiish." He said, drool pouring out of his mouth.

Lucy cringed and held the cat away from her body, watching as the drool dripped to the floor, "Sorry Happy, I can still buy you some fish, but Natsu wanted Lisanna as his partner. I'm sure they make enough money to buy you fish. And you could always go fishing." She added.

Happy pouted, "No, we haven't been on many missions, because Natsu can't get any of the ones he wants to get approved approved. He keeps picking fighting ones, but we're not allowed to do them." Happy explained.

Lucy frowned, "Well, now that Mira's back, I'm sure she can convince him to go on some easier ones, if not, then tell Erza, and she can knock some sense into him. But for now, here." She said, handing him several large jewel notes. "That's enough jewels to buy you fish for a month, okay Happy?" Lucy said,as she replaced her jewel bag.

Happy stared at the money with big eyes and then started to bawl. "Lucy, thank you. Your so nice." He cried, hugging her tightly, then he flew over to Carla, proceeding to tell her everything that just happened, even though she was standing right there the whole time.

Natsu watched the proceedings with a tight frown. Not only did his two rivals make S-Class, but somehow his former partner did as well. He watched the blonde smile and blush as everyone talked to her, he watched and heard Happy say he wished she was still their partner, he watched and saw it all, and then he growled lightly. There was no way Lucy could have gotten that strong in a month and half. The Lucy he knew, hated exercise, and hated hard work. She rarely ever trained, at least not physically, she did do a weird sitting and glowing thing with that goat spirit of hers, he thought, but he failed to see how that would make her stronger. He didn't think she deserved to be up there, it should have been him.

He was drawn out of his musings by Lisanna shaking his arm, "Natsu, you okay? Did you want to go say congrats to them?" She asked, her voice slightly timid.

Natsu shook his head, "Nope, I gotta go, be back later for the party." He said, standing up and leaving the guild, his shoulders slumped.

Lisanna sighed and then frowned. She felt horrible. It was all her fault that he wasn't able to participate. If she had just helped Lucy out that one time. Still, she didn't think their punishment was as bad as Natsu was making it out to be. She rather liked the missions that they did now. And she was sure that soon, they'd be allowed to start taking harder ones again. And, on top of all that, it had allowed them to become a couple, so why wasn't he happy? She thought.

Once all the congratulations were done, Master signaled for Lucy, Gray and Gajeel to follow him out back. He led the way upstairs, trailed by the three new S-class, Mira, Erza and Laxus. When he reached the hallway Lucy knew to be occupied by the offices, he stopped. With a glow of his hand, three new name tags took their spots on three previously bare doors.

"Each of you now have your own office. I'd suggest keeping a couch and desk in there. Also a set of extra clothes. You never know when our going to be sent out on a emergency mission. Also, there are a few things that, as an S-Class, you need to know." The Master paused and handed a thick file to each person. "This has the name, location, and basic information of everyone in our guild. You don't have to memorize it perfectly, but you should be familiar with it. There is also a list of safe houses on there, that you do need to memorize. Also, if you don't have one already, purchase a communication's lacrima. We need to always be able to get in touch with you. Finally, as S-Class, you now set an example for the Guild, so remember that. It's a responsibility and a privilege, one that you should bear proudly." Then the Master finished, and smiled at them all, "Good luck, my brats." He said, as he took off back down the stairs.

Laxus then spoke up, "Keep those files locked in your offices. They come equipped with runes from Freed to keep people out, unless invited. Be sure to thank him for that." He rumbled from his spot, leaning against the wall.

"Now, go home, shower and change. Your party will start in a little bit, so I want to see you all back here, looking good and refreshed." Mira said happily, her eyes wide with excitement as she began planning all she had to do. She knew Lisanna had taken care of most of the preparations, she just had to get a few final things in order.

Two hours later, Lucy returned to the guild. Her hair was curled and hanging loose over her shoulder. Her make up was done up lightly in natural tones, with a light pink gloss on her lips. She was dressed in a light golden colored party dress. The top half was fitted tightly to her chest, and covered in sparkles, while the lower half was all layers, flowing and breezy, the dress reaching a few inches above her knees. A sash with large flower on it tied around her waist. She also had a matching pair of strappy high heeled shoes. All in all, she looked stunning. Cancer had been speechless once her ensemble was completed.

Once she entered the guild, her eyes roved about, seeking her friends. The first thing she noticed was the absence of Laxus, which caused her to pout, but then she saw Levy with Gajeel, so she made her way through the crowd and over to them.

"Hey guys." She greeted brightly.

Levy looked up and gasped, "Oh, Lu-Chan, you look gorgeous." Levy stated.

Lucy smiled to her friend, "Thanks Levy-Chan, you do too." She stated, taking in the blue heads cute orange dress.

Levy smiled back, "So, Gajeel told me all about the exams, I can't believe how good you did. I'm so proud of you." She said happily. "Gajeel promised to train me this year, so that next year I can compete again, and then join you guys." She added, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Oh, really? That's great. What else did Gajeel say, anything?" Lucy asked, her eye flickering over to Gajeel's glaring face.

Levy looked confused, "Uhm, nothing, why?" She asked.

"Oh, no reason. Actually, I was looking for Laxus, seen him around?" Lucy asked.

Levy suddenly grinned, and threw her hands together into a clap. "Oh, Laxus! I can't believe your dating him now." Levy gushed.

Lucy smiled, "Yea, me neither. I'm a lucky girl." She said, with a small grin.

Levy pouted and shook her head, "No, I think he's the lucky one." She said.

"Who's lucky?" Laxus asked, coming up from behind Lucy.

Levy smiled, "Nobody." She answered simply, as Lucy jumped out of her seat.

"Laxus!" Lucy half squealed, as she threw her arms around the blonde male, who took a step back in surprise.

Laxus then chucked, wrapping an arm around the blonde girl as she released him from her hug and stepped back, "Hey Blondie." He murmured lightly.

"I was looking for you earlier, but couldn't find you." Lucy said with a slight pout.

Laxus shrugged, "Had something to do, wanna see?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with an excited look in his eye.

Lucy looked at him curiously, "Okay?" She said, slightly unsure.

Laxus smiled again, and took her hand, leading her up the stairs and into the back of the guild, both mages ignoring the surprised, curious, and openly shocked faces of their guild members at seeing them together.

Laxus stopped in front of the door to her office, and shifted, "I uh.. I hope you like it. Ever, and Freed helped." He said, then he pushed the door to her office open.

Lucy gave him a final curious glance, and then walked into the room, a small smile of excitement on her face. As she stepped in, the light lacrima switched on automatically, and Lucy gasped.

The once bare room was now painted in tones of cream, light blue, and a stormy grayish color. There was a blue couch set against one wall, with two white arm chairs flanking it. A t.v sat in front of that, with a matching rug underneath. The wall has several paintings, all depicting different photographs of the ocean, or the night sky.

Drawing her eyes away from the sitting area, she saw her desk, a large white one, already stocked with pens and paper. A tall book case stood behind it, covered with a wide range of books. Some on history, some romance, there was even several books on Celestial Wizardry.

She noticed also a small table in another corner, with two dining chairs set against it. What caught her attention though was the single red rose sitting in a vase atop the table. Lucy slowly walked over to it, and dusted her fingertips across it, as a small tear escaped her eye.

She was so happy. No one had ever done something so nice for her before. I mean sure, her father had bought her all nice furniture and decorations for her room, but he never picked it out personally, he hired an interior designer. This was something Laxus did out of the bottom of his heart, and Lucy was so touched by it, that she couldn't help but shed a tear.

Wiping her eyes, she turned back to Laxus, who had been standing quietly in the middle of the room, watching and waiting for her to be done exploring. He was now watching her intently, his expression slightly nervous.

Lucy smiled to him gently, "Laxus, this is wonderful, it's perfect. I can't believe you did all this for me." Lucy said softly, her voice cracking at the end, as she again shed a tear.

Laxus was across the room and by her side in an instant. "Lucy, baby, don't cry." He murmured, wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

Lucy shook her head, and dipped her head in to lean against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people doing nice stuff for me." She said.

Laxus pulled her close, "Well, get used to it. I'm not going anywhere." he said.

Lucy smiled and looked up at him, "Thank you, Laxus." she murmured.

Laxus slowly grinned, "Anything for you, Blondie." he offered, his voice low. "You know, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." he added, his voice going even lower, as his eyes roved up and down her body, his gaze turning heated.

Lucy blushed, and wiggled closer, "Thanks, you look pretty smokin' yourself." She said, pulling away to look at him again. He was wearing his reddish maroon pants with a tight black sleeveless shirt, edged with grey fur. Though, what really caught her attention was the sheer amount of muscle, showed off perfectly by the tight sleeveless shirt.

Lucy grinned as she reached her hand up to his arm, placing her hand palm flat along his muscles, and gliding it upwards towards his shoulder, "Damn, I love your muscles." She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Laxus grinned and flexed proudly, as his girlfriend continued tracing his muscles, then she looked up at him, "When do you even work out?" She asked, frowning.

Laxus shrugged, "I find the time. Usually on missions." Then he wrapped his hands around her waist, and lifted her up. Lucy grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms draped over his shoulders. Laxus took several steps backwards, and sat down on her couch, turning his smirking face towards her to capture her lips the second he was settled.

Lucy responded to the kiss with passion, their tongues reaching out to meet each other almost instantly. Lucy hummed quietly, as Laxus moved his tongue ever so slowly over hers, the heat of his mouth sending warmth throughout her, hot heat gathering in her core. God, she wanted this man, she thought, as she tilted her head, her hands raising, one to grasp the back of his head, the other cupping his cheek, as she pulled his face closer.

Laxus slid his hands up her bare thighs, reaching under her skirt to cup her ass, and squeeze, causing her to squirm tightly against him. He could feel her heating up above him, and it was causing him to lose control. His hand slid further underneath her dress, rising over her hip and onto her tiny waist, as he suddenly pulled her flush against him, his thumbs tracing tiny circles on her warm flat stomach.

Lucy gasped as at the same time he pulled her against him, he let go of her mouth and moved to her neck, sucking it harshly. Her head tipped backwards as his lips and tongue grazed over her erogenous zone, causing her to shiver slightly against him, and wiggle her hips more, pressing her core against his hardened member.

Laxus mouth moved lower, trailing down her collar bone, and to the swell of her breasts, which were popping out of her dress. His tongue reached out, trailing just over the line of her clothes, dipping into her cleavage and back out to trace along the next breast.

Lucy's hands were running wild. First they were running through his hair, tousling it up, then they were on his shoulders, holding her in place as her head tossed back. Then they trailed down over his chest, over the rise of his pecs and down to trace along his stomach muscles, only to flow back up his arms and start the process over. She couldn't get enough of him, feeling his hot skin, the rough stubble on his cheek, his surprisingly silky soft hair, his large muscles moving and rippling beneath her hands, and the feeling of his mouth trailing over her skin.

Lucy's hands were just making their way under his shirt when a knock sounded at her office door. Laxus continued trailing light kisses over her shoulders, ignoring the knock, as Lucy called out shakily, "Who is it?"

"Lucy? It's Mira, I just wanted to say that dinner is ready. We were waiting for you and Laxus... Um, is he in there with you?" She asked, her voice slightly excited. and shy.

Laxus groaned and finally stopped kissing her, pulling away to glare at the door, "We'll be down in a minute." He called out, his tone a little harsh, but damn, they were always getting interrupted.

Mira giggled from outside the door, then slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle it, but all her mind could see was cute blonde babies, with bright blue eyes, or soulful brown ones, and it was just soo cute!

Laxus and Lucy listened to the sound of Mira's giggling as her footsteps receded down the hall. Then Laxus leaned his head down, resting his forehead against her chest. "Think we can skip?" He asked.

Lucy giggled, and wrapped her arms around his head, "I wish, this is probably a lot more fun. But I am hungry, plus, there's the whole setting an example thing, and screwing in our offices, probably isn't the way to go about that." She said.

Laxus looked up when she said the word screwing, a wide pervy grin on his face, once she finished talking, he raised his hips, bumping his still hard erection into her wet panties. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Anyway, I guess we shouldn't skip since the party is in your honor."

Lucy meanwhile was only vaguely listening to what he said, as she instead focused on the feeling of his hardness beneath her, and the thrilling feeling he just gave her when he thrusted upwards. After a few moment's of silence, and Laxus questioningly saying her name, Lucy looked back up, "Huh? What'd you say, I was distracted?" She asked, her face taking on a slight blush.

Laxus grinned again and raised his eyebrows, then he thrusted upwards again, causing Lucy to close her eyes and moan slightly. "Fuck, your so beautiful, Lucy." Laxus muttered, his voice awed, as he watched her eyes flutter back open. Then he shook his head, "We need to go, now! Or we're never leaving."

Lucy frowned, as Laxus set her firmly on the ground in front of him and stood up, the bulge still present in his pants. With a sudden devious smirk, Lucy reached her hand out, but Laxus, quick as lightning, grabbed it, and spun her around, shoving his hips forward into her ass, as he bent her forwards, his hands holding hers to her belly tightly.

"I don't think so, Blondie. Not tonight." Laxus said, but he had a wide smile on his face.

Lucy pouted, and wiggled her ass backwards into him, causing Laxus to laugh, "Seriously woman!" He mock yelled, pushing her forward towards the door. "Get out of here, I'll be down once this goes away."

Lucy frowned, "Can't I wait with you?" she asked, her eyes wide and begging.

Laxus raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "Not if your acting like that." he answered.

Lucy pouted, "Okay, okay. I'll behave. Do I still look okay? Your hair is a little messed up." Lucy asked, turning around so he can see the back of her too.

Laxus ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it backwards, as he glanced over Lucy, "Um, yea you look fine. You've got a hickey though." He said, with a proud smirk.

Lucy frowned and reached her hand up to her neck, her face turning bright red, "What! Laxus! Is it super noticeable? Oh my gosh, people are gonna think I'm a sex crazed freak! I'm a virgin for god's sake, I can't have a hickey." She said freaking out, her hand moving to her bag to check for make up.

Laxus grinned, "Relax, it's just a little one. Besides, now everyone will know your mine." He added, still grinning, not at all unnerved by his girlfriends freak out.

Lucy glared up at him, "Or you could have put your arm around me, or kissed me, and then they'd know, you didn't have to leave an actual mark." She said pouting, as she pulled out a compact mirror. Then her eyes widened. "You call this little, and there's three of them!" Lucy said, then she sighed and replaced the compact, and again looked at him, "Just you wait till next time, I am going to cover you in them." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Laxus grinned and fought the urge to step forward and grab her again, instead he just said, in a low voice, "Oh, I look forward to that."

Then Lucy smiled, her hand lifting to the marks on her neck, as she shook her head lightly, "I'm sorry, I guess it's not that bad. I like them actually. Like you said, it means I'm yours."

Laxus nodded, and then walked over to the door, grinning slightly as he watched her cup her neck gently and smile to herself. "Alright, let's go Blondie." he ordered.

The two walked downstairs into the guild, making their way over to sit near the other winners. Kinana and Mira came over once they were seated and handed them plates of food, which they ate quickly while chatting with Gray, Gajeel and Levy.

It was a little after they finished their cake, just as the music was starting up, that Levy pointedly looked towards Lucy's neck, and then raised her eyebrows up and down, making Lucy start laughing.

Lucy stood up, reaching her hand out to Levy. "Come on Levy, let's go dance."

The minute the two girls were on the dance floor, Lucy hopped closer to Levy. "Can you believe it?" She whispered excitedly.

Levy laughed, "Which part? The you happily dating the guild's strongest bad ass, you making S-class, or you cuddling with Gajeel before I got a chance to?" She said raising her eyebrows.

Lucy bowed her head slightly, "I'm sorry Levy. I don't even know how it happened." Lucy said, looking at Levy with big apologetic eyes.

Levy just laughed, "Oh, I don't care about that. Is he a good cuddler though? I always imagined he would be, even though he doesn't look it." She said, her eyes big and happy.

Lucy laughed, "I guess. He was warm, and he holds you close, so yea. And, this is weird." Lucy said, shaking her head.

Levy smiled again, "So, have you and Laxus..?" She said, coming even closer as she opened her eyes wide in excitement and bit her bottom lip, her hand gripping the blonde tightly.

Lucy frowned and shook her head, "Nope, not yet. I can't wait though. God, he's awesome." Then Lucy blushed, "I feel like I'm turning into a Thunder God Tribe member, all I can ever do is praise him, I even willfully stroked his ego yesterday, and today." She said, hanging her head.

Levy giggled, "Don't worry Lu-Chan, at least you have an excuse for it." She said, as they both turned to see Laxus surrounded by his Raijinshuu, all three laughing and gushing about something, while Laxus sat there with a half smirk.

"Lucy! Why is your neck all bruised! Were you attacked?" Natsu yelled, suddenly making his presence known, as he jumped between the two girls, and grasped Lucy's shoulder's tightly.

Lucy blushed, "Um, no, it's a hickey." She said.

Natsu frowned, and looked confused. "Oh. Who?" He asked, his eyes glancing around as he looked for the culprit.

Lucy smiled unsurely, "Laxus. We're together now." she answered slowly.

Natsu stared at her for a moment and then burst into laughter, "Laxus! No wonder why you made S-Class. What'd you do, flash him or something?" he said, as he smacked her shoulder roughly, while bending over trying to catch his breath from laughing.

Lucy and Levy both stood there with mouths hanging open, completely shocked. They were both just about to start yelling, when two dark aura's behind them made them turn around.

Gajeel stood beside Laxus, who glared at Natsu, his fists covered in lightning. "What the fuck did you just say about my girl?" he half yelled at Natsu.

Natsu was about to say something back when Gildarts walked over, "Hey Natsu, you missed the exams. Too bad to, your former partner kicked my ass." He said, grinning at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back, "Well, it helped that I knew your weaknesses." She said brightly, mentally thanking the gods that Gildarts intervened.

Natsu scoffed, "Gildarts doesn't have any weaknesses."

Lucy and Gildarts both smiled, "Apparently I do." Gildarts simply said, then he walked away.

Laxus was back in control know, and with a nod to Lucy, turned back around to walk away with Levy and Gajeel, leaving Lucy with Natsu.

"Sorry Lucy. I was just surprised. You got strong fast. I wish you were still my partner, then we could do S-class together." He said with a large smile, laying his hand once again on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy frowned as she heard a familiar female gasp behind her. Turning around, she saw Lisanna looking at Natsu with a hurt expression, then turn and run away.

Lucy leveled a glare at Natsu, "Your never happy are you? Go after her, she's your girlfriend, treat her better." She said, her Erza like aura enough to send Natsu running.

"What'd he do now?" Erza asked, walking over with Gray.

Lucy shook her head, "Just the usual obliviousness. What's up?"

Gray smiled, "We want to leave on our first S-class tomorrow, did you wanna come pick it out?" He asked.

Lucy nodded and the three took off for the S-class board. Their eyes scanned over the various requests, and after a bit of a debate, they decided on taking out a small but deadly assassin guild. They then decided to meet at the station at 7. The actual mission would only take a day, so they'd be back the following night.

Lucy, after leaving Erza and Gray, made her way back to Laxus, who was still with his Raijinshuu, planted herself in his lap, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Hey you." She whispered, nuzzling his neck, ignoring the pervy smile and tongue waggle Bixlow gave her, as he and his babies hummed, "She liiiikes him."

Laxus grinned back, also ignoring Bixlow, "Hey babe. Did you pick a mission?"

Lucy nodded, "Yup, the assassin guild one, we'll be back day after tomorrow. I'm probably going to head home now, want to rest before tomorrow."

Laxus stood up, letting her slip to the floor in front of him, "I'll walk you." he said, with a short smiled, as he took her hand and led her out of the guild.

The two walked in comfortable silence back to Lucy's house, stopping just outside her door, and turning to face each other. "You can come in, if you want?" Lucy offered, her eyes taking a slight look of excitement.

Laxus frowned, "I can't, sorry Blondie. Gotta go take care of some paperwork. Three new S-class means lots of paperwork." He said, grimacing.

Lucy pouted, "Okay, then I'll see you soon?" She asked, while her eyes started memorizing the way he looked under the moonlight, as he stood staring at her with content expression.

Laxus nodded, "I'll be here when you get back." he answered, "Good luck on your first S-Class. And be careful." he murmured, then he leaned down and kissed her slowly, pulling away before it could get too heavy.

"Goodnight Laxus." Lucy whispered as the tall handsome male pulled away.

"Goodnight Lucy." He murmured back, and then he turned and walked away, hands in pocket.

Lucy sighed to herself, and made her way into her house alone. Her lips still warm from his kiss. She was seriously starting to get annoyed with the lack of quality time they'd been able to spend together. These last few weeks, and especially the last couple days, had been hectic, to say the least. And, while she was excited for her first mission as an official S-class, she was more excited to find the opportunity to spend time with Laxus.

With a smile lighting up her face as she climbed into bed, she resolved to make time when she got back, and to devote it purely to him. She wanted to get to know him better, and to just be around him. His presence alone was enough to make her happy, and she couldn't wait to be in it again.

**So, I thought this would be a short chapter, and I guess compared to the last one it is, but it's still longer than I used to write, oh well, maybe this the norm for me now. **

**Let me know your thoughts! Love it, hate it, all that. Well, maybe not if you hate hate it. That'd make me sad. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Deathsembrace. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

The next day, Lucy energetically made her way to the train station. She had a small black backpack slung over her shoulder, not needing much since it was only supposed to be a short mission. Her eyes cast over the cobbled streets, taking in the sight of fog drifting lazily up, and the piercing beams of light the sun produced as it rose in the sky. Lucy smiled; she loved the mornings. They were beautiful.

Entering the train station, she looked around for her fellow S-class, but saw they weren't there yet. With a shrug, she walked towards the ticket counter and purchased three tickets, then she went to stand and wait by the platform, her hand brushing against the key of Horologium to check the time. 6:55. She frowned, her eyes scanning the street leading into the station, they were cutting it close.

With exactly a minute to spare, Gray came running into the station, Erza not a second behind him. Lucy smirked as she noticed he was in nothing more than his boxers, with no pack or supplies, and then Erza's carriage of luggage. What polar opposites, she thought.

Holding up her hand, she waved the tickets she'd already acquired for them, and grinned again at their thankful expressions. The train was just sounding it's departure horn as they climbed aboard, not even able to make it to their seats before the train chugged out of the station.

"So, why so late?" Lucy asked the two slightly out of breath mages, as they sat down in their seats.

Erza blushed slightly, "I had a guest over." She said, with a quick glance at Gray, who knew nothing of her current relationship with Jellal.

Gray blushed too, "Yea, Juvia was at my house this morning. Of course, I didn't know that until I got in the shower, and the water suddenly changed into her. Shocked the shit out of me." Gray said, shaking his head.

Lucy looked horrified, "I hope you don't mean that literally." she gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

Gray gave her a confused look, that quickly turned into mortification, "What the hell! Of course I didn't mean that literally. That's disgusting, and I would never just casually say that I shit myself in front of someone." he said with a unbelieving look, and a shake of his head, his raven hair falling over his forehead.

Erza laughed from her seat beside Gray, and clapped him on the back, "I miss working with you, Gray. It's been awhile." she told him.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "Yea, I missed you too, how have things been working with Juvia?"

Gray shrugged, "I missed you guys too. I liked when we all did our missions together, even with the flame idiot. Juvia's not bad when we're on missions. After the first few hours she calms down. And after what Master said at the trials, shes gotten even better." he added.

Lucy smiled, "That's good."

Erza nodded as well, a small smile on her face, "And, have you thought more about what I said at the Magic Games? Do you like her, Gray?" she asked pointedly.

Gray sighed, "Shes a great woman. Of course I like her. I just refuse to do anything about it till she stops worshiping me. How am I supposed to be in a serious relationship with someone who will do anything to please me? Sounds like most men's dreams, but I don't want that. I need her to be honest with me, even if she thinks I won't like it. Until I'm sure she can do that, nothing will happen." he explained with a frown.

Lucy frowned as well, her face thoughtful, "Well, maybe you should tell her that then. She might think she has no chance with you right now. If she though you liked her back, maybe it would give her the self confidence to be herself and to have faith in herself when shes around you." Lucy suggested.

Erza nodded her head, "I agree with Lucy. You should have a talk with her."

Gray sighed, "Assuming she doesn't turn into a puddle the moment I ask to speak with her, fine, I'll talk with her." he said, with heavy sigh, as he ran his hand through his slightly damp locks.

Lucy clapped her hands together excitedly, as Erza smiled, Gray just shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Sorry, did I say before that I missed you guys, I think I was wrong." he muttered.

Lucy pouted, and promptly threw herself across the booth, landing heavily on his right side. She threw an arm over his shoulder, and with her other hand, grabbed his cheek and squeezed. "Oh, Gray, so cute. Pretending to not love us and our awesome advice." she gushed.

Gray struggled out of her arm, and then turned towards her, "Keep your hands to yourself, I don't want Laxus freaking out on me like he did with Gajeel." He half yelled, his eyes roaming as if looking for Laxus.

Lucy laughed, "Laxus isn't here, he's not a stalker like someone we know. I'd be more worried about a certain water mage jumping out and strangling me for touching you."

Gray grinned too, "Yea, guess your right."

Lucy smiled and pulled back, switching back to her previous seat, "So, what's the plan anyway?" she asked.

Gray pulled out the job request, "Well, the pay is 900,000, so we each get 300,000. It says that it's just a small guild, only 5 known members. It's run by a guy I've fought before, remember that weird owl character from the Tower of Heaven? Just make sure he doesn't eat you. Other than that, the others use shadow, knife, deception, and nerve magic. The one to watch out for would be the nerve and deception ones. Erza should do the deception since it's a form of illusion an shes capable of seeing through that. The nerve one can make your body experience unimaginable pain, thoroughly immobilizing you, and while your down, he'll kill you." Gray explained.

Erza nodded her head, "I can make quick work of the deception one, and then take out the knife one as well."

Lucy grinned, "Leave the nerve one to me. There's usually a limit to how many that kind of magic affects, so I can call out a few spirits to help get the job done. I can do the shadow one too, if you want to focus on the Guild Master." Lucy said with a definitive nod.

Gray nodded, "Sounds good. The Mayor of the town bordering says they should all be there when we get there. Apparently the Guild threatened the town to pay them for protection, and will be awaiting a reply. So as a reply, we're going to defeat and have them arrested. It's long overdue anyways."

Erza nodded, "Yes, I was speaking with Master of the sheer number of dark guild's that have arisen in the past seven years. While I think it's presumptuous to assume that our not being there was the cause for the crime increase, I can honestly not think of any other excuse. The guild's should have been on top of this. It makes me wonder what the council was thinking, of maybe it's the fact that Zeref is out there, and his dark magic is spreading, and causing others to seek darker purposes and means of life."

Lucy frowned, "That may be, but when I saw Zeref on the Island, and from what Natsu said, he didn't seem to be outrightly working evil. But, then he called Acnologia..." she trailed off, unsure of herself.

Gray shrugged, "No matter what the cause is, it's our duty to make the country a safer place for the citizens. And we can start by handling this mission." he offered.

Both females nodded, and Erza spoke up, "Well said Gray. Your absolutely right."

Gray grinned shortly and the stood up, buttoning the shirt that Erza supplied for him. "Ready to go?" he asked, as the train pulled into the station.

Lucy stood and shouldered her pack, Erza doing the same beside her, "Let's go kick some ass." Lucy replied in answer, smiling happily at the dark haired mage.

The three left the station, making their way towards the house of the Mayor. After a brief discussion with the man, they were sent with directions towards a trail, which would lead them to the assassins guild, Hunter in the Night.

After a short walk, a small stone building came into sight, with the sign of an owl upon it's door. The three Fairy Tail mages shared a look, and then went forth, slamming the door open.

Five ugly faces looked up, their faces enraged at the sudden intrusion.

Gray grinned, "It's come to our attention that your trying to extort money from the nearby town. Due to this, and your other crimes, we've come to put you under arrest." he said, with an icy grin, as waves of cold threatening air exuded from his body.

Lucy smiled innocently beside him, "You can surrender now, or fight. It makes no difference to us. The outcome will be the same either way." she offered, blinking coyly.

Erza smiled from her place beside them, "Your answer?" she asked, as she equipped a sword into her hand, and pointed it at the five mages threateningly.

The five enemy mages suddenly jumped up, one seemingly disappearing, but which Erza was able to maintain focus on, another was covered with knife sheaths, thus, with her two mages apparent, the red head jumped forward.

Gray meanwhile focused entirely on the owl headed man, his jetpack rumbling as it started up. With a quick twist of his hands, he clogged the machine with ice, rendering it useless, then sent out a volley of arrows.

Lucy turned away from Gray and Erza, and looked towards her two mages, unable to decipher which was shadow and which was nerve. Both men were grinning at her widely, one quite lecherously. Lucy glared back at them. "Well, since it seems your not surrendering, and since I want to prove myself to my companions, how about I just go all out?" She questioned, with a tip of her head.

Then, she grinned again. Pointing her finger, she yelled, "Celestial Sphere! Star Strike!"

As the two mages dodged her explosion and strike of stars, Lucy pulled out a handful of keys, "Taurus! Cancer! Leo! Scorpio!" She yelled, her mind faintly registering the drop in magic as the four spirits appeared.

Taurus jumped towards the mages, his Aldebaran Axe held aloft, as Scorpio sent his sand-buster forth, their magic's fusing into a Unison Raid, causing the sand to whip around the axe, powering it up as Taurus sent it flying into the first mage, causing the man to collapse unconscious.

Loke ran for the other mage, his fist raised to attack, only to fall screaming to the ground, instantly, Lucy sent more star strikes towards the man, using it to cover up the fast paced Cancer as he came up behind the mage. With a slice of scissors, the mage fell to the ground, now completely bald. Loke's screams ceased, just as the fallen mage began to yell painfully.

With a satisfied smirk, Cancer sheathed his scissors. "Your magic only gives the illusion of cutting nerves, while mine actually does so, Ebi-" he said proudly.

Loke slid his glasses up his nose, and walked towards the screaming man, "Allow me to put you out of your misery." he offered, his fist lighting up as it descended on the man's face.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Loke! Did you kill him? Why?" she yelled running forward.

Loke shook his head, "He's not dead, just unconscious. He will wish he is dead though when he reawakens. He will have nerve damage for the rest of his life. Though, after all he's done, he deserves it." the Lion explained.

Lucy nodded her head, "Oh, okay. Well thank you guys, you can all go back now." she said.

As all the spirits disappeared, Lucy reached into her pack, pulling out two pairs of magic canceling cuffs, and clapping them onto the two mages she'd defeated. Then she sat beside them, waiting for the others to finish their battles.

Gray was just finishing turning the Owl into a block of ice, and Erza had just stolen all the knives off her knife mage, while the deception mage lay on the ground, looking extremely lifeless. Though, since they were Fairy Tail mages, Lucy knew he wasn't dead.

Once the others had finished cuffing their targets, the three gathered. "So, was it just me, or was that like, super easy?" Lucy asked, while pouting.

Gray nodded, and looked to Erza, who also nodded, "Well, we are three S class doing a mission meant for just one, of course it was." the red head explained.

The others two shrugged, and then brought the assassins into town to hand over to the constable, and within the hour, the three were boarded back on a train to Magnolia.

By the time Lucy reached home, it was well past midnight, and it was all the blonde could do to make it to her bed before collapsing. She was beyond tired. It felt like all the exhaustion from training, stress from thinking about the competition, her S-class jobs, the hardships with Natsu, and her new feelings for Laxus came converging on her all in a single moment.

Once she was flopped onto her bed, she slowly wiggled out of her mission clothes, dropping them off into a pile on the floor. Then, she curled into a small ball, and allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Less than six hours later, the sun shining through her window woke Lucy up. She groggily threw her hand up over her face, but the damage was done. With a loud, overly dramatic groan, Lucy rolled out of bed, her feet banging noisily on the floor as she stumbled towards the bathroom.

After a somewhat refreshing shower, Lucy changed into a black skirt with a pink top, and then started off for the guild, slouching herself unceremoniously across the bar once she got there.

She was surprised slightly when Cana suddenly plopped down beside her, a bright grin on her face. "Oh I know that look. Believe me girl, now that your dating Laxus, you'll have many more sleepless nights. That man is a beast in bed." Cana stated, a dreamy look lighting her eyes up.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, realizing that Cana thought she was tired from lovemaking all night, she started to open her mouth to correct her, when she paused, Cana's words resonating in her head.

Slowly, Lucy turned away, just catching a matching dreamy look on Mira's face, before it disappeared back into the take-over mages usual expression,as she slowly backed away, for once wanting nothing to do with the conversation about men.

Both of them? Lucy thought, her eyes widening a bit more. Her heart felt like it was about to shatter as she realized the two most gorgeous girls in the guild, had both fucked her boyfriend. And were apparently still hung up on it. How the hell was she supposed to compete with that? She was just Lucy, a normal girl compared to them. Cana was like sex on a stick, and Mira was a former model for God's sake. I'm just average in comparison, Lucy thought to herself, as she felt tears threatening to spill.

Cana, mistaking Lucy's silence to be her unwillingness to admit having sex, started laughing, "Oh, just admit it Lucy, your covered in hickeys. Plus it's Laxus, you guys must be doing it, I mean, who could say no to him." she said, nudging the blonde with her elbow, and wagging her eyes conspiratorially.

Lucy somehow found it in herself to turn to Cana and give a small smile, "Of course, like you said, who can say no to Laxus." she said quietly. "I hadn't realized you once dated him?" Lucy asked, her mind recalling the conversation where Laxus told her he had just had one night stands while out on missions.

Cana shook her head, frowning, "Oh no, we just had sex a couple times, once when I was sixteen, and again when I was eighteen. Never a relationship."

Lucy nodded, "Right. Hey, I have to go, talk to you later Cana." she said, standing quickly.

Without thinking, Lucy walked to the job request board, grabbed a random S-class mission, and walked out of the Guild. Her steps were angry and measured, carrying her swiftly to the train station and aboard a waiting train, as she tried to control her fuming thoughts.

It's not that she thought Laxus lied. I mean, at the time, why would he have told her that he'd been with other women in the guild, even if it was only one night stuff. It was more the fact that she was embarrassed. To be told so bluntly by another woman how good your boyfriend is in bed, was no easy thing. Especially when said boyfriend had yet to show her exactly what he could do to garner such appreciation from two of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Inwardly, Lucy knew she shouldn't be comparing herself to them, but how could she not. She had no doubts that both women were much more experienced than her. She was like a child next to them.

Without realizing it, Lucy had wrapped her arms around her chest, in a poor attempt to hold her body in, as she thought about how she was now afraid to let Laxus see her. What if he compared her to them? What if she wasn't as pretty, or as good? What if, after they'd done the deed, he changed his mind, and wanted nothing more than a single night with her?

She would be heartbroken. If Laxus decided he no longer wanted her, for whatever reason, she would be heartbroken. Lucy scowled angrily, and wrapped her arms tighter. How had she come to love him and depend on his returned feelings so much?

Maybe it was just that he believed in her. She wasn't used to having a man believe in her. Or the fact that they had similar childhood experiences. Or maybe it was the fact that she loved how she was one of the few people he had opened up to, one of the few people that could make him laugh, and allow him to be himself.

Maybe it was the simple fact that he was there for her when she needed it most. He had listened to her when her heart was torn, when her body was in pain. He had taken care of her, even if it was with the smallest things, a drink of water, and an extra blanket. His quiet and serious demeanor, so opposite of her previous crushes, had been exactly what she needed.

But, she thought, it was more than that. Laxus wasn't just some rebound for her. She had specifically not jumped into a relationship after Natsu to avoid that. She had instead, focused on her training. And yet, it had been inevitable. Him showing up at the bar, him helping her with the Sleeper. Their small conversations when they ran into each other around Magnolia. The conversations they had over shared meals. His faith in her strength and intelligence. All of it amounted to her falling for him, and falling deeply.

The illusionist battle had been the catalyst for her. The final realization that she was in love with him. And when she was finally able to show him, when they kissed. She thought she could die and go to heaven, and her life would be complete.

But now. Just the thought that she may not be good enough for him, was enough to send her spiraling downward into thoughts of insecurity, and self doubt.

After all, she wasn't good enough for Natsu, and Laxus, and well, to her, he was a million times better than Natsu. So why would she be good enough for him.

Lucy was roused from her thoughts by the sudden flashes of light beside her, in the forms of Vulpecula, Loke, and surprisingly, Aquarius. The three spirits looked at each other, and seemed surprised to see the others there. All of them feeling the downward spiral of their Master's thoughts, what was causing it, and feeling the need to come speak with her.

Aquarius looked away from them first, her gaze focusing intently on Lucy. "Look, Girl. You just got a boyfriend. Don't go letting him get away from you just because of your own insecurities. Any guy that you date will most likely have had a girl in the past, it's something you have to learn to deal with. Anyway, stop being such a baby about it." she ordered, than she crossed her arms, and put her face right into Lucy's, one eye brow raised as her expression darkened, "And don't even think of thinking those other girls are prettier. I wouldn't serve an ugly master, and your looks take after your mother, and she was beautiful." the spirit whispered vehemently as Lucy cowered beneath her. Then, she disappeared, in a blinding flash of light, leaving Lucy scrubbing furiously at her eyes, trying to get rid of the spots.

Vulpecula moved closer to Lucy, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "First of all, you should be happy. Just think, that talented sexy male is all yours now. Nothing wrong with a guy with a little experience, all the better to pleasure you with. And I promise you, once he sees you in the throws of lovemaking, you will be like the only thing in the world to him." Vulpecula said in a low soothing voice.

Loke nodded from across the compartment, "As much as I dislike that it's Laxus, and not me, Vulpecula is correct. There is a reason why Laxus was never with Mira or Cana for more than a night. He didn't like them. He likes you though Lucy, and that makes all the difference. As a guy whose known for playing around with women, take my word for it. If I had the choice to be with the woman I loved once, or thousands of woman I could care less about, I would choose the woman I loved."

"Very right Leo. Because Laxus likes you Lucy, that automatically makes you better than all those other woman. Also, since your still a virgin, hes going to like it even more. He gets to be your first, and he's probably hoping your last." she said, as she tapped a painted a nail to her chin in thought.

Loke spoke up again, "You truly have nothing to worry about, Lucy. Laxus is dating you. He has never dated a woman before. I'm sure he loves you. How could he not? Your the most beautiful, caring person, with the biggest heart, that I have ever met. Your perfect." Loke said, leaning forward earnestly.

Lucy took a deep breath, all their words heartening her. And as they continued talking to her, she realized, they were right. Laxus did choose her. He saw something in her that made him want to date her. He didn't see that in Cana, or Mira, or any of the other women that he'd been with. He saw it in her.

With a small smile, Lucy turned her face up towards her Spirits. "Thanks you guys." she murmured, as unshed tears brightened her eyes.

Vulpecula grinned widely, and gave a Lucy a hug, and then disappeared. Loke too stood up, bowed gracefully to Lucy, and then disappeared as well.

Lucy smiled, and gazed out the window. She was now only upset with herself, for doubting Laxus, and for doubting herself. She shouldn't have gotten so worked up over nothing. And now she was heading out on a mission, and wouldn't be seeing Laxus for another couple days. With a start, Lucy realized she actually had no idea what mission she was even heading on, and quickly pulled the flier out to check.

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the flier, her heart slowly sinking.

3,000,000 Jewels to defeat 6 monsters ravaging the countryside. It was located only a couple hours outside the capitol, and they were afraid that once the monsters destroyed the small towns, it would move on to the city.

She wasn't sure if she would be able to do this request on her own. Biting her lip, Lucy tried to think of what her best course of action would be.

* * *

Laxus walked through the guild doors, his eyes scanning the room quickly, looking for his girlfriend. He was hoping to bring her out to dinner tonight, but seeing the guild empty of her presence, he frowned. Maybe she wasn't back from her mission yet, he thought. But then a loud yell from the flame idiot as he pounced on Gray told him that the mission was finished.

Walking over to them, Laxus grabbed Natsu by the shoulder, and held him in place, as he turned to Gray, "Lucy?" he asked shortly.

Gray frowned, "We got back last night, haven't seen her today. Did you check her house?" he asked.

Laxus frowned and nodded, "Not there." Then, he let go of Natsu, and walked to the bar, sitting himself down at a stool, his ears picking up the sound of the resumed fight between the fire and ice wizards.

He hadn't been sitting for more than a minute when he was flanked on either side by Freed and Bixlow. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at Freed, "You seen Lucy?" he asked again.

Freed frowned, "Well, about that." he started, then paused.

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "What?" he asked.

Bixlow grinned from the other side of him, "Lucy left all upset before, grabbed a random mission. I overheard Cana tell her that you were a beast in bed, and how you had sex with her a couple times. Mira was there too, she didn't say anything, but she didn't have too. Cheerleaders smart, she knew." he explained rapidly.

Laxus mouth hung slightly, as he glanced between the two male mages in disbelief, "She left? On an S-class alone?" he finally asked slowly.

Both mages nodded again, and Freed spoke up, "Yes, it didn't look like she even looked at the flier. I tried to go after her, but she went straight to the station. We couldn't find you earlier, or we'd have told you sooner."

"Did she seem pissed?" Laxus asked, grimacing slightly. It'd be just his luck to finally get a girl to like him for who he was, and not how he looked, or how powerful he was, to just lose her, over something as stupid as a few random girls he slept with.

Bixlow shrugged, "I don't know. A little. More hurt and worried. She looked like she was going to cry."

Laxus sighed, "Well, do you know what mission she took? I'm gonna go after her." he asked, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Freed nodded, "The six monsters one that you were thinking of taking us on. Are you sure you want to go after her? She might just send you away." the green haired man said, looking worried.

Laxus grit his teeth together, clenching his fists in annoyance, "Of course I'm going after her. I'm not going to risk losing her." he said, then he stood up, and stalked out of the guild.

Laxus had been on the train for just over an hour, when his communication lacrima started going off. With a scowl, he ripped it out of his pocket, and answered it with a growl, expecting it to be his gramps, no doubt needing him for some paperwork. So with shock, he found himself staring at the surprised face of Lucy.

"Laxus? You okay?" Lucy asked, cocking her head. She was sitting on the edge of a bed, in what looked to be a hotel room. Her golden hair was slightly darker, as it was wet, and combed over her shoulder. She was dressed in a black lacy camisole, and a pink pair of shorts.

Laxus lit up like the fourth of July. She was calling him, and she didn't look pissed. That had to be a good sign. "Yea, I'm fine. Wasn't expecting it to be you. Where are you?" he asked, smiling slightly softly to her.

Lucy smiled and leaned forward a bit, "I'm at the Sunset Hotel, in Crocus. Doing a mission. I kind of grabbed it without looking though. I could probably do it on my own, but I was hoping you could come meet me. We haven't been able to spend much time together." the blonde trailed off, glancing hopefully at Laxus.

Laxus smiled more widely this time. "Yea, I'm already on my way."

Lucy smiled, "Really?" she asked, tilting her head questioningly.

Laxus shrugged, "Yea, I'll be there in an hour. What room number?"

"212." Lucy answered.

"Good, see you soon, Blondie." Laxus said, then he shut off the lacrima, and slipped it back in his pocket, and leaned back to do some thinking.

**So, I was planning on putting her and Laxus mission in here too, but it was getting lengthy, and I'm super tired. So, I'll stop here, and do the mission... and other stuff next. :D**

**Leave me your reviews!**

**Deathsembrace.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Also, prepare yourself, this chapter is super long.. I stayed up ridiculously late... or early trying to finish it for you. :)**

Laxus walked into the hotel, making his way quickly past the front desk, ignoring the looks of the people behind it. He walked towards the stairs, ignoring the elevators as they bothered his stomach. Once he reach the second floor, her continued his steady walk till he reached room 212, Lucy's room. He was just reaching towards the door to knock, when it opened on it's own.

Lucy stuck her face out and smiled towards him, "Hey, heard you stomping down the hall, seriously? People are trying to sleep." She said, pouting slightly.

Laxus rolled his eyes, and stepped past her into the room, shrugging off his coat and hanging it over an armchair, before sitting on the edge of the bed, and turning to face Lucy. Wordlessly, he held his arms open.

Lucy stood there a moment, slightly shocked by her boyfriends actions, but shrugged it off. Grabbing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign, Lucy slipped it onto the door knob, shut the door, locked it, and then ran into Laxus arms, using her small body force to knock him back onto the bed as she threw her arms around him.

Her head nuzzled into to the great expanse he called a chest, as she affectionately breathed in his mesmerizing smell. Her hands reached up to rest by her face, atop his chest, as she curled her legs upwards, resting almost entirely on Laxus body, a content sigh escaping past her parted lips.

"Hey babe." Laxus murmured, his hand reaching up to brush over her hair.

"Mhmm. Hey Sparky." Lucy hummed back, smiling as she felt a laugh rumble in Laxus chest.

"Sparky eh?" he asked.

Lucy giggled quietly, "Yup." then she pulled herself upwards, propped herself up onto his chest, and stared at his face, before giving him a wide smile. "Why were you already on your way? Did you miss me?" she asked, her hands lightly gripping the collar of his shirt, and parting it, allowing her fingers to brush against his chest, as another overly content sigh escaped her lips.

Laxus smiled, and then rolled over, tipping her off him, and underneath him. "I was worried. I heard you were told something earlier, and that it upset you." he answered, while looking searchingly at her face.

Lucy's brightness faded slightly, and she looked away, "Sorry." she mumbled quietly.

Laxus frowned, "What for?"

Lucy turned back towards him, gently bringing her hand up to his face, her finger finding his scar, and trailing it up towards his eye, before dropping back onto the bed. "I doubted you for a second. Or not you, but me. I felt.. Insecure. But after a pep talk from my Spirits, I'm feeling better. I've just never done this before, a relationship. And it was weird, hearing Cana speak so nonchalantly about it, and Mira." Lucy shrugged, "They're just both so pretty, and compared to the-"

Laxus lips stopped her from saying anything further as they pressed over her mouth, silencing her completely. After a slow, passion inducing kiss, he ended it, just as abruptly as he started it.

Then, looking into her eyes, he spoke, his tone soft and holding warmth, "Compared to them, you are everything, and they are nothing. Your beautiful, and amazing, and everything a woman should be." he told her, his stormy blue eyes raging in emotion as he stared into her eyes. Their depths were so deep, that Lucy felt herself go breathless, as she lost herself in them, and in the words he was telling her.

"Lucy, I promise you, I have never felt anything for any other person, the way I feel for you. I want to protect you, with all the power I have. I want to lose myself in those beautiful innocent brown eyes of yours. I want to kiss the hell out of those silky lips every time I see you. Your perfect Lucy, and I swear I don't care about any other girls, but you." he finished, looking imploringly into her eyes, begging her to believe him.

Lucy stared into his eyes, her thoughts mute, because really, what could she say. The man she loved just told her she was everything. That she was perfect. The man she loved was staring at her so deeply with those wonderful eyes, and his handsome face, and she was pressed beneath him on the bed. And she really didn't want to say anything, what she wanted, was better expressed with action.

Lucy slowly lifted her hands to cup his face, and very gently, guided it down towards her. Watching as he continued to stare deeply at her, until his lips brushed against hers, ever so slightly.

Lucy closed her eyes, and tipped her head up, letting her lips slide against his once more before gently sucking at his bottom lip. Feeling his mouth open, she slipped her tongue past his parted lips, and into his mouth, humming at the taste of him.

And then she poured every feeling she had for him into the kiss. Her mouth working with his, tongues sliding against each other, lips biting and nibbling. Until neither could breathe or function, their focuses entirely on the other.

Very slowly, Lucy pulled away, allowing her head to fall back onto the mattress, and then she looked into his eyes, "Laxus..." she murmured.

Again, her hand rose to his face, running through his soft spiked hair. Laxus leaned into her hand, and smiled down at her, "So, your okay?" he questioned.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you. For coming after me. For caring about me. I don't know what I'd do without you." she said, smiling softly up at him.

Laxus grinned, and then sat up, his hand reaching for the buttons on his shirt, "So, monsters then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and changing the subject.

Lucy nodded, "Yup. I already talked to the job poster. We just have to defeat them, collect the reward, and then go home. Shouldn't take long."

Laxus grinned, "Good. I wanna get you home. I'm taking you out on a date when we get back."

Lucy grinned excitedly, "Oh, a date? I can't wait." she uttered, sitting up quickly in excitement. Not just at his words, but also at the fact that he had just finished unbuttoning his shirt, and damn, but those abs looked delicious.

Without realizing it, Lucy had started to stare, her eyes and mind focused entirely on watching him shrug off his shirt, not even noticing the amused glint in the male's eye. Lucy felt her mouth go dry as she watched the muscles tighten and flex, the need to touch becoming overwhelming. Her eyes then trailed to his tattoo, following the black designs over his chest.

When Laxus hands reached for the button of his pants, her heart stopped, as her eyes widened. A dark blush settled over her cheeks, and she finally looked away, though the thought of whether he was was a boxers or briefs guy quickly flashed through her mind.

"Lucy?" Laxus questioned, noticing the girl's sudden embarrassment. "I can sleep in my pants if your uncomfortable?"

Lucy's heart flipped, and she looked back at him quickly, "What, NO! I mean. It's fine. I'm fine with it. I mean, Grays one of my best friends. And hes always naked, so I should be used to this. Besides, you'll be more comfortable without them." she added lamely.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Really, you just had to throw in the you seeing a guy naked all the time?" he asked, with a frown and slight grumble.

Lucy immediately smirked, "Sorry, but technically, everyone's seen that guy naked, so don't be jealous. Besides, seeing him naked is like seeing a kid naked, compared to you. I mean, your muscles have muscles." she said, her eyes again raking over his body as she sighed appreciatively.

Laxus raised his eyebrow again, and then shook his head as he started laughing, the laugh turning even harder when he noticed the way Lucy perked up at hearing it, her light giggle soon joining in.

With a shake of his head, Laxus reached back for his pants, and finished unbuttoning and zipping them. Then, after undoing his belt, he dropped them to the floor, revealing that he was indeed a boxers man, and not just any boxers, black boxers with tiny lightning bolts all over them. Lucy couldn't help but let out another quick giggle when she saw them.

Lucy excitedly scooted back on the bed to make room for him, as he walked around the side of the bed and climbed in beside her. Try as she might, she couldn't quiet the nervous excitement stewing in her belly. She was sleeping beside Laxus!

Lucy slid herself under the covers as Laxus reached for the light switch, flicking it and enveloping the room in darkness. Lucy sucked in a breath as she listened to the sound of him settling into the bed, feeling the mattress dip slightly, causing her body to start to tip towards him. With a smile, she followed the slight decline, and rolled herself into Laxus side, clamping her arms around his waist tightly in the process.

She felt him shiver slightly beneath her, and then his arm moved, wrapping around her back and pulling her closer. Lucy smiled, and nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent, and humming softly to herself.

She felt Laxus stiffen hearing her hum, and then he spoke softly, "Are you sniffing me?" he asked, his voice holding a hint of amusement.

Lucy blushed, but nodded. "Yes, I love how you smell. At the S-class when you left your coat with me, I felt safe in it, because it smelt like you. I like it." she murmured back.

Laxus shifted and turned towards her, pulling her even tighter against him, "Yea, but then you had to go and use it as a blanket for you and metalfaces blanket." he grumbled.

Lucy scowled, and pushed against his chest, "I thought it was you, he smelled like you. Are you gonna keep bringing that up?" she questioned.

Laxus grinned, and pulled her back, this time so that her body sprawled on top of his, "No, that was the last time. And don't pull away from me." he answered.

Lucy smiled, and snuggled into him, "Okay." she whispered lightly.

Laxus smiled and ran a hand down her back, "Goodnight Blondie." he murmured.

Lucy smiled and kissed his chest softly, "Goodnight Sparky." she whispered back with a soft smile, then she slipped off him, and curled up beside him. Laxus turned over, and pulled her back to his front, spooning her small body against his larger one. Than, burying his face in the top of her head, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy awoke with her body surrounded in a comfortable warmth. She slowly became aware of the feel of bare skin against her, and cracking an eye open, she saw the sleeping face of Laxus, just inches from her own face.

Lucy's eyes opened fully, and while holding her breath, she very softly moved her hand from where it was curled around his arm, and slowly brought it to his face. Her eyes traced his scar, and without thinking, she reached up, touching it, and tracing it slightly.

She held back a grin when he suddenly sighed in his sleep, mumbling something incoherently under his breath, and pulling her body a little closer. She next moved her hand up to his hair, all messy from sleep, and ran her fingers through it delicately, her nails just slightly raking against his skin.

"Laxus." Lucy whispered.

"Mmm." he groaned as he turned over, his back now facing her.

Lucy giggled quietly, and sat up in the bed, brushing the covers off them. Leaning over his body, she dipped her head down, so her hair was brushing against his face, "Laxus." she whispered again.

Another groan from the man, had Lucy pouting. With a sigh, she sat back, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him petulantly. But when he suddenly moved his arms upward over his head, the pout left her lips and she watched his back muscles ripple, the breath leaving her mouth in a soft sigh.

"God, he's so sexy." she couldn't help but murmur.

Then, she reached her hand out, laying it palm flat on his back, and sliding it upwards. over his muscles, reveling in the warmth of his skin. With a shiver of delight, Lucy leaned in again, bending her body over his to see his face, now with his arm draped over his eyes.

Tilting her head slightly, Lucy leaned in, gently laying her lips against his, waiting to see if he'd wake up and respond. When, after a few seconds, nothing happened, she again pouted. Who would have thought Laxus would be a heavy sleeper, she thought.

Shrugging to herself, Lucy hopped out of bed, heading for the bathroom to take a shower. The minute the door closed behind her, Laxus opened his eyes in amusement.

He had been awake the whole time, and for at least an hour before. He had enjoyed watching her face as she slept, seeing the carefree content look as she lay wrapped in his arms. She had even murmured his name at one point. When he noticed her starting to wake, he had quickly closed his eyes, not wanting her to know that he had been watching her, because he didn't want her to think he was creepy.

He had been planning to feign waking up soon after, but then she had touched his face, and the way she softly traced his scar had set his heart beating like crazy. Wanting to see what else she'd do, he continued to fake sleep.

Hearing her voice whisper his name, and the smile behind it, had almost been enough to make him wake up, but he was glad he continued to fake. Because hearing her say how sexy he was, when she knew he wasn't listening, and the way her hand ran up his back, and the feel of her shiver, the kiss she laid on his lips. It all made him love her all the more, and he wanted to spend every day waking up like that, because, damn, if it wasn't wonderful.

Lucy hummed softly to herself in the shower, hurrying to finish it because she was eager to start the mission. When she stepped out, she called for Virgo, since she didn't pack an extra outfit for herself. The dutiful Spirit showed up with clothes, and handed them to her Master, bowing and waiting for further orders.

Lucy smiled as she picked up the clothes and put them on. She always loved getting clothes from the Spirit World. They seemed to have a lingering energy that warmed her, and made her feel rejuvenated. Plus, they were always super cute. So when Lucy looked into the mirror after donning the outfit, she gasped in shock and mild horror.

"Virgo! I can't wear this!" Lucy yelled, her eyes wide, as she stared at her outfit.

Virgo smiled slightly devilishly, "Oh, I thought you would like it. It seemed fitting. Do I need punishment?" she asked, tipping her head, her blue eye gazing widely at Lucy.

Lucy frowned and sighed, "No, you know I don't do that. I mean, it's pretty and everything, but don't think you think the lightning is a little much?" she asked nervously, as she fingered the lightning streaking across her breast.

Virgo took a step back and looked at her Master in the clothes specially made by her, then shook her head. "No, I think it is perfect. I will go back now, unless you need something else from me, or wish to punish me?" she asked again.

Lucy sighed, "No, go back, thanks Virgo." she added at the last second.

With another hefty sigh Lucy turned to the mirror. The outfit was really cute. It was similar to the one that she had gotten from the people at Cait Shelter. But instead the color was black, and the designs were all lightning. Even the two hairclips were in the shape of lightning. Lucy sighed again, wondering just how obvious could she get. But, she had nothing else to wear, so this would have to do.

Walking nervously to the door, Lucy opened it, and stepped out. Her eyes immediately looked for Laxus, seeing if he was awake yet, and what he would think of her new outfit.

When Laxus turned around from where he was standing at the window, he smiled, planning to grab and hug the girl, but he stopped when he noticed her odd expression. Then, not even a second later, his eyes bugged out as he noticed the scanty outfit she was wearing. Then a slow lecherous grin spread over his face, his ego blowing up when he saw it decorated with lightning. "Oi, Blondie. You sure you aren't a member of the Raijinshuu? Because it sure fucking looks like it. And dressing like that, your more than welcome to be a part of it." he said, not even bothering to hide his amusement, or how turned on he was.

Lucy blushed darkly, and crossed her arms, which only served to hike up her breasts, much to Laxus enjoyment. "I am not, and won't be a member, ever. This was all my nosy little Spirits. I do like the outfit. Though, the design can use a little work." she said, her voice grumbly.

"Oh no. I think the design is just fine." Laxus said, as he walked forward and took her in his arms. "Very fine." he added a moment later, his finger lightly touching one of her hair clips, while he smiled widely, clearly extremely entertained by all this.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well, at least one of us likes it." she said with a pout.

Laxus grinned again, running his hands down her sides, feeling all the soft skin that the outfit left out. "I think we should forget the mission and stay in." he muttered, dipping his head down and kissing her shoulder as he finished speaking, his voice low and suggestive.

Lucy sighed, and tilted her head, her hands grabbing his shoulders for support. She hummed in delight as his tongue skimmed over her skin, but then she pushed him away, "No. We can't. We have to do the mission. It's the first one I took on my own. Well, sorta, since your here now. Anyway, we'll finish it in no time, and then you have that date that your taking me on. So let's just go finish it." she said, though her eyes lingered on his frowning face, with it's eyes dark with lust staring at her.

"Laxus. Mission." Lucy said again, this time more firmly.

Laxus' frown grew bigger, "Fine." he grumbled, then he walked past her, "So where are the monsters?"

* * *

An hour later, Lucy and Laxus stood in a field, watching as the five monsters descended on a town. They looked like humans, but with sharp teeth, and wings jutting from their backs. Where the wings attached, looking like they were stitched on, the skin looked diseased and black, the veins in the area, swollen and protruding. Welded onto the fingers were sharp talons, and their eyes looked to big for their heads, almost like they were replaced. Oily hair hung from their heads, and they were dressed minimally, bands around the breasts of two that were woman, and loin clothes over all of their lower regions.

"Laxus, what are they?" Lucy asked, her eyes widened in disgust.

Laxus frowned, "Human. Or they were. I've seen it once before since coming back from Tenrou. Scientists have taken to trying to create genetically altered humans. It doesn't work though, and usually, the experiments turn out like this." he said, his voice grim and dark.

Lucy frowned and looked at them, her disgust turning to horror, "Can they be saved?" she whispered.

Laxus shook his head, "No. They're given a poison that dulls their human instincts, and then a serum that turns them basically into an animal, driven by rage. We need to kill them. Can you handle it, or do you want me to do it alone?" he asked, as he turned to her with a worried expression.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I can do it. It's my job to do it. Thank you though." she said, then she turned to the five attackers, and ran forward, pulling out her keys.

Wanting to make their end quick and merciful, since they were once human, Lucy singled out her first choice, "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Moooooo! I will protect Lucy's body from the mooo-nsters!" Taurus bellowed.

Lucy pointed forward, "Kill them as quick as you can!" she called to him, her heart breaking at having to end a once human life.

Taurus, sensing his Master's distress, flashed her a concerned look, but did his duty. Jumping up into the air, he hefted his axe, bringing it down over the first of the creatures neck, the sharp metal easily disconnecting the head from the body.

He was about to spin around and snag another, when one of them jumped onto his back, their fangs glistening as they made to bite at the Bull's neck. "Star Strike!" Lucy screamed, her burst of light slamming into the back of the attacking beast.

It immediately fell from Taurus back, and Taurus turned around, kicking it with his foot. As it flew through the air, a bolt of lightning burnt it to a crisp, as Laxus joined the fight.

Fingering her keys, Lucy selected another Spirit to join the fight and help her out, "Open, gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

"Hmmm, Moshi Moshi! Your orders?" The Spirit questioned.

Lucy pointed to the three remaining targets, "Kill them, please." she instructed.

The Horse-Man nodded, and notched his arrows, sending three flying at the one closest, who was currently running, claws raised at Lucy. The first arrow pierced the eye, the second the heart, and the third through the stomach. The beast fell, dead upon the first arrow.

A bellow from Taurus had Lucy turning around, as Sagittarius notched more arrows, "Celestial Sphere!" Lucy yelled, the globe appearing on the chest of the beast Taurus was fighting. Taurus immediately jumped out of the way, as the explosion set off, wincing only slightly as his back was scalded.

For extra measure, Sagittarius sent arrows into the creature, killing it, so it didn't suffer and burn to death.

Lucy turned to find the one monster left, and watched as Laxus sent a bolt of lightning at it, which it managed to dodge by spreading it's wings and jumping away, retreating to the forest behind them. With a frown, Lucy turned, her eyes open, senses on alert, knowing the creature wouldn't run from the fight. "Do you guys se-"

A sudden inhuman wail screeched from right above her head, as the creature dropped onto her. Lucy yelled out, her hands reaching up to the throw the creature off, but before her hands could even touch it, a blast of lightning flew over her head, taking the creature off with it. The lightning formed into Laxus, as he pounded the creature into the ground, his lightning fist ending the creatures life, as he glared angrily at the being who dared to attack his girlfriend. His whole body crackled with lightning, as he tried to control his rage.

With a dark glare he surveyed the area, double checking that all the beasts were dead, before finally, his lightning ceased it's crackling, and he turned to Lucy, "You okay?" he asked, as he walked over.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, not a scratch, thank you." she said with a smile.

Laxus grinned back, "I knew you could handle it, but not without it clawing at you, and I didn't want that sexy skin of yours marred."

Lucy smiled, "You don't have to explain yourself. I don't mind being protected by you. But, just so you know, scars can be sexy. Yours is." she said with a smile, her heart hammering in her chest, loving the way Laxus flipped out whenever he thought she was in danger.

Laxus grinned and raised his eyebrow, "Yea, you think the scar's sexy?" he asked.

Lucy grinned, "Unbelievably so." she murmured, her hands reaching out and grabbing onto his coat, using it to pull him towards her. "And the whole protecting, enraged boyfriend thing... Even sexier." she mused, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

Laxus reached an arm around her lower back, pulling her against him, "Yea?" he muttered, as his eyes trailed over her flushed cheeks and the desirous look in her eyes.

Lucy nodded, "Oh yea." Her hands trailed down from where they had still gripped his jacket, and wound around his waist, while she pressed her chest into him, watching him demurely through her lashes.

Laxus couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed her ass roughly, lifting her body up so her face was just above his. Her hands instantly grabbed his face, tipping it up as she starting kissing him passionately, her legs wrapping around him tightly, the adrenaline from the fight mizing with the passion she was feeling for Laxus, and pushing away her better senses.

Laxus hands slipped up her bare thighs, his mind thanking Virgo endlessly for this gift of an outfit, as his thumbs brushed against her lacy underwear. The urge to slip his hands beneath the thin fabric overwhelming.

Lucy gave in to his attack, allowing his tongue to take over control as he circled it furiously around hers, invoking heat that exploded with her.

"Mm. Moshi Moshi. Should we be going back now?" Sagittarius asked.

Lucy jerked her mouth away from Laxus, turning wide eyed to her forgotten Spirits. Taurus was watching the two of them with an open mouth, drool pouring out the side. While Sagittarius shifted uncomfortable, an expression of discomfort on his face.

"Yes, thank you for your help. Sorry. You can head home." Lucy stammered out.

Laxus scowled at Taurus, "What are you looking at?" he growled.

Taurus shifted, "Lucy has such a nice body! And she knows what to do with it." He muttered, as he faded back into the Spirit World.

"Oh god. I am never gonna be able to control his perversion now." Lucy said, sinking her head to Laxus shoulder in defeat.

"What? Does he give you a problem?" Laxus growled out, glaring angrily at the spot where Taurus had previously stood.

Lucy shook her head, "No, he's fine. He's just a pervert. He likes to pop out when I'm naked." Lucy said, with a shake of her head.

Laxus frowned, but didn't say anything. They were Lucy's Spirits, so he wouldn't interfere. From what Bixlow had said, the bond between them was sacred, and he didn't want to mess with that. He knew that Taurus, while a pervert, would never hurt or harm Lucy, and he didn't want to make a big deal out of almost nothing, especially since Taurus could very well save her life someday.

With a resigned sigh, Laxus glanced around the clearing, watching closely as his girlfriend did the same. She seemed to not want to look too closely at any of the creatures and instead started fiddling with her hands. Laxus gently touched her shoulder, "Why don't you go get the reward, I'll take care of things here."

Lucy slowly nodded, "Alright, but what about the person who made them, wouldn't the request include them?" she asked.

Laxus shook his head, "No, we'll have to file a report to the Magic Council, they'll take care of it." he told her.

Lucy nodded again, "Alright, so meet you at the train station in a little bit then."

Laxus pulled her in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Yea, be careful."

Lucy smiled at Laxus, and nodded her head, then took off down the road, heading back to Crocus. Once she was out of sight of Laxus, she quickened her pace into a fast jog, wanting to reach Crocus quickly. She was anxious to get home, and get cleaned up.

When she reached the house of the client, a captain of the city guard, she knocked loudly. A minute passed, and she was just about to knock again, when the door swung open, revealing the captain.

"Ah, Miss Heartfilia, did you complete the mission already?" he asked, a mildly surprised expression on his boyishly round face.

Lucy smiled to the older man, "Yes, my boyfriend showed up and helped me get it finished." she explained.

The captain nodded, "Ah, I see, is your boyfriend a mage at Fairy Tail too?" he asked politely.

"Yes, he is our Guild Master's grandson, Laxus Dreyar." Lucy responded.

This time the captain's face showed major surprise, "Oh, I've heard of him. He's quite the powerhouse. I was there in the stands at the Games, watching as he defeated the Wizard Saint, Jura. That was truly something. Is he going to take the tests to see if he can become a Saint?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, not right now. He's training to become the next Guild Master. Someday he'll get there though."

"Ah, well that's too bad. Well, then, how did the destruction of the beasts go?" The captain then asked.

Lucy frowned, "No problems, they were genetically altered humans though, so we'll have to report it to the Council. If you see or hear of any more in the area, make sure to inform the council, as well as sending out a job request."

The captain sighed and nodded, "I had a feeling it was that. Okay, well thank you again, here is your reward, and I'll make sure to call on Fairy Tail next time something comes up."

Lucy smiled, and after thanking him once more, left for the train station.

When she reached the station, she wasn't surprised to see Laxus already there waiting for her. He raised his head in greeting to her, slipping his soundpod off his ears. When she reached him, he handed her her ticket, and the two boarded the train.

They rode in mostly silence, as Laxus wasn't feeling well due to his motion sickness. While not overly sick like Natsu, Laxus just stayed still, glaring out the window, sweating and occasionally lifting a hand to his stomach. His soundpod helped him though, as well as the presence of Lucy by his side.

By the time they reached Magnolia, it was mid afternoon. They parted ways at the station doors, agreeing for him to pick her up at 8 that evening. Lucy was fine with the later hour, though she wondered briefly why he wanted it so late, but figured he had something up his sleeve.

A few hours later, after a short nap and a long hot shower, Lucy stood in her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She had an hour and a half before Laxus was due to show, but nothing seemed right, and she was starting to worry. As a last resort, Lucy ran to her communications lacrima and called Erza.

The red heads face appeared, her face screwed in concern, "Lucy?" she questioned.

Lucy smiled, "Uh, hey Erza. Are you home right now?" Lucy asked.

Erza shook her head, "No, on my way to the guild for some cake." she answered back.

Lucy smiled, "Think you can stop by my house first. I have my first date with Laxus tonight, and I can't decide what to wear." Lucy said, shrugging slightly and looking completely helpless with her wet tangled hair and clad in only a towel.

Erza smiled widely, "Of course Lucy! I'll be right over. I'm just going to grab the cake on the way."

Lucy smiled thankfully, "Oh good. Oh, if you see Levy, see if she wants to come." Lucy added, then turned off the communicator.

The two girls arrived ten minutes later, bursting through the door, Erza already with her box of cake open and half eaten.

"Okay Lucy! What do you have for choices?" Levy asked as she burst into the closet where Lucy was sitting on the ground staring at her clothes.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. Everything. I just don't know what he has planned, and I don't want to overdress, but I don't want to underdress either."

Erza smiled warmly from where she stood, "He'll love whatever you decide to wear, trust me." she stated simply.

Levy shifted, "So, what time will he be here?" she asked, as she started flipping through various outfits, her eyes bugging out whenever she saw a overly skimpy one.

"At eight." Lucy answered. "And I'm nervous because this will probably be the night for us, or I want it to be, so I want to look good. Sexy, but not too sexy." she said, pouting as she again stared at her vast array of clothes.

"Oh, I thought you and him already... never mind." Levy said, blushing darkly.

Erza chuckled quietly, "Yea me too. I heard from Mira what happened yesterday. From what she said you said, I had the impression that it already happened."

Lucy scowled, "Well, what did you expect me to say. I wasn't gonna tell two of Laxus former one night fucks that I haven't even been with him yet, even though we've been together for a week. They'd think i was a prude, or worse, that Laxus wasn't interested in me." Lucy said, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Erza raised her eyebrows, but it was Levy who spoke first, "How is that being a prude? A week is quick, if you ask me." she said, again blushing darkly, as she tried to hide a particularly skimpy outfit behind a much more modest one.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. The feelings between us have been developing awhile. It doesn't feel like it's moving overly fast, and I know I love him, soo..." she trailed off, biting her lip, turning slightly timid after admitting to her friends her true feelings.

Erza smiled, "Well if you love him then. What about him though, how does he feel? I would think with the way he chased after you that he definitely cares for you a lot." she said with raised eyebrows, as she too joined Levy looking through the clothes, her cake finished.

Lucy smiled to herself, "Well, he hasn't told me he loves me. But, he said other stuff. He definitely cares for me a lot."

Levy turned and smiled, dropping onto her knees beside Lucy, "Oh, what did he say?" she asked, her eyes wide in hopeful delight.

Lucy smiled again, "He said that I was everything to him, and that the other girls were nothing. And that I was beautiful, amazing and perfect." she whispered.

Erza turned to the two and smiled while Levy squealed excitedly, "Well Lucy, I had some small bit of doubt when you first told me about Laxus, but he seems to be a good guy. He definitely cares about you, that much I can see from the way he treats you. Also, you should wear this. With the pink lacy lingerie you have. It may not be as sexy as the black or red stuff, but it's more you." Erza stated, handing a black dress towards Lucy.

The dress was sleeveless, tight on top, with a lacy bottom. It was pretty, and sexy, but in a more subtle way. Lucy smiled and took the dress. "I'll go put it on. Also, it unnerves me that you have my lingerie memorized." Lucy said, flashing a teasing look at Erza's now blushing face.

After changing into the specified lingerie and dress, Lucy walked back into the room, showing it to the girls. Both of them nodded in approval, and then Levy handed Lucy a pair of heels.

Lucy slipped them on her feet, and then called Cancer to do her hair and make up. Figuring Laxus to be the type who like it simple, Lucy had Cancer curl her hair slightly, pinning back the top loosely with a black clip. He did her make up with slightly smoky eyes, and when finished, stepped back with a confident nod, admiring his own expertise. "Very beautiful, ebi!"

"I agree." Levy said, and then looked at the clock, "Well, I have to go. I usually eat dinner with Gajeel, and he'll be wondering where I am. See ya guys, and good luck Lu-Chan." Levy called, as she left the apartment.

Once she left, Erza sat on the bed, content to wait with Lucy till Laxus got there. "So, are you nervous?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Lucy shook her head, "Nope. Or at least, I don't think so. We probably would have already been there if we weren't always get interrupted." she said with a grumble.

Erza laughed, "Well, I'm truly happy for you. Let me know how it goes tonight." she said, standing up and heading to the door, but then she stopped and turned back, her face red, "Not that. I mean. The date. That's all. I... Nevermind. Bye Lucy." Erza stammered, quickly walking out the door and slamming it behind her, while Lucy collapsed in giggles.

Within a few minutes, a knock sounded at the door, and Lucy excitedly ran towards it, stopping to compose herself for a second before opening the door with a smile.

"Hey Laxus." Lucy greeted, her face shining with happiness.

Laxus smiled, "Lucy." he responded, stooping down to lay on a light kiss on her lips. After he pulled away he presented her with a bouquet of yellow lilies. They petals were so thin they were transcalent, and little light lacrimas shone in the middle, sending up tiny sparks and emitting a soft candle like glow.

Lucy gasped and smiled, "Laxus, they're beautiful. Where did you get them?" Lucy asked, intrigued by the gift.

Laxus smirked, "Bought the flowers, but I made the lacrima's. It'll burn out in a few days." he responded, his face soft as he watched the way she excitedly gazed at the flowers, her nose drifting down to take a whiff of them.

Lucy smiled again and looked up, "They're perfect. The best flowers I've ever received." she told him, as she turned to pull out a vase.

Laxus frowned, "Oh, have you gotten a lot of flowers in your life?" he asked, his tone mildly curious.

Lucy turned and frowned back, "Yes, tons. Just about every man my father tried to set me up with, or any guy who wanted to be my suitor would send me roses, or some other cliche flower, These are perfect. I've never gotten any like this. I think I may have a new favorite flower." she answered, as she carried the vase with the flowers and set them on her desk, the soft sparks lighting her room up in a romantic way.

"Well, glad you liked them. I remembered you said you like non traditional date stuff, so I figured roses weren't the way to go." Laxus responded, as he walked towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing the back of her neck tenderly.

Lucy sighed, and tipped her head back, laying the back of her head against his shoulder, and turning her face towards him, "Wow, you remember that?" she asked softly, her mind recalling her first real conversation that she ever had with him.

Laxus gave her a half smirk, "I remember everything." he told her, causing her to raise her eyebrows. Then his gaze lowered, trailing down her body, and the lacy dress. He carefully ran a finger over the edge of the fabric, his hand just skimming over her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "I like this." he murmured, his voice low and husky.

Lucy smiled again, and then turned her body around to face him, "Good. I had a hard time deciding what to wear."

Laxus raised his eyebrows, "You could've worn anything, I would've been happy." he told her.

Lucy smiled, "I know, but I wanted to dress up for you. That way I can measure up to your sexiness." She said, raising her eyebrows, and grinning widely at him.

Laxus smirked and leaned down to kiss her lips, then allowing his lips to linger just above hers, he whispered, "You don't need to dress up to do that. Your look gorgeous no matter what you wear."

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips closing the small space between them, capturing his in a long arousing kiss. After a few minutes of their tongues intertwining, Laxus separated them, groaning loudly as he did so.

"Come on Blondie. Let's get out of here, before I never want to leave." He told her, while resting his head lightly against hers.

Lucy smiled shyly, and dipped her head down, resting it momentarily on Laxus chest as she reined in her hormones, before responding, "Okay, let's head out."

Laxus took her hand, and led her out the door, stopping only to pick up a backpack he had set down upon arriving. He then led her down the dark street, heading for the woods, causing Lucy to turn to him questioningly.

"Laxus, where are you taking me?" she asked.

Laxus turned to her and grinned, "You'll see. Why? You scared?" he asked, wondering if the girl was nervous about going into the woods at night.

Lucy shook her head, "No, not really. I have you to protect me, and my keys. But I'm wearing heels, so if the trail's all rooty and uneven, then you may have to help make sure I don't fall." she answered, bowing her head meekly.

Laxus snorted, "Girls and their shoes. Why you guys even bother with those things... I won't let you fall, don't worry about it." he said, as he released his hold on her hand, and instead took her arm and wrapped it firmly around his, so she could catch herself if she slipped.

Lucy smiled thankfully, but then pouted, "We wear heels because they're cute. And you should be more appreciative. They do wonders for how our asses look." she added, flashing him a teasing grin.

Laxus raised his brows, "Really now, let me see." he ordered, attempting to spin her around.

"What! No. I'm not going to show you! It's just something your supposed to randomly notice. Stop being a perv and trying to look at my ass!" Lucy yelled as she spun with him, keeping her butt firmly out of his line of sight.

Laxus frowned, and tried to spin her faster, but then Lucy's foot caught on a root, and she started to fall, her eyes opening shock and sending him desperate look. "Laxus!" Lucy yelled, as she went down.

Before Laxus could catch her, she face planted on the ground, her dress flipped up over her back, her lacy pink panty covered ass pointing straight up in the air.

Laxus couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing. "Your right, Blondie. It does wonders for your ass. Though, those panties of yours probably flaunt them even more." he said, shaking his head as he bent to help her up, resisting the urge to smack her ass.

Lucy slapped his hands away, turning over quickly and shuffling away from him. She glared darkly up at him as she stood up, smoothing her dress down, and wiping the dirt off her face. "Your a jerk." she said with a scowl, as she took off stomping back up the trail, heading for her house.

Laxus frowned, and ran after her, catching up to her within seconds, and grabbing her around the waist. "I'm sorry babe." he whispered, bending down so his head rested on her shoulder. "Don't be mad at me. I'll make it up to you."

Lucy frowned, and crossed her arms, "You better." she finally said, relenting to his slightly begging eyes.

Laxus grinned, and then suddenly scooped her arm, carrying her like a princess. "What the.. Laxus, put me down!" Lucy yelled.

Laxus shook his head, "Nope. Im not letting you fall again." he said, as he took off down the trail, walking much faster than before.

"Laxus, please, it's embarrassing." Lucy said, her tone turning slightly whiny.

Laxus shook his head, "No it's not, there's no one around to see. Just you and me. Unless you don't want to be close to me." He said, dropping his head in mock sadness.

Lucy frowned, "Your trying to manipulate me." she said with a hard glare, poking his cheek roughly.

Laxus smirked and nodded, "Yup. Working?" he asked.

Lucy pouted. "No. But you can carry me anyway. Since you smell so good. And since my ankle hurts."

Laxus heart leapt when she again mentioned his smell, but then dropped when she said she was hurt and he quickly looked down at her seriously, "Lucy, are you really hurt, we can go back?" he offered.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I'm fine. It's just a slight twist. It'll be better in a few hours. Unless you have something super strenuous planned?" she asked, a blush dusting over her cheeks at the possible dirty connotations.

Laxus also smirked, "Maybe later, but nothing you'll need your ankle for." he said, his tone again turning husky.

Lucy laughed, and gently slapped his arm. "Your such a perv." she murmured, as she dropped her head to rest against his shoulder.

"Yea. Sorry about that." Laxus said, with a shrug that said he really didn't care.

Lucy shook her head, "Don't be. I like it. It's fun. And you wouldn't be you if your weren't acting or saying pervy things."

Laxus grinned, "Damn woman, your amazing." He said, shaking his head at her.

Lucy smiled, "Aren't you happy I'm your girl?" she whispered coyly, while nuzzling his shoulder.

Laxus hummed deep in his throat, "You bet I am." he murmured back, glancing down at her fondly. Then he looked back up, "We're here." he said, setting her down lightly on her feet.

Lucy glanced around the small hill, set in a clearing in the woods, "And where exactly is here?" she asked, curious about what he had planned.

Laxus smiled, "Just wait." he answered, smiling as the blonde pouted at his mystery.

Dropping the backpack to the ground, Laxus reached into it and pulled out a blanket. After spreading it out on the ground, and pulling out another in case Lucy got cold, he started pulling out containers of food. Once they were all out, he motioned for Lucy to come sit with him.

She complied, and sat beside him, eyeing the food hungrily as her stomach growled quietly. Laxus heard it and smiled, "Hungry?" he asked in amusement.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, I haven't eaten all day. Feed me Laxus!" Lucy said, turning to him with a grin, and puppy dog pout.

Laxus started opening up the containers, and Lucy glanced excitedly at them. In one were some bread sticks, in another was a salad, and in the other two were pasta, and chicken parmesan. She hummed in delight, and reached out for the plate he handed her, piled with the food.

"You like it?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, I love it. It tastes really good." she said, as she dug in.

Laxus smiled, and then dug into his own plate, their conversation ceasing till they were both full. Once they were finished, Laxus put all the containers back, and then pulled out a box, and a bottle of wine.

Pouring the wine into two glasses, he handed her one, and then opened the box. Lucy smiled widely when she saw frosted bite size brownies, and chocolate covered strawberries. "Oh, wow Laxus. You went all out, this is great." She gushed, as she helped herself.

Laxus smiled, "I've never actually done something like this, so I'm glad you like it. You deserve only the best." He told her.

Lucy turned to him and smiled softly. "Then it's a good thing I have you, since your the best." She whispered, as she leaned into him and stared up at him in adoration.

Laxus stared at her, his heart hammering in his chest. She was just so beautiful, and the way she was looking at him, he just knew, she was in love with him. And the very thought that she was in love with made his heart feel like it could stop beating. He felt like he had done nothing to deserve this girl, and her love. She just seemed to good and too perfect for him. The person who had tried to destroy the guild, who had turned on all his friends, even attempting to attack his own best friend.

Laxus frowned and shook his head, "No, I'm not the best. I don't deserve you." he said, his voice sad, and bitter, as he turned his face away from her.

Lucy's mouth dropped in shock at the sudden change, but she quickly responded. Grabbing his face firmly in her hands, she turned him towards her. "Laxus Dreyar, look at me." she ordered, her voice demanding obedience.

Laxus shifted his eyes to hers, and he took a shocked breath at the firmness he saw there, the hard glint, but the soft lying under tones. He watched as the blonde's face scrunched up, small frown lines appearing on her forehead.

"Don't ever say you don't deserve me. You do. I know your thinking of your past right now, but don't. No one else does. You've moved past that, you've changed. You would do anything for our guild, and you would do anything for me. You even challenged your own father for us. You say your not the best for me? Who has taken care of me these last few months? Listened to me as I vented, helped me protect my house, encouraged my training? You did. You were there for me every step of the way. There's no one else who could possibly care for me as much as you do. So don't say you don't deserve me, because you do." she said, her voice strong and steady.

"Lucy." Laxus murmured, softly. His hands reached up and gently cradled her face, leaning forward to rest his head against hers, still staring deeply into her eyes.

Lucy smiled softly at him. "Oh, Laxus. I hate seeing you in pain over your past. We all love you Laxus. We all forgive you. You need to forgive yourself. Promise me you will." she whispered.

Laxus nodded, "Alright."

Lucy smiled, and then kissed him gently on the lips, pulling away after just a moment. "Good."

Laxus looked at her, the girl who was slowly changing him. He didn't think he'd ever been this carefree, this happy. He'd smiled more in the past month than he had his whole life. And now, with her by his side, he felt like he could finally let the past go. Let the pain and guilt he was holding inside slip away. He knew she was right. He knew everyone forgave him, and even looked up to him now. Respected him more. He has changed. After his solo journey, he'd returned a new man. Oh, he was still arrogant in some ways, lecherous, and still overly serious and prone to grumpiness. But he had learned to enjoy life, he had learned to let others enjoy life, and to not look down on them. And now, he had learned to love. Because, he, beyond a shadow of a doubt, loved this woman.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Laxus saw a flash,and he smiled again. The reason he had brought her out here finally showing. "Lucy, look." Laxus said, pointing up at the sky.

Lucy frowned and looked up and then gasped. "Oh, it's a meteor shower! Laxus, I haven't seen one in forever, I didn't even know there was going to be one."

Laxus smiled, and then reached for the extra blanket. Unfolding it, he spread it over them, then he lay back, pulling her down with him, extending his arm so he could use it as a pillow.

Lucy smiled, beyond happy. She was lying under the stars with the man of her dreams, and it was amazing.

Laxus suddenly shifted, "Any of your Spirit's constellations up there?" he asked.

Lucy looked to him surprised. It was rare anyone showed an interest in her magic or Spirits. "Yes. There's Cancer, he's the crab." She said, leaning towards him, and pointing, waiting for him to nod that he saw it. "He did my hair and make up this evening. Below him is the Hydra, I don't have that key yet though. Beside Cancer's is Gemini, my twin spirits. And below them is Canis Minor, or my little Plue dog. And then on the left of Cancer is Leo, or Loke, and above him is Leo Minor, but I don't have that key either. I should really get it. And then there's Virgo. That's all you can see from here though. The trees block out the others."

Laxus looked thoughtful for a few moments, "So, is Leo Minor related to Loke?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, it's his little brother. I'm not sure what his power is. That's why I want to get it though. I like having my Spirits together."

"Are any of the others related?" he asked next.

"Possibly. Not sure. I know Aquarius is dating Scorpio, and Loke likes Aries, though they've never dated. Other than that, I'm not too certain on their relationships. They're all friends though, and I hate when they're pinned against each other by having two separate masters. It's not fair." She said with a shake of her head.

Laxus gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "At least they have you. They seem really devoted to you." he offered.

Lucy nodded, and turned to him, "They are. They love me. And I love them. It's rare for them to find Master's that treat them right. Loke and Capricorn are both pledged to me and my bloodline for the rest of their existence. Well, Capricorn pledged to my mother, Loke to me, after I almost gave my life to save his. To have two Zodiac spirits forever promised in service to you is amazing. And it's never been done before. Usually the Zodiac's stay above that." Lucy said proudly.

Laxus shook his head, "That's amazing. What happens if your bloodline ever dies out though?"

Lucy smiled sadly, "Well, they'd have to go back to serving others. But, their promise became my promise. It'll fall to me, and my kin to continue our bloodline. The promise works both ways." Lucy explained.

Laxus nodded, "And if your kids don't turn out to be Celestial Mages?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged, "It's hereditary. One of them will surely inherit it, and if not, then their kids might. Either way, Capricorn and Loke are both strong enough to pass through the gate on their own, so they can still semi protect my children. As long as they have the keys with them at all times. My mom used to send Capricorn's key with me whenever I went out to play in the garden's by myself, even though I wasn't yet strong enough to summon a gold key. That way I would always be protected." she said with a soft smile.

Laxus turned onto his side to face her better, "You must miss her." he said softly.

Lucy smiled sadly and nodded. "Yea, especially now. Watching the stars was something we always did together. Not to mention how much I wish I could talk to her about you. I write to her still, every night I'm home. She told me right before she passed that she would be up there, looking out for me. That anytime I missed her, just to look at the stars and imagine her up there with our favorite constellations. So that's what I do. This.. this date is incredibly special to me, Laxus. You couldn't have planned something better." She whispered to him.

Laxus smiled, "Well, I knew you loved the stars. I didn't know they has such a special meaning to you. You know, I did a job once, for a science guild that studied the stars. They have charts of all the different stars, and some of them are still unnamed. You can pay and they'll name a star for you, give you a plaque with the name and location. We should get one. Name it after her. Then she'll have her own official place up there." Laxus said, raising his eyebrows.

Lucy's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening. "Laxus." She whispered. Then she threw herself on top of him. "Really? We can do that?" She asked.

Laxus chuckled and nodded. And he was suddenly attacked with kisses. "Oh my gosh, thank you Laxus. You really are the best. I can't believe this. I wonder if I can find two that are close together, then daddy can be up there with her. It would be perfect!" she exclaimed as she pulled away excitedly. But then she frowned, and lowered herself back to his side.

"Laxus. I.. Don't want to overstep. And if you don't want to talk about it, just say so. But, what happened with your mother and father?" she asked haltingly.

Laxus sighed, and dropped his head back, running a hand through his hair. Lucy frowned, "I'm sorry, you really don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you anything you want to know. It's just that there's not much to tell. My mom died at birth. I was born premature, it's why I was weak as a child. My dad hated it. So as soon as I was old enough to handle it, he had the lacrima implanted in me. I was still pretty weak, but suddenly my magic was through the roof. It was a big change, and my body couldn't handle it very well. My father was exiled from Fairy Tail soon after, and then my Gramps raised me. He mostly had anyway since my father was gone a lot. But now he completely took over. I rarely saw my dad again, and every time I did, I was always too weak for him. I trained hard, I had to, so that my body could keep up with my magic. But I grew angry and resentful. And it eventually led to me trying to take over the guild. I became obsessed with strength, trying to be strong fro my father. Since it was all he cared about, it was all I cared about." Laxus told her, while looking at the stars.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry about your parents. Maybe we can name a star after your mom too. Did gramps ever tell you anything about her?" she asked.

Laxus shrugged, "He didn't know her that well. Just that she was nice. Had a lot of heart. But, she wasn't a strong mage. I think that's why my dad became obsessed with strength. He thought if she was stronger, she would have survived." he answered. Then he smiled, "And, I'd like that. Naming a star after her." he said turning to Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "Good." she murmured, as she looked at him, smiling softly.

Laxus looked at her, laying on the blanket, her hair spread out around her, and was once again amazed at her beauty, her soft milky skin spilling out of her dress, her face smiling up at him, her eyes looking completely alluring under the moonlight.

Suddenly Lucy's smile turned into a pout, "Laxus, you just going to sit there staring at me, or are you going to kiss me?" she asked, fluttering her eyes lashes at him.

Laxus smirked, and rolled over, straddling her with his legs, causing her heart to beat erratically, her breathing instantly quickening. As his lips descended on hers, she couldn't help but grin wickedly, before winding her arms tightly around his neck, and pulling his head roughly to hers.

They lips collided, and instantly they opened, inviting each other into their hot mouths, Lucy moaning loudly as his tongue swept against hers. She felt Laxus grin against her then pull away to tug at her lip with his teeth before recapturing her in the kiss.

Lucy slid her arms down his back, then slid them to his front, grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt. She began tugging it upward, stopping only when it reached his arms and could go no further. Breaking away, she looked at him, "Laxus, off." she muttered quickly, her voice sounding low and breathy.

Laxus grinned, and sat up, his body towering over hers. With one quick fluid motion, he pulled the shirt from his head and dropped it to the side of them. Then with a raised a brow, he flexed his chest, causing Lucy to giggle, and sit up, "Oh so sexy." She purred, her voice touched with amusement.

Laxus laughed, and then pushed her back down, once again beginning his assault on her mouth. He was trying to keep it slow and light, considering this was Lucy's first time, but with the sexy sounds she was making and her questing hands tracing and scratching at his muscles, it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate on staying gentle.

Lucy whimpered quietly when Laxus mouth left hers, but she hummed in delight when he nuzzled her throat softly, before biting it gently, his teeth grazing a trail down the length of her upturned neck, and then retracing the trail with his hot tongue, soothing the skin.

Lucy gasped as he again bit her neck, this time more roughly, and she groaned, her hips starting to move rhythmically, wanting friction, but with nothing to grind against. With another low groan, Lucy shoved on Laxus chest, trying to budge him.

Laxus feeling Lucy pushing on him, reluctantly gave up control and flipping onto his back, tugging her along with him so she landed straddling him. A second later, he was thanking the heavens that he gave it up because she began grinding him hard, her intentions clear.

He watched shocked, as she caught his eyes and grinned wickedly, before grasping the hem of her dress, and lifting it teasingly, showing a small tantalizing glimpse of her panties, before dropping it back down over her hips. When he growled threateningly, she tossed her head back and laughed, but then with a slow seductive smirk, she grasped the hem again, and began to lift.

Lucy felt like she was on top of the world, like she could do anything. With the way Laxus had been kissing her, and possessively biting and marking her, their earlier talks, she felt completely confident in her ability to awe him. So she rode him confidently, grinding against the amazingly hard bulge in his pants, and teasingly stripping for him. Loving the feral growl she achieved as a result.

Not wanting to push things too far, she gave him what she knew he wanted and pulled the dress over her head, albeit a little slower than if Laxus had done it himself. Almost the second the dress hit the grass behind her, Laxus was sitting up, his hands grasping her hips and helping her move up and down on him, his mouth licking their way around her bra.

Laxus slowly slid his hand up her overly hot skin, his fingers finding the hook to her bra, and with a quick twist, he freed her from the lacy garment, ripping it from around her, watching with held breath as her breasts bounced free of it.

With a low growl he bent his head, his hand grasping her hair and tugging her head backwards, forcing her to arch her chest into his face. Opening his mouth, he captured one of the peaks in his mouth, sucking it gently at first, but harder as her moans became more insistent. With a grin, he pulled away, grazing it gently with his teeth, and switching to the other side. Tonguing the nipple, and swirling it with his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth and beginning his sucking.

Lucy was winding tighter and tighter, the heat inside her growing, and she could feel herself growing closer and closer to what she knew was an orgasm, but she needed more, she needed him. Lowering her hands from where they'd been alternatively caressing his chest, and gripping his shoulders, she grabbed the top of his pants, her fingers finding the button, and unclasping it.

She parted the fabric, and pushed the pants down as far as she could, before reaching for the waistband of his boxers, her slim fingers slipping beneath. Her heart nearly stopped when she reached the top of his patch of coarse hair, stopping only briefly before continuing downwards, stopping again when she felt the incredibly thick base of his hardened cock.

Pushing away what little remained of her nerves and shyness, Lucy grasped him tightly, wrapping her hand around the base, and slowly moving her hand up the length of him, Laxus making groaning sounds as she did so, his sucking and biting becoming rougher, more insistent. When she reached the tip, her fingers found a small bead of precum, which she fingered for a second curiously before regrasping his cock and sliding her hand up and down it again, her mind hazily recalling what she'd read in her trashy novels.

Laxus groaned again, and thrusted into her hand, knowing inwardly that he should be lavishing her with attention, but damn, it felt so good, having her warm fingers sliding up and down him, and it'd been far too long since he'd had his ol' lightning rod taken care of. With a light growl, and a inward shove, he pushed those thoughts away, and with a final thrust into her hand, he pulled away, his own hands leaving her breasts and moving down to her panties.

Brushing his fingers over the fabric, he was more than pleased to feel how wet she was. Pushing the fabric aside, he slipped his finger through her damp curls and traced her slit lightly, causing her to gasp and moan, and to try and grind down on him. With a smile, he slipped his finger in, his dick twitching as his finger felt the wet heat his rod so desperately wanted.

With another growl, he withdrew his finger, grabbed her panties with both hands and ripped them, tearing them off of her. Lucy gasped loudly, but then smiled, not caring, since she found the action insanely hot.

His hand again moved to her wet folds, and he slipped a finger inside her, while his thumb lightly touched her clit, moving in a slight circles on it, causing her to whimper and roll her hips, silently begging for me.

Needing more control, Laxus again pulled his hand away, grasped her hips, and switched their positions, laying her out below him, before replacing his hand. Lucy's legs, almost as soon as she hit the ground, spread widely for him, not even a hint of bashfulness showing, as she surrendered herself completely to the pleasure Laxus was giving her, as he plunged first one finger than two in and out of her.

With the thumbing he was doing on her clit, and the thrusting of his fingers inside of her, stroking her and bumping her in just the right spot, Lucy could feel herself climbing closer and closer. She could feel her muscles tightening, her whole body going tense, as time seemed to still, the only sensation she was feeling for a moment was his fingers on her and inside of her, and then she burst.

With a loud scream, she came, her body first arching, then curling inwards, her arms grabbing Laxus and pulling him to her, as she bit onto his shoulder, trying to suppress the loud calls of his name, as her orgasm sprang through her.

As the final waves of pleasure slowly went away, Lucy opened the eyes she didn't recall closing, and ran her hands up Laxus bare arms, watching him stare at her in undeniable lust and desire. She slowly smiled shakily up at him, and then uncurled her body, stretching her arms out to her side. "Wow." she murmured.

Laxus smirked, "Not done yet babe." he said, then he reached for his pants.

Lucy started to lazily watch him take off the rest of his clothes, but when she saw him kneeling completely naked in front of her, her body snapped to attention. In a second she was sitting up and reaching for him, her body screaming for that oversized piece of hardware to be inside her... now.

Laxus smirked again when he saw Lucy's reaction to his nakedness, his pride and ego instantly growing to a slightly larger size. But that thought was quickly pushed aside by the memory of Lucy writhing beneath him, the way she clung to him, biting and rubbing his arms in her moment of utmost pleasure. He never had a girl cling to him like that, hugging him to her. They always just arched out, enjoying the pleasure he gave them, but Lucy. The way she pulled him to her, well, even without her screaming his name, her body actions screamed to him how much she needed him and wanted him.

"Laxus?" Lucy asked questioningly, when she saw him seeming lost in thought.

He immediately snapped back to attention, flashing her a quick smirk, as he positioned himself over her body, "Sorry Babe, was just picturing that face of yours when you came. So beautiful. I want to see that face again." then he frowned, "You know this will hurt?" he asked quietly.

Lucy nodded, "Yea. Though, even if I wasn't a virgin, I have a feeling it'd hurt. That thing is a beast." she said with a smile.

Laxus nodded, "And it's all yours. Lucky girl." He muttered, as he began sliding his cock up and down her wet folds, coating himself in her wetness, as he groaned with how amazing it felt.

Lucy moaned as he slid against her still sensitive skin, her body instantly beginning to build back up. Then she felt him stop, and when she felt him prodding at her entrance, she took a deep breath, and spread her legs further, smiling slightly as she felt his body settle between them.

Lucy turned her face towards Laxus, her eyes watching the way his brow furrowed, his eyes tightly closed, as he slowly slid into her. She watched his jaw tighten, and his breathing quicken, and then she cringed, as she felt him hit her thin virginal barrier. He paused for a second, and then withdrew a little, before with a final push, bringing himself fully inside her with one fluid motion.

Lucy gasped, and squeezed her eyes shut, her muscles clenching momentarily as the pain swept through her, but less than a minute later, it faded, leaving her with the absolute full feeling of Laxus buried deeply inside of her. His cock twitching every few seconds as he waited to gain contol, and for her pain to go away.

With a low moan, and experimental roll of her hips, Lucy opened her eyes, to find Laxus watching her cautiously, his eyes worried. She smiled reassuredly, and again rolled her hips, "Doesn't hurt anymore... Mm. Feels so good." she moaned out lightly, her hips rolling again, and another low breathy moan escaping as pleasure wound through her.

Laxus instantly grinned, and then lowered his head, kissing her deeply, as he pulledhimself out, stopping when the tip was just about to leave her, and then thrusting back in, in a single powerful snap.

Lucy eyes slammed opened, "LAXUS! Oh God. Again. More." she yelled, her hands reaching to his shoulders, gripping tightly as pleasure ripped through her.

Laxus smiled, and complied, whipping back out of her and back in, thrusting into her with enough force to send Lucy's body scooting up the blanket. His name again escaped her lips, but this time in a lower tone, as she arched her back, meeting his thrust with her hips.

Laxus continued his pace, roughly snapping in and out of her, basking in the tightness of her, somehow managing to keep his eyes open and watching, as her face, with eyes closed showed the insane amount of pleasure she was feeling. Seeing her mouthing his name, hearing the moans, and garbled version of his name that she murmured, he was loving it, and it spurred him on to drive into her faster.

Angling himself just slightly, he began pounding into what he knew to be her g-spot, and seeing the way her body reacted, her fingers clawing into his shoulder, he knew he'd been spot on.

Lucy cracked her eyes open, just in time to see his triumphant grin, before closing them again, her body rising up and down to meet his thrusts, as she climbed steadily to her peak. She could feel her body tightening, but she wanted to hold on, to come with Laxus, so she again opened her eyes, wanting to watch and see him.

Laxus had his eyes screwed tightly shut, a small sheen of sweat dusting his forehead, his mouth slightly parted as he moved in and out of her, fucking her with everything he had. Wanting to be closer to him, Lucy moved her head up, pressing her lips against his. Laxus instantly responded, kissing her back, lowering himself down so she didn't have to strain, never once letting up in his movement.

Lucy could feeling her muscles tightening more, and knew she was right on the edge, so reaching up, she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, holding him close, as she pulled away from his mouth, "Laxus, faster. Come with me." she called, her mind barely aware of the words she was saying.

Laxus body responded, not just picking up in speed, but suddenly a spark of lightning flickered down his entire body, adding a little extra speed, before focusing on his cock, sending intense jolts of vibration into her.

Lucy's eyes slammed shut as her orgasm shot through her, and she arched, her back leaving the ground as her mouth opened, screaming his name, as she bucked against him one final time, before again curling into him, clutching him, while still calling out. She felt Laxus shudder as he came into her, a low shout escaping past his lips as he succumbed to his own release, his lips finding her neck, and sucking it harshly, leaving a dark mark.

As the waves of pleasure again died down, Lucy turned her head, staying curled against him, and looked at Laxus, her eyes hazily eyeing him, "Cana was right. You are a beast." she murmured, before dropping back onto the blanket, her limbs refusing to work anymore.

Laxus chuckled, "Your beast." he muttered, as he lowered himself to the side of her, grabbing the blanket with one hand and pulling it over them, before grasping her body and hugging it close.

Lucy smiled and snuggled into his chest, "You used your magic." she murmured lazily.

Laxus nodded, "Mmm. Yea. I usually only do it with oral, but wanted to try it." he muttered back.

Lucy eyed him, a faint spark of excitement showing, "Oh, oral?" she whispered, her breath catching in excitement.

Laxus immediately smirked, "Oh yea Blondie. Can't wait to taste you." he said, squeezing her tighter in his arms, loving the feel of her hot naked body against his.

Lucy smiled, "Mmmm. That'll be fun. Tomorrow?" she asked, as she rubbed her face against his chest.

Laxus laughed, "Yea, sure babe. Whenever you want it." he answered.

Lucy smiled again, "Let's go to sleep then, so that tomorrow comes faster." she said excitedly, as she squeezed her eyes shut and started measuring her breathing.

Laxus watched her for a moment, and then smiled slowly, "Goodnight Lucy." he murmured.

Lucy responded with a slow caress of his back with her fingers, then she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Goodnight Laxus. Thank you." she whispered back.

He frowned, "For what?"

Lucy smiled, "For making love to me."

**Oh my gosh! Finally. This chapter was so long. But I love it. Every single line of it. I sincerely hope you do too. See you all next time.**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Deathsembrace**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

_It was cold. Unbearably cold. It permeated the air, seeping into her skin and and through her bones. Every step she took rattled them, sending small spikes of pain through her. Her knees refused to bend properly, every step was echoed with a loud clicking as her joints gave. _

_Her breathing was erratic. White puffs of air escaping, even as she tried to hold in strangled cries of panic. Something was after her. She could feel it staring at her. Feel it breathing hot breath down her neck. But every time she turned, trying to confront her fears, there was nothing._

_A strangled cry escaped her mouth, and she turned back to the never ending forest in front of her. She stumbled forward on her frozen limbs. Tree branches scraping and dragging at her cloths. Cutting her skin, and trying to hold her in place._

_A dull lifeless laugh broke the silent night. Bulbous green eyes appeared in front of her. Beside her. Behind her. Dark wings spread behind them, moving them closer. Clawed hands reached out to her, while wide gaping mouths frothed hungrily._

_Her heart stopped as she reached for her keys, but they were gone. Her eyes glanced wildly about, looking for where she dropped them, as the hands drew closer, the taloned fingers clacking together._

_As a last ditch effort, Lucy took a step back, throwing her hands up to cast a spell. But suddenly talons dug into her shoulder from behind. Lucy tried to open her mouth to scream out her spell, but pain laced through her face, as she felt the skin pulling and tugging, her mouth refusing to open. _

_A strangled sound echoed in her throat, as she reached her hands up to her face in horror, feeling the lips stitched close. Her eyes widened in fear and hopelessness, as she realized she was helpless. And alone._

Lucy woke up with a start, her heart hammering, as she sat up her eyes scanning the dark clearing for danger, even as the memories of her nightmare flooded her with images. Her hands immediately went to feel her mouth, as she remembered the final part, a sigh of relief escaping at the feel of her lips, slightly parted as harsh breaths escaped in and out.

Normal. Everything was normal and as it should be, she decided, as she finished her scan of the clearing. With a slump of her shoulders, Lucy again raised her hands to her face, and rested her head. She was getting sick of these damn nightmares.

"Lucy, you okay?" Laxus sleep laced voice mumbled, as he rolled over, propping himself up on an arm so he could blink tiredly at her.

Lucy turned to Laxus and smiled, "Yes. Just a nightmare. Sorry I woke you." she whispered.

Laxus frowned as he sat up fully, reaching his arms outward to pull Lucy into his chest. "What was it about this time?" he murmured softly.

Lucy sighed heavily, "The creatures. I lost my keys, and couldn't cast my spells because my mouth was sewn shut." she said with a grimace.

Laxus frown deepened, "You know that wouldn't happen. Your too strong now. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." he said, his voice strong, and threatening.

Lucy turned to him and smiled, "Well, with you as my protector, I'm sure nothing could ever happen." she said her voice teasing.

Laxus smiled for the first time since waking, "There's my girl." he murmured, then he looked around and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked, lifting his arms from her to stretch.

Lucy frowned, and looked for her clothes, spotting them a few feet away. Clasping her hand on the blanket, she stretched over to them, and touched Horologium's key. "3:45." she answered, as she turned back to him.

Laxus cracked his neck, then stood up, the blanket falling off him, as he towered above her, her eyes widening as she took in all his naked glory so early in the morning. With a sudden feeling of shyness, Lucy blushed, and turned her face down, staring intensely at the blanket.

She heard a low chuckle, and a ruffle of cloth, and then, "You can look now." Laxus amused voice cut over to her.

Lucy blushed even more at being caught, and looked up, finding that Laxus had pulled his pants on, and was reaching for his shirt. After putting it on, but leaving it unbuttoned, he grabbed her clothes, and walked them over to her. "Here." he said, with a small smile.

Luc smiled thankfully to him, and then put her clothes on when he conveniently turned away and made himself busy repacking the blankets. When she finished, she stood up, and immediately winced. "Ow." she muttered softly.

Laxus instantly turned to her, his face a mask of concern, "Sore?" he asked, with a guilty look.

Lucy shrugged, "Yea, sorry."

"Sorry? What for? I should be saying sorry." Laxus said with a frown as he moved over to her, and put his arms around her.

Lucy smiled, "I don't know, I guess I'm not sorry. Damn, I'm turning into Aries." Lucy said with a slight shake of her head, then she looked back up, "Don't be sorry either. I'm happy." she told him, a smile lighting her face up, as she again blushed, thinking about the previous night.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, as he shouldered his backpack, and started leading her through the woods. The two walked in silence for awhile, until Lucy realized she had no idea where they were, or where they were going. "Laxus, where are we going?" she asked.

Laxus turned to her, "My house. It's just another minute away." he offered, his deep voice making her insides quiver, as her eyes widened at being able to see where he lived. A small knot of excitement lit up in her stomach, and she grinned mischievously .

"Really, I get to see where you live?" Lucy said, drawing closer to his side, and flashing him her grin.

Laxus raised his eyebrow again, and shrugged, "Yea, we're dating, so why not? Keep it quiet though. Only my team, Gramps, and the S-class know where it is. I don't want the flame idiot stalking my house for fights." he said with a grimace.

Lucy smiled, "I won't tell. I don't want him stalking your house either. Is that it?" she said, pointing to a log cabin.

Laxus nodded, and then faltered as Lucy burst ahead of him, turning only to flash another grin, before running up onto the porch and to the door. Laxus shook his head, and hurried after, amused by her excited reactions. He supposed her sort of understood. He had been curious seeing what her place looked like, and girls would be even more curious about that shit.

Ignoring Lucy's exasperated hurry up look, he reached around her to unlock the door, and then stood back, as she pushed it open, and delved slowly inside.

Laxus raised his eyebrows again as she proceeded on tiptoe, and then rolled his eyes. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around and kissed her, smashing his lips against her. Lucy's eyes widened in shock, but then slammed shut, as she relaxed into the kiss. When he pulled away a moment later, she had a light redness to her cheeks, and a happy smile on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked, her exploration forgotten.

Laxus smirked back, "Because your cute."

Lucy blushed again, and then shrugged. "Whatever. It's exciting. Give me a tour?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

Laxus shrugged, and then reached for the light switch, illuminating the room they were in. "This is the entryway." He offered, his voice slightly mocking her excitement.

Lucy smacked his arm, "Gee, thanks Captain Obvious." she said, then moved forward, into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen." Laxus echoed behind her, continuing with his teasing.

Lucy turned to him and pouted, "Laaaxus. Don't make fun of me." she said, giving him puppy eyes.

Laxus smirked, "Fine. Come on, the dining rooms here, and the living room is through here." he said, finally quitting his teasing as he led her from room to room.

The house was very rustic. Wood floors, a giant stone fireplace with large beamed ceilings. The sofas were brown leather, and there were plants set in the corners of the room. Granite countertops in the kitchen, with stainless steel appliances. It was all very nice, and clean. Lucy was surprised to say the least.

"Wow, it's really nice, Laxus." Lucy said, as she walked around.

Laxus shrugged. "It's not bad."

"You don't like it?" Lucy asked curiously, as he led her to the last room, which she assumed was his bedroom.

"I just bought it because it was away from town. I wan't reinstated into Fairy Tail yet. I want to be a little closer. Especially if I become guild master. I don't want people trekking through the woods if they need to see me. Ever's been attacked by Vulcan's a few times. So don't come out here unless I'm with you, or I know your coming." he said, turning a serious eye on her.

Lucy frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can handle a vulcan. Hell, I can handle twenty vulcans. I'm S-class now." She said, flashing him a coy look as she entered the bed room.

Her eyes were first drawn to the giant bed. Covered with black blankets, and zebra striped pillowcases. A leather high backed chair sat in the corner of the room, as well as a large black bureau, with a mirror. Two doors were on the far wall. One open showing it was the bathroom, another closed, most likely a closet.

Lucy sighed as her eyes traveled back to the bed, and with a small smile, she flopped down onto it. Her eyes closed as she sighed happily, enjoying the soft comfort after her sleep on the hard forest floor.

Cracking an eye open, she found Laxus watching her with a small smile. Opening both eyes fully, she smiled invitingly, and patted the mattress beside her, while kicking her shoes to the ground.

Laxus grinned, and stepped forward, shrugging his still unbuttoned shirt off, as he joined her on the bed. With a happy sigh, Lucy cuddled into his side, her hand reaching up to stroke delicately over his chest, a smile lighting her face as she heard Laxus contented sigh.

Their silent enjoyment of each others company was suddenly broken by a puff of light, and a bounce on the mattress.

"Well well. Look who finally became a woman." Vulpecula purred. She was laying on her belly beside Lucy, her feet up and ankles twisted, while she looked at Lucy with a excited expression.

Lucy rolled her eyes, as Laxus sighed heavily. "What are you doing here, Vulpecula?" Lucy asked, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice. At any other time, she'd be thrilled for her Spirits company, but today, she just wanted to enjoy Laxus.

Vulpecula smiled deviously, "Oh, don't worry. I'm not staying. I know when I'm not exactly wanted. I just wanted to drop this off for you, and get a peek of those delicious abs of that gorgeous hunk of a man of yours." Vulpecula said, with a large smile, and a clap of her hands. Then she reached for something on the bed beside her, and tossed it to them. "Enjoy. Oh, and you can tell me about last night later." then, with a smile and wink, she disappeared.

Lucy frowned and reached for the object, which, upon inspection turned out to be a bottle of bubble bath. A smile slowly grew on her face as she read the label. Sitting up, she turned to Laxus and grinned, a devious smile matching Vulpecula's perfectly. "It's a bubble bath that apparently awakens your nerves and senses, like an aphrodisiac." she said excitedly, raising her eyebrows at Laxus.

Laxus immediately frowned and scoffed. "Like I need that." he stated, though his eyes too had a small bit of curiosity lighting them up.

Lucy shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I'll just take it by myself then." she said, as she slid off the bed, and walked to the bathroom, making sure to swing her hips enticingly. When she reached the bathroom door, she turned her head slightly, and flashed a teasing smile towards Laxus, who was sitting up and watching her intently.

She almost lost it right there, seeing those eyes staring at her, and the way he was bent forward, making his muscles stand out, and she couldn't help but flush as she again remembered the previous night. But, steadying herself, she started to close the bathroom door.

She caught a quick glimpse of Laxus jaw clenching, before the door closed completely. Then with a pout, she set to work. Walking over to the giant bathtub, she quickly turned the water on hot, and then dumped a quarter of the bottle in.

Almost instantly the bathroom was full of the inviting aroma of vanilla and oranges. Lucy smiled, as she began dropping her clothes to the floor, kicking them into a pile in the corner. She went over to the mirror while she waited for the bath to fill.

Frowning at her messy haired appearance, she quickly started looking for a brush. Opening the first drawer, she rolled her eyes. It was full of XXL condoms, that was just so Laxus, to have way more than anyone could possibly need or use. Opening up the next drawer, she found a comb, so she quickly picked it up and ran it through her hair.

Once her hair was combed, and she'd splashed some water on her face, she decided she looked a million times better. But then, she caught sight of his toothbrush, and frowned. Lifting a hand to her face, she tested her breath, and again frowned. With a quick peek at the door, and a mischievous grin, she picked up his toothbrush, and squirted some toothpaste on.

By the time she was finished brushing with her stolen toothbrush, the bath was full, the bubbles practically spilling out. Spinning on her heel, she turned the water off, and then dipped her toe in, again smiling when she felt how hot the water was, just the way she liked it.

Stepping in, she quickly sat, sinking down into the bubbles with a contented sigh, ignoring the slight burn from the water. She was just closing her eyes and leaning back, when she heard the door open, and Laxus came barreling in.

"You tell no one I took a goddamn bubble bath, got it Blondie?" Laxus growled, as he leveled her with a pouty glare. At her affirmative nod, he began undoing his belt, and pants, dropping them quickly to the floor while Lucy watched with a triumphant smile. Her nervousness at his nakedness was forgotten, as the bubbles were already working their magic, and her body was alight with the heat of arousal. Right now, she wanted nothing more than for Laxus to get into the bath were her.

After dropping his clothes in the laundry basket, Laxus walked over and grabbed two towels from a closet, setting them down on the counter by the tub. When he finished, he turned back to Lucy, and stopped still.

Lucy was looking at him like a cat watching it's prey. Her eyes were narrowed, her cheeks were flushed, her muscles tensed, as her hands held tightly onto the porcelain rim of the tub. When she saw him catch her eye, she grinned. "Coming?" she asked, her eyes running over his frame, stopping to appreciatively eye his growing length, the sight of her mindfucking him enough to turn him on.

With a smirk, Laxus stepped toward the bath, sliding in behind Lucy. Before he could even finish settling, Lucy had turned fully around, her arms snaking around his neck, and her legs straddling him. Her head bent down towards his neck, as she breathed deeply, her nose brushing against his skin as she inhaled his scent, mixed with the smell of the bath.

Laxus breath caught as her fingers traveled downwards, exploring his stomach, before grazing teasingly over his thighs and hips, all while she nuzzled and kissed lightly as his neck.

Laxus found himself slightly surprised at her actions. From everything that Lucy had told him, she had almost no experience with guys, but the way she moved and teased, and her confidence once things began heating up, were those of a woman who knew what she was doing. Then again, this could all be the work of the bubble bath, he thought, as he felt his skin begin to prickle, his senses coming to life, making everything seeming slightly heightened.

Feeling Lucy's hand slide against him again, Laxus groaned. The small action sent sparks of electricity tingling through him, and unable to help himself, he grabbed the back of Lucy's head, entangling his hand in her hand, and tugging her roughly upward, his lips seeking hers.

Lucy gasped into Laxus mouth as her body reacted almost violently to his kiss, her body pressing tightly against his, as she ground herself down on him. Feeling his hard length between her legs instantly had her moaning, and arching her back, as his tongue left her mouth, traveling down her neck and to her breasts. She felt him start biting and tugging lightly at her nipples with his teeth, and she began moving more steadily on top of him, trying to seek a rhythm that would satisfy the growing need inside of her, yet nothing she seemed to do would relieve her ache.

Laxus, seeming to feel the need within her, moved his hands to her hips, and lifted her up, than with one smooth motion, her moved her downwards, impaling her onto him. A loud yelp escaped her, as he filled her completely, her walls stretching to accommodate his thick length. Lifting his arms, he moved her upwards, sliding himself almost completely out, till just his tip was within her. Then, catching her eye, and staring intensely at her, he slammed himself upward, watching with satisfaction as her eyes closed, her head tipping back in pleasure as she let out a short moan.

Laxus began pumping steadily in and out of her, his hands helping her to move with him, as he lifted her up and down, the water sloshing out of the tub. Lucy tightened her hands onto his shoulders, while tipping her head to his, letting her lips glide temptingly against his lips.

Laxus groaned in reply to the teasing lip touch, and shifting his arm, slipped a hand from her hip to the back of her head, pushing her face back to his, their lips meeting in a frenzy. His other hand stayed lifting her hip, as he continuously embedded himself within her, the noises from her mouth rising in pitch, as the feelings and warmth in her body escalated.

Lucy twisted and twirled her tongue around his, the heat from the bath rising around her, making her feel fuzzy and lightheaded, immersing her completely in the overly intense feelings of her body. Every stroke from Laxus sent fiery shocks jolting through her body, and unable to take anymore, she threw her head back, screaming out her release, as Laxus slammed into her one final time, finishing with a shudder, and a low groan.

Gradually, Lucy and Laxus other senses started to return, as the magic of the bath faded away, it's work finished. Laxus gently lifted Lucy up, sliding himself out of her, as he stood the both of them up.

"Wow." he breathed quietly.

Lucy, her body still shaking slightly, nodded her head, and let herself lean against Laxus tall frame. "Yea, wow. We definitely owe Vulpecula a thank you."

Laxus nodded his head, as he reached for a towel, and wrapped it around the girl, "Yea..." he mumbled as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"So, you liked the bath then?" Lucy asked, tipping her head up to look at him with an amused, teasing look.

Laxus grinned widely, "Fuck ya. I'll take a bath with you whenever the hell you want." he said, with a low chuckle at the end.

Lucy smiled again, "Good. Now, let's go to bed. You mentioned something about using your magic with your tongue?" she asked, with devilish grin.

**And done. A little shorter than the last one:) Im going to be keeping my chapters at a more manageable length from now on. But, the updates may be quicker. I say may, because I'm starting work on two more stories. Oh, you guys are going to LOVE THEM! Keep your eyes open for them:) **

**The first one will be posted on Leoslady4ever's page, and that'll be a LaLu collaboration between me and her, called Stay With Me. The second will start on Nicole4211's page, and then jump between Leoslady and my page, the three of us are writing it together:) I think it's going to be called My Night With You.. and You... and You...**

** Anyway, I'll keep you updated on them. PM for any questions. **

**Let me know what you thought of my latest chapter:)**

**Deathsembrace. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Laxus followed Lucy out of the bathroom, and watched as she dropped excitedly to the bed, her legs curling underneath her as she watched him stride purposefully towards her. He had a slight grin to his face, and his eyes watched her with an intense stare, promising ultimate pleasure.

Her insides churned as she backed up, making room him as the mattress dipped under his weight, and he knelt in front of her, his small smile spreading into a larger grin as he grasped her chin lightly between his thumb and fingers.

"So, you want to see what I can do with my mouth?" Laxus murmured, his voice deep, his lips brushing against her cheek as he moved towards her ear. He finished the statement with a flick of his tongue over her neck, ending with a sharp bite on her ear.

Lucy trembled in anticipation as her mind lost focus, and she found herself unable to do anything but nod her head, a light pant escaping her mouth. She watched as Laxus again pulled away, brushing his hands down over her skin, goosebumps rising along the way, until his hands reached the top of her towel. He thumbed his hands delicately over the fabric while gazing intently into her eyes, allowing his fingers to slip off and dust lightly over her skin. He continued this, building up her anticipation, before in a single action, he grabbed the towel with one hand, ripped it off her and throwing it behind him, while simultaneously laying his palm on her shoulder and pushing her backwards onto the bed.

Lucy's back hit the soft mattress as she gasped in surprise, her body sprawling beneath Laxus, who was now bent over her, his grin dark and his eyes storming. His hands again pressed onto her body, moving down her sides, and then up her flat stomach to grasp her breasts, his thumbs reaching up to her pebbled tips, and rolling over them.

Lucy gasped and tightened her muscles, rolling her back off the bed, as she responded eagerly to his touch, her every action crying for more. Another gasp escaped as she felt his hot mouth surround her nipple, his tongue swirling once around it before flicking it, and then repeating the motion over and over. As Lucy's back again began to arch off the bed, his palm flattened over her stomach, pushing her down flat, as he released her nipple with a long suck, ending in a pop.

He lifted his head and flashed her a crooked grin before dipping his head back to her other breast, lavishing it with the same treatment. Lucy's hand reached down to his head, her fingers combing through his hair, as she held his head to her body, her nails digging in whenever his tongue would flick her tip, as she let out a breathy gasp.

When Laxus lips again left her breast, he did it by trailing his tongue down into her valley, and then scattering open mouthed kisses over her belly. He continued his kisses all around her belly button before dipping into it and licking it slowly, a smile spreading over his face as she began to squirm beneath him.

Instead of moving on down to her now dripping center, he moved back, his ears picking up the low groan of displeasure at his ignorance of her need. As he continued his teasing kisses, he lifted a single hand to hover over the soft curls covering her pussy, then, as he again dipped his tongue into her belly button, he dropped a single finger, through her curls, and down her slit, dipping into her warm depths, before sliding lightly back up and off.

Lucy writhed off the bed, a sharp cry issuing as he touched his finger down on her. Finally, she thought, as her cry left her lips. Her thoughts turned desperate as his stroke finished and his hand again left her. With a needy look she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his dark teasing ones as he again let his tongue trail out, his head hovering right above her center, and then he dipped down.

Lucy again cried out as she felt his warm mouth engulf her clit, giving it a gentle suck, before keeping his tongue gentle and soft, he slid it down her cleft and back up again, licking her whole. Then, twisting his head, his lips met her nether ones, as he kissed her lightly, reaching out his tongue to swirl over her before dipping into her core and prodding at her insides, then sliding back out, and sucking her clit into his mouth.

Lucy mind was blowing up. Her body was trembling and shaking. She could feel sweat gathering behind her bent knees as he continued teasing, bring her up to a high, before letting it die down, and then bringing her right back up. His contented and pleasurable groans sent sparks and vibrations through her, warming her ears with the simple sounds of happiness, letting her know that he was immensely enjoying his time teasing and pleasuring her.

As Laxus tongue again left her core, his nose brushing her clit lightly, Lucy let out another groan, her body beyond desperate for her orgasm. Then her eyes widened as she felt the tell tale scent of magic in the air, and she noticed a light flickering just in time to feel vibrating fingers dip into her core, his mouth opening to suck on her clit in rhythm, and with every suck, his fingers would thrust sharply into her.

Lucy screamed out as his fingers pulsed inside of her, his mouth sucking her inside of him, his tongue twisting around her, and then she came, flying apart beneath him, screaming his name over and over, and his tongue and fingers drew out every last tremble and shudder her body could give him.

When he finally finished, her body slumped to the bed, and she couldn't even muster the energy to look up at him. Her vision was suddenly darkened by his face appearing above her, a proud smile lighting his face as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Wow. I think that's the loudest I've ever heard someone scream my name." he teased, ending with a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

Lucy and blushed and smiled unsurely, "Sorry?"

Laxus smiled smugly, and again kissed her, this time his lips meeting her and drawing her into a passionate tangle of tongues. When he pulled away, he looked at her with slightly dazed eyes, and smiled, "Don't be. I love it. I love everything about you." he muttered, his voice turning breathy at the end, as his gaze descended over her body.

Lucy smiled again, and arched under Laxus scrutiny, pressing her chest forward, and then giving her hips a light provocative wiggle. Then, when he turned his face back towards her, she smiled playfully, "Your turn?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Laxus raised his eyebrows as she started to move into position, but he stopped her. "Not now. Right now, we're going to see if you like it rough. You good with that?" he asked, his eyes again darkened as the twist of her thighs together told her she was definitely in for it.

She needlessly nodded her head, as Laxus lifted her up off the bed, gripping her hips and guiding her across the room, stopping when her back was pressed into the wall. Almost the minute her skin touched the cool surface, she bent her head forward, tangling her lips and tongue against his.

He kissed her roughly, biting and tugging at her lips, more of an attack than a kiss, but Lucy went with it. She adapted her kisses to match his, biting his lip just as sharply, and digging her fingers roughly into his shoulders as she ground down on him, moving her still wet folds over the length of his hardened cock.

With a low groan, Laxus detached himself from the kiss, and lifted her higher, then snapping his hips back, he thrust them forward, penetrating into her in a quick, fluid motion.

Laxus grunted again as his cock was surrounded and then clenched by her wet pussy, the loud sound of her ass slamming into the wall behind her like music to his ears.

Closing his eyes, he tipped his head forward, resting it lightly on her shoulder as he continued slamming in and out of her, enjoying the moans bursting forth from his girl as he drove relentlessly into her, his hand reaching up to tangle into the roots of her hair, grasping it tightly and using it to tip her head back.

He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest as she arched with him, her mouth opening in a scream as she clenched around her, her orgasm breaking through her body as she felt him come inside her, a low groan issuing from his mouth as he finished.

As her shaking limbs calmed down, Lucy began to giggle, earning an amused, questioning stare from Laxus. With a shake of her head, Lucy dropped her head to Laxus shoulder and sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around his sweaty body. "I think I need another shower." she murmured softly.

Laxus grunted softly and then moved his nose to her hair, scrunching his face when it tickled him, "Technically you took a bath earlier." he murmured, earning a slight scoff from the blonde.

Lucy lifted her head again, and with a slight push of her hands telling him to let her down, she again spoke, "True, very well then. I need to take a shower. I wanted to go to the guild today." she said, flashing him a hopeful smile.

Laxus gently set her down, after removing himself from her body, and nodded. "That's fine. I have to see Gramps anyway."

Lucy stretched her muscles out, as she looked at Laxus curiously, "About?" she asked.

Laxus sighed, "The mission, gotta let him know we found more of those things. Then we'll inform the council, and they'll issue a request to find out who is creating them." he explained.

Lucy cringed when he mentioned the creature, but she nodded at his explanation and then turned and headed into the bathroom, stopping only to ask if he was joining her, and then smiling as he trailed her into the bathroom and shower.

When they had finished scrubbing each other down, they left his house. After stopping quickly at hers so she could change into fresh attire, they arrived at their destination. Holding hands, they walked into the double doors, smiling as people waved to them. Ignoring the surprised looks of the few who hadn't heard that the two of them were together.

They made their way to the bar where Laxus ordered a beer, and then parted ways, Laxus heading for his grandfather's office, as Lucy looked for someone to talk to. Seeing none of her usual friends around, her eyes settled on someone she knew she should get to know, and who had become a friend to one of her Spirits. Standing up from the bar, and with milkshake in hand, she made her way over to Bixlow.

The man flashed her a tattooed, pointed tongue grin as she sat beside him, "Hey, it's cosplayer queen." he called as she sat, his babies echoing and giggling around him.

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "I'm never gonna lose that nickname am I?" she asked wryly.

Bixlow smirked and shook his head, "Nope, you get a nickname from me and it sticks. How was your date with my main man?" he then asked.

Lucy smiled, her eyes turning dreamy, and Bixlow burst out laughing, "That good, eh?" he asked, his babies continuing their laughter all around him.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Yea, that good. I can see why you guys all love him. He's amazing." she said, tipping her head and smiling.

Bixlow nodded, "Yea. He's pretty great. A lot of people made fun of me for my babies, or were creeped out by me because of them, but he always accepted me." Bixlow said, lowering his voice as he divulged that small piece of his past.

Lucy smiled, "Yea, I won't lie, they creeped me out at first. Of course, you were using them to attack me..." she trailed off, flashing him an accusing stare, and then smiling and shrugging.

Bixlow nodded his head, and a chuckled, "Yea, but you kicked my ass. God, I thought Laxus would kill me when he found out the big breasted blonde chick got the better of me. I was planning in my head of how I'd say Gray had weakened me, and you'd taken me by surprise.. But, then I didn't want to lie to him. Anyway, then I didn't have to explain, and it all turned out good in the end."

Lucy scowled when he called her big breasted, but her mind also traveled back to when Laxus had said just that. Calling her the big breasted newbie, and saying he'd help defeat Phantom if she'd be his woman. With a shake of head, Lucy mused on the fact that she had somehow ended up being his woman. Falling in love with the very man, that at the time she been seriously offended and disgusted by. Though, thinking back, she also remembered having a faint sense of pride that such a good looking, powerful man wanted her as his woman.

Frowning, Lucy turned to Bixlow, "Did he mean what he said back then? When Phantom was attacking? Did he really want me as his woman, or just a one night stand?" she asked curiously.

Bixlow shrugged, "Not sure. You'd have to ask him. I might remember him mentioning that he wished he had a woman, mostly so that he didn't have to go to bars to pick up chicks, instead there'd be one waiting at home for him. But, you were, or are pretty beautiful, so he might have meant it seriously... Or he might have just wanted to fuck the virginity right out of you." he finished, with loud raucous laugh.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, "You know your a total perv right?" she asked, eyeing him like he might be contagious.

Bixlow nodded, "Yea, but your Spirit likes it... Can she come out and play?" he asked, and Lucy just knew he had a hopeful expression on under his visor.

Lucy shook her head and smiled, "Yea, but be good to her." she ordered, as she pulled out the key to call her Spirit.

When Vulpecula arrived, she saw Bixlow, and immediately flushed happily. Twisting her arms together, she blinked coyly at him, and smiled, "Oh, Bixlow, my favorite person in the world, beside's my dear Goddess, Lucy." she purred, as she swayed forward and sat herself in his lap, her hands trailing to his neck and playing with the edges of his helmet.

"She Liiiiiikes him." all Bixlow's babies called, rolling out their tongues as they danced above them.

Lucy laughed and stood up saying, "I'll leave you two on your own. Have fun guys." then she left, shaking her head and smiling.

She made her way back to the bar and pouted when she saw the Guild devoid of any people she wanted to talk to, so shrugging, she made her way up the stairs, and towards Master's office, stopping in front of it and knocking lightly, unsure if she would be welcome.

After hearing Master's voice echo and calling out for her to come in, she opened the door just enough to slip inside, and smiled to the Master and his grandson. "Hey.. Can I join you?" she asked, shifting her feet as she glanced at Laxus with an unsure expression.

Before Macarov could offer an answer, Laxus smiled from his chair, and held an arm out to her, "Yea, get over here." he said, as he reached out to her.

Lucy smiled again, and with a quick glance at Master, and seeing his affirmative nod, she scooted across the room, and was about to sit in a chair beside Laxus, when he surprised her by grasping her wrist, and tugging her onto his lap.

Lucy immediately blushed, and tried to stand and move away, but when she heard only an amused chuckle from Master Macarov, she relaxed, leaning her body back into Laxus, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Welcome Lucy, and your welcome here with Laxus whenever you want. I'm very happy two are together. Is Laxus treating you well?" Macarov asked, raising his eyes suspiciously at Laxus.

Lucy smiled, and wrapped an arm around Laxus shoulder, "Yes. He's always treated me good though, ever since I broke off from my team." Lucy said, flashing an adoring smile at Laxus, somewhat surprising him, as he turned away and tried to hide a small blush.

Master Macarov laughed loudly, "Well, I've very glad to hear it."

Laxus turned back and gave his Gramps a small smile, then turned to Lucy, "I just finished telling Gramps about the job. We already informed the council, so they'll be posting a job within a week for it. We were wondering if you'd want to come with me, and the Raijinshuu for it?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "Of course." she said, with a happy smile. She'd get to be with Laxus again. And, she'd have the whole week with him, since they'd have to wait for the request to be posted. She was happy too, because she hadn't spent much time at the guild due to her training, and missions with Erza, so this would be her chance to catch up to everyone.

"Good, I'm glad you'll go. I wanted two S-class on this mission. I have a bad feeling about this. The creatures have already been tracked to two different facilities, both of which were destroyed. Yet, more keep coming." Master said, trailing off at the end.

Lucy made a small thinking noise, and frowned, while Laxus turned to stare out the window, as he also mulled it over in his thoughts.

"So, you think someone's behind it?" Lucy asked, turning towards Macarov.

Macarov sighed, "It's the only thing that makes sense. Someone is doing the main research, or paying someone to do the main research, so when one facility is wiped out, another just pops up."

Lucy frowned, "The machinery they use, it must be expensive, have they tried tracking where it's coming from, or whose paying for it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Master frowned. "I don't know. You'd have to contact the Guild's who took the previous requests. One was Bacchus, and the other was the Sabertooth dragons." Macarov said, frown lines prominent on his face, and he touched his fingers together thoughtfully under his chin.

Lucy looked to Laxus, and shrugged, "Want to do some traveling this week? Find out what we can about their missions, so we can not only destroy the facility, but maybe root out the main problem?" she asked. Then, she paused, and turned toward the older man, "If that's okay with you, Master?" she asked, nervous about just assuming.

Master smiled, and nodded, "Of course. Your S-class now Lucy. You can do what you think is right. And please, you've been in the Guild for years now, your S-class, and your dating my grandson, call me Gramps." Master said, smiling kindly towards her.

Lucy flushed, and nodded her head, "Thanks, Gramps." she said, testing the word, and finding she liked it. She'd never known her grandparents. Hell, she'd barely known her own parents. She loved her new family a Fairy Tail. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of. And more.

Laxus squeezed her thigh, and smiled when she glanced at him, "Leave tomorrow? Sabertooth or Quatro Cerberus?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Umm, how about Quatro Cerberus. You know the Master right, Goldmine is it?" she asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yea, he's friends with Gramps."

Mastr Macaorv stood up from behind his desk, "I'll call him later and let him know your coming, and I'll send a message to Sabertooth too. For now, I'm going to go have a drink." he said, smiling widely as he walked to the door humming, all prior worries set aside.

Lucy stayed in Laxus arms, since he seemed to make no move to leave. Leaning back more, she rested her head on his shoulder and turned her face towards his, smiling as she saw his serious expression. His eyebrows downturned, his mouth set in a firm line, his eyes dark and serious. She loved when he looked like that, and he seemed oblivious to her stare.

After some time, he came out of his thinking spell and turned to find her gazing tenderly at him. His face immediately crinkled into a smile, and he tipped his head towards her affectionately. "Your beautiful." he murmured to her.

Lucy blushed and her heart skipped a beat as she smiled, "Thanks. I love when you look all serious like that. It's hot." she said, her blush darkening, as Laxus grinned again.

"Your cute when you blush." Laxus said, continuing their sweet talk, and making her blush continue to stain her face.

Lucy shook her head, trying to rid her face of the heat, and then pouted at him, "Your cute when you blush too, even when you try and hide it. Actually, more so when you try and hide it." she said, laughing as he turned away from her and frowned as a blush lit his cheeks.

Lucy reached out and turned his head back to her, "Don't turn away. I like it. I like seeing all sides of you. Serious, bashful, awkward, playful, rough, pervy, funny. Your a great guy." Lucy finished, smiling as she lightly trailed her hand against his chest.

Laxus looked at her seriously, "You really like all sides of me?" he asked her, his eyes staring into hers.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. I do. Even raging jealous Laxus." she said, opening her eyes in mock fright, and shuddering against him.

Laxus burst out laughing, and Lucy soon joined, her eyes watching as he loosened up in front of her. "So, I'm looking forward to working with your team, I talked with Bixlow earlier. I asked him something, and he said to ask you. When you asked me to be your woman, during the Phantom thing, did you really want me as your girlfriend then?" she asked him.

Laxus frowned, "I guess. I would have been happy. But, it wasn't because I knew and liked you, it was just because you were hot and gorgeous and I wanted to bang you. But, yea, if you had said yes, I would have come and helped. And then probably made your life hell repaying the favor." he answered, looking ashamed.

Lucy smiled, "Don't be upset over it, I was just wondering. I actually remember getting an ego boost off it anyway. I mean, yea it was rude and all, but there was also the fact that one of the hottest, and possibly the most powerful guy at the guild wanted me like that." she said with a shrug.

Laxus grinned, "Well, your ego must be crazy now that I like you for more than just those amazing looks of yours." he said, raising his brows.

Lucy laughed, "Maybe a little. But same goes to you." she added.

Laxus nodded his head, "Oh yea. Now come on. I want to show you off in the guild.. And, I'm out of beer." he added, grinning slightly.

**A little shorter, but he update was quicker... Also, for those of you who haven't already seen it. The new story I'm starting with Leoslay4ever has been posted on her page. Give it a read:) The next chapter will be posted by me, so keep an eye out. **

**As always, I love hearing what you all thought, and thanks for reading:)**

**Deathsembrace137**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Laxus took Lucy's hand and led her out of Gramps office, and down to the bar. As they walked down the stairs, Lucy again noted the lack of people at the guild and frowned. It wasn't normal for Fairy Tail to be so empty.

When they reached the bar, they both sat down, and Mira walked over with a new beer for Laxus, somehow knowing it was exactly what he wanted. As she handed it to him, she turned to Lucy, "Anything for you?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I'm good. Do you know where everyone is though?" she asked, gesturing to the empty guildhall.

Mira smiled and nodded, "Yes, they're all at the beach. Juvia said something about wanting to go swimming, and Gray was going with her. Lisanna wanted to go too, so then Natsu went. Erza followed, to keep the boys out of trouble. Then since they were all going, everyone else followed. I was going to head there myself in a few minutes. What about you guys, you want to come?" Mira asked with a warm smile.

Lucy grinned happily, "Yes, we'd love too!"

"No." Laxus said at the same time, stopping and cringing when he heard Lucy say yes.

Both girls turned to him when he said no, and Lucy pouted. "Laxus, you don't want to go?" she asked, her voice clearly sad.

Laxus sighed, "I don't like the beach. But, I'll go if you want me to." he answered, his face drawn into a grimace.

Lucy sighed, "No, we don't have to go. I don't want to make you. Is that where Bixlow and Vulpecula went?" Lucy asked turning back towards Mira.

Mira nodded, "Yes, though, they had to stop at Bixlow's house first so he could change, and well, with the way they were going on, who knows if they'll actually leave there." she said, with a frown and a shake of her head.

Lucy looked at Mira questioningly when she frowned, "What's wrong with that?" she asked, surprised that Mira Matchmaker wasn't seeming happy about the fact that Bixlow liked someone.

Mira sighed and frowned some more, "It's just that she's a Spirit. That relationship can go nowhere, so I don't like it. Not to mention the way she flirts around with everyone. I don't get it." she said with a shaking of her head.

Lucy frowned, and felt anger simmering inside of her. She didn't like someone speaking against her spirits, even if it was a slightly valid point. She was about to open her mouth to stick up for Vulpecula, when Laxus set his mug down loudly, earning a stare from both ladies.

"Bixlow has never been interested in a serious relationship before. If he likes Vulpecula, they'll figure it out. Not you or anyone else. He's a grown man. As for her flirting. It's a part of who she is. And Bixlow knows that about her, so if it doesn't bother him, it shouldn't bother you." he said, his gaze hard and unflinching, sticking up for both his friend, and Lucy's Spirit.

Before Mira could reply, Laxus took Lucy's hand in a firm hold, and led her out of the guild. They both heard Mira shout she was sorry after them, and Lucy wanted to go back, but, feeling the tenseness to Laxus muscles, she knew he needed a few minutes.

Laxus was leading her down the street at a fast pace, and Lucy was struggling to keep up. Having to do a half jog in order to keep up with his lengthy strides. "Laxus, can you slow down a tad." Lucy finally asked, while tugging on his hand slightly.

Immediately, Laxus stopped and turned to face her. "Sorry." he muttered. Then he released her hand, and frowned when she flexed it a few times, "Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

Lucy shook her head, "No, not at all. Are you okay though, what was that about?" she asked, as she again reached for his hand, smiling when the it completely enveloped hers, his thumb running smooth soothing circles on her wrist.

Laxus sighed, "Bixlow had a tough life before I met him. Because of his magic, and his dolls. I don't like people talking shit about him." he said, as he began walking again.

Lucy frowned, "Hm, yea, he mentioned something like that to me. Just about being made of fun. But that you accepted him." Lucy said, her voice thoughtful.

Laxus nodded, "Yea. His parents kicked him out when he was 8, after he accidentally controlled one of them when he was angry. He didn't even know it was possible for him to do that. A complete accident. I met him soon after, found him in the woods talking to his dolls. We became friends and I brought him back to Fairy Tail with me. Freed and Evergreen joined up a year later. But, Bixlow was the first." he explained.

Lucy smiled up at him, "Hm, I always figured that Freed would have been the first. Since he's so ...overly devoted to you. Well, I guess the others are too." she added after a moments thought. "Still, that's horrible about his parents. That seems to happen a lot though, doesn't it? Parents of mages abandoning their children, or sending them away."

Laxus nodded, "Yea, they don't understand it, and are afraid to get hurt. Or they just don't feel like they can help their children learn, so they send them off."

Lucy smiled again, "That's why I love our guild. It's a family for everyone and anyone whose lost theirs."

Laxus nodded, and then stopped, causing Lucy to glance up and realize they were at her apartment, "Alright, go change into your suit. I'll be back in a few minutes to get you." he said with a frown.

Lucy tilted her head, "What? I thought we weren't going to the beach?" she asked in confusion.

Laxus sighed, "Yea, but your friends are there, and you want to see them, and I want you to be happy, so I'll go." he answered, his face finally upturning into a half smile at his girlfriends expression.

Lucy smiled widely, and stepped forward, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks Laxus." she said as she pulled away. Then, she turned and walked into her house, this time the loud boom of thunder signaling his leaving making her smile instead up jump or cower in fright.

After changing into her suit, and grabbing a bag stuffed with a towel and other beach necessities, Lucy went outside. A few moments later, and she felt her hair prickle, as the electricity gathered, and a moment later, Laxus boomed and crackled into existence beside her.

She grinned when she saw him, dressed in his lightning covered swim shorts, with a tight black muscle shirt, a black towel draped over his shoulder. He had a tight slightly annoyed look to his face, but, in her opinion, it just made him look sexier. Besides, she knew it wouldn't take much for her to turn his frown into a smile.

Stepping forward, she lightly ran her hand down his arm, unabashedly admiring the way he looked, as her breathing quickened. Then, smiling, she turned up to him, "You look good." she stated.

He smirked, "You like it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy nodded, "Oh yes. I like anything that shows off all those sexy muscles. Though, I sorta miss the jacket too." she added after a moment.

Laxus grinned, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grabbing her beach bag with his empty hand and carrying it for her. "You can see the coat anytime, believe me when I say, me and the beach won't be happening often." he said, his frown again marring his face.

Lucy frowned then too, "Why don't you like the beach? I'd think you'd like it. A bunch of girls in bikinis. And you were out at the pool at the guild the other day." she added.

Laxus nodded, "Yea, but the pool at the guild was different, I wasn't going swimming. I don't like swimming because I can't use my magic without electrocuting a bunch of innocent bystanders. At the guild I'm more relaxed." he explained.

Lucy turned to him and flashed a large grin, "Oh, that's all. Well, in that case, don't worry about it. I have Aquarius, she can take care of anything water related. So, as long as you're with me, everything will be fine. And, if the whatever that's attacking is too strong for me, then I can use Aquarius to knock me and all the other people out of water, and then you don't have to worry about shocking anyone. But, I doubt anyone or anything is going to attack at the ocean." she finished with a shrug, and a triumphant grin at squashing away his misgivings.

Laxus thought about it for a second, and then shrugged, "I guess your right." he said after a moment. "But, it still makes me uncomfortable."

Lucy then pouted, "Aw, the great powerful Laxus, admitting his weakness." she teased, lightly squeezing his bicep, as she purred out the words great and powerful.

Laxus then smirked, "So sassy. What am I gonna do with you." he growled, his eyes turning dark.

Lucy smiled, "Hmm, I don't know, but with that look in your eyes, you can do whatever you want, because that looks promises it'll be good." she said, leaning towards him, her own eyes bright with teasing excitement.

Laxus smirked again, and suddenly, Lucy was pulled through an alley, and behind a row of buildings. He pressed Lucy up against the back of a building, and ground his already aroused body into her, not caring that it was the full light of day, and anyone could potentially see them. "Whatever I want, huh?" he asked, as he again bucked into her.

Lucy looked up at him, dazed, breathless, and awed. All she could do was nod her head, her mind lost in thinking erotic delicious thoughts, and her body rushing on the adrenaline of doing it somewhere they could get caught.

"Oh, so you guys decided to go to the beach? Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mira's voice suddenly cut off Lucy's imaginations, and sending an immediate kill to her drive of emotions.

Both blondes turned to her, and while Laxus rolled his eyes and turned back away, hiding his erection behind the curves of Lucy's body, Lucy just smiled at Mira, "Yup, we did. We were just on our way. Actually, why don't you and I continue, and Laxus can meet up with us in a few minutes. He was just going to go get me a sandwich to eat anyway." she said, as she scooted past Laxus, took hold of Mira's arm, and led her away, flashing a quick apologetic look at a deeply scowling Laxus.

"So, Lucy. Now that we're alone, tell me all about you and Laxus." Mira said, her voice hopeful, and her eyes practically bursting with hearts.

Lucy laughed quietly while shaking her head, "Um, not much to tell. It just happened. First though, sorry about earlier. I'm protective of my Spirits, and Laxus is protective of his team." Lucy said, glancing at Mira, and smiling a small apologetic smile.

Mira smiled warmly at Lucy, "Oh, don't apologize. I shouldn't have said anything. Laxus was completely right. I'm glad he spoke up. I'm too nosy sometimes." Mira said, as she guiltily lowered her head.

Lucy laughed, and then grinned widely, "Well, how about this, I'll tell you about me and Laxus, if you tell me about you and Freed. And yes, I know you two are secretly dating, and no, neither Laxus or I have told anyone else." Lucy said, answering any questions Mira might have.

Mira blushed, "So, Laxus did tell you. Freed wondered. How long have you known?" she asked.

Lucy smiled, "Umm, since the day I caught Natsu and Lisanna in my apartment."

Mira turned and gave her a look of surprise, "Oh? I didn't know you and Laxus were together even then." she said, with a slight bewildered shake of her head.

Lucy shook her head, "We weren't. Still just friends. But, we were getting closer. And, I suppose there were feelings, unspoken ones, but they were there." Lucy said, smiling as she recalled that day.

Mira laughed, "Well, let's see. Freed and I have been slowly drawing closer since the Fantasia festival. He was always out on jobs, but whenever he was back, we'd talk for a bit. It took him awhile to ask me out though. He was very unsure about it, because of his past, and then also, he's very private, so he doesn't want too many people knowing. He also wanted to wait for Laxus to be back, so he could talk with him about it. He sees Laxus as his best friend." Mira explained, smiling as she talked about her secret boyfriend. "It's actually nice knowing that you know. Lisanna and Elfman don't even know. I suppose Evergreen might, but if she does, she never said anything. I wish I could tell Lisanna. But, she'd tell Natsu, and then everyone would know. Well, moreso than that, I wish Freed didn't feel the need to keep a secret." she said, with a sad smile.

Lucy frowned. "You should talk to him about it. Tell him your an open person, and you want to talk to people about it. You can talk to me whenever. But, it's not fair for him to ask for it to be kept a complete secret. Especially from your family. Not to mention, you guys have been together for weeks now, what does he expect, for you to keep the relationship a secret the entire time?"

Mira shrugged, "I know, your right. I should talk to him about it. Thanks Lucy. So, you and Laxus? Also, about the other day, with Cana..."

Lucy held up her hand stopping Mira, "It's fine. I knew Laxus had been with other girls, I just didn't realize I knew some of them. It was just a little shocking. I just felt a little insecure, Cana had assumed wrong, and I lied about us having already made that leap. I mean, now we have. But we hadn't done it yet back then. And I just. I mean, Cana and you are both gorgeous, and I know I'm prety too, but you guys have a sexiness factor, that I don't know that I have. Laxus likes me though, and only wants me, he was very reassuring." Lucy said, blushing as she smiled towards Mira.

Mira smiled back, and put her arm over Lucy's shoulder, "Believe me when I say, never in all my years of knowing Laxus, have I, or Freed for that matter, seen him like how he is with you. He's relaxed, and happy. And, well, the way he looks at you. He's clearly in love with you. And if your the woman he loves, than there's noone sexier to him than you. It's just how love works." Mira said, her voice gentle and motherly.

Lucy smiled widely, "Thanks Mira. So, you really think he loves me?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Mira laughed, "Oh, I'm sure of it. I have a sixth sense about these things." she explained in a low girlish whisper.

Lucy laughed out loudly, "Really, which is why you've tried to set me up with both Natsu and Gray?" she asked, tilting her head and flashing an accusing look at Mira.

Mira pouted, "Well, it would have been cute. But, I like Laxus better. And not just because Juvia would kill you, or because Lisanna is in love with Natsu. Laxus just suits you, and your so good with him."

Lucy smiled again, "Well, thanks. I agree. Laxus is.. he's just great." she finished, shrugging as she again blushed.

Mira laughed, and pulled Lucy into a hug, "Oh, Lucy. Your so happy, and cute when your in love." she said, pulling back to smile teasingly.

Lucy pouted, but was saved from responding by the sight of Laxus rounding a corner ahead of them, heading for the beach. The minute Lucy saw him, she wanted to take off running to join him, and with a quick look at Mira, and Mira's waving her away, she did just that.

As she neared him, Laxus glanced back to see who was running after him, and seeing Lucy, he stopped completely, turning around just in time to catch her in a hug. He smiled as she hugged him, her tiny arms wrapping tightly around him, and the expression on her face, so full of excitement and happiness, making happier him than he'd ever felt.

When she pulled away, he chuckled slightly at her sudden abashed expression, "Did ya miss me, Blondie?" he asked, not wanting to miss the opportunity to tease her and hopefully make her do that cute pout.

Lucy pouted, making him smile, but then she smirked, and brushed past him, snagged the bag of sandwiches out of his hand as she walked past. Then as she walked ahead of him, she flashed a coy look, "You? Nope. I just wanted my sandwich." she said, her voice sassy, and she flung him a teasing look.

Laxus eyes darkened, and he leapt forward, catching up to her in a single stride, laughing as she burst into uncontrollable giggles when he wrapped his hands around her sides, and pulled her into him. "Oh, really? Just the sandwiches." he murmured into her ear, letting his lips move against her silky skin, smirking when she wriggled and arched against him, pressing her backside towards his manhood.

"Tell me you missed me." Laxus whispered into her ear, as he moved one hand into the top of her skirt teasingly, and the other slid up her stomach, over her ribcage, just barely skimming the underside of her breasts.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath, her eyes flickering around to see if anyone was around, besides Mira, who should be catching up to them any minute. Not wanting her to see them like this, she quickly acquiesced to his request, "Yes. I missed you. I always miss you." she quickly whispered back, sighing in relief when he released her.

Laxus grinned, "Good girl." he murmured, patting her head, and grinning again as she pouted. "Come on, let's go to the beach." he said, taking her hand and leading her off, though, first waiting for Mira to catch up to them.

When they made it to the beach, the first thing Lucy did was search out Levy, and then take off in her direction. Setting her towel up right beside her and Gajeel.

"Hey Bunny Girl." Gajeel greeted, as he reached over to flick the side of Levy's head, waking her up from her dozing in the sun.

Levy sat up and looked around, smiling sleepily when she saw Lucy, "Lu-chan, hey!" she said.

Lucy laughed, "Sorry, he didn't have to wake you. Want me to beat him up for you?" she said, glaring threateningly at Gajeel, but with a playful look in her eyes.

Levy laughed, and glanced between the two, "Umm, can you actually even do that?" she asked, suddenly curious.

Lucy started nodded, while Gajeel started shaking his head. "Yes, I can definitely take him." Lucy said, with a definitive nod.

"In yer dreams, Bunny!" Gajeel called from his seat, though he was grinning slightly.

Lucy laughed, "I wouldn't dream about you, creeper." she called back.

Gajeel did his signature laugh, "Your the fucking cuddling pervert, not me." he growled back.

Laxus suddenly cut in, "What your mouth, metal head. I can take you both at the same time." he said, with a smug smile.

Lucy scoffed, "Yea right, Sparky. Maybe in a brawl, but in a serious fight, I'd use my serious spells and kick your ass. Though, I agree you could take out Gajeel."

"What the fuck, how I am the weakest of the three?" Gajeel growled, his face annoyed, as he crossed his arms over the chance.

Levy smiled slightly, "Well, at least you can attempt to argue them, I hold no chance." she said, hanging her head.

Gajeel reached over and patter her head, ruffling up her wayward spikes, "I'll train ya Shorty." he offered, grinning as Levy brightened up.

Lucy smiled and sat down, resting her back against Laxus broad chest as he sat behind her. "So, Levy, did Gajeel ask you out yet?" she asked.

"Oi, shut the fuck up Bunny!" Gajeel shouted.

Levy pouted, "Nope, not yet. I'm thinking it's never gonna happen. Maybe I should just give up and date Jet." she said, shaking her head, as she flashed an amused glance at Lucy.

Lucy nodded her head in sympathy, ignoring the frustrated look of Gajeel, "Yes, Jet would treat you right, he adores you. Who needs tall, dark and sexy. Jet is handsome, sort of. And, he can probably reach some pretty amazing speeds in the bed-"

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed, tackling Lucy to the ground, sprawling themselves in Laxus lap, who just shook his head at them but otherwise ignored the two, despite them lying over him.

Meanwhile, Gajeel stood up, walked over to Levy, and grabbed her shoulder, "Don't even think of fucking dating Jet, your my girl." he said, lifting her up off Laxus, and sending a glare at both him and Lucy, before muttering, "Fucking obvious, didn't think I'd have to come out and ask. Stupid Bunny." then he shot her another glare, as he carried Levy, only to drop her unceremoniously on her towel.

Levy squealed again, and clapped her hands together, "Really Gajeel?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

Gajeel scowled, and looked away, but nodded his head. Levy laughed, and threw her arms around him, shocking him into a smile, which he quickly tried to hide.

Lucy laughed again, as she righted herself in Laxus lap, wiggling herself to sit between his spread legs, and pulling his arms around her. "Well, now that that's finally happened, congrats on getting your guy, Levy." Lucy said with a bright smile.

Levy smiled back at Lucy, "Thanks Lu-chan. Now, the four of us will have to go on a double date, oh, or maybe to a resort for the weekend, what do you think?" Levy asked, clapping her hands in excitement.

Lucy frowned and shook her head, "Maybe in a couple weeks, but I'm leaving again tomorrow, with Laxus. We're going to talk with Bacchus, and then Rogue and Sting about some missions they went on. Then we're going to try and root out the real problem with the Raijinshuu, it's for an S-class job. I should be back in like three days, but will have to leave for the actual mission at the end of the week, and I'm not sure how long that will take." Lucy explained to her friend.

Levy frowned, "Alright, we can do it when you get back. Your gone so much now, Lucy. Make sure to be careful, okay?"

Lucy nodded, "I will, besides, I'll have this behemoth with me. Like anything could happen." she said with a laugh, as she patted Laxus leg, ignoring his growl of annoyance.

Levy smiled, "True, Laxus can keep you safe from anything."

"Did I hear you say you were going to see Bacchus?" Cana slurred, walking over to plop herself on the other side of Laxus.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yea, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Count me in. I miss drinking with him. I'll come with you guys to visit, not to Sabertooth, just to see Bacchus." she said, hiccuping at the end.

Laxus scowled, "You drink too much. Sober up." he told her, with a disapproving stare.

Cana laughed, "Your not my father Laxus, and your not the guild master either, don't tell me what to do." she said, standing back up and patting his shoulder as she walked away.

Laxus scowled again, but relaxed when Lucy laid her hand on his wrist, "Relax, she knows when it's time to get serious, let her drink if it's what she wants." Lucy said, turning to smile at him.

Laxus frowned, but nodded. "Whatever. Let's go swimming. It's hot." he said, standing, and lifting her with him.

"Oh, us too! Come on Gajeel." Levy said, standing up and pulling on the iron dragon slayer, who reluctantly stood to join them.

The foursome spent the afternoon swimming and hanging out together, Laxus and Gajeel even gradually beginning to get along, despite Laxus still glaring slightly whenever Gajeel got too close to Lucy. Lucy thankfully, found the whole jealous Laxus hilarious, and would easily calm him down with a lay of her hand, or a quick kiss.

She noticed the rest of the guild's continued surprise at her and Laxus being together. Also, the way some seemed almost nervous to approach her whenever she was with him. She tried to keep a happy, warm welcoming smile on her face when she noticed that, but it never seemed to work. She just didn't understand why people were still nervous around Laxus. He was so sweet. Sure, he was also serious, and liked to glare and frown a lot, but so did Gramps. In her mind, Laxus had more than proved himself after the Games, and even now, his taking care of the guild with Gramps, should have been enough to turn people''s view of him. He just didn't deserve to have people still judging him over something he did long ago.

Laxus, noticing Lucy frowning to herself, nudged her, silently questioning what was wrong. lucy just shook her head, and then smiled, "I'm fine. Just thinking. You want to head home? We have to head out tomorrow anyway. Do you wanna spend the night? It'll be closer to the station." she asked, trying to look bright and cheerful.

Laxus nodded, "Sure, I'll drop you off, go home and pack some stuff, then be right over." he answered, as he stood up, grabbing her towel and shoving it into her bag.

He held out his hand for her, smiling a warm smile, and she took it, stepping into his hot body heat, and pressing her body close to him, seeking his comfort to alleviate her disheartened thoughts.

As they began a slow comfortable walk back to her house, he nudged her, "Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he asked quietly, turning his face down and capturing her in his stare. His gaze knowing and full of warmth and concern.

Lucy pouted, and then, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, as she dropped her head to his chest, burying her face into him. Laxus wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her to him, his hand rubbing small circles over her back, as he attempted to comfort her. "Talk to me Lucy." he murmured quietly.

Lucy sighed, and shook her head, instead just hugging him more tightly. "We can talk later. Let's just go home now." Lucy finally mumbled, as she pulled away from him.

Laxus frowned but nodded, keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly as he escorted her home. When they reached her house, he turned towards her again, his eyes meeting her wide sad ones, then he gently lowered his head, brushing his lips over her forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes babe. Why don't you go take a bath. Relax for a bit." he murmured, looking into her eyes.

Lucy nodded, "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." she said, smiling up at him.

As soon as he boomed away, Lucy hurried into her house. Dropping her beach bag onto the floor beside her bureau, she grabbed a set of pajamas, then she continued into the bathroom, stripping her clothes as she went.

Once she entered the bathroom, Lucy turned the water on, pouring some bubbles into the bath, and then turning to brush her teeth as the bath filled. Once it was full, she hopped right in, forgoing her usual slow settling, instead wanting to hurry up and finish before Laxus got back. Still, despite her wanting to hurry, she couldn't help but to sigh dreamily, as she relaxed in the water, her thoughts on Laxus, and how she wished he was as loved by the guild as he was by her.

**So, this was almost longer, but I cut it at the last second. But, just know, you have some wonderful stuff to look forward to in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoyed. Let me know:)**

**Deathsembrace. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Hiro Mashima, awesome genius, owns Fairy Tail. :)**

**Oh, and excuse any editing errors, it's late so I didn;t spend the time I should on it. **

She was just climbing out of the bath, when she heard her apartment door close, and she smiled, wanting nothing more than to climb into his arms. After toweling off quickly, and rubbing some lotion onto herself, she threw her clothes on, smiling again, because she knew Laxus would like them. Just a simple pair of black short shorts, and a black lacy camisole, with some yellow stars it, but she knew he like the colors black and yellow. Plus, the outfit showed a lot of skin.

Walking over to the door, she opened it quietly, stopping as she saw Laxus standing over the couch, pulling off his shirt. His hair was still damp, probably from taking a shower back at his place, and she could smell the scent of fresh cleanness and his aftershave drifting across the room towards her. Her eyes lovingly stroked over his muscles, his back, and the little tips of his tattoo that she could see. Every muscle, every inch of his skin seemed to have been created with pure masculinity in mind. He was just all man, and he was gorgeous.

Lucy shifted as she felt her insides twist, her heart beginning to thump in her chest, as the depths of her feelings rose up in her, swelling outwards, her love showing for him in the way she looked at him, smiled towards him, as he turned to face her, having sensed her watching him.

Laxus breath caught as he saw the look of pure love and devotion on Lucy's face, directed towards him. Him, of all the men in the world, he had somehow gotten this amazing woman to love him. His eyes met hers, matching her look, and pausing in his undressing, he walked forward, stopping just in front her.

"I love when you look at me like that." he murmured, pulling her flush against his bare chest, and running his hand over her golden strands. "So beautiful." he whispered, as he gazed deeply at her face.

Lucy smiled, and tipped her head up to him, "How am I looking at you?" she asked, continuing her open booked look.

Laxus smiled, and ran a finger down her face, starting at her temple, and brushing over her chin, then kissing her lightly, he pulled away and murmured, "Your looking at me like I'm the only man in the world."

Lucy sighed, as she reached up, clasping her hands behind his neck. "You are." she answered, as she stared deeply into his eyes, the truth of her statement clear in her eyes and on her face.

Laxus took a deep breath, "Lucy.." he whispered, stopping to kiss her lips, letting his linger over hers, before pulling away to again stare into her eyes, "I love you." he finished, the words so quiet, yet she heard them perfectly.

Lucy smiled, and pulled his face down towards her, kissing him again, sliding her lips over his and entwining her tongue with his. She kissed him slowly, allowing her passion and love to overflow into her kiss, as he held her closely. When she finally pulled away, she stared up at him, with red cheeks, and bright eyes, "I love you too, Laxus." she whispered back.

Laxus smiled, and started to tug her towards the bed, fully intent on physically showing his love to her. He gently pressed Lucy onto the bed, stopping only long enough to drop his pants and boxers to the ground.

He crawled up over her, gently touching her waist and trailing his fingers up to the edge of her shirt. He let his hands linger there, building up her anticipation as she watched him breathless, then, he gently smoothed the material up over her head, and, holding her eye contact, stretched his arm out, dropping the shirt carelessly to the ground beside the bed.

Leaning down, Laxus pressed a single kiss to her lips. Then, lowering his head, he kissed first one shoulder, then the next, as his spread hands roamed up her sides, feeling her silky soft skin. Moving his lips to the base of her neck, he kissed there, and then, sliding his tongue out, he trailed downwards, before sliding back up, tasting her, as her breathless sigh softly blew over his hair.

Tipping her head gently with his hand, he pressed his lips to her neck, kissing it softly, and hearing her moan out, he pressed harder, opening his mouth to graze the skin with teeth before sucking it gently, leaving light pink marks in his trail.

Lucy breathed out deeply, her hands reaching up to clutch at Laxus back, as his lips roved over her upper body. Every soft touch sent sparks of lightning coursing through her veins, heating her up. Every touch felt full of the love he had for her, and she could feel herself bursting with emotions, as he lavished his feelings upon her, in every kiss, every touch.

"Laxus." She sighed, as he reached his hand up to cup her breast, fondling it lightly, causing her to strain further into him, needing more.

Laxus trailed his hands down from her breast, slipping his fingers into the top of her skirt, pulling them down over her curves till they reached her knees, "Stand." he ordered, as the fabric pooled around her bent legs.

Lucy took hold of his shoulders, and stood up on the bed, stepping out of her bottoms, and flinging them to the ground with one of her feet. Just as she was about to sit down though, Laxus grabbed her legs, and tossed them over his shoulders, lifting her completely, so that she was straddling his face.

Then, lifting his hands to her lower back, he held her in place, as his tongue dove into her spread core, poking into her, and pressing right against her sweet spot. Lucy cried out, her back arching, as her legs tightened, her lower legs curling around his body.

With her grasping him firmly with her legs, Laxus eased his owns legs back, and then, still holding her, lowered her gently to the bed, as he continued prodding her insides with her tongue. Once her back hit the mattress, he moved his freed hand to spark against her clit, massaging his finger around the bundle of nerves, his lightning heating her up, and vibrating against her, as his tongue sliding in and out of her.

Lucy lifted her back off the bed in an arch, as she felt her muscles tightening, and then she screamed out, her legs clamping around his face, as her body climaxed, waves of heat and lightning rolling over her, as she gasped and moaned out her pleasure.

The moment her body stopped shaking, Laxus moved up her body, lifted her back up, and sat her in his lap, her legs straddling him. Then, catching her eye, he lifted her hips, watching as she prepared herself by grasping his shoulders, before bringing her down slowly over his cock, every inch of him slowly entering into her hot, pulsing heat.

Lucy groaned as he filled her, her walls stretching to accommodate him, her fingers dipping into his back, clutching on to him desperately, as her head rolled back, and her eyes drifted closed, totally immersing herself in the heady feeling.

With a sudden gasp, Lucy opened her eyes, and looked back towards Laxus, as he completed entering her. Seeing him watching her face, she smiled, and bent her head forward to touch foreheads with him. Then, with eyes connected, he slowly lifted her up, till he was almost completely out of her, and then he dropped her, letting her fall back onto him,as he lifted his hips to meet with her.

"Oh, god, Laxus!" Lucy cried out, as he slammed back into her, the feeling of him bumping inside her sending shock waves through her body.

Laxus continued lifting her, and dropping her onto him as he surged his hips up to meet her dropping body each time, groaning as she grinded into him whenever their bodies met. Tipping his head forward, his lips sought hers out, moving feverishly against hers, as they moaned and hummed into each others mouths.

Lucy's muscles began to spasm again, her body beginning to tremble as she again climbed towards her peak. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her nails leaving small half moon marks, as she began moving faster, bringing herself down harder her movements become frantic as she strained towards her release.

Laxus felt her tightening, and grinning an almost devilish grin, he slid one of his hands around her body, skimming it over her stomach and down towards her sex, his finger touching her clit and rubbing at it, his power again lighting up to vibrate through his hand.

Lucy fell apart with a loud scream, her head tipping back, as she shook and cried out his name, while Laxus watched her, amazed by her beauty and the look of wild abandon on her face as she came around him.

Feeling his own body beginning to tighten, Laxus jerked up into her more roughly, moving his body faster, his forehead screwing in concentration, and then he grunted, his breath coming out harshly, as he surged up a final time, as he released himself inside her.

"God, Lucy." He groaned, as he tipped them backwards, planting her body beneath him, as he took her lips in a fierce kiss, his hand roving up her side.

Lucy giggled slightly as he pulled away, flipping over onto his side beside her, watching her intently as she lay still, allowing her body to recover.

"Your beautiful." he murmured, his hand reaching up to stroke over her face softly. Lucy smiled, and hummed softly, as she wiggled closer, pressing her skin up against him, and moving her head against his chest. "So, earlier. What was wrong?" Laxus asked, turning his face toward her new position.

Lucy sighed again, and closed her eyes. Then, reopening them, she lifted her hand, and pushed on Laxus chest, tipping him onto his back. Lifting herself up, she moved so that she was slightly atop him, looking down at his face. Then, she smiled softly, and reached a hand to trace over his tattoo, as she thought how best to say what was bothering her.

She wasn't quite sure how to go about telling him that the reason she'd been upset was in a way, because of him. Or rather, the way people treated him. There was also the fact that he could probably care less how people thought of him. "Well, does it ever bother you that people are still... Afraid of you? Because of fantasia?" she asked, her voice low, almost a whisper.

Laxus raised his eyebrows, "That's why you were upset, because people seem afraid of me?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, I just. Your really such a nice person, and I wish people could see that." she said with a shrug. "You've been so amazing you to me the past few months. Supportive, listening, a great friend, and now an amazing, slightly protective and jealous boyfriend. I just don't understand why people are still nervous of you. After all you did, saving us from Hades, defeating your own father at the GMG. Your loyalties are clearly with Fairy Tail, your true family. So, yes. It bothers me when they practically quiver in fright when your around. Even avoiding me." she finished, scowling down at his chest, her eyes set in a hard glare.

"Lucy. Luce, look at me." Laxus said, raising his hand to tip her face up. When he had his girlfriend's eyes on him, he gave her a half smile, "It doesn't bother me at all. I'm sorry it affects you. But, I did hurt a lot of them, so if it takes them awhile to get over it, fine. I'll just keep proving myself."

Laxus smirked then, and lifted his head to kiss her lips lightly, "Besides, your friends are fine with me, and my friends are fine with me, everyone else will eventually follow in their footsteps."

Lucy smiled, "Well, if it doesn't bother you, then I won't let it bother me." she said, her eyes brightening, "I just. I love you. And I want you to be happy." she finished, lowering her eyes again to the tattoo she was still tracing.

Laxus smiled again, "I'm happy, Lucy. You make me happy."

Lucy grinned again, "Good, well, now that that's settled. We should probably sleep. We have to wake early to go to see Bacchus, and I still need to pack." she said, rolling off of him, only to cuddle into his side.

Laxus grunted beside her, "Goodnight Babe." he murmured.

"Night, Lax." Lucy whispered, smiling softly, as her eyes drifted closed.

**BREAK**

The next morning, Lucy awoke just before day break. Lifting herself carefully from Laxus warm arms, she slid slowly out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She had almost made it, when she heard a low chuckle. "I was already awake." Laxus murmured, stretching out his arm and tugging her back. "I'm always awake before you." he added.

Lucy frowned, "Wait, the other day?" she asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yea. Wanted to see what you'd do." he said, with a smile. "Plus, your really cute when you sleep, right before you start waking up. Your nose starts scrunching, and you sigh and mumble a bit, and then you wake up, so far with a smile every time."

Lucy flushed bright red, "Wow, you really do love me, don't you." she said, as she giggled slightly, leaning forward to kiss him. "Though, it's not quite fair. What if I want to admire you when you sleep?" she asked, pouting.

Laxus shrugged, "I can pretend again, worked the first time." he said, grinning.

Lucy shook her head, "Not the same. And let me go, I have to pack, and shower, and then we have to meet Cana." she said, struggling to get out of his grasp and start getting ready.

Laxus just pulled her tighter, "We have time." he murmured, moving his mouth to nibble on her ear.

Lucy laughed again, "No, Laxus, we really don't, not for what your thinking." she said, shaking her head, and pulling away again.

Laxus frowned, "Oh, and how do you know what I'm thinking? Maybe I just want to give you a good morning kiss." he said, his voice amused.

Lucy laughed, "Well, then I'd say I have morning breath, and that your body is pretty clearly telling me what it wants." she said, as she wiggled her bottom into his hardened manhood.

Laxus groaned out, and bumped himself against her, "You sure we don't have time?" he asked, his hand rasing to fondle her breasts.

Lucy glanced at the clock, even as she arched into his touch, and then frowned, and groaned aloud, "Yes, I'm sure. I wish. Sorry, Sparky, but this morning, your out of luck."

With a sigh, Laxus released her, and then followed her out of bed, moving towards the bathroom. "Fine, but your missing out. Morning sex is great." he called from the bathroom.

Lucy laughed loudly, "Oh, sex with you any time is great, besides, I'm sure you'll make it up to me later.. When we have time." she added, giggling again as she imagined the scowl on his face.

Hearing the shower turn on, Lucy quickly went into her closet, and packed a travel bag. Then, ditching it onto the couch, she walked into the bathroom, slipping into the shower with him. He grinned when he saw her, shampoo suds dripping down his shoulders, curving over his muscles, his spiky hair plastered over his forehead. Lucy smiled and stepped into him. "Okay, maybe we have a little time." she whispered, her arms reaching to wrap around his neck.

**BREAK**

Lucy and Laxus managed to make it to the train station, just barely on time. Laxus split from Lucy and went to purchase their tickets, while Lucy looked around for Cana, finding her sitting on a bench by the platform.

"Hey Cana!" Lucy called, jogging over.

The brown haired girl look up at her and smiled, "Hey Lucy! Your late. That kind of morning was it?" she asked, her cheeks flushing as she flashed Lucy a naughty stare.

Lucy laughed, brushing off the woman's remark with a casual shrug, "It is Laxus after all. I mean, who can say no to that, when he comes asking." Lucy said, smiling towards Cana.

Cana laughed out loud, "That's my girl!" she called, as she wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulder, then, seeing Laxus walking towards them, she lifted her free hand and pointed at Lucy, "Oi, Laxus! This one's a keeper, you better take good care of her!" she yelled, causing almost everyone in the station to peek over at the two of them, looks of surprise when they recognized Laxus, as the Master's grandson, and Lucy, the bubbly blonde of Fairy Tail together.

Laxus, either oblivious to their stares, or not caring, probably the latter, just flicked Cana's arm off of Lucy's shoulders, replacing it with his own arm as he handed the blonde her ticket, then he glanced at Cana. "You don't need to tell me that." he said simply, looking away with a slightly disgruntled look. He didn;t like being told what to do, or having this much attention on himself.

Lucy patted his arm, and then the call to board the train came, so they all got on, Lucy making sure to sit beside Laxus. His face was already slightly paler, though, she soubted anyone would notice it but her. He had also begun to sweat a bit. She gave his hand a quick squeeze, ad he glanced at her, smiling shortly, before placing his headphones on his head, and tipping his head back, eyes closing.

Cana eyed him for a moment, and then looked back towards Lucy, "So, the new relationship going well?" she asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yup. What about you, are you dating Bacchus? I've heard some rumors."

Cana shrugged, "Not dating, or anything official. We just hang out, and things tend to happen. Especially when there's alcohol involved."

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "Um, isn't there always alcohol involved with you too?" she asked, hesitantly.

Cana laughed, "Yup."

Lucy shook her head, "Your too much sometimes, but your awesome." she said with a chuckle. Then, stretching, she closed her eyes, leaning her head on Laxus shoulder. "Wake me when we get there, 'kay?" she mumbled. "I'm gonna try and take a nap. I have a feeling I'm gonna need it if I'm dealing with you and Bacchus."

Laxus chuckled slightly, as he moved his arm, wrapping it around her shoulder as she made herself comfortable against him. Once he felt her fall asleep, he closed his own eyes, ignoring the looks that Cana sent their way. He wasn't in the mood to chat. Not when he was feeling sick on a train. At least Lucy being by his side made him feel a bit better, he thought.

A few hours later, Laxus felt the train slowing, and reopened his eyes. Lifting a hand, he gently shook Lucy awake, smiling as she opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at him a few times. She really was just too cute when she was just waking up.

Smiling gently, he reached over to brush a loose strand of hair from her face, and as he completed the tender action, with Lucy smiling warmly towards him, a loud voice suddenly cut it, "Awww how cute! You two." Cana yelled, reaching forward to smash Lucy's and Laxus faces together.

Laxus growled and pulled out her grasp, turning to stomp off the train. Lucy turned and frowned at Cana, "Did you have to provoke him?" she asked.

Cana shrugged, "Not my fault he's all uptight." she simply said, before sauntering off.

Lucy frowned, and hurried after her, skimming past her once she was off the train, her eyes scanning the crowd for Laxus. Not seeing him, she frowned, immediately annoyed. Not at him, but at Cana for scaring him away. Shrugging the feeling off, she walked into town, Cana following closely behind her as she walked to Quatro Cerberus.

Following the directions of the people she passed, she eventually came upon a tall brick building, with the guild logo upon it. Walking nervously up to the doors, she slowly pushed it open.

She was immediately assaulted with the smell of booze, and the loud raucous laughter of men. Somewhat reminding her of Fairy Tail, which calmed her down a bit, she then slipped inside, her eyes seeking out Goldmine, or Bacchus.

She found Goldmine first, and carefully made her way through the Guild Hall towards him, for the most part ignoring all the looks the many men in the guild were throwing her way, as well as the catcallss. She felt it to be best to greet the Master first, since she was visiting his Guild Hall, so other than a nod of hello, she made her way straight to him. Cana however, was almost immediately lost in the crowd of men.

"Hello, Lucy. Congratulations on making it to S-class. I heard you beat Gildarts." Goldmine said, smiling widely at her as he gestured to the seat across from him.

"Thank you, yea, I beat him. I don't think I'll ever be able to do it again. Now he knows my tricks." Lucy said with a laugh and a shrug.

"Oh, what trick is this?" Goldmine asked curiously.

Lucy shook her head, "Sorry, but I'm not telling. So, did Gramps tell you why we came?" she asked, getting down to business.

Goldmine nodded, "Yup. Bacchus should be here soon. You guys can talk out here, or there's some office and conference rooms in back. I'm glad someone's finally planning on getting to the root of that problem. The council should have done something about it as soon as it first happened." he said, shaking his head.

Lucy frowned, "How long ago was that?" she asked.

"Three years ago." He answered, "Though, I suppose they may have tried, and just failed. Besides, without you main Fairy Tail folk, who else would have done it. We have a few strong wizards here, but not at your caliber. Then there was Sabertooth, but they were all about power and money, only recently changing to a more Fairy Tail ideal. Blue Pegasus is too... Well, anyway, Lamia Scale could have too, but I don't they ever personally took a request involving it." the Master explained.

Lucy frowned, "Well, Laxus and I will make sure the problem is taken care of now. It's not right what they're doing."

Goldmine nodded, "Speaking of Laxus, where is he? I thought he was going to be with you?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "He's here, somewhere. Cana pissed him off, so he's cooling off." she answered.

"Well, well. If it isn't the beautiful, busty, blonde, newest S-class mage of Fairy Tail, come all the way to see me." a voice suddenly spoke behind her ear.

Turning, Lucy met with the slanted mischievous eyes of Bacchus, his drink in hand. "Hello Bacchus. Got somewhere we can talk away from the noise?" Lucy asked, smiling at the mage, and brushing off his comments about her body.

"Sure sure. Follow me." Bacchus said, waving for her to follow, even as he waved away his Master's attempts to tell him to behave.

"Right this way, Gorgeous." he said, holding up a door for her.

Walking in, she saw it to be a large office, she caught a quick glimpse of his name on the door before it shut behind them. Peering around, she saw it was furnished simply, with a black leather couch, a mini bar, a tv, and a sturdy desk. Like most S-class offices she'd seen.

Bacchus walked over to the bar, and began mixing a few drinks, so Lucy walked past him, and sat on the couch, making herself comfortable as she waited for him. After a few moment's he walked over, handing her one of the drinks. Seeing her take it warily, he smirked, "Don't worry Busty, it doesn't have much alcohol in it. We got business to take care of. It's mostly juice." he said, reassuring her as she tentatively took a sip.

Finding what he said to be true, she relaxed, leaning back into the couch as she turned to him, "Okay, so, your request, tell me all about it, from start to finish.. Or.. Maybe we should wait for Laxus.." she said, suddenly frowning.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out communication lacrima, and called him, waiting patiently for a few moments for him to pick up, finally he did though, his face appearing on the screen, "The drunk gone?" he asked, frowning.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Well, the girl drunk is, but now I'm sitting in the Drunk Falcon's office... alone. With him. We're drinking."

Bacchus suddenly leaned into her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her, "Hey little lightning freak! Busty and I are getting comfortable here, with our drinks. You joining us any time soon?" he asked, his eyebrows drawn in a tight playful line.

Laxus growled, his eyebrows lowering, "Get your fucking hands off of her."

The orb suddenly went dark, and a minute later, thunder started rumbling. Lucy shook her head, then ducked, removing Bacchus arm from her frame, "You do realize you just angered quite possibly our strongest mage, right?" she asked, as the electricity began charging in the room, the air alive and buzzing with it.

A moment later, Laxus appeared, in all his lightning, crackling glory. He leveled a hard gaze at Bacchus, and then took a step towards Bacchus, "What the Fuck did you call my girlfriend?" he growled.

**Uh Oh, Jealous Laxus is back. Bacchus, is you value your life, RUN! Lol. Sorry for the late update. Been busy.. Summer. Possible new job. Life. Sigh... **

**Enjoy my chappie, guys, let me know your thoughts, I love hearing from you!**

**Deathsembrace. (P.S. There's a thunderstorm happening right now, and it's making me feel like Laxus is here with me... Laxus... i love you..**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Bacchus grinned innocently, "I'm pretty sure I called her... Hmm, what was it, my mind just can't seem to recall... Blondie? No.. Buxum? No... It wasn't that either... Ah, right, it was Busty, because she's got, well you know, you're her boyfriend after all." he said, finishing with a wild laugh, throwing back his shoulders, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

Laxus growled very low, the sound rolling over the room, making Lucy shiver. As much as she loved her slightly jealous, majorly over protective boyfriend, they needed information from Bacchus, so he couldn't die. Not yet anyway. Beside, she knew he was purposefully taunting at Laxus, probably delighted to finally have something that Laxus is sensitive and protective about.

"Alright, Bacchus. That's enough, you've had your fun, let's get down to business now." Lucy said, with a nervous laugh, as she watched the two males, one still laughing to himself, and the other still sparking with rage, and annoyance.

"Laxus, why don't you come sit with me?" Lucy said, trying again to distract them, her body relaxing only when Laxus stopped sparking and began moving towards her, though his eyes remained glaring towards the other man.

"Yea Sparky, go sit with Busty." Bacchus said with a grin, as Laxus sat down, then with another laugh, he flicked his hand, his mouth making the sound of a whip cracking. "She sure has you whipped."

Laxus was up in an instant, and this time, Lucy did nothing to stop him. As far as she was concerned, Bacchus now fully deserved any beating he got, worst comes to worst, she would call Gemini, have her turn into Wendy to heal the poor sucker, just enough to get the needed information again.

Bacchus laughed, as he leapt out of the way, his body contorting to dodge Laxus fists. "Here we go Sparky! Been awhile since we fought, eh?" he yelled, as he flipped upwards, his palm planting itself on Laxus shoulder, forcing the bigger man to bend a bit to take his weight mixed with the force of his slap, and then Bacchus continued his flip, ending up on his feet, crouched behind the slayer.

"When did you get so slow?" he asked, as his hand reached out to chop behind Laxus knee.

With a single growl, Laxus moved his leg, Bacchus palm just missing him, and then, the electricity in the room charged, and suddenly, filled completely with lightning, somehow doing no harm to Lucy, even as Bacchus suddenly screamed.

The lightning let up only seconds after it began, and Lucy very slowly opened the eyes she couldn't recall closing, only to see Bacchus laying on the floor with a grin, his hair in disarray, and his clothes smoking. "Nice job, Sparky, that was wild. Well, now that some of my energy is gone, I suppose I'm in the mood for a relaxing chat. Maybe another drink first..." he trailed off, as he pulled himself up from the floor, and made his way towards his mini bar.

Lucy sighed and shook her head, but smiled when Laxus sat beside her, "That was cool, how'd your lightning not harm me?" she asked.

Laxus shrugged. "I lessened the spark around you so it wouldn't hurt." he answered, as he leaned back, wrapping an arm casually over her shoulder.

Lucy nodded, "Hm, it sort of tickled. Anyway, I'm surprised you let him get to you."

Laxus frowned, "It's just the way we are. I've known Bacchus for years. He always does this. Though, I'll admit, he did make me angrier than usual... Busty. Stupid drunks." he said, his lip upturning into a snarl.

Lucy patted his lap, "I don't really mind, Laxus. It's just a new nickname to add to my long list." she said with a grimace.

Laxus laughed, "Blondie, Busty, Cosplayer or Cosplayer Queen, Princess, Luce, Cheerleader... Am I missing any?"

Lucy shrugged, "Goddess, Aphrodite. Oh, and Gajeel's Bunny Girl."

"Damn Busty, that's a lot." Bacchus said, as he sat across from them in a chair he pulled it up. He was holding a drink in one hand, and had a folder set down on one of his outstretched legs. "So, here's all my notes from the mission." he said, tossing the folder to them.

"Basically, I had the same job you guys did. To defeat some monsters attacking a town. There were ten total, all former humans. Mine didn't have wings though, that's new. Two of the monsters got away, so I tracked them back to the facility where they were made, it was a restored warehouse, in the shabby part of the fishing district in Hargeon. I found notes on the various adjustments and changes they made, but no actual recipe for the serums, or instructions on how exactly they did it. There were also several machines, pretty high tech, but the names of the company that supplied them, and the serial numbers were scraped off. So, they were untraceable. I found the two that got away, and destroyed them, then gathered what research I could find, planning to bring it back for the Master to go over. I also destroyed the facility, so no more could be made." he finished talking, and frowned as he leaned back, his mind replaying the events of the night.

Lucy nodded her head, "What exactly had been done to the people when you found them, or the monsters, what alterations?" she asked, as she pulled a pen from her bag to make notes.

Bacchus frowned, "Their eyes were different, replaced with that of a cave Vulcan's, likely so they have night vision, but I noticed it made it harder for them to see during the day. They're fingers had metal strapped to them, but again, it was flawed, as once they're finger bones broke, the metal had little effect. And they're teeth were replaced with canines. Every tooth. Other than that, they had a serum to kill their human instincts, and then another to turn them into a beast. According to the research Master did, the serum put them into a constant adrenaline type rage, so they'd basically attack anything that moved and breathed."

Laxus scowled. "Hm, since then, they've replaced the claws, welding metal to the bones and into claws, so that they're fingers and hands can't break so easily. The eyes were different too. I would have noticed if it was the same as a cave vulcan. And, of course, ours had wings. Your mission was before Rogue and Sting's though, so you likely encountered the prototype versions. The one's I dealt with earlier on were pretty much the same as what you just described. I just saw one though, and it was partially beat up, I'm guessing it was escaped from the facility it was made in. When I searched the area, I found a similar warehouse, but the research, and creatures had been destroyed. Maybe something went wrong with the batch. The one I killed looked sick, like it's body was rejecting the eyes."

Bacchus made a face that showed his disgust, but then took another drink, and folded his arms over his chest. "So, the council is finally putting out a job to find out whose behind it all, huh? About time."

Lucy nodded, "Yea, it should have been done earlier in my opinion, but oh well. I'm not sure how we'll track it. We didn't really find out anything to useful here... Maybe Sting and Rogue will have something, if not, we'll have to go back and reexamine our mission site, and see if we can track the creatures back to the facility they originated from in that area. Though, it's probably deserted by now, since the scientists will know we killed their creations."

Laxus frowned too, "Not much we can do about that. Come on, let's go see what Sabertooth has to say. Thanks for talking with us, Bacchus. Cana's out front waiting for you." Laxus told the dark haired mage, as he reached for Lucy's hand, leading her past Bacchus and towards the door.

"Bye Bacchus, thanks." Lucy called, smiling at the man, as she waved with her free hand.

"See ya Sparky. Oh, Busty! Next time, it's you I fight, so watch your back." he called after her, followed by his wild laugh.

Shaking her head, Lucy moved a bit faster, till she was even with Laxus. "Damn, I was hoping to find out more information." she said with a frown.

Laxus nodded, "Yea me too. Maybe the slayers will have something for us, they have better senses than Bacchus."

The two mages threaded their way through the crowd of people in the guild, Laxus unconsciously shielding Lucy from the view of several of the pervier mages. They both gave a nod and wave goodbye to Goldmine, and Cana, and then moved through the doors of the guild.

Once they were out on the street, Laxus relaxed, and moved a step away from Lucy, though still holding her hand as they walked to the station. Lucy only smiled, happy to have been hidden from the view of the perverts. Bacchus was one thing, calling her Busty, she knew he was doing it as a joke, and to get a rise out of her and Laxus, but those other guys had basically been taking mental pictures for later, and that she didn't appreciate. In fact, she had half a mind to send Vulpecula back there to deal with them, but only stopped when she realized she didn't want to subject one of her closest spirits to that sort of treatment.

Reaching the station, the two walked to the ticket booth, Laxus purchased their tickets, and then they moved towards the train, his mouth already set in a firm.

Lucy frowned up at him, "Is there anything that makes it better besides your music, I feel bad."

Laxus just shrugged, "It's fine. It's not even as bad as Natsu or Gajeel's, just a slight upset feeling. I'm used to it, don't worry about me." he said, flashing her a smile.

She smiled back at him and nodded her head, then they boarded the train, moving all the way to the back of the train, where no one would bother them. Sitting themselves in an empty cart, in the farthest booth, Lucy cuddled into Laxus, pulling his large arms tightly around her.

He sighed in contentment as the train took off, then murmured quietly, "Much better with just you, and no crazy drunk girl spewing her nonsense."

Lucy laughed, "Oh, Laxus. She's funny, besides your the one that once-"

"Don't remind me." He grunted, "I don't want to think about those girls, not now that I have you." he said with a groan, and then a small smile.

Lucy smiled back, "Aw, who would thought you'd be such a loving boyfriend." she whispered quietly, as she snuggled against him closer, her wide brown eyes staring lovingly up at him.

Laxus just smirked to himself, not bothering to reply. What could he say anyway? It was true. He never thought that he would act like this. He never really saw himself with a girlfriend, or being in love. But he was, and now he knew how special it was. All he wanted to do was protect it, and keep her safe.

Feeling her suddenly move, he glanced down, watching as she swung her legs over his, wrapping her arms around his waist, nestling her head into his chest, her eyes slowly drifting closed. Smiling, he lowered his arm from around her shoulder to around her middle, holding her in place against him. His other hand moved up to caress small circles on her exposed thigh.

He listened as she sighed softly, her own hand moving from his back to his stomach, touching lightly over his muscles, brushing and tracing against each one, as she relaxed with her eyes closed. He frowned, as he watched her lying so content on him, obviously feeling completely safe. It still astounded him that she had fallen in love with him. That she had given him a chance. He had a feeling he would never stop being shocked by that fact. He didn't know if he deserved her love, at least not by some of his past actions, but he would make sure his future ones were always deserving of her it.

Leaning his head back, Laxus closed his eyes, focusing his mind on his rock music to ward off the slight feelings of nausea rolling through his stomach. At least it wasn't a long train ride. Just one more hour...

Lucy opened her eyes when she heard the train screech to a halt at their stop. She hadn't been sleeping, just relaxing. Standing up, she reached for her bag on the floor, and then moved past Laxus, who was waiting for her to get out of the way, and out to the aisle. She heard him follow after her a moment later, his heavy footsteps pounding behind her.

After getting off the train, she walked to a town directory, having never been here before. Laxus though, grabbed hold of his shoulder, stopping her, "It's this way." he said.

Lucy looked up and nodded, "Oh, okay. So, you've been here before?" she asked

Laxus nodded, "Yea, did a mission with the Raijinshuu here." he answered, then went on to tell her about the mission as he guided her through the streets.

His talking slowed and then stopped as the massive Sabertooth guild hall came into sight. It was larger even then Fairy Tail's guild, towering above every other building in the city. Lucy frowned, "Wow. It's huge." she murmured.

Laxus nodded, "Yea, well, they were the strongest guild in Fiore for seven years straight, till we took our title back." he responded.

Climbing up the steps, Laxus reached the door first, and pulled it open, turning to Lucy as he did so, "Ready for this?" he asked.

Lucy just nodded, and stepped past him into the hall, frowning as she thought of seeing Minerva again. However, the sight she was greeted with was completely different then what she expected.

The guild hall was full of loud chatter and laughter, and in the center of it all, were Sting and Lector, having a mock arm wrestling match, Sting pretending to let Lector win. As Sting burst out laughing, his eyes glanced upwards, lighting up when they saw Lucy and Laxus.

"Lucy!" He yelled, jumping up. He jogged over, Lector following right behind, stopping by Lucy. "Is Natsu-san with you, Lucy?" he asked excitedly, grinning, as he looked towards the doors.

Lucy frowned, "Aw, sorry Sting, he's not. We're actually not partners anymore." she said to the now pouting blonde slayer.

"Aww, why not, I thought you two were together?" he asked, looking slightly confused, as his reached up to scratch at his head.

Lucy smiled, "Nah. Guess not. He started dating Lisanna, and wanted her as his partner instead of me. So, I began working and training with Erza, and now I'm our newest S-class." Lucy said, with a proud smile, "Oh, and I'm dating this guy." she added, pointing her thumb backwards towards Laxus.

Sting's eyes widened, "No way! Your S-class! I didn't hear about that, though our guild's been busy with inner matters. Minerva went all dark mage, and now I'm leading the guild. And no kidding, now that I'm closer, I can smell him all over you." he said with a slight smirk, but suddenly he grinned widely and turned towards Laxus, "Yup, me, leading the guild at 19, beat that Dreyar-san!" he said with a laugh.

Laxus just scowled, "Have fun with that. It's a lot of fucking paperwork." he replied back, shrugging to himself.

Sting shrugged as well, and then grinned again, "Yea, but Rogue does most of that. So, you guys here about the jobs with the human experiments?" he asked.

Both Lucy and Laxus nodded, and Sting then gestured for them to follow him, as he led them up to an office with Guild Master STING stamped across it. Lucy almost giggled at the sight, but thought better of it, she didn't want to hurt his pride.

Walking into the office, she saw Rogue behind the desk, who upon seeing them, shoved aside some paperwork, and nodded. "Hello, Lucy, Laxus, we weren't expecting you till tomorrow." he said, leaning back in his chair.

Lucy nodded, "Sorry Rogue, we finished with Bacchus early, so we decided to come straight over. Is that ok? We can go get a hotel and come back tomorrow, if that would be better?" she said, tilting her head questioningly toward him.

Rogue shook his head, "No, it's fine. I have a job I want to do tomorrow anyway. This works better for me." he said, nodding his head to himself.

Sting grinned and sat down in a chair beside Rogue, kicking his legs up onto the desk. "So, what do you guy need to know?" he asked.

Lucy pulled out a chair, and sat down in it, then turned towards Sting, "Well, basically, what the exact alterations were on them when you found them, and then if you, as slayers, picked up on any special scents or anything Bacchus wouldn't have been able to?"

Sting and Rogue glanced at each other. "Well, the creatures release a sickly sweet smell. Like rotting fruit. But, that's about it." Sting said with a shrug. "As for the alterations, metal welded fingers, new eyes, and the serum stuff. No wings yet, that seemed to be the newest addition for you guys."

Lucy frowned, "Damn, okay, what about the labs, did you check the machinery for serial codes?"

Rogue nodded, "They were all removed. Sorry Lucy."

Lucy sighed, "I think this trip was a waste, Laxus. We'll have to start from scratch, or go to our scene and see if we can examine more from there."

Laxus nodded, "I figured as much. Let's head to a hotel for the night, Blondie, then head home in the morning."

Lucy stood from her seat, and then turned to smile at the two slayers, "Thanks for your time guys, I know you must be busy."

Rogue smiled, but remained silent, but Sting grinned again, "Eh, no problem. I was hoping to see Natsu-san though. Say hi to him for me when you get back. Tell him I want a rematch."

Lucy nodded, and then after Laxus mumbled a goodbye, the two left, pausing only so Orga and Laxus could eye and glare at each other, before leaving the guild behind.

Laxus led her through the streets, now slightly darkened as the sun set in the sky. He mentioned knowing a nice hotel, so that's where he was taking her. They walked silently, each enjoying the sights of the town. It had an almost quaint feeling to it. Lot's of smaller cottages lining the streets, and full of small cafes, and tiny restaurants.

Reaching a small brick driveway, Laxus gestured up it, and looking up, Lucy saw a small building. "Is that the hotel, it's tiny." Lucy asked, her voice dubious. There couldn't be more than two or three rooms there.

Laxus laughed, "No, that's just the office. It's not really a hotel, you rent cottages from them. The cottages are further down the path." he explained.

Lucy smiled, "Oh, cool. So it'll be nice and private?" she asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yes, they are set pretty far apart. It'll be just us."

"Sounds good to me." Lucy purred, while stepping closer, tipping her head up to smile at him.

Laxus smirked back, and then reached for the door of the office. Walking inside, he requested a cottage. After paying, taking the key, and ordering room service, they headed to the cottage.

As they approached it, Lucy suddenly clapped her hands, as her eyes admired the view. "Oh, it's so pretty." she said, he voice full of delight. It was a small stone cottage, surrounded by lovely tree and bushes. Behind the cottage ran a river, with cobblestone bridge crossing over it. Further down the path, they could see the next cabin, but that was the only building in sight, and it seemed empty, with all the lights off.

Laxus smirked again, smiling as he watched her dart forward. When she reached the door, she turned to him, an expectant look on her face. He raised his eyebrows, and then held the key up, dangling it in his hand, "Want this?" he asked, his tone playful.

Lucy pouted, "Laxuuus, give it to me."

Laxus face grew dark, "Oh, give it you?" then in a flash, he was beside her, her back pressed against the door, and his voice whispering into her ear, his lips caressing her as he spoke, "Give what to you?" he asked, his deep voice washing over her, the breath tickling her.

Lucy squirmed against him, her breath hitching in her throat, before she could reply, Laxus voice again whispered into her ear, "Tell me what you want, Blondie?" he asked, his voice touched with a hint of amusement, likely at how easy he could turn her into a speechless mess.

Swallowing heavily, Lucy glanced up at him, her brown eyes flashing in the dim light. He had pulled back slightly, so his blue eyes easily met hers, matching them with an intense look of want and need. Tipping her head up at him, Lucy slowly moved her arms up his chest, her fingers pressing into his hard muscle. Reaching his neck, she slid her hands to his chin, then pulled his face down, crashing her lips against his.

Pulling away after a minute, she said, in a breathless voice, "I want you... As soon as you open the goddamn door for me!" she then pouted cutely, and stepped aside, as he boomed out a laugh.

Unlocking the door, Laxus pushed it open, his laugh deepening, as Lucy pushed past him, and sprang towards the bed. Apparently her curiosity about what the cabin looked like ended the moment he decided to heat things up. Now, watching her sit kneeled on the bed, her eyes on him like a cat with it's favorite toy, he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Pulling off his coat, he tossed it onto a chair in the corner. Then, walking forward slowly, he began unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes intently watching the way Lucy followed his fingers every movement. Her breathing would hitch at almost every button, and as more and more of his skin was exposed, she would dart her tongue out, and lick at her drying lips.

When he reached the edge of the bed, he stopped, then shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Smirking suddenly, he leaned forward, "Oi, Blondie. Why am I the only one getting undressed?" he asked, his tone amused.

Lucy just smiled towards him, and then tipped backwards, sprawling on the bed. With her arms crossed behind her head, she winked at him, "But you look so good getting undressed. I want to enjoy the show. Keep going." her voice was full of suppressed laughter, and the look of pure contentment, mixed with happiness on her face, made it so that Laxus could only roll his eyes, and then continue.

"Fine. But don't ask me to dance." he said, as he looked away, pouting at the wall to the left of them. As he maintained his loss of eye contact, his right hand reached for his belt, undoing it easily, and then sliding it off his pants.

Hearing the bed shift, he resisted the urge to fully look, and only glancing from his peripherals, saw that she has crawled forward, and was now resting on her belly. With her legs crossed behind her, she still watched him intently, a small smile on her face, as she rested her head in her hands.

Snorting to himself, Laxus reached again, this time his fingers grasping at the button of his pants. He smirked as he thought of how surprised Blondie was gonna be, as today was a no underwear day. Popping the button, he slid his hand down, bringing the sipper with it.

The pants slid loose, falling lower over his hips, the bones sticking prominently out, and Lucy leaned further forward, her eyes glued to the V, trailing further and further down, till with a shocked gasp, she realized he had no boxers on. Her eyes immediately flashed upward, catching sight of his amused laughing face, and then she smiled. A full blown, dirty grin.

Standing up onto all fours, she slowly crawled over the bed to him, keeping her eyes connected with his, her grin fading to a lazy smile. When she reached the edge of the bed, she stopped, sitting back onto her legs. Lifting her hands, she reached them forwards, grabbing the top of his pants, and tugging him closer to her.

Laxus just watched her with wide eyes, completely blown away. Her sexual crawl across the bed, her blatantly lustful look. The way she was now trailing her eyes over his body, taking in every inch of him, with a look of fiery passion.

And now, she was grabbing him, her small, warm fingers latching over the band of his pants, pulling him towards her. When he was closer, his legs pressed against the bed, she looked up and caught his eyes again, flashing him a tiny smile, before dipping her head down. Her nose pressed lightly against his belly, and she trailed it down, the light touch making him shiver, and involuntarily flex his muscles.

Feeling a sudden warmth, he looked down to see her tongue out, dipping down his stomach, tracing over his abs, moving lower and lower. His heart, was racing out of control, the thought of what was coming next making his member strain in his pants, throbbing almost painfully.

He'd gotten blowjobs before, he'd gotten a lot of them before. But this time, it was different, better because it was her doing it. Closing his eyes again, he sucked in a breath, as he felt his pants tugged lightly down, sliding over his ass till it fell completely down his legs, pooling around his feet.

Lucy smiled, as she finally had him naked, standing in front of her, tall, muscular, and beyond sexy. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized again, just how in love with him she was. It hit her so suddenly, her heart aching with the amount of feeling she had. Overwhelming her completely for a moment, before she regained her composure, once again turning to the task at hand.

Looking again at him, she trailed his muscles with her eyes, feeling like no matter how much she looked, she'd never get enough. He was just too good. Moving downwards she stopped, her eyes springing to the base of his manhood. Thick, and throbbing. Damn, she wanted to touch it so bad, but not yet...

Moving her heads forward, knowing he was watching her, she made like she was moving to wrap her mouth around him, but at the last second, she tilted further downwards, kissing his thigh, and trailing her tongue up it, smiling as she heard him huff out a puff of air. Then, switching to his other thigh, she trailed kissing and licking her way up it, continuing on to the top of his hip bone. With a grin, she nipped at it, giggling as he shuddered.

"Damn Lucy, your killing me." Laxus groaned, as his dick twitched.

Lucy giggled quietly, "Hmm, want me to play nice?" she asked, taking a glance up at him through her lashes, moving her mouth to hover temptingly over his protuding member.

Laxus nodded his head, but kept his mouth glued shut, not willing to beg for what he wanted. With a smile, Lucy nodded, and then reaching forward, she delicately wrapped her hand around it, loving the shudder that raced through his body at her light touch.

Brushing her thumb over him, feeling the soft, silky smooth skin. Her thumb traced up the hardness, flicking out over the tip, and the small bead of precum gathered there. She swirled her thumb over the tip, listening as he groaned lightly. Then, after eyeing it one more time, she lowered her head, parting her lips as she gently laid her mouth over him.

His whole body shuddered again when the heat of her mouth enveloped him, sucking softly first on the tip, and then moving downwards, taking him deeper into that mouth of hers. Bobbing her head, she took him as deep as she could, then, she sucked, pulling her mouth slowly back, swirling her tongue over the tip one more time, before releasing him with a pop.

Laxus groaned again as she released him from her mouth. Opening his eyes, he watched as her hand tightened around the base of his dick, and then her tiny mouth once again descended, this time towards his base, where she stuck her tongue out, flattening it against him and slowly licking her way back up to the tip.

When she reached the tip, her mouth opened back up, sucking him inside once again, humming in delight as she tasted another drop of his precum, her tongue greedily flicking into the slit before moving on to massage around his tip.

Hearing his groans increasing in intensity, and feeling him getting stiffer, she began bobbing her head more, sucking in her lips to sheath her teeth as she moved him in and out of the mouth. Her hand at his base keeping up with her motions.

Laxus grit his teeth as his feelings of intensity rose, and without realizing it, he began moving his hips back and forth, thrusting into her mouth, only noticing when she began humming and letting out soft moans. Not wanting to hurt her by thrusting to roughly, he halted his movements, but was shocked when Lucy suddenly moved her hands from the base of his shaft to his ass, using her hands to thrust him back into her mouth.

Laxus groaned aloud again, and then, reaching his hand down, he tangled it in her hair, holding her in place as he began thrusting into her mouth again, as she sucked, and swirled her tongue around him.

Lucy felt him tightening all his muscles, his groans getting a little higher in pitch, his kvoements slightly faster and more frantic, and then suddenly he gave one more long groan, followed by him shouting out, "Fuck! Lucy!" as his hot liquid shot into her mouth, filling it as she attempted to swallow it all down, the salty taste lingering on her tastebuds.

With a final slow suck, Lucy released him from her mouth, and then smiled up at him, "Yum." she murmured, giggling slightly at his slackjawed expression. "Need to sit?" she asked, as she tugged on him again, pulling him over her onto the bed.

Laxus laughed as he dropped to the bed, his body falling over hers, propping himself up on his elbows. "That was fucking amazing." he whispered, moving his face down to kiss her lips, sweeping his tongue out over her soft, still salty mouth. His hand reached up, tracing her jawline as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue inside her, dominating the kiss.

Shifting over her, he began working her shirt off her body, but stopped and groaned as a loud knock suddenly sounded at the door. "That'll be dinner." he said, with a grimace, as he raised his nose to the air to confirm.

Lucy laughed, "Don't worry, we can finish this after. I'll get the door, you wait here." she said, as she wiggled out from under him. Then, standing up, she moved towards the door, stopping just as she reached it, "Hey Laxus." she called, waiting for him to look at her, his eyebrows raised, "You know, you make a super cute face when you come." she said, laughing aloud as his mouth dropped, and she opened the door.

**Wow. So sorry this chapter took so long. Life has been getting in the way. But, I haven't forgotten this! I promise, this fanfic is always on my mind. I love it so much. Hopefully the next one will come sooner.**

**Let me know your thoughts! Sorry for the short Sting and Rogue part, I know some of you were looking forward to it. I may bring them back at some point, we'll see.**

**Deathsembrace.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (otherwise we'd be seeing a whole lot more Lalu. Or just Laxus in general. And Gajeel. And Bixlow...)**

After closing the door, Lucy walked the food over to the bed, smiling at Laxus, who was still staring at her with slight shock, though it was quickly turning into a grumble.

"I do not make a cute face." Laxus rumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy just grinned, "Yes, you do. Now, do you want clothes, or are you going to eat naked?" she asked then, shifting a bit as her eyes roved hungrily over Laxus body.

Laxus laughed and reached for his pants, pulling them on quickly while Lucy continued her eyeing. The pants just hung so low on his hips, and the v cut, and know what lay beneath... it was just so tempting. All she wanted to do was rip them right back off, and forget the food that had just been delivered, as delicious as it smelled.

Snapping out of her musings, Lucy sat on the bed beside Laxus, who was watching her with a smirk, "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Always." Lucy answered simply, smiling across to him sweetly before handing him one of the covered plates.

Opening her own up, she saw it was a steaming plate of lasagna, looking towards the other covered plates, she lifted them to see garlic bread sticks, and salad. Her stomach growled hungrily, and she greedily grabbed a stick of bread, biting into and moaning in delight.

Laxus snorted, "Can you not moan while eating your food. It's weird." he said, shaking his head as he loaded his own plate with bread and salad.

Lucy giggled, "But it's so goooood." she moaned out, laughing as Laxus glared at her. Tilting her head, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "What, you don't like when I moan? I'll keep that in mind."

Laxus growled, "I like it just fine, just not when your sucking on a friggin bread stick. Little tease."

Lucy laughed again, and then reached for a new bread stick, "So, what your saying is, you don't mind when I moan, just not when I have this in my mouth, like this?" she asked, as she placed the bread stick in her mouth, her eyes innocent and wide. Fluttering her eyelashes, she sucked it in, her cheeks caving in slightly, and then rolling her eyes back dramatically, she moaned.

Feeling the bed shift, she quickly opened her eyes, and then gasped. Laxus had somehow whipped all the plates off the bed, and onto the table beside, and was now eyeing her with a hungering threatening look.

"Fine. You wanna make those noises. I'll give you something to make them to." he growled out, as his hands gripped onto her knees, spreading them open.

Lucy laughed, and reached for his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her, "Oh goody!" she whispered into his ear, "I'm more hungry for you anyways."

Laxus smirked again, and then slid his hand up her thigh, his eyes watching the progress, taking in every inch of her smooth milky skin. She was just so damn irresistible. His eyes traveled up her body, lingering over her breasts, straining against her shirt as her breathing grew heavy, and then up her arched back neck, to the curve her jaw, and there he attacked.

His mouth latched onto it, nibbling it gently, his tongue reaching out to slide up her to her ear, with her shivering in anticipation beneath him. He felt her press her chest up towards him, pushing to get closer to him, her body already screaming out with need.

White heat traveled through her veins, sparking with desire, burning with lust. She wanted him bad. Her hands reached down to his pants, tugging at them to free him, making quick work of dropping them to the floor. As soon as her hands were free, she moved them to the hem of her own shirt, ripping it off her body, and flinging it to the side.

Before she could move her hands to her skirt, Laxus had it, his hands tugging the fabric off of her, tearing her panties along with it. Sliding his hands more, he cupped and squeezed her rounded ass before sliding his hands up her back, and unhooking her bra.

The minute her breasts were freed, he dropped his head to them, his mouth capturing one of the perk peaks in his mouth, where he began to suck on it heartily. His eyes flicked up to watch her as her head rolled forward, a moan of pleasure escaping her mouth.

While rolling her nipple with his tongue, Laxus slid his other hand down to the apex of her thighs. A single digit sliding through her damn curls and over her clit, dipping down into her center, causing her to shiver, and cry out.

Her arms tightened around him, her hand reaching to his golden spikes and tugging at them, as he began plunging his finger in and out of her, winding her tighter and tighter. As her cries of pleasure became more pronounced, he added a second digit, and then, finally, as a way to send her over the edge, he lit up his fingers with lightning, pressing an electrified thumb to her clit.

Lucy screamed out, her back arching as her chest pressed upwards, smashing into Laxus face. Her whole body shook, and quivered, as she blindly clawed his back, raking her nails over his skin, grinding down onto his hand as waves and waves and pleasure shot through her.

Laxus pulled away as, with a final convulse, Lucy dropped backwards, falling out of his arms and onto the bed, her arms out spreading on the mattress, her chest heaving up and down. Grinning at her closed eyes, parted mouth, and completely relaxed look, Laxus slowly dipped his tongue to the flat, soft skin of her stomach, giving her long gentle licks, as he moved his way downwards, his giant body hovering over her.

Lucy whimpered as Laxus administrations began again waking her body. She started tensing, her muscles involuntarily contracting, as his slow moving tongue drew ever closer to her aching, pulsing center.

Spreading her legs wider, Lucy tilted her hips upwards, begging him to touch her, to put his mouth down there. Laxus though stopped his licking and looked up at her, "Want something?" he asked, his low voice causing her body to shiver, and more liquid heat to pool in her belly.

"Laxuus." Lucy whimpered slightly, as she arched a bit more.

Laxus grinned, and lowered his head again, licking around her belly button, and dipping his tongue in, then glancing back at her, "Yes, Lucy?" he asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

Lucy wiggled her hips, and drew her legs together, clamping them around Laxus chest. "Either fuck me, or touch me, but enough teasing, pleease." she begged, her elbows moved to prop her up slightly, as she sent him a desperate look.

Laxus eyes darkened, hearing her tell him to fuck her. His cock pulsed, straining forward, needing to enter her. With a nod, Laxus shifted, moving his body up the bed. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move tomorrow." he whispered into her ear, causing Lucy to gasp, and then groan, rolling her hips up against him.

Laxus growled low at her ready response, and then looked at her, their eyes meeting for an intense moment, before he closed them, and smashed his lips to hers, his lips and tonguing taking hers with a furious intensity.

His hips lowered, his shaft rubbing against her wetness, coating itself in the slickness of her release, before he suddenly pulled away, his hands grasping her ankles as he stood up, tugging her to the edge of the bed. Then, grabbing her ankles, he tossed them over his shoulder, his hands lowering to grip her legs, as his member prodded at her entrance, before sliding into it in a swift motion.

"Ready, babe?" Laxus groaned, as he tightened his muscles, causing his dick to twitch inside her. Lucy hummed, and wiggled her hips, arching her back, as she nodded, "I'm always ready for you, Laxus." she said, her eyes capturing his and holding them, as he snapped his hips back.

With a low growl, he plunged back into her. The sound of his body slamming against hers filling the air, as he began a fast, forceful pace. His cock slamming deep within her with every thrust.

Lucy cried out, over and over, as she rose her hips to meet him, her hands reaching out to grip the sheets. Her back end was lifted completely off the bed as Laxus pounded into her, every thrust, making her chest bounce, and her back arch.

Laxus couldn't keep his eyes off her. Off her breasts, bouncing with the force of his pounding, off her face, so full of expression, pleasure, and life. Of the sight of their bodies joining together. It was too much for him. All these emotions, all the feelings, both physical, and emotional. He had never believed in perfection, but if it existed, it had to be this, because he could think of nothing to top it.

Lucy cried out suddenly, as an orgasm spiraled through her, her walls tightening maddeningly over him, her feets twisting, and her ankles tightening around his neck. Laxus grunted, and then plunged into her twice more, before with a gasp, he came, spilling his release inside of her as she bucked against him a final time.

With a heavy sigh, Laxus unwound her ankles, lowering them slowly, then grasping her waist to push her back up on the bed, following right behind. Lucy curled against him, making a small humming noise of happiness, as his thickly corded arms wrapped around her, encasing her in his protective warmth.

He smiled as she nuzzled into him, her fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns over his broad back. Pulling away slightly, just enough to catch her eye, he ran a thumb over her face, then smiled. "Love you, Lucy." he murmured, his voice soft.

Lucy smiled back, "I love you too, Laxus." she whispered, before burying her head against his chest, and pressing her body against him.

Laxus smiled to himself as he relaxed back, the sounds of Lucy's evened out breathing lulling him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy awoke to Laxus gentle nudging, and his voice, slightly grumbly, telling her to wake up. Opening he eyes, she groggily glared at him, then closed them again, and pulled a pillow over her head. She wasn't ready to get up yet.

Laxus laughed, and grabbed the blankets, flinging them off her still naked body, making her bolt up in bed to grasp for something to cover herself. She glared angrily at him as she clutched a sheet to her body, her glare fading into a pout as she watched him laugh at her.

"Why do I have to be up this early?" Lucy asked, as she glanced out the window at the still dark sky.

Laxus just smiled, "You'll see. Go take a shower and get dressed. We're leaving in twenty minutes." he ordered.

Lucy's eyes widened, and she grabbed her bag and scrambled into the bathroom, hurriedly jumping in the shower to wash. By the time she was done, her twenty minutes were just up, and Laxus was waiting by the door for her.

The two left the small cottage behind, and he led her down a path towards the river. Crossing over a bridge, he began leading her through a trail in the woods, ignoring her questions of where they were going with a slight secretive smile. Eventually, and with a resigned sigh, Lucy stopped questioning him, and just fell into step beside him, waiting for whenever he felt the need to include her in what they were doing.

After some time, Lucy saw the trees ahead starting to become more sparse, so she became more attentive, though, it was hard to see in the dim light of predawn. However, when they exited from the copse of trees, she saw where he was taking her.

A small fire burned in a pit, and beside it was a table with covered dishes. The little site was set on a cliff, and she knew, that when the sun began rising, the sight would be beautiful.

Laxus gave a smug smile when he saw how excited she was, and followed after her as she made her way to the table, sitting herself down. Before sitting himself, Laxus reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket, handing it to Lucy since it was still a little chilly.

Once he was seated, they began eating their food, their eyes glued to the horizon, watching as the sun slowly creeped into the sky, lighting it up with hues of pink, orange and red. It was beautiful, and peaceful, and in Lucy's opinion, the best way to start the day.

Once it had risen, and the two finished their breakfast, provided by the manager of the hotel, they got back up, and walked back down the trail, rushing slightly in order to make the first train back to Magnolia. They were hoping that by now, Gramps had received the job from the council, both eager to get started. Lucy too was excited to work with the Raijinshuu, hoping to get to know them better now that she was Laxus girlfriend.

Reaching the train station on time, Laxus bought their tickets, and then they hopped on the train, both falling asleep for the short two hour ride. Once they reached Magnolia, they disembarked, and made their way over to the guild.

Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. People were drinking, eating, competing, brawling. And as always, Lucy entered the guild with a smile on her face. It never got old, the feeling of coming home, even when she was only gone for a day.

Seeing master on top of the bar, the two made their way over, greeting people along the way, or Lucy did, most people just nodded to Laxus, to which he either nodded back, or ignored. Once they made it to the bar, they sat down beside Macarov.

"Hey Gramps. Anything from the council yet?" Laxus grumbled, while signaling to Mira for a beer.

Master nodded his head, "Yes, it came on right after you left yesterday. It's on my desk. You're taking the Raijinshuu still?" he asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yea. and Lucy." he added.

Master smiled, "Well, you guys be careful. Though, I know you can handle it. How did your talks with Bacchus, Sting and Rogue go?" he asked.

Lucy looked up and smiled when Laxus snorted. "We didn't find out much, Gramps. Pretty much what we already knew." she answered.

Master raised his eyebrows and nodded at Laxus, who was now chugging a beer, "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Hmm. Not sure." Lucy answered, tipping her head, and tapping her chin with her finger. "It may have something to do with his little fight with Bacchus. He had a very interesting nickname for me. But everyone's okay, it was just a normal brawl sorta." she said with a laugh, as she remember how angry Laxus had been.

Laxus scowled and put his beer mug down, "He was looking for a fight." he said, to the questioning look from his gramps.

Gramps shrugged, "Eh, all S-class squabble between each other at times. Especially Bacchus. I seem to remember him giving Erza a few hard times." he said as he tapped his chin. "Anyway, as long as you didn't kill anyone, or destroy anything expensive, I don't care. I'm going to do paperwork. I cleared Natsu and Lisanna for fighting missions, and I already have a mountain of paperwork to do..." he grumbled as he walked off.

Lucy shook her head, and then looked at Laxus. "So, leave tomorrow?" she asked.

Laxus nodded, "Probably. Let's go check with Freed." he said, standing up from his stool, with a newly filled beer mug in hand.

Lucy slid off her own chair, and followed behind him as he left the guild, turning almost immediately down a side street. "Where are we going? His house?" she asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yea, him and Bixlow have a house down the road from here." he answered.

"Oh okay. Do you want me to go tell Evergreen?" she asked.

Laxus shook his head, "No, Freed will take care of it." he said as he stopped in front of a tall house. "They live here. Bixlow has the upstairs, and Freed has the downstairs."

Walking up to the door, Laxus pounded once, then without waiting for an answer, walked in. Lucy followed slowly after him, trying not to feel like an intruder, but also immensely curious to see what Freed's house looked like.

Walking in, she saw it was exactly as she expected. Book shelves were everywhere. Along with a large writing desk, covered with papers, books being translated, and even old scrolls. The couch was pushed into a corner, and there was no tv, or really any sort of entertainment.

Her wandering eyes stopped when she suddenly bumped into Laxus who was watching her glance around. Glaring up at him, she pouted. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

Laxus shrugged, "I'm surprised you got in. Freed has runes up so no one can enter but him, our team, Mira, and Master. He must have added you. Can you use magic?" he asked.

Lucy frowned, and then held up her hand, her fist lighting up a moment later, as her brow furrowed with concentration. Glancing up from her Regulas rings, she nodded. "Yes."

Laxus immediately frowned. "Damn, he must trust you. I can't even use magic in here. He's afraid of his precious books being destroyed if I get angry."

"Actually, Lucy should not be able to use magic either. I wrote her runes specifically so that she couldn't. If I will not allow you to use magic, I won't allow anyone to." Freed said, walking into the room. He had on a black pair of wind reading glasses, and an old scroll in his hand, and the look on his face was of pure annoyance, and curiosity. "So, how are you able to use magic?" he asked, frowning at Lucy.

Without waiting for an answer, he delicately dropped his work onto the desk, then walked over, taking her hand as he examined the rings. "Hmm. Lucy, try summoning a spirit. Just a little one. Like your Canis Minor."

Lucy nodded, and dropped her hands to her keys, calling softly to her Spirit. After a moment of nothing happening she shrugged and looked up, "Not working."

Freed frowned again, "And the rings, try them again, please?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, and concentrated on the rings, smiling triumphantly when it worked. Looking up, she found Freed frowning again.

"Well, maybe because they're from the Spirit World. Regardless. I suppose your fists won't damage my books. Though, this could be a fun new research project." he muttered, suddenly looking extremely excited.

Laxus groaned, "Freed, we didn't come to discuss research. We got the request in. Wanted to leave tomorrow. Is everyone up for it?" he asked.

Freed nodded, "Yea, we're all ready. I'll let everyone know. What time would you like us to meet tomorrow?" he asked.

"First train out leaves at 7. See you then." Laxus answered.

Freed nodded, "I'll let the team know. See you tomorrow, Laxus. Have a nice evening, Lucy." he said, nodded his head at them as they turned to leave.

After the two left, they began walking back towards Lucy apartment. "Sleeping over again?" Lucy asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yea." Then, he suddenly sniffed the air and frowned. "Natsu's on your front step."

Lucy tilted her head, "Hmm, wonder what he wants." she said. "Do you need to run home to pack or anything?" she said looking up at Laxus.

He shook his head. "No, I have everything I need already. Freed also told me he took the liberty of putting some of my bathroom products in your shower. That man doesn't know boundaries."

Lucy giggled, "Sounds like someone I know. Well, good. At least you'll be here for Natsu. He has this habit of making me angry now, and I usually wanna rush right to you, or someone else for comfort." she said, with a small smile.

Laxus looked over and smiled at her, raising his arm to wrap it around her, "Well, I'm always here for that now." he responded.

Lucy smiled again, "I know you are."

After that, Lucy kept quiet, knowing she was entering into the perimeter of Natsu's hearing ability. Once they were in sight of her house, Natsu stood from the step, and gave a small wave, Happy hovering right above him.

Lucy waved back, and quickened her step slightly. When she reached him, Natsu stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a quick hug before stepping back to a respective distance, surprising Lucy, and Laxus who had been about to growl a warning.

"Hey Luce. Mind if I talk to you for a few minutes? I know you don't want me coming in to the house, so we can talk out here, or go get something to eat somewhere...?" Natsu trailed off and looked at Lucy hopefully.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, we can talk, and you can come inside. I'll make us some tea." she offered with a smile, her grin growing wider when Natsu's face went super excited.

Unlocking her door, Lucy walked inside, both Laxus and Natsu following, though, Natsu moved cautiously, expecting runes to stop him at any moment. Once he was past the front door though, he relaxed, and moved to the kitchen table, plopping himself in a chair as he watched Lucy make tea.

Laxus watched him for a moment, then, seeing he was behaving, walked into the bedroom, dropped his bag by the couch, and moved to the bathroom. A moment after, they heard the sound of the shower turning on.

Lucy looked at the teapot on the stove, taking forever to boil, and then sighed, and turned the stove off. Lifting the pot, she handed it to Natsu. "Boil this for me?" she asked.

He grinned, and nodded, lighting up a hand under the pot. Within seconds it was whistling, and Lucy made up their tea, then sat across from him. "So, what's up?" she asked, smiling towards him.

Natsu sighed, and leaned back. "I've been thinking about things lately. And, I owe you an apology. Or, a lot of apologies. I shouldn't have ditched you as a partner, even if I wanted to work with Lisanna. I'm just really sorry, Lucy. For everything that's happened since then. For doing what I did here. For doubting your abilities." Natsu paused, and looked down, staring at Happy who was sitting solemnly on the table beside Natsu. Then he looked back up, "Your an amazing mage, Lucy. And, I wish I'd seen it sooner, realized it sooner. I'm just sorry for the way I treated you. Your my best friend, and I treated you like shit. Can you forgive me?" he asked, looking at her hopefully, with shining onyx eyes.

Lucy smiled, and walked around the table, wrapping her arms tightly around Natsu. "Of course I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you, Natsu. You were my first real friend. I'm happy your back." she said, while squeezing him.

Natsu hugged her back, and smiled, "Thanks Luce. I really missed you."

After he let her go, he sat back down, and Lucy sat in the chair next to him, pulling her tea over to cup it in her hands. Natsu sipped on his while petting Happy. Then, setting his drink down he looked at her, "So, you and Laxus, does he make you happy?" he asked, slightly hesitantly.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, he does." Lucy answered with a smile as she stared into her teacup.

Natsu nodded, "That's good, Lucy. You deserve to be happy." he answered, looking at her with a small smile.

Lucy nodded, "Thanks, Natsu." Sliding her mug over, Lucy leaned forward, "Um. Are you okay, Natsu, you seem. Subdued?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

Natsu sighed. "I'm having issues with Lisanna. It's nothing. We're just taking a little break. She wanted to move in together already, but we've only been together for a little while. And, she's just too focused on me. She puts herself in danger during fights. During our mission yesterday, the only reason I destroyed so much was because, again she wasn't paying attention to her fight, she was watching me, and almost got killed. I don't think I can work with her if she acts like that. I don't want to endanger her." he finished, with another heavy sigh. Then, he looked at Lucy, "I see what you meant about what happened with our last mission together. I'm so sorry for snapping at you, and blaming you, Lucy. And thank you. For taking care of Lisanna that day."

Lucy smiled again, "Of course, Natsu. And, I'm sure Lisanna will grow out of it, just give her time. She was away from her family and you for years, and she just now has you back. In all honesty, you guys jumped right into your relationship, getting physical right away, and, maybe you should just slow it down a bit. I know you love each other, so take your time. And, if I may make a suggestion. Talk to Mira about all this. If anyone can help Lisanna, it's you two, and if your working together, it's sure to work out. And, of course, I'm here when you need me, but, I think I'm a sore subject with Lisanna, because of how close we are, or were."

Natsu nodded, "Yea, she gets jealous over you, because I liked you, and couldn't decide between the two of you, and because I used to sleep over and stuff. But, I do love her, and I love you too, just in a different way. But, thank you. I'll talk to Mira about it. Your awesome, Lucy. I better head out, Laxus is out of the shower, and I don't want to bug you guys. Your leaving with the Raijinshuu tomorrow right? Be careful. And maybe, someday, we can work together again, when your ready." he added, with a hopeful look.

Lucy nodded, "Of course Natsu. And, I'll be careful. You have a nice night, and thanks for coming over. I feel a lot better now that we've worked this out."

Natsu grinned, and picked up a sleeping Happy. "Of course we worked it out. It's us, Lucy. We're the original Team Natsu!" he said with a wide smile, and a laugh. Then, stepping forward he hugged her again, "Take care, Luce, see ya when you get back."

After he left, surprising Lucy by using the front door, Laxus entered into the kitchen, clad in just his boxers. Walking over to Lucy, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "That went well, hm?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yea. It did. I'm glad. It seems maybe Gramp's punishment worked for him. Now, if only Lisanna would smarten up, though I'm sure she will. I can't imagine how hard it would be. Coming back, and having so many things different, missing so much of your friends and families life. I think I would be clingy and jealous too. I'd be afraid to turn away, afraid I would miss something else." Lucy said, with a sad smile as she stared at her closed apartment door.

Laxus sighed, "Yea, Mira worried about that, that's what Freed said. I guess, when Lisanna first came back, she mentioned something along those lines to Mira. But, still she needs to grow up. Sending Natsu to Mira was a good idea though."

Lucy nodded, "Yea, I figure if anyone can help her, it's the two people who love her most. Well, and Elfman, but... Well, he seems more brawn than brains..." she trailed off with a grimace.

Laxus winced too, "Yea. Don't know how Ever puts up with it. I heard what Natsu said about liking you.. You okay about that?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

To be perfectly honest, he'd been pissed when he heard Natsu so nonchalantly reveal that information. For a small second, a very small one, he'd been worried that Lucy would cling to that, and want Natsu back. See it as hope that maybe they were meant to be. But, then he realized how stupid that was. Lucy was in love with him, not Natsu. And nothing Natsu said now would change that. Besides, Natsu hadn't been telling her he loved her like that, just that he had loved her, and had trouble figuring out that it was a different kind. Realizing that, he had instantly relaxed, stopping himself from exiting the bathroom and tearing him to pieces.

Lucy looked up at him and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine. I think I've mentioned before, I knew he had feelings for me. They just were different. And mine for him. I never loved him, or liked him like how I feel for you. It's two totally different things." she said, smiling up at the older mage. Then lifting her arms, Lucy yawned.

"Damn, I'm tired. I'm going to go take a shower. Then, I'll make dinner and maybe go to sleep early tonight." she said, while walking away.

Laxus watched her walk into the bathroom, and then went over to the fridge. If Lucy was tired, then he'd make dinner. He could do that much, though, he never really bothered to cook before, but it couldn't be that hard...

**And, we'll end it there. Haha. Let's see if Laxus cooking skills are up to the task...**

**Hope you all liked it. I was having trouble ending it. Every time I thought I was near the end, my fingers would just keep typing, and then there would be something else. Oh well.**

**Anyway, sorry that it is now taking me longer to update. I'm officially working again, so my schedule has gotten messed up. Plus, a dear friend of mine got me into bleach, and now I have to watch my way through that. Im about... 100 episodes in? Almost to the Arrancar arc.. And, now my husband wants to watch Attack on Titan with me, and that's good too... Anyway, mission starts next chapter, time for some more action! And no, I don't man the pervy kind, lol. **

**Deathsembrace137**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (but I claim Laxus as my anime husband...)**

**Chapter Thirty One**

Lucy stepped out of the shower, her towel wrapped around her head, as she attempted to drain the water from her hair. She always loved the just showered feeling. All her muscles were relaxed, she smelled amazing, and she just felt clean. It was the perfect way to end a day.

Moving over to the sink where she had deposited her clean clothes, Lucy picked them up, and slid them on. She was just wearing a pair of black panties and a tank top. She figured whatever she wore would likely end up off her anyway, considering that she was with Laxus. And that was fine by her.

After combing through her wet hair, Lucy dropped her towel in the basket, and then moved toward the door, opening it and smirking as a cloud of steam rushed out of the bathroom. Stepping into the slightly cooler air of the apartment, Lucy started to peer around for Laxus, wondering where such a big man could be hiding, when it hit her.

A burning acrid smell clogged her nostrils, and Lucy immediately starting coughing, her eyes starting to water. What the fuck was that? With a worried look, Lucy rushed into the kitchen, and stopped dead.

Laxus stood in front of a burning stove, flames shooting up from the oven, and his hair was on fire. Lucy screamed, and her eyes opened wide, as Laxus dove for the sink, practically ripping the faucet apart and shoving his head under.

Lucy meanwhile stopped screaming, and ran for the stove, flicking it off, and then pulling out a key. She knew she was going to regret this, but had no other choice, not with the amount of flames.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy screamed, thrusting the key towards a puddle of water Laxus made on the counter.

Lucy's fire alarm started blaring just as Aquarius appeared. The water spirit immediately assessed the situation, and with an evil smile, she swung her vase.

Water poured through the apartment, drenching everything, waves upon waves slamming into the kitchen, walls, and a singed Laxus. Lucy screamed as her feet were swept out from under her, the water spinning her in circles in her apartment, and then with a laugh, Aquarius disappeared, depositing Lucy roughly on her ass. The Spirit's words echoing behind her, "My BOYFRIEND, is an amazing cook. Too bad yours isn't."

Lucy sighed, and dropped her head, water splashing in the puddle beneath her. Closing her eyes, Lucy wished it all away. This couldn't be happening. Her landlord was going to kill her. She was going to be dead, or kicked out of her apartment, and then what? Well, at least she was S-class now, so she made enough money to afford a nicer placer, but still, she loved this apartment. Maybe the damage wasn't as bad as she was picturing though.

With that thought, Lucy slowly sat up, opening her eyes to cringe nervously at her surroundings. Oh god. It was worse than she imagined. Her eyes took in the mayhem around her, the cracked and soggy walls, the cupboards hanging open, water sloshing out of them, all her dishes broken and cracked on the ground.

Her table was shoved up against the door, a large crack running through the wood, and her chairs lay broken around it. Her stove was full of water, and the faucet had blown completely off the sink, water still fountaining up from it.

Turning her head, Lucy looked towards the living room, noticing her water slogged carpets, her tipped over couch. Her soaked clothes strewn around the living room. With a quiet sob, Lucy turned to Laxus. "What did you do?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering, as the man stared wide eyed, a guilty expression on his face.

"Dammit Lucy. I'm sorry. I was trying to make you dinner, because you were hungry, and tired. And, this wasn't me, it was that crazy Spirit of yours!" he exclaimed, trying to knock the blame off him.

Lucy sighed, and bent her head down, resting it on the knees she pulled to her chest. Inwardly, she knew that she wasn't overly mad. It was a nice gesture that had taken a turn for the worse. And, Laxus was right, it was more Aquarius's fault then his. Picturing the destruction in her head once again, Lucy's tired, and now frazzled mind stopped on one certain image. The image of Laxus wide-eyed, and singed. Looking up, Lucy opened her mouth to speak, trying to hold in her giggles. "Laxus. You look ridiculous." she finally managed to mumble, before bursting into laughter.

Laxus scowled, and Lucy giggled, pushing away the worry over her house as she took in the state of him. He was entirely soaked. His forehead was bright red, and blistering. His eyebrows were singed almost completely off, and his spikes, the ones that hung over his forehead, were almost completely gone.

"Here, let me fix you up. That's at least something I can handle. Horologium can heal minor burns now that I've gotten stronger." she said, as she pulled out his key, summoning him to her side.

Once he appeared, Laxus stared at him dubiously. "Now what?" he asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Go inside him." she answered, motioning towards her Clock. Horologium's door popped open, and he turned to face Laxus, who continued to sit and stare.

"Inside him? I don't think I'll fit." he said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Lucy scowled now, "Oh, just get in. You will fit, trust me. Gosh, you're acting scared. Now, get inside the clock, or I'll hurt you. I'm not having a burned and hairless boyfriend!" she said, glaring at him threateningly.

Hearing how bad he looked, Laxus immediately stood up, all prior misgivings washing away, he had a reputation to keep, the reputation of being one of Fairy Tail's best looking and hottest men. Stepping up to Horologium, he ducked his head, and stepped inside, frowning slightly as the door clicked shut behind him.

Horologium then began to glow slightly, before after a minute, opening back up and allowing Laxus to step out.

"All finished, Princess. Will that be all?" Horologium asked, as his eyes swept over the apartment.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Horologium bowed and disappeared, and Lucy pulled out her next key. "Now to fix your hair. Open, Gate of the Crab, Cancer!" she called, smiling as her spirits appeared.

The Spirit's eyes widened as he looked around her apartment, "Princess, what happened?" he asked.

Lucy sighed, "Oh, Laxus tried to cook for me, set himself and the house on fire, so I called Aquarius. She hates me. Anyway, is there anything you can do for Laxus hair? I love his spikes. I'm going to miss them if they can't be fixed." she said, pouting at Laxus and her Spirit.

Cancer tipped his head, and stared at Laxus with a frown, before nodding. "Yes, I can fix this." he started to step forward, and Laxus looked like he was about to protest, but with a look from Lucy, he sighed, and knelt down.

Lucy grinned triumphantly as her Spirit went to work, pieces of blonde hair flying in the air, and moments later, Laxus was as good as new, his hair somehow instantly grown back, despite Cancer having only used scissors.

"Oh, thanks Cancer!" Lucy gushed, clapping her hands, then she looked at her apartment, "Now, what to do about this."

Cancer cringed, and disappeared, yelling out his wishes of luck to his Master as he disappeared.

Walking into her living room/bedroom area, Lucy glanced around, sighing when she realized everything was soaked through. There would be no sleeping here tonight. Turning to Laxus who was standing behind her, "So, your house tonight?" she asked, with a wry smile.

Laxus nodded. "Yea."

Lucy turned to her room again, and then lifted another key, calling yet again for a Spirit. A moment later, Virgo appeared, "Yes, Princess, time for punishment?" she asked.

Lucy sighed, and shook her head, "No, no punishment. Can you help me though." Lucy said, gesturing at her room.

Virgo looked around and nodded. "Yes, I can have it all as good as new by tomorrow. You leave on a mission then, correct? I'll take your clothes back to the Spirit World and have Aries dry them, that way you have them for the job." Virgo said, looking to Lucy to see if that was okay.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Virgo. In that case, we're going to head to Laxus' house. Don't overdo it here. And don't worry about the broken furniture, I'll just replace it. I'm more worried about the carpet and walls." Lucy said.

Virgo frowned. "Yes, I'll get Aries to help with that. It won't be a problem." her Spirit told her. "Now go rest. You need it for the mission. I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." Virgo said, as she ushered the two mages out the door, stopping only to toss a pair of pants at Lucy, who was still just in her panties.

Lucy smiled as the door closed, and then followed Laxus down the stairs, her feet plodding heavily as she was just too tired to care about staying quiet. When she reached the street Laxus turned to her, wrapping an arm around her as he muttered another apology.

Lucy just smiled, assuring him all was fine, and then they walked off, heading for Laxus' house. Once they reached, Laxus handed her one of his dry tee shirts, and then changed into a pair of dry boxers for himself, and then the two tiredly went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy rolled over, her body mindlessly seeking the warmth of her partner, but not finding it, she quickly sat up, blinking tiredly. Looking around, she saw a light on in the bathroom, and pushing away her sleepiness, she focused enough to hear the shower going.

With a tiny smile, Lucy slipped out of the bed, padding barefoot across the floor and slipping into the bathroom. As soon as she entered, she heard the curtain move, and looked over to see Laxus grinning out at her. "Joining me?" he asked.

Lucy smiled, and nodded, "Sure." she said, as she slipped his tee shirt off.

Stepping into the shower beside him, she grinned as he stepped aside, allowing her to move past him, and under the full stream of water. As it washed over her, she felt him slide against her, pressing the front of his body against her back, his arms wrapping around her middle, and his growing arousal pressing against her back.

With a tiny smile, Lucy turned to face him, tilting her head up, and tugging on his shoulders till he bent down to kiss her. Their lips melded together, tongues reaching out to clash and dance, as their hands roved over each others bodies, sliding easily along the wet skin.

After a few moments, Lucy pulled away with a giggle. "Laxus, we're showering. Stop distracting me." she said, pushing his chest slightly, as she turned to grab the shampoo.

Laxus smirked, and immediately pulled her back against his body, his hands reaching to her hips, holding them in place as he ground against her. "You're the one whose distracting." he murmured, as his head dipped down to nibble along her shoulder.

Lucy sighed, and tilted her head, giving him full access to her neck, as her hands worked the shampoo into her hair. With a final tooth graze, Laxus stepped away, as she stepped back under the stream of water, throughly washing out her hair. She was about to reach for the conditioner, when Laxus snagged it, grinning slightly as he poured some into his hand.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, but dropped her head back, allowing him to rub it into her hair. "Ya know. I never figured you for the type to wash your girlfriend's hair?" she said, as she leaned against him, letting out a small happy hum.

Laxus shrugged, "Never thought I would be either." he answered, as he began helping her rinse it out.

When he was finished, he spun her back around, pulling her in for another kiss. Lucy pressed her body against his, her finger reaching up to lace behind his neck, as he took a step forward, smashing her body against the shower wall.

Laxus hands reached down, wrapping around her thighs as he lifted her up, her legs clamping around his waist, her hips settling into a rolling rhythm, pressing and rubbing against his arousal. Knowing they had to get going soon, Laxus didn't waste any time, and with a quick snap of his hips, he plunged into her, sheathing himself into her hot, quivering heat.

Lucy cried out, her back arching, finger clawing into his shoulders as he began relentlessly snapping in and out of her. She could already feel herself dangling on the edge of release, her body tensing, muscles shaking, and when Laxus leaned forward, growling, "Come for me, babe." right into her ear, she screamed, her body releasing instantaneously, as his name cascaded from her lips, over and over.

As soon as he heard his name being screamed out, Laxus gave up all his control, shoving himself into her just a few my times, he came into her, his release spilling out of her, rolling down her thighs and mixing in with the water.

After a long moment of gaining back their senses, Laxus slowly slid out of her, causing her to whimper slightly, before gently letting her down onto her shaky legs, grinning when she stumbled, falling against him, and then staying there, leaning on him and breathing heavily.

After another moment, Laxus reached over, grabbed his soap and handing it to her, "Hate to rush you, Lucy, but, we gotta meet the team soon." he murmured gently.

Lucy sighed, and nodded, reaching for the soap to clean herself up. Once she was finished, they stepped out of the shower, toweling off quickly. As soon as Laxus had his pants on, Lucy called for Virgo, smiling when the pink haired spirit arrived with a travel pack in one hand, and a set of clothes in the other. "Here you go, Princess. Everything is taken care of at your apartment as well." she added. Then, her eyes turned bright, and she asked, "Punishment?"

Lucy giggled, and shook her head, reaching for the provided items, and then sending Virgo back. Almost a second after she disappeared though, a flash told her another Spirit had come, and with a roll of her eyes, she turned to see Vulpecula, her sly eyes watching Laxus pull on a shirt.

As soon as the article of clothing was in place, Vulpecula turned to Lucy, smiling widely, and throwing her arms around her, smashing Lucy's face to her breasts. "Oh, Goddess, how I missed you! You never call me anymore!" she cried out, releasing a red faced Lucy as she was done speaking.

Laxus snorted from across the room, muttering, "Wonder why." before heading out of the bedroom, his footsteps receding towards the kitchen.

Vulpecula pouted and then walked to the bed, sitting down on it, averting her eyes as Lucy changed into her clothes. When she was done, Vulpecula looked back, and nodded, "I like your style, Goddess." she said with a grin.

Lucy smirked, and looked down at the clothes, black leather shorts, with a yellow tube top, a black vest over it. Completing the outfit with her black belt, and combat boots. "Thanks Vulpecula. So, what are you doing here?" she asked, sending a curious gaze over at her Spirit.

Vulpecula shrugged, "Heard from Virgo what Aquarius did. Wanted to let you know payback was in place. Also, heard you were going on a mission with Laxus and his team. So, I was wondering if, as long as you weren't fighting, I could pop out and hang out with Bickslow." she asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded her head, "Of course. How's it going with you two anyway?" she asked.

Vulpecula smiled and leaned back on the bed. "I really like him. But, I'm a Spirit. I think we're ignoring that fact for now. But, eventually, if we continue, I suppose we'll have to come to terms with it. Either ending the relationship, or him being okay with me not aging, and working and always being with you." Vulpecula sighed, and looked to the side, looking sad for the first time since Lucy met her.

Lucy frowned, and moved over to her, "Hey, don't over think it. You know I'll do anything I can to help you, right? As long as I'm home, and not on a mission, you're more than welcome to come out whenever you want, and when your magic can't support it, I'll support you with mine. I have more than enough to keep you out for days. And, if I were to get attacked or something, you would know, and could just go back."

Vulpecula frowned, "But, I wouldn't want you magic deprived." she said, shaking her head.

Lucy smiled, "I'm an S-class. I have plenty of magic power. And I'm getting stronger all the time. Trust me okay? Besides, you can tell what my magic levels are at, so if you feel they're getting too low, just go back. As for right now though, you're of course welcome to stay with us on the trip. For little visits, or the whole time. Whatever you want to do." Lucy said, smiling warmly towards her Spirit.

Vulpecula smiled and then threw her arms around Lucy. "Oh, Goddess, thank you so much!" she squealed.

Lucy smiled and laughed nervously, "Well, maybe cut down on the goddess talk in front of people though, ok?" she said.

Vulpecula laughed, "We'll see. I'll head back for now, I'll pop out again on the train maybe, if there's room." then standing up, she turned, flashed a wink at Lucy, then disappeared.

Lucy stood up, and with a smile, headed for the kitchen, finding Laxis sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. Without saying anything, he motioned to the counter where a plate waited for her, along with a fruit salad, and she happily grabbed it before sitting across from him.

"You look fucking hot right now." Laxus rumbled as he finished his food, pushing his plates aside.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Laxus."

"So, what'd the fox want?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, his arms lifting to clasp his hands behind his head.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Vulpecula! wanted to ask for permission to hang with Bickslow on the mission. And, to talk with me about Master Spirit stuff."

Laxus nodded, "Yea, I heard it. You know, Bickslow won't care about any of that stuff. For him, he thinks it's amazing that he found a woman who can stand his magic. It freaks most people out. And the fact that their magics cancel each other out, so he doesn't have to worry about his figure eyes on her, makes it even better. As long as she wants to be with him, he'll probably stick by her side."

Lucy stared at Laxus for a moment, before her face crinkled, and she smiled widely at him, "Thanks Laxus. That makes me feel better. I love my Spirits so much, and I just want them all to be happy." she said, her eyes on the verge of watering as Laxus reassured her. .

Laxus nodded, "Alright, we gotta go. You finished eating yet?" he asked, eyeing her half finished plate.

Lucy nodded, and grabbed her last piece of bacon, shoving it into her mouth, swallowing quickly, and then spooning the last of her fruit in. As soon as she was done, Laxus took their plates, rinsed them, then they left the house, heading quickly towards the train station.

They arrived a few minutes early, and found the whole team already waiting, Freed holding out tickets for the two of them. Lucy and Laxus joined them, boarding the train as soon as it arrived, and taking a large private room for themselves.

As soon as they were sitting, Lucy started to feel nervous, finding herself glancing from Evergreen, to Bickslow, and then to Freed. She wished she knew them all a bit better, but she supposed that's partly what this mission was for. Still, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the silence.

Shifting a bit closer to Laxus, who was sitting, slightly pale in the corner, she nudged him until he glanced at her, catching her nervous expression. With a small smile, he lifted an arm, wrapping it tightly around her shoulders, and instantly, she felt better.

Sighing, she turned back to the team, "Hey Bickslow, Vulpecula came to see me this morning, she'll pop by later on. You seemed to have made quite an impression on her." she said, with a slightly teasing smile, as she began her attempts to start conversations, and get to know the team.

What little that could be seen of Bickslow face went pink, but it quickly disappeared, replaced with a tongue waggle and pervy smile, "She's pretty damn awesome." he said, "Can't wait to see her." as he finished, his babies bobbed in a circle, yelling out Vulpecula's name happily, before settling back down.

Lucy smiled, and then sat back, but went rigid when she felt Freed grab her arm, his eyes intensely staring at her rings. "Mind if I just take a closer look?" he asked, leaning in to peer at them.

"Umm." Lucy said, looking slightly baffled, but then she shrugged, "I guess that's fine."

Freed nodded his head, and continued staring at the rings, spinning them on her fingers to get a vantage of all sides. Asking her every few moments to put certain amounts of magic in, and then doing a weird rune scanning on them. Finally, after what seemed ages, he sat back with a frown. "My scans aren't working." he mumbled, glaring at the rings, which seemed to sparkle defiantly.

Lucy giggled a bit, and mumbled an apology, "Sorry, maybe you can ask Loke about them sometime." she said with a shrug, not knowing what else to say, but finding a stumped Freed to be hilarious The small pout on his face, and the furrowed brows, were simply adorable.

Evergreen snorted, and shoved her glasses up her nose, "I think it's good for him. Finding a problem he can't immediately analyze and fix. Makes me think of all those times Freed locked us in rune cages until we figured out how to unwrite them." she said, sending a slight glare Freed's way, who only shrugged.

"It's important to know." he said, in defense, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Evergreen snorted again, "Yea, for all the millions of evil rune mages that are out there. Seriously, you're the only one I know of, or have heard of." she said.

Freed frowned again, then tilted his head away, "Better to be safe than sorry." he simply murmured, but Lucy detected a slight smirk behind his smile, and couldn't help but giggle.

Freed turned to her and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I wouldn't laugh too much, Lucy. I plan on doing the same to you, as I said, it's important to know." he said, sending her a slightly evil grin.

Lucy smiled back, "I'd love to see you try. I already know how to unwrite your runes." she said, as she leaned further into Laxus.

Freed frowned, "How?" he asked, with narrowed eyes.

Lucy smiled sweetly, "Levy. And, if that fails, I can always call Gemini. She has you copied."

Freed's eyes widened, and he looked shocked, "What, when?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged, "When I told her to copy most of Fairy Tail's members. I figure, better to be safe than sorry." she finished with a proud smirk, causing Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen to burst out laughing.

Freed folded his arms, and pouted, glaring out the window, until Laxus nudged him with his foot, "Relax. Enjoy yourself." he commanded, and almost immediately Freed relaxed, the tension easing from his slim frame.

Laxus nodded his head, and then reached for his head phones, popping them over his ears, and mumbling that he was going to sleep, before closing his eyes, his arm around Lucy pulling her tighter to him.

After a few moments, Evergreen smiled to Lucy, "He's so much more happy now, Lucy. I'll admit to not being sure of you two at first. But, you guys are great together. I hope we can become friends." she said, her voice sincere, not a trace of haughtiness in it.

Lucy smiled warmly, "I'd love to be friends with you Ever. All three of you." she added, glancing at Freed and Bickslow.

The boys smiled back to her, and were about to reply, when a golden flash signaled the arrival of Vulpecula, who appeared right in Bickslow's lap. Bickslow immediately wrapped his arms around the woman, leaning in for a quick kiss, as he mumbled a small hello, his babies spinning happy circles in the air around him.

Ever immediately smirked, her eyes taking in every action for later black mail. After all, she received much teasing over her and Elfman, so it was only fair that he receive the same. Freed smiled as well, and then averted his eyes from the two, giving them a moment of privacy to say hello.

After a few quick moments, Vulpecula's voice rang out, "Goddess, thanks again for letting me come." she purred, arching her back slightly, as she glanced over her shoulder at Lucy, her red hair, somehow flipping as if wind blew on it.

"Goddess?" Ever said, trying to contain a snort and smirk, but failing miserably. Bickslow laughed as well, and Freed just shook his head, his eyes flicking to the side to see Lucy's slightly embarrassed face.

Vulpecula just nodded, "Yes, because Lucy is the queen of my existence. You wouldn't understand." she said, with a shrug, and then a devoted smile towards Lucy, who returned it.

Evergreen shrugged, and leaned back, "That's fine. Call her what you want, as long as you leave the title Fairy Queen out of it, that's for me and Erza to battle over."

Freed shook his head, "You know Erza already won that one." he mentioned, making the comment seem nonchalant, irking Evergreen.

With a frown, she glared at Freed, "Whatever. She doesn't even use Fairy magic, like me, the real Fairy Queen." she said, pouting sadly.

Laxus eyes opened, and he growled, "Stop bickering, what's with you guys today." he rumbled, before closing his eyes again and leaning back.

The cabin was then full of mumbled apologies, and then the sound of rustling, as Lucy readjusted herself, cuddling further into his side, somehow wiggling her way under his massive coat. Then, with a slightly sleepy look, she turned to Freed, "Guess I'll nap too. Wake me when we get there." she said.

The green haired mage nodded, and then pulled out a book, as Evergreen also curled up, falling asleep with her head resting against the wall. Bickslow and Vulpecula though, stayed awake, speaking softly to each other, and catching up.

After a few hours, Freed stood, gently touching all the sleeping peoples shoulders, whispering that they were almost there when they opened there eyes. Lucy stretched as she sat up, wiggling out of Laxus arms, and yawning a bit. Glancing out the window, she saw fields up ahead, and then the buildings of the town they were approaching.

Turning to Laxus, she smiled grimly, "Ready for this?" she asked.

Laxus just raised his eyebrows, "I'm always ready. You nervous?" he asked.

Lucy frowned and shook her head, "No, I'm strong, and so is everyone here. I'm more... sickened by the thought of what we might find." she answered.

Laxus nodded, "Well, I'm here for you. I'll keep you safe, and protect you. I promise." he said, keeping his voice soft, his words intended for her ears only.

Lucy smiled again, and nodded, and was about to reply, when the cabin was suddenly full of teasing, sickeningly sweet 'awwwwws.'

Lucy turned and glared at them all, "Really guys? Really? You're gonna ruin my sweet moment with Laxus?" she asked.

Bickslow smirked, "Hell yea. Laxus being sweet is weird."

Everyone snickered at that, except Lucy who pouted, and Laxus who glared, instantly shutting up everyones laughs. As the quiet again descended on the cabin, Laxus lifted a single hand, "Walk." he ordered.

As one, the group turned, single file walking down the aisle. Lucy grinned after them, "Man, you sure know how to keep them in line. Better than Erza with Gray and Natsu." she said.

Laxus nodded, smiling proudly, "Of course I'm better than Erza. I'm Laxus Dreyar." he grumbled, leaning forward to grasp her waist.

Lucy tilted her head back and laughed, "Yea, and there's that ego again. Come on, Mr. Laxus Dreyar, let's get this mission done." she said, as she began walking swiftly up the aisle, following after the disappearing Raijinshuu.

Laxus loped along behind her, catching up to her in a single stride, then following her off the tain. The Raijinshuu were waiting just outside, Vulpecula holding onto Bickslow hand, drawing stares from a few different people, but both her and the soul mage ignored them. Lucy smiled at them all, and then nodded, "Alright, Freed, why don't you take Ever, Bicks, and Vulpecula and get some hotel rooms, Laxus and I will go meet with Captain Lahar to find out more about the job, unless you wanted to come?" she asked.

Freed nodded, "I would like to come, if that's okay. Evergreen can handle getting the rooms." he said.

Lucy nodded, "Okay, let's go then, we'll meet up in an hour at the restaurant over there." she said, pointing at a random restaurant. Everyone nodded, not in the least bothered that she was giving the orders, and then took off, branching in their different directions.

**Again, sorry for the longer time it takes me to update. This might turn into a updated weekly story. :( I would have updated yesterday, except I had a 5k race, so I had to be up early, and then I took a nap after, and was super sore and tired, so yea. I didn't get to finish. **

**But, I'll see you guys in a week, and for those who follow my other stories, Stay With Me will be out tonight too, I think, and Keys should be updated this week as well. Also, Nicole's chapter of Dreams. So, plenty of stuff for you all to read. **

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Deathsembrace137**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

After parting way with the others, Lucy moved on towards where the job flier said to meet Captain Lahar. Laxus was walking right beside her, and on the other side of him, walked Freed. The latter's eyes scanning their surroundings, as if analyzing all possible escape routes, and different ways to make traps, should the need arise.

Lucy found it incredibly interesting to watch Freed at work. It being the first time she worked with Laxus team, she was interested to see how they went about things. And she was surprised with just how observant both Freed and Laxus were.

The Raijinshuu and Laxus had always struck her as the type to meander through missions, completing them with ease. Never once had she seen them come back from a mission with so much as a bruise, and she had never heard them complain about the difficulty of a mission. So, she just always figured they never had problems.

And, seeing the way Freed watched everything so carefully, and the way Laxus too stayed on alert, she realized why. They were simply too smart, and they stayed too focused to allow anything to get the jump on them. When they were on a mission, even before it officially began, they seemed, so far, to take it completely seriously. Which was immensely different with how Team Natsu went about things.

Oh, Team Natsu had definitely been careful sometimes. But, for the most part, they basically stumbled upon their targets. Whether it was monsters, escaped felons, a group of bandits. There had never been much planning. Between Gray and Natsu's bickering, and Natsu always running off the minute he may have smelt the target or enemy, they were always rushing, never being careful.

Just thinking about it made Lucy frown in distaste, and she found herself wondering, why had she remained on that team for so long. Of course, because she was friends with gray and Erzam and she knew she also had fun on her mission, but the main reason, had always been because she liked Natsu. Her frown deepened as Lucy recalled when Laxus had asked her why she liked him, and now, as she thought over her answer, even to her, it wasn't enough.

Yes, Natsu had done a lot for her. But, he had caused her just as much trouble. With his constant recklessness and destructiveness, she had always been struggling for money, coming back from missions thoroughly beat up, not to mention that he always took the brunt of the fighting, not allowing her space for her own magical growth.

Looking back now. Lucy knew she was never in love with the slayer. She had a slight crush, which at the time, may have felt like love, but this, the thing she had now with Laxus. That was love. Or at least, as far as she knew.

Stealing a glance from the corner of her eye, Lucy looked up at the older dragon slayer, studying his features, and serious expression. His eyebrows were set in a firm line, his eyes cast straight ahead. Yet, she could tell, by the furrow in his brow, and the slight tenseness in his temples that he was listening carefully, using his dragon senses to hear everything that was going on around them.

His steps were firm, taking them straight to their destination. Nothing going on around them causing him to be distracted from there duty. Unlike Natsu who at the first sight or smell of food would be off dashing away. No, Laxus stayed here, in the moment, working with his team, or in this case, Freed.

Lucy smiled gently, as she continued her studying. Looking over his rounded muscles, his body, which, though looked normal, and relaxed, she knew was ready to jump into combat at the first sign. Her eyes, inevitably made it's way back to his face, studying his lips, set in a light frown, causing her smile to widen. She loved his frown. His seriousness. She loved to somehow pull a laugh from such a serious man.

Her eyes flicked over to his eyes again, which were now squinting at something going on ahead before relaxing back into his everyday mask. The blue stormy depths sparkling slightly in the sun, making her feel butterflies in her stomach. He was so handsome, she thought, as her eyes followed the jagged line of his scar. Then, with a sudden giggle, Lucy noticed his ears.

Laxus, upon hearing her giggle glanced over, "What?" he asked, suddenly suspicious. He knew she'd been examining him for the past few minutes, but hadn't really minded. She was his girlfriend, she could look at him all she wanted, but the sudden giggle. That worried him. His eyes narrowed as he waited for his answer, stopping in his step to wait, and then glaring as she tried to shake her head, mumbling it was nothing.

Freed stopped as well, turning to look at the pair. Laxus giving Lucy a firm, almost reprimanding look, as her hands tried to cover her mouth and hold in her giggles. And Lucy, well she just looked over the moon both in love with Laxus, and thoroughly amused by whatever was going on in her head. Her eyes were sparkling as she giggled, and she seemed to not notice the glare, and then pout on Laxus face, or the fact that Freed was watching the exchange intently.

Finally Laxus huffed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Dammit Blondie, what's so funny?" he asked, his pout becoming more pronounced.

Lucy shook her head again, as she pulled her hands from her mouth, and finally composed herself. "It's nothing. Just, I never noticed. But, your ears are kinda big. It's cute though. Maybe I never noticed because you wear your headphones so much."

Laxus ears turned bright red, and he stepped away scowling. "My ears are not big. They're proportionate to my body." He replied, turning away to glare at a nearby building.

Freed nodded his profusely, "Yes, Laxus-sama's ears are perfectly normal, Lucy. Everything about him is perfect." he told her, his voice serious, as he watched Lucy's body start to shake, as she desperately held back more giggles.

Finally she nodded, "Okay, I guess you're right. They're proportionate to your body size, which is also very big. Maybe it's not even that they're big, so much as they stick out a bit." she said, as she reached forward to try and tug on one.

Laxus stepped away, his scowl deepening, "Woman, don't touch my ears." he said, as he lifted his hands to them.

Lucy giggled, "But, Laxus, I like them." she said, as she again reached for them, this time Laxus begrudgingly allowing her to tug on one. As soon as she completed the action, she began smiling like a fool. "Yup, I love them. I love your ears." she said, with a goofy grin, before starting to walk again.

Freed fell into step besides Laxus, who followed slightly behind Lucy, watching her warily. Leaning towards the blonde, Freed asked, "Is she always like this?"

Laxus turned raising an eyebrow, "Like what?" he asked.

Freed shrugged, "She just seems to adore you. It's cute." he said, smiling at the girl who walked ahead of them, her hips swaying delicately, drawing Laxus eyes to the movement.

Laxus smiled lightly, as Freed continued, "It's nice to see you happy, Laxus. Both you, and Lucy. You fit well together." the green haired man said to Laxus.

Laxus nodded, his head, turning to glance quickly at Freed, as he mumbled, "Yes, we do."

Then, quickening his step, Laxus caught up to Lucy, dropping one of his heavy arms over her shoulder, and flashing her a small smirk as she graced him with a blinding smile. Then, she stepped closer into him, nestling herself into his side without breaking her step.

Freed smiled again, as he watched the two. Yes, they definitely seemed good for each other. Freed rarely saw Laxus this much at ease, allowing people to see the emotions that ran through him. Smiling, and even allowing people to tease him. Freed was happy, happy that his best friend had found someone. And not just him, but all of them it seemed. Him with Mira, Bixlow with Vulpecula, and Evergreen with Elfman.

Lucy turned around, Looking over her shoulder at the greenhaired mage lost in thought, and with a grin, she shouted, "Hey! Freed, Let's get going! Don't wanna be holding up us S-class mages, now do ya?"

Freed frowned, crossing his arms as he hurried along, "I'll be joining you guys next year, I'm sure of it. Besides, you're the one who paired me against Laxus, isn't that right?" he asked, sending her an accusing glare.

Lucy just smiled innocently back, "Well, it was him, or your girlfriend, I figured of the two, you'd rather attempt and beat up your friend." she said, flashing him a grin, then she frowned, "I mean, unless you wanted to beat your girlfriend. That's not right Freed!" she yelled, her tone admonishing.

Freed's face went white and he shook his head, "No! I don't want to hurt either of them!" he yelled, as his eyes widened.

Lucy and Laxus laughed, and then Laxus clapped him on the back, "Who knows, maybe next year, you can go up again this blondie, get her back for putting you with me." he said, smirking at Freed.

Again, Freed's face paled. "You're joking. I would almost rather hurt my own girlfriend rather than yours." he said, his voice full of horro as he imagined how furious Laxus would be if he hurt Lucy.

Laxus laughed again, while Lucy giggled, but then she straightened up, "Guys, we're here." she told them quickly, causing them all to snap back to attention.

The three mages entered into a small gazebo outside of town, where Lahar stood, looking out over the edge of town, into the rolling fields beyond. When he heard them step onto the creaky white wood, he turned, his face lighting up slightly when he saw who was sent.

Nodding his head, he addressed them, "Mr. Dreyar, Miss. Heartfilia, and Mr. Justine. A pleasure to see you all, am I to assume that your companions, Evergreen, and Bixlow are along as well?" he asked, his voice polite.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yes, they're getting our accommodations. How are you doing, Captain Lahar?" she asked, smiling pleasantly.

Lahar nodded his head, "I'll be better when this matter is taken care of. I trust you can do it swiftly?" he said, his stern eyes flashing on them.

Laxus nodded, "We will get it done as fast as possible." he replied.

Freed then spoke up, "What can you tell us, that might help us reach our goal faster?" he asked, pulling out a pad and pen.

Lahar, gestured for them to sit on the bench that wrapped around the gazebo, and once they were all seated, he began to talk of the job.

He told them that over the last couple years, some scientist had taken to human experimentation, trying to create a human capable of taking on even the most powerful mages. However, none of the experiments were working, so they settled with attempting to make an intelligent sort of monster. One that could be sold, and then used as pawns. A distraction, whilst something bigger went down.

It was after one of these distractions, the magic corps had been taking down a set of monsters, and during that time, several high level criminals had been broken out of jail. These criminals then rejoined with their dark guild, Shadow Rise, which, Lahar was almost positive was now running and funding the scientist and his experiments.

So, their job was to investigate a warehouse that Lahar gave them the address too, and then from there, take out all other warehouses and labs, find out who was funding it, and who was involved, and take down and arrest as many as possible.

As soon as he finished explaining the job, Lahar stood up. "And now I must be on my way. I have some arrests to make with Doranbolt that I cannot be late for. Call me on a communications lacrima when the arrests have been made. I should be staying in this town for the next week. I hope the job is finished by then." he said, before stepping off the deck, and walking away, not once turning to look over his shoulder.

Lucy watched the proud, duty driven man walk away, and once he was out of earshot, she sighed. "Guess we should get lunch, and then maybe nap this afternoon? We can head out tonight to scout out the warehouse." she said, looking to Laxus to confirm the plans.

Laxus agreed, nodding his head, "My thoughts exactly. Let's go. Ever, Bix, and the Fox, if shes still here, will be waiting." he said, standing up and taking off, waiting for Lucy to step into his waiting arm before continuing.

When they reached the restaurant, they saw Bixlow, Vulpecula and Evergreen already at a table waiting for them, so the three made their way over to join them. After ordering their food, they explained the details to the others, and after that, they made their way to the hotel.

As they entered, Vulpecula handed Lucy a key, "We got you and Laxus a shared room, since you guys have become very sexually active." she said, with a bright smile, and then a giggle as Freed's face turned red.

Laxus growled threateningly, but Vulpecula was already running off, dragging a laughing Bixlow behind her. Evergreen then turned to Freed, "You and I are sharing." she informed him, before guiding him to their room.

Lucy then glanced at her key, getting the room number, and then she and Laxus took off, finding their room to be a large king size luxury room. The bed had rose petals on it, and there was a bottle of champagne sitting in ice on the counter. Lucy cringed as she looked at it, not because she didn't like it, she personally felt her heart flutter at the romance of it all, especially at the hot tub set in the corner of the room, right in front of a large fire place. Yes, she liked she just had no idea what Laxus would think of it.

Turning her head, she giggled as she saw Laxus delicately take a rose petal off the bed, glaring at it, before, with a spark of lightning, he singed it into ashes, then he cringed. "This is impractical." he said, with a frown.

Lucy laughed, and then reached for the fridge, finding a bunch of chocolate strawberries. "That's okay. I like it. Besides, if you don't, then I can just eat all of these by myself." she said, giggling as his face went still, before he suddenly lunged at her and the treats.

Lucy yelped, and then twisted away, jumping on the bed, as she grabbed a strawberry in her hand, then twisting her arm behind her, she held the box of them behind her back, and turned to dangle her other hand, the one with the strawberry, right in front of Laxus. "Say AHHHH." she called softly, her eyes full of mirth.

Laxus glared and shook his head, "Hell no. You're not feeding me." he answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy pouted, "Aw, don't give me the serious stance. I want to. Pleeease." she mumbled, sticking her bottom lip out slightly, allowing the faintest of quivers to touch it.

She had to hold back a shout of joy when she saw Laxus muscles loosening, that small ease enough to tell her he was giving into her. Leaning forward, she moved the strawberry closer, till it was just in front of his lips. Then, as she watched intently, he slowly, hesitantly opened his mouth.

Lucy grinned, as she pressed the fruit forward, watching as Laxus quickly bit it out of her hand, then turned away to swallow and chew. When he turned back, Lucy was regarding him seriously. "You know, you're gonna have to get used to me feeding you. What are we gonna do if we ever get married? I have to feed you our wedding cake." she said, smiling sweetly when his face and eyes went wide in shock.

Then, without waiting for his reaction, other than the shock, she turned, placing the strawberries on the bedside table, as she discarded her clothes, leaving just her panties and shirt on, and then burrowing into the covers. Only then did she notice, Laxus still standing there, watching her. Turning her head more towards him, she smiled hesitantly, "You coming?" she asked.

Laxus very slowly nodded, then climbed into bed with her, after stripping to his boxers. Once he was in, he moved over to her, pulling her body into his arms, the two of them spooning. Then, he leaned forward more, pressing his lips to the back of her neck, as his hand brushed away the strands of her hair, "Would you really want to marry me someday?" he whispered quietly.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "Well, we're dating, and we're in love. That means it's a definite possibility, doesn't it?" she asked.

Laxus nodded his head slowly, "Yes, I just hadn't thought about it." he replied.

Lucy smiled again, then turned to face him, "I'm not like, planning our wedding or anything creepy like that. But, the thought has crossed my mind, that's all. We only just started dating, so you don't have to worry about it. I'm sorry I brought it up." she whispered, her large doe eyes shining as they looked at him carefully.

Laxus reached his hand up, caressing her soft cheek, and brushing some hair out of her eyes, then he leaned forward, lightly sealing his lips over hers. After a minute, he pulled away, just enough to whisper, "Don't be. I loved hearing you say that. Any man would be lucky to have you as their wife. I only hope it can be me someday."

Lucy opened her eyes, and stared at him for a moment before smiling again, and then dipping down to press her face to his chest, "I love you so much, Laxus." she whispered, her lips moving against his chest and tickling him with their softness, and the gentle release of her breath as she spoke.

Laxus then grinned, reaching up to run his hand over her head, "I love you too, Lucy." he murmured, then he tightened his arms, keeping her safely wrapped in his warm embrace, as the two fell asleep.

Several hours later, Lucy awoke to Laxus shifting behind her, his lips blazing a trail down her neck. Her back immediately arched, reacting to his touch, pressing her backside against his erection. With a low moan, she began to move her hips, gently nudging him with her body. After a minute though, she was left disappointed as he pulled away, "Good morning." he murmured.

Lucy smiled, "I think it's night time. Otherwise we majorly overslept." she said, as she turned to quickly gaze out the window, her body relaxing when she saw it was near to sunset.

Laxus smirked, "I wouldn't let us oversleep." he murmured, as he began nudging her neck with his nose, biting her flesh every few nudges. Lucy squirmed, and began to breathe heavily, moaning every time his mouth opened to lick a line up her neck, and nibble on her skin.

Her arm reached out, her hand tracing up his back, and tangling into his spiked hair, as she gave it a gentle tug, causing him to move his body over her, hovering there as he continued marking her neck. After another minute, Lucy let out a lengthy moan, and then her legs spread, her calves reaching up to wrap around his lower back, and her mouth seeking his out.

She had almost brought her face to his, when he again pulled away, "Sorry babe, we don't have time." he whispered, frowning as she whimpered, and wiggled against him.

"Not even a little time?" she asked, turning big puppy eyes at him.

Laxus shook his head, "Not even a little. And god, please don't tempt me anymore than I already am. Mission first babe. I think those were your words last time we were in a hotel room." he said, his blue eyes lighting in laughter as she frowned, and then pouted. "So beautiful." he whispered, before dipping his head, giving her a quick chaste kiss, and then hopping up to stand beside the bed.

Lucy rolled over and watched as Laxus pulled his clothes on, her eyes admiring the lines of his muscles, and his physique. Only when he was completely finished, coat draped over his shoulders and boots on, did she remove herself from the bed, grumbling as she reached for her bag to pull out some clothes.

When she was done, she turned to Laxus, who she found was watching her with the same intensity she had been watching him. Grinning, she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Enjoy the show?" she asked.

Laxus nodded, "Yea, but what's with the clothes?" he asked, grumbling as he searched for a hint of her sun kissed skin, but not finding any.

Lucy grinned as she looked down at her tight black pants, her black combat boots pulled over. Then at her black shirt, with a black, fur lined jacket. The jacket had recently appeared in her closet, and she knew it was one of her spirits, it had the feel of celestial clothing, but she wasn't sure which gave her the gift. Still, she loved it, it wasn't nearly as big as Laxus, but it was cute, and girly enough for her to like. She was guessing that Aries left it for her, especially since it had a warm wool lining on the inside.

Her key belt, of course, completed her outfit.

Looking back at Laxus, she stuck out a hip, laying her hand on it, "It's my night mission clothes." she explained, then she reached into a pouch on her belt, "See, it even has night vision glasses." she explained.

Laxus nodded his head, "I miss sexy Lucy. But, I guess kick ass Lucy is sexy too. C'mon, let's go meet the others." he said, as he stood.

Lucy nodded, and after dropping the room key into her belt, she followed him as he walked down the stairs and to the lobby of the hotel. Bixlow and Freed were waiting for them, and when Laxus raised his eyebrows, Bixlow shrugged, "Shes doing her make up, said she'd be down in a few minutes. Nice outfit Cosplayer." he called.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Bix. I didn't feel Vulpecula go back?" she asked.

Bixlow nodded, "She's trying to hurry up Ever for me, than shes going back. She knows she won't be much help against the monsters, but she said if you run into any pervy guys, give her a call."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "Well, I probably have the two perviest guys right here with me, so I think I'm safe." she said, causing Bixlow to laugh, and Laxus to smirk wickedly.

"Did you guys eat?" Freed suddenly asked, turning to Lucy and Laxus. When they shook their heads, Freed reached into his backpack, and pulled out two sandwiches, handing it to them. After thanking him, they ate quickly, finishing just as Ever joined them.

Laxus glared at Evergreen, "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago." he said.

Evergreen shrugged, "I'm here now, and besides, you were eating."

Laxus scowled, but shrugged it off, then he stood up, taking the lead as the five of them walked out into the night.

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Let me know. **

**Deathsembrace137**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy followed silently, just to the right, and slightly behind Laxus. She could feel Freed right behind her, and she could hear Bixlow and Evergreen bickering quietly just behind him. She couldn't help but bite back a small smile. Maybe there were some similarities between the two teams after all. Though, Bix and Ever were arguing a lot quieter than Natsu and Gray did, she couldn't even hear what they were saying.

And then, just like on her team, taking the place of Erza, Laxus turned around and shot a glare, quieting both Evergreen and Bixlow mid sentence. Lucy giggled a bit then, but when shot questioning looks from everyone, she just shook her head. She had a feeling the Raijinshuu would not like being compared to Team Natsu.

After awhile of walking in relative silence, the group halted as Laxus held up his hand. Lucy immediately walked up, sidling up beside him, and bent down to look through the trees towards the dark warehouse ahead of them. She felt the team move in behind her, but ignored them as she focused on her magic, silently requesting Crux to scan the warehouse.

With her other hand, she removed her night vision glasses from her bag, and slipped them on, squinting forwards as she examined the building. The warehouse was surrounded by a large chain link fence, topped with curled barb wire. As far as she could see, there were no breaks in the fence. On the far side, she saw a road leading up, and a locked gate. But, no man stood in the small guard station by the gate.

Frowning, Lucy turned her gaze to the building. She could see no light, or movement of any kind. And, she thought that some of the windows looked broken. Going from just her eyes perspective, she would guess that the building was abandoned. Her guess was accurate, because a moment later, she heard Crux tell her that the warehouse was vacated. No humans were on the premises.

Flipping her glasses onto her head, Lucy turned to look at the others, Freed she saw was still examining the place using his dark eye, but everyone else was waiting patiently for him to finish, except Laxus who was looking expectantly at Lucy.

"According to Crux, there's noone in the warehouse. And through observation, it looks abandoned." she informed him.

Laxus grunted, and then stood up, pushing aside some bushes, as he started a steady walk towards the fence. Lucy scrambled up, and followed behind him, listening to the sounds of Evergreen haughtily informing Freed that Lucy was one-upping him.

Once Laxus reached the fence, he stopped, motioning for Freed to step forward and slice through it, which the green haired man quickly did, after turning to flash a triumphant grin at Evergreen, who only snorted derisively. Lucy gave the two a quick annoyed glare, and then pushed past Freed, being the first to step through the hole, and then move towards the building.

She walked quickly forwards, her glasses back over her eyes as she scanned the building. She could already see up ahead that the front door was padlocked shut, and while she knew they could easily get through it, there was a broken window right ahead. Moving towards it, grasped the ledge, and began to hoist herself up, pausing to smile appreciatively when Laxus grasped her thighs and helped lift her.

Flipping her legs in through the window, Lucy did another quick scan, once again affirming that the warehouse was empty, before dropping to the ground, her boots making a sharp crunching sound as they landed on the broken glass. As she began taking a step forwards, she heard Bixlow stumble through the window, and then the air charging, as Laxus lightning warped himself in. Evergreen and Freed weren't far behind, both flying easily inside.

The four of them glanced around, squinting in the darkness, except for Lucy who could easily see everything with her glasses. She could see a lot of broken machinery. Much of it looking like it had been smashed. Glass lay everywhere, and on the far side of the room, she could see the twisted metal of cages, looking as though something, or many things ripped their way out of it.

Lucy frowned, as she continued her investigation, her eyes taking in the sight of dark stains on the floor. It seemed as though the people here lost control of the monsters, and the warehouse was destroyed in an attempt to subdue them. Moving forward, she stepped around the puddles and stains, and moved towards the side of the room, where she could see a staircase leading up to what looked to be an office. She was hoping that maybe there would be some information left in there.

Reaching the staircase, she climbed up it, and grinned when she saw the door at the top, the word Office, clearly written. Of course, it was also covered in a large bit of blood splatter, but that she would ignore. Pushing the metal door open, she stepped inside, moving immediately to a desk set on the far side.

Pulling out a chair, she quickly began ruffling through papers, her eyes scan reading through everything, and then tossing to the ground everything that was useless. A frown began to settle in as more and more paper made it to her pile on the floor. There was nothing here. No names, no money documents, nothing.

With a loud groan, she finished going though the thick pile, and then glared at the empty desk, before sighing as she began ripping open drawers. One after another she went through, only to find nothing. With another loud sigh, she stood up, walking over to the file cabinets. She was just starting through them, when a voice cut in.

"Nothing yet?" the deep tone asked.

Lucy frowned and looked over her shoulder at Freed, and then to Laxus standing behind him. "No, nothing." she answered, before turning her attention back to picking the lock on the cabinet.

"Maybe you missed something." Freed said, while stepping towards her discarded pile, and bending down to go through it himself.

Lucy frowned, "Not likely, but have a go at it if you want." she responded, then grinned as she heard her lock click.

Excitedly, she pulled the cabinet opened, only to be sorely disappointed. It was completely empty. Before she could stop herself, her foot was flying out, delivering a swift kick to the hunk of metal, and then she turned away, sighing in frustration and making to walk out of the room, when her eyes landed on the trash can.

With a sigh, but knowing it was the last thing to check that might have something, she stepped towards it. Wrinkling her nose, she looked past the bottles and old food, and her eyes alighted on a hand written note, with two addresses scrawled across. Her eyes widened as she pulled it out in order to further examine it.

On it were the two addresses, and then at the top, were the words new locations.

Standing up, Lucy held the paper out with a flourish and a triumphant grin, her brain inwardly registering the slight look of disgust on both males faces as they had watched the blonde dig through the trash. But, ignoring that, she proudly announced what she found, and then handed the note to Laxus, who shouted for Ever and Bix to join them.

Once they reached the group, Laxus split the paper in half, handing one address to Lucy, and keeping the other for himself. "Freed and I are going to go to this place and check it out, I want you two to go with Lucy, make sure she stays safe." he ordered, as he began to walk out the office.

Lucy immediately scowled, "Woah, wait a minute. Why am I taking two? And keep me safe? I'm an S-class just like you." she said, her voice hot with anger. She knew he hadn't meant to imply that she was weak, and that he really didn't even imply it, but just the fact that he said to keep her safe. It reminded her of Natsu, and how he always thought she couldn't take care of herself.

Instead of being annoyed at her anger, Laxus just turned to her, stepping closer in order to talk in a low voice. "I know you don't need protecting, baby. I just meant for the two of them to watch your back. I know your capable of doing it on your own, but we're a team, and it's their job to help you, and watch out for you, just like it's your job to help and teach them." he said, his eyes firmly holding hers in his grasp.

Lucy felt her anger simmer away as she realized he was right. It was her job to teach and help them, just like it was theirs to back her up, and help keep her safe as she took on the more dangerous aspects of fighting. With a small nod, Lucy smiled wryly towards Laxus, "Sorry. I didn't meant to bite your head off. You're right, of course."

Then, with a wider smile, she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the large mans waist. "I'll see you later, Sparky. Be careful." she whispered, as she lay her head tightly against his chest.

Laxus grinned and hugged her, "Yea, you too, Blondie. Call me when your done, okay? and we'll talk about what to do next." he said.

Lucy nodded, and then she left, followed by Bixlow and Evergreen. They made their way through the warehouse, and then out the window, then, after waving to Laxus and Freed, they took off in the direction of their new target.

They hadn't been walking for long before Bixlow made his way forwards till he was side by side with Lucy. Once he was there, he cast his eyes over the blonde, waiting for her to acknowledge him, and after a moment, she did, turning and gracing him with a smile. "What's up Bix?" she asked.

Bixlow shrugged, "What do you think we'll find at the new location? I hope it's not empty again. I want to fight." he said, keeping his voice relatively quiet.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm not sure. Hopefully we find what we need to finish the mission. Papers, or proof that Shadow Rise is funding the experiments, and the names of the main scientists. As far as fighting goes, remember the creatures used to be human. Take them out quickly." she said, frowning sadly as she thought about the fact that they couldn't be saved.

Bixlow nodded, "Me and my babies will take them out quick, don't worry." he answered.

Lucy smiled again at him, and then, after flashing him a slightly coy look, she asked, "So, how have you and my Spirit been getting on?"

Bixlow immediately grinned his famous perverted smirk. "She's a foxy one." he said, then laughed at his own joke. After a minute though, his expression went more serious, "She really is awesome. It's hard for me to find chicks who aren't creeped out by me, and the babies. But, she doesn't mind it at all. And she's hot." he said, grinning again.

Lucy laughed, "Good, I'm glad you like her. She likes you a lot, and I'd hate to you make her unhappy. I might have to beat you up... Again."

Bixlow smirked, "Better not upset her then." he simply said.

Lucy nodded, and then turned to look over her shoulder at Evergreen, who was huffing along behind them, her heels tripping haphazardly over tree roots, and her eyes squinting in the dark. Lucy cringed slightly at seeing it. "Ever, you doing ok?" she called.

The woman who deemed herself the Fairy Queen, looked up, and nodded. "Doing ok." she mumbled. "It's just the heels." she added after a moment.

Lucy tilted her head thoughtfully, then after a second, she asked, "Do you want some boots? I can have one of my Spirit's bring you some?"

Evergreen paused, then slowly shook her head. "No, they're not my style. Thanks though."

Lucy shrugged, "Better to not be in you're usual style than sprain an ankle, but okay." she said simply. "We're almost there anyways. Stick close to me, kay?" she said.

The Seith Mage and Fairy nodded, and both moved slightly closer to her, as Lucy stepped off the path, moving with catlike grace into the trees. The trio moved for the most part silently, the only sound ever made was when Ever's heel caught on something, but even then, it was quiet enough that it barely made a noise.

After a few more minutes, they stopped, as they could see lights ahead, and then proceeded even slower, pausing again when they reached the tree line. Lucy frowned, as she took in the security. There were fifteen armed guards around the property, and against the side of the building, were the deformed bodies of the experimented on humans, their bulbous eyes blinking yellow in the night.

Frowning, Lucy turned to two mages crouched beside her, "I don't know that there's a way for us to get in without raising an alarm. Can you think of a way? I'm worried if the alarm is raised, that any useful documents will be destroyed." she whispered.

Bixlow mouth twisted slightly, while Evergreen began examining her fingernails, both in deep thought. After a moment though, Bixlow looked up. "Your digger Spirit, the kinky one, Virgo. Can she dig us in?" he asked.

Lucy smiled, "She most certainly can. Alright, here's the plan." she said, as she bent down to the ground, drawing a slight map in the dirt of the warehouses design, supplied to her head by Crux. "Virgo will dig in to here." she said, motioning to just under the staircase leading to the office. "I will go in alone. From the ground, I can have Gemini copy someone, finding out where they keep the information and proof we need. Then I can have them go and retrieve copies of it. And, in case shes found out, I can take down any who stand in our way on the inside. Meanwhile. I want you guys to wait five minutes. Then, take out the guards. Try and not let them release the creatures. After that, you can join me inside, I should already be fighting, and making arrests. We'll dispose of all the experiments after. Okay?"

After a moment, Bixlow nodded his head, and Evergreen soon followed, "Sounds good, Cosplayer. But, be careful on your own in there. Laxus will have our heads if anything happens to you."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "I'm always careful." she murmured, before calling Virgo.

The pink haired Spirit appeared immediately, and after a explanation from Lucy, she began her work, digging a tunnel into the warehouse for Lucy, and then coming back to help the blonde through. Once Lucy was in place, she sent Virgo back to the Spirit Realm, and then very slowly moved her head up, peering carefully into the warehouse.

What she saw, disgusted her. She knew she should have expected it. After all, it was a lab, a lab known for experimenting on humans. But still, no matter how much she might have tried to prepare herself for the sight before her, it wouldn't have mattered.

Her eyes roved over the warehouse, taking in one appalling sight after another. Large glass cases full of eyeballs. Half ripped open beasts bodies in the process of being taken apart and analyzed. Walls of creatures in cages, in various processes of transformation. And, in a corner on the far wall, the failed experiments. Human bodies that just couldn't take the strain of surgeries.

Lucy choked back the bile that wretched into her throat, as the fetid smell of the warehouse swarmed through her nostrils. The sweet smell of decay, mixed with the smell of formaldehyde and bleach also permeated the air, creating a thick noxious smell. Lucy thinned her lips, pressing them tightly together, as her insides churned dangerously. Squeezing her eyes shut, she counted to ten, and then, focusing, she closed off her sense of smell, having to use a slight bit of magic to do so, before reopening her eyes, and taking a look at the people filling the room.

Stoic faced scientists walked about, working meticulously, as they roved over the entire warehouse. Some slowly injecting serums into test rats. Others writing careful notes. Others were tossing meat at the creatures, who'd fiercely devour it, like the animals they'd been turned into. By far the worst though, were the scientists with an almost wicked glint in their eyes, as they took apart, piece by piece, the various bodies of animals that lay around them.

It was horrifying. And Lucy could barely hold back the tears and the anger she felt that humanity could do something as horrifying as this. But, that's why she was here. Her, and the other wizards. To put a stop to things like this. So, focusing herself on her task, Lucy summoned Gemini.

The Spirit already knew what to do, and choosing a random scientist in the room, they transformed, turning into a white garbed person right beside Lucy. After several moments, Gemini whispered, "Scan complete. The needed items are in the top file cabinet in the office." the Spirit murmured, their voice a monotone.

"Good. Thanks Gemini." Lucy said, then she frowned thoughtfully. If she wanted to get to the office, and get the information she needed, without anyone stopping her, she needed a distraction. Turning towards Gemini, she frowned. "I need a distraction. And, well, I need to arrest all these Scientists. Can you turn into me, and begin rounding them up with our whip? I'll summon Loke, and Virgo to help you." Lucy murmured.

Gemini nodded, and then switched from the scientist, into their Lucy form, and after a moment, Loke, and Virgo were beside the two Lucy's as well. Looking at them, Lucy started in on her plan, which was basically Loke helping GemiLucy to round up the scientists, and Virgo binding them in cuffs. If any of the creatures were let loose, then Lucy told Gemini to summon any of her fighting Spirits to help.

After making sure her team of Spirits knew what was expected of them, they four of them jumped from their hole in the ground, taking the warehouse completely by surprise. GemiLucy had her whip out and working, wrapping scientists up by their waists and flinging them towards Virgo who began tightly cuffing them before tossing them into a pile.

Loke took off towards a group of guards rushing towards them, and began dispatching them neatly, his Regulus punches lighting up in flashes, causing the now screaming creatures eyes to flash and sparkle.

Lucy ran, spinning quickly, and bolting up the staircase to the office, where she could already see someone grabbing files from the cabinet. With a burst of speed, she bust down the door to the office, lit up her fist so that it matched Loke's, and with a scream of Lucy Punch, she socked the shocked scientist in the face, instantly knocking him out.

Without further ado, Lucy grabbed the files, sending them all in a flash to Crux for examination. Then, turning on her heel, she ran to help her Spirits. She was just turning the corner to head down the staircase when she saw it. A guard standing at the button that released the latched on the entire wall of the cages.

Lucy screamed out, and pointed her finger, yelling out, "Star Strike!" but it was useless, the harm had already been done. The guard pushed down on the button, and seconds after, he was hit with Lucy's light spell, slumping unconscious to the floor. Lucy watched in horror as 40 cages popped open, and the rabid creatures rushed out.

The sound of wingbeats, and the cries and twisted shrieks of the enraged, and bestial creatures filled the air. The sounds so loud that it caused ringing in Lucy's ears. Her eyes watched in horror, as the swarm of creatures descended towards GemiLucy.

Feeling a sudden surge of protective rage, Lucy jumped forward, her feet landing easily on the railing of the stairs, and she ran swiftly down, jumping off halfway, and as she was floating in midair, she began yelling her spells.

Star strikes, and spheres of celestial energy began appearing, and blasting through the creatures chests, littering the air with blood and skin. Lucy landed with a cringe, bending her body forward into a roll in order to brace the impact of her fall. As she came out of her roll, her hand reached to her bracelet, spinning it quickly, as a bright light encased her, fading away only to show an armor bedecked Lucy.

Standing back up, Lucy powered her fists just in time, as the first of many creatures landed in front of her. With mindless ease, she began to work her way through the crowd of bodies. Her fists smashing through their ribcages, even as their hits and claws bounced harmlessly off her metal armored chest and arms.

In the back of her mind, Lucy registered the cries of her Spirits as they fought along with her. GemiLucy's voice yelling out her spells, Leo with his calls to Regulus, and Virgo yelling out Spica Lock, and the sound of her drilling, and chains rattling. But still, no matter how much they fought, the creature kept coming.

Lucy's mind was full of the sight of their gnashing teeth, and metal welded claws. Her body was in a constant state of motion, as she twisted, ducked, and danced out of the way. Her muscles flexed and coiled easily, carrying her through the fluid movements of taking down enemy after enemy.

As Lucy continued with her onslaught, she felt the mental twinge of pain, as one of her Spirits were harmed. Furrowing her brows, she concentrated, and realized it was Virgo, and that her leg was hurt. Frowning, Lucy mentally closed her gate, sending her back to rest, and then, uncoiling her whip, she pulled herself up and out of the battle, landing easily on the upper balcony by the office. Quickly, she pulled out her keys, "Open, gates of the Archer and Scorpion, Sagittarius, Scorpio!" she called.

The two Spirits appeared by her side, and Lucy motioned towards the room, "You guys know what to do." she said simply. Before jumping off the balcony, and running over to assist Loke, who was being swarmed.

With a crack of her whip, Lucy flung away three of the creatures attacking Loke, and then spinning around, she sent her whip sailing again, grasping a creature, and pulling it towards her. As it was just a foot away, she lifted a hand, and yelled out her star strike spell, watching with grim distaste as the creatures head blasted apart.

Loke turned to her, flashing her a quick smile of appreciation, before moving on, and smashing his fists into more bodies. Meanwhile, Lucy lifted her head, again taking account of the situation. Saggitarius was shooting off arrows at highspeed, knocking off the creatures who were surrounding GemiLucy, while Scorpio stood beside him, blasting sand at any who got near them.

Lucy nodded her in satisfaction as the number of creatures in the room dwindled into nothing, the last creature taken out with a single celestial sphere sent by her, and then they were done. Well, done fighting, Lucy though with a frown. Lifting her face, Lucy looked to Loke, "Start dragging the bodies of the creatures to the corner, please?" she asked. Then she turned to Gemini, "And can you finish cuffing the scientists, and see to their first aid?" Gemini nodded, and began to work.

Turning upwards, Lucy looked at her two spirits on the balcony. "Can you guys come with me, I want to check on my teammates, they haven't joined me yet." The two spirits immediately leapt to her side as she turned, and walked towards the doors.

Entering the yard, Lucy looked around, easily spotting the flashes of green from Bixlows fighting. Lucy immediately began running. They should have been long done by now, and she was worried that there was something wrong.

As she drew closer, she saw the sitting down figure of Evergreen, with Bixlow standing protectively near her, as his babies flew in formations around him, firing off blasts at the released creatures. A pile of knocked out guards, some turned to stone, sat slightly behind them.

With an enraged look, Lucy entered the fight, though with only five creatures left, there wasn't much of one. Sagittarius easily took out two, with Scorpio taking out another. Lucy's spells took out another, and Bixlow finished the last. As soon as it was done, Lucy turned to Evergreen, "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with concern, as she bent beside Ever, who was bleeding heavily from her shoulder and leg.

Evergreen nodded, "I'm okay. We did fine taking out the guards. And were trying to decide if we should go join you when all of a sudden the cages opened. One of the creatures got to me before I could react." she explained.

Lucy frowned, "Sorry, that may have been my fault. One of the guards pressed a button inside that released the creatures, it must have released them out here as well."

Bixlow nodded, "Yea, that's what I figured. Are you okay? You're covered in blood?" he asked, as he looked at Lucy, who looked back in shock when she realized his visor was up.

After a moment, she shook her head, "I'm fine. I only have some slight scratches. I think most of it is from the creatures. I killed a lot. There were forty inside. Plus the guards, and scientists." she explained.

Bixlow's eyes widened, "Damn, you got strong, Cosplayer. We only had the fifteen guards, and fifteen creatures." he mumbled, pouting slightly.

Lucy smiled, and patted his arm, "You did a good job too. You protected Evergreen from harm, while battling the creatures by yourself. I had a bunch of my Spirits to help me." Lucy said with a smile of encouragement.

Bixlow though just shot her a look, raising his eyebrows, and making the tattoo across his face look like it was doing a weird version of the wave. "Yea, but you power your Spirits, so it was still your energy and magic taking them out. If you go by that logic, then I had five souls helping me." he replied.

Lucy laughed, "I suppose you're right. It's actually nice that you understand that. A lot of people don't realize that about Spirits and their Masters. They think we hide behind them, right guys?" Lucy asked, looking over at Scorpio.

"Yes. And some Masters do, like my last one. But not Lucy, she fights beside us. Even if she were to hide behind us though, like you said, it's still her magic powering us." he answered, as he smiled over at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back, and then looked over his shoulder, where Loke and GemiLucy were walking towards them. She waved to them as they approached, stopping just in front of them. Then, GemiLucy tilted her head, looking at Evergreen, "Princess, would you like me to heal your friend?" she asked.

Lucy nodded, and watched as Gemini again switched bodies, turning into Wendy as she knelt beside Evergreen, who's eyes widened slightly, "Okay, that's a little weird. But, really cool. Do you have me copied as well?" she asked.

Gemini nodded Wendy's head, "Yes, we have almost all of the Fairy Tail guild members copied."

Evergreen looked past Gemini towards Lucy, "Well, that's convenient."

Lucy nodded, "Yup." she said, then turning to her Spirits, and after thanking them, she sent them all back, except Gemini who was still working on Evergreen.

"Alright, I'm going to call Laxus, and then Captain Lahar. I have the information we need to move forward. This is probably going to be a long night." Lucy said, smiling grimly towards the two mages, before moving away and pulling out her communications lacrima.

**And done. Hope you all like it. I get so... unsure about writing action stuff. Like I do okay, I think. But, I've read a lot of good action, and I wish I were as good as some of the other writer's out there. But oh well. **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought!**

**Deathsembrace. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

As Lucy moved away from Evergreen and Bixlow, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her back, and before going more than two steps, her front leg gave out, and she fell to the ground, a short cry issuing from her lips.

"Lucy!" Bixlow called, and seconds later he was at her side, kneeling down, touching her shoulder gently.

Lucy cringed, "I'm okay. I think. My back hurts. Can you see it?" she asked, while attempting to look over her shoulder to see her wound and wincing when she only succeeded at irritating the injury further.

Bixlow bent his head around her, and a minute later she felt his hand prodding at her back. "Can you get out of this armor?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, and twisted the bracelet, the armor quickly disappearing with a flash. Then Bixlow grunted. "You have a gash right here." Bixlow said, touching the area just above her butt, and then he moved his hand to her upper thigh, "And one here. This one cut up the muscle. How the hell did you not notice this?" he asked, his red eyes staring at her in shock.

Lucy shrugged, "When I fight, I lower myself into a semi meditative state. It helps me get past the.. gore of it all." she explained.

Bixlow nodded his head, and then turned to GemiWendy. "Hey, um." turning to Lucy he mouthed Gemini questioningly, and after she nodded, he turned back, "Gemini, can you come take care of Lucy." he called.

GemiWendy nodded, and after finishing Evergreen, she stood up, and walked over to Lucy, kneeling gently down, and laying her cool healing hands on her back, "Next time, Princess, maybe don't remove so much feeling. You need to feel when you're hurt." they reprimanded, their tone failing to sound sharp with Wendy's sweet young voice.

Lucy nodded her head and winced, as her wound began tightening, the muscles, and skin itching as they began magically stitching back together. After a few moments though, and a hefty drain on her magic, GemiWendy say back with a sigh. "All set, Princess. Now, we need rest in the Spirit World. We'll see you next time you need us." they offered, pulling Wendy's face into a smile, before fading away.

Lucy sighed, and when Bixlow offered a hand to help her up, she took it gladly. Then, once again, she started off a few feet, pulling out her lacrima, and wincing as she realized just how much magic she used. She still had some left, but it wasn't a lot. Sighing, she brushed away the thought, telling herself that next time, she would be more careful. Besides, there wasn't much she could do about it. She had to defeat all the creatures.

With a small press of magic, Lucy lit up her communications lacrima, and a moment later, Laxus was smiling out at her. Well, he was smiling at first, the minute he saw Lucy's red splattered face though, he frowned, "You okay?" he asked.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Yea, we're all good. Me and Ever got a little banged up, but I had Gemini heal us. How'd it go with you guys?" she asked.

Laxus shrugged, "We tripped the alarm somehow. The woods around it were being surveiled, by the time we got to the warehouse, it was on fire, the people were driving away, and the creatures were everywhere. We destroyed the creatures, and put out the fire. We were gonna go after the people, but decided to wait to hear from you. It looked as thought they were headed in your direction though." he explained.

Lucy nodded slowly, "Oh, okay." Turning to Bixlow, she gave him a headsup, and told him to keep an eye out, then she turned back to Laxus, "Well, I managed to sneak in here, and we got our hands on what we needed, I think, to take apart the operation. Crux is examining it all now, and he'll let me know soon everything he found out. We defeated all the beasts here, there were fifteen for Bix and Ever, and another forty inside. Plus guards. We also have all the Scientists here handcuffed. I'm going to call Lahar after this. Give him the prisoners, and a copy of all the information we found." she said.

Laxus nodded, "Alright. Sounds good. We'll start over towards you guys. Be there in a half hour."

Lucy nodded, and then shut off the communication with Laxus, only to restart one with Lahar. When the stern Captains face appeared, he gazed up at Lucy, no shock, or expression on his face, "Yes, Ms. Heartfilia?" he asked.

Lucy explained the situation to him, and a moment later, she could tell he was up and moving. "Very well, thank you Ms. Heartfilia. I'll be there shortly to take over at the warehouse. I trust your Spirit will have updated you on what to do next by the time I get there." he said, and was about to shut it off, when Lucy stopped him with a glare.

"And I trust, that you won't rush a mages job, forcing them into situations they aren't ready for. The job will be done when it's done. We made more progress tonight than you have in years. So, I trust, that when you get here, you will have some food for me and my team, and you'll be profusely thanking us for our efforts, and wishing us luck as we carry on with the next part." she said, before, with another glare, she shut the communication off.

As soon as it was off, a low whistle echoed, and turning her face she saw Bixlow looking at her amused, "Way to go Cosplayer. Pissing off the magic corps. Awesome way to start your S-class career." he said with a laugh.

Lucy shrugged, "Whatever. I'm tired, and hungry. And sticky. Is there any water around, I need to clean up." she asked.

Bixlow glanced around, and then pointed to the side of the building where they could see a faucet springing out of the brick. "Over there." he murmured.

Lucy nodded, and after placing the lacrima back in her belt, she took off, followed closely by Evergreen. The two girls turned the water and began washing off their skin, and faces, grimacing at the red stream of water.

After a few minutes, when they were all clean, they walked back to Bixlow and joined him where he had started a small fire. Lucy though wasn't done getting clean, and after saying she'd be right back, she walked into the woods, and changed into a different set of clothes, provided by a now healed Virgo, and then returned.

As she came back, she saw Bixlow stand, "Hey, Lucy, look over there." he said, pointing across the yard, and to the headlights of an approaching vehicle.

Lucy frowned and squinted, lifting her glasses from her belt to take a closer look. After a few moments, she placed the glasses back, "Get ready, it's the scientists from the other place, there's only 10. Should be easy." she said, looking at Bixlow and Evergreen.

Before she could take a step in the direction of the mages though, Evergreen held up a hand. "I got this one, Lucy. I failed during the last fight. This time, I'll do better. After all. I'm a member of the Raijinshuu. I won't be outdone, even by my own team." then, with a wink, her fairy wings spread and she flew off towards the car.

Lucy looked at Bixlow, raising her eyebrows, and Bixlow grinned, "She can handle it. Like she said, shes a part of the Raijinshuu."

Lucy nodded and turned back to the car, which was now swerving slightly, and they watched as tiny flashes of light signaled Ever's fight was going well. After another few moments, everything went dark, and then the car was moving forward again, and when Lucy looked through her glasses, she grinned. Ever was driving a car full of stone scientists. Though, several with glasses were unlucky enough to have to be physically knocked out.

When the car reached them Evergreen stopped it, and then lifted her hand, "See, easy." she said with a smile as she joined them.

Lucy grinned, "Nice job, Ever."

Bicxlow laughed, "Yea, nice job taking out a bunch of normals." he added, laughing as Ever glared at him and then hit him over the head with her fan.

Lucy began laughing as all of Bixlow totems began bopping Ever on the head, causing her to beat at him more furiously. The two continued on like this, with Lucy laughing, until a familiar deep voice growled, "Really? Fighting again?"

Immediately the two stopped, and Evergreen ran, throwing her arms around Laxus arm, and as he glared down at her, looking at her as if she was an offending bug, she began whimpering, and telling on mean Bixlow.

Lucy laughed again, as Bixlow sauntered over to her, sitting beside her, "Oi, Evergreen. Stop hugging cosplayer's boyfriend, or she'll beat you up." he warned.

Lucy immediately frowned, turning to Bixlow, "I wouldn't get jealous over Evergreen. She's his friend. Besides, I hug Gray and Natsu all the time. Or, I used to." she said, then she turned back to Laxus who had shaken Evergreen off his arm, and was now sitting on her other side.

Leaning towards him, she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, "So, you're okay?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "Of course. You guys good?" she asked, turning to look at Freed and include him in the question.

Freed nodded, "We're fine. The smoke seemed to make the creatures fuzzy. Blurring with their vision. It was easy." he stated.

Lucy nodded, and then snuggled into Laxus side. "Lahar should be here soon. But. He might be a little pissy with me. I may or may not have scolded him, and taken my tiredness out on him." she said, grinning innocently at Laxus.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?" he asked suspiciously.

Lucy frowned, and managed a sheepish look, causing Bixlow to burst out laughing, "Let's see. I think Cosplayers exact words were..." Bixlow went on to mimic Lucy's tone, his babies laughing along behind him.

Laxus chuckled lightly at the end, as Lucy smacked Bixlow's arms, "I do not sound like that." she said.

Freed though frowned at her, "You shouldn't have yelled at him, Lucy. A Captain in the magic corps is not someone you want to anger." he said, looking slightly worried for her.

Laxus though shook his head, "She's fine. Lahar was treating her like some beginner. He deserved to be told off. And, he's smart enough to know that. And if he isn't, then he can deal with me and Gramps. That's not something he's going to want to do."

Lucy smiled brightly, and beamed up at him, "Really? So, I'm not about to be reprimanded by him?" she asked.

Laxus shook his head, "You're fine." he stated, while rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Lucy smiled again, and leaned into him, yawning quietly, and trying to hide it in her hand. "Tired?" Laxus questioned quietly.

Lucy shrugged, "A little. I fought a lot." she murmured back. "Used a lot of magic."

Laxus nodded, "Sorry babe. Maybe we can rest before continuing." he offered.

Lucy shook her head. "We'll see what Crux says, and then decide." she replied, as she dropped a hand to her key to check in on him. Apparently, he was just finishing, because a bright light suddenly shined, and then he was floating around them, a stack of papers held out in his hand.

"Hello Crux, what'd you find out?" Lucy asked.

The Spirit made a loud rumbly snore sound, and then shook it's head,as if trying to keep himself awake, "Ah, Miss. Lucy. Here is the packet for Captain Lahar. And you were right. Shadow Rise is behind it. According to these records, the location for the guild is here." suddenly a map appeared, and a bright light marked the spot of the guild. "Also, there are two other warehouses needing destruction. And, on site at the guild, there is an underground cellar, in which a large amount of creatures are being kept." he explained.

Lucy frowned, and nodded, "Where are the other two locations?" shes asked. Crux turned his head and two more spots appeared on the map. Lucy hummed softly as she began thinking of what to do.

Freed though was the first to speak. "I can handle taking out one warehouse by myself, if Bixlow and Evergreen can do the other one. Then Laxus and Lucy can take care of the dark guild. If we hit them all at once, and do it tonight, then we can still catch them all by surprise."

Bixlow looked towards Evergreen who shrugged. "We can do it." she said with a determined nod, and a dark glint in her brown eyes.

Lucy frowned, not wanting to put anyone in danger, and then turned back to Crux, "Crux, the other warehouses, do we have any additional information on them?" she asked.

Crux nodded, "Yes, luckily, they are relatively new, and each are still being outfitted with the correct equipment. The amount of creatures and guards shouldn't be near as much as there were here."

Lucy sighed in relief, "Okay then. It sounds like we have a plan." she said.

Laxus turned to her though, and lowered his brows, watching her carefully, "You sure you can handle it, you're not too tired?" he asked, his voice concerned.

Lucy nodded, "I can do it. Besides, I've got you with me. I'm more worried about Freed, I don't like him going alone." she added, turning to the green haired man.

Freed frowned, "I'll be okay, Lucy. I'll use my Dark Ecriture: Darkness. Nothing will touch me."

"Shh." Laxus suddenly said, glaring at Freed, "Lahar's coming, if he hears you say you use that." he warned.

Freed paled and nodded, and then the team waited silently, and after a few minutes, they heard movement in the trees, and then Lahar stepped out, followed by a number of subordinates. He immediately began ordering them to secure the warehouse, and the prisoners, and then he turned to Lucy.

"Miss Heartfilia." he stated, then he frowned, walking forward, he dropped a bag he was holding on her lap. "Food for you and your team. I apologize for earlier. Thank you for everything you've done so far." he added, ending with a tight lipped smile.

Lucy smiled up at him, "Thank you, Captain Lahar. And, I'm sorry I was a little grumpy earlier. It won't happen again. Here is the packet of information from Crux. Our plan now is to split up. The Raijinshuu will take on the two warehouses, while Laxus and I go to Shadow Rise." she explained.

Lahar nodded his head, and took the packet, "Thank you. We'll take care of things here, and then go these locations tomorrow. I'll send some of my Lieutenants to the warehouses, and come personally to Shadow Rise. Enjoy the food, and take care." he said, before turning and walking away.

Laxus raised his eyebrows and smirked at Lucy, "See, told you you'd be fine." he stated, as he reached for the bag of food.

Laxus pulled out several sandwiches and drinks and passed them around, and after everyone finished eating, they stood up. "See you guys tomorrow? Back at the hotel." Lucy said, smiling to the Raijinshuu.

They nodded back at her, and after telling them to keep safe, they parted ways.

**So sorry this took so long, and that it's so short. I've had a hectic weekend. A friend was kicked out of her house, so she was staying with me. Didn't get a chance to write at all. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

Lucy muffled a tired sigh as she crept along tiredly besides Laxus, drawing closer and closer to the dark guild every second. The dark guild, that she was somehow supposed to defeat. When she was crazy tired, and her magic was depleted. She had some left, but not enough to fight off a dark guild.

Of course, Laxus was with her. And he could probably take on the entirety of Shadow Rise on his own. But, she wanted to help him. She was done with being the girl who stood on the sidelines and watched, or the girl who took the leftovers, the easy mages that the others bypassed on their way to find stronger targets. She was S-class now, and by gods, she was going to show it, even if it meant using the last of her stores of magic.

Catching Laxus looking at her from the corner of his eye, Lucy frowned and turned her face away. She wasn't ignorant to the fact that he'd been sending her concerned and worried glances the whole way. And while she half wanted to tell him she was fine, the other half of her was telling her that if their positions were reversed, she'd been sending him the same glances. After all, they loved each other, it was their jobs to be concerned for the others welfare, especially if they were getting ready to fight a dark guild.

Feeling Laxus looking at her again, Lucy sighed, and turned to meet his eye, "I'm okay." she assured.

Laxus frowned, and nodded slowly. After a few more minutes of continued walking in silence, he turned back to her, "Would you tell me if you weren't?" he asked quietly.

Lucy bit her lip. She couldn't lie to him, but neither did she want to tell him the truth. She was half afraid that he'd order her to stay behind and wait for Lahar. And, there was no way she was going to do that. Laxus needed back up, even if that back up was a magically depleted mage. Besides, even at her low supply, she was still better off then most of the mages at Fairy Tail.

Turning back to Laxus, she gave him a small smile, "Probably not. But I really am okay. If it comes down to it, and I'm in a bind, Loke and Virgo both know how to open their Gates with their own magic. And no matter how low my supply is, Horologium can always sense if something is immediately endangering my life. And if something is, he goes into emergency mode and saves me. So, I promise Laxus, everything is fine."

The man sighed, and ran a hand backwards through his spikes, then again turned to her, "I don't like it." he started, pausing when he saw her frown, but then continuing, "We don't know how many mages there are, or what their powers on. It's too much of a risk." he said, a hint of stubbornness edging into his voice.

Lucy grit her teeth, her feet coming to a halt on the road, "Laxus. I understand that you care for me, and are worried about me, but I can do this. Even now, I can feel my body beginning to restore. Maybe not my actual tiredness, but the magical fatigue. Our world is full of magic, and it's slowly replenishing my body. And, if you think for a second I'm going to let you go into that guild alone, you are wrong." she said, her eyes daring him to push the matter further.

Laxus frowned again, and then started walking, his shoulders hunched tightly. After a moment of watching after him, Lucy again started walking, kicking her pace up a notch in order to catch up. Once she did, Laxus looked at her and nodded, "Alright, but stay behind me. Promise?" he said, his voice going soft as he entreated her.

Lucy looked at him, long and hard in the eyes, and after a moment, her own gaze went soft, and she nodded, "I promise Laxus. I'll stay behind you, and be careful."

She had barely finished speaking when suddenly a flash of light appeared beside Lucy, "Oh, a compromise, how loving of you two. Isn't my Goddess just the kindest?" Vulpecula gushed as she wound an arm tightly around Lucy's shoulder.

Laxus groaned slightly and looked away, his face staring blatantly forward as he ignored the scantily clad woman.

Lucy though smirked, and eyed the Spirit, "What are you wearing, V?" she asked.

Vulpecula's eyes widened into saucers, and suddenly, they began welling with tears, "V? My Goddess has deemed me close enough to her to give me a nickname. Oh how I will always cherish and remember this moment!" she said, her eyes lighting up, as she turned her face to the heavens.

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arm around the Spirits back, "You're all my friends. You just have a longer name then most of them." she said with a smile.

Vulpecula though, was not in the least amount let down by Lucy's explanation, instead, she looked at Lucy and smiled, her eyes seeming to praise, adore, and worship Lucy at the same time. "And to answer your question, oh great and noble Goddess, I am wearing my hunting in the dark outfit." she said, with a sly smirk.

Lucy raised an eyebrown, "I see." she said, as she let her eyes again take in the Spirit's outfit. Skin tight black leather shorts clung to the Spirit's back side, with maroon fishnet stockings on her legs. Spiky black ankle boots sat on her feet, and her shirt was a tight dark red bustier. The red in her hair seemed defined in the darkness, and her whole ensemble, complete with a whip to match Lucy's, made her seem sinfully dangerous. "So, are you here to fight the dark guild with Laxus and I?" Lucy asked.

Vulpecula shook her head, "Nope, I actually just came to give you this. I thought you might be thirsty after all the fighting." Vulpecula said, as she handed Lucy a water bottle.

Lucy gratefully took the proffered bottle, but as she brought it to her lips, she felt the strange otherworldly magical qualities of it, and stopped, "Vulpecula, is this possibly the forbidden for humans to consume magic Spirit water?" she asked, her eyes darting suspiciously to an extremely innocent looking Vulpecula.

Vulpecula smiled slightly, her pupils widening, "_You want to drink this water_." she said, in a slightly seductive voice.

Lucy blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Are you trying to suggest to me?" she finally asked, her voice incredibly amused, on the verge of breaking into laughter.

"Damn!" Vulpecula growled, and suddenly she leapt forward, one hand grasping Lucy's lips and popping them open, and the other grabbing the still open bottle and shoving it into Lucy's mouth.

Lucy gasped as the water flowed down her throat, the entire bottle emptying into her. Her mind was frantically thinking about how the old Mustache Man was going to kill her, as well as what he'd do to Vulpecula, but also the amazing feeling of relief that the water immediately brought to her over tired body.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Laxus growled, as he spun around, his hands grasping Vulpecula's tiny waist as he attempted to pry the Spirit off of Lucy.

Vulpecula grinned, and turned to send a wink Laxus way, "Just helping out. Now my Goddess will have enough energy to get her through the fight. I couldn't allow her to enter Shadow Rise without her full power. Bye oh sexy lightning man, farewell to you, my Goddess!" Vulpecula said, before disappearing with another wink.

Laxus faltered in the air, as the weight he was pulling on disappeared. For one awful moment, Lucy though he was going to fall backwards onto his ass, in which she'd probably laugh her ass off, and then be hated by the man. But, at the last second he caught himself, his feet re-solidifying himself on the ground.

"You okay, Lucy?" he asked, his stormy blue eyes staring into her, searching for any sigh that she was hurt.

Lucy nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine. But, wow. What a rush. All my energy just came back, and it.. it burned, and then warmed it's way through my body. It felt good. I can see why it's forbidden. I feel totally fine now. Bursting with energy!" she said, her smile growing wider by the second.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Forbidden?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, "Humans aren't meant to consume it. Likely because it'd be addicting. Not to mention allowing someone to be all powerful. V will probably get in trouble. As will I, I'm sure. But, that's another matter for another time, let's go get those suckers!" she said, lifting her hand to fist pump, as her eyes stared dangerously forward.

Laxus grinned widely, "That's my girl." he murmured, then the two took off, jogging into the darkness.

* * *

The two mages crouched behind a bush, their eyes scanning the small guild hall in front of them. The sun was only just now beginning to rise, and they had worried that when they got here, the guild would be closed, and they'd have to wait. However, they could see an attached building that seemed to serve as sleeping quarters, bring an end to their worries. Now they just had to decide if they attack now, while they're most likely sleeping, or wait.

They decided to attack. After all, mages who had been responsible for such obscene mutations didn't deserve a fair attack. All that mattered to Lucy, was them getting what they deserved, which she hoped, was life in prison.

Feeling movement beside her, Lucy lifted herself from her crouch to walk beside Laxus, who strode confidently towards the guild hall. Gazing at his tall, broad back, Lucy couldn't help but to feel a tightening in her chest. God, did she love this man.

Power seemed to radiate from him, the air around him seeming to crackle, welcoming his presence. Lucy could almost feel a faint electric tinge on her tongue, as the leak of his power began, every one of his many muscles, though to most they'd look relaxed, she could see they were tensed and ready for battle.

He seemed to project an aura of calm confidence, causing Lucy to breath an easy sigh. They could do this. The two of them, together, they could do anything. Her heart again tightened, and she smiled softly. Even as they were about to enter a dangerous job, he somehow still managed to ease her fears, her worries, the sickening feeling that had been haunting her all day. It was gone, and he had done nothing. Nothing but be himself.

Dropping her eyes to his hand, clenched slightly and held at his side, Lucy stepped forward, quickening her step till she reached him. Moving her hand forward, she touched his fist lightly. Laxus turned his head down to her, and smiled. His hand moved, his fist unclenching so he could wind his fingers with hers. "You ready, Babe?" he murmured.

Lucy nodded her head, giving him a short, quick smile, and then they closed the distance between them and the door of the guild. When they reached it, Laxus reached for the handle, and finding it unlocked they entered the guild.

Six mages stood or sat in various corners of the guild. So much for them being asleep. Lucy and Laxus eyes swept over each, mentally determining, scanning, and attempting to formulate a game plan. Their hands released each others, and Lucy took a single step away from Laxus, giving them both a small amount of maneuvering space. Her legs tensed slightly, as she readied herself to move, whether it be in defense or attack.

Laxus glared around the room, nothing going unnoticed. A man, more robot than human glared back, bulging muscles tensed, his gears beginning to spin. A backpack on his back began making a whirring noise as it began reforming into a large shoulder canon. Just behind him, another mage moved forward, one red eye, and one blue eye stared blankly out at Laxus. His mouth foamed slightly as he watched, and a small anticipating grin spread on his face. The two eyed man radiated power, and mercilessness.

Behind the multicolored eyed man another man stepped forward. A man so grotesque Lucy wanted to bend over and wretch out her stomach contents. He was covered in warts, and his skin was normal in some areas, but almost scaly looking in others. And not in the dragon slayer sort of way. Bumps and green patches covered him, some seeming to ooze slime, and when she squinted, she realized he had a layer of peach fuzz mold over his clothes.

Without taking her gaze away from the enemy, Lucy leaned towards Laxus, "The nasty one is yours." she whispered, as quietly as she could. She didn't want to make the man mad at her, and thereby provocate an attack from him. She saw the corner of Laxus mouth flutter in amusment, and then she contiued the turn of her hand, glancing over at the other mages.

Three more mages silently stared at the two intruders. Two girls, twins by the looks of them, sat and stood in a corner. The sitting one sat with legs crossed, black irised eyes blinking in stark disinterest. In her hands, a series of tied together strings wound around her fingers. She mindlessly pulled the strings, forming them into various designs, before undoing it all and starting over. Her black hair hung in a ragged pony tail over her shoulder.

Beside her stood her sister, her back ramrod straight, her gaze just as disinterested. Her hands were pressed tightly together, held just in front of her chest. Her black hair was pulled into two spiky side pony tails.

The last and final mage was.. odd. He had a smushed in face, that Lucy knew was supposed to be ugly, and it was, but at the same time, dark soulful eyes stared back at her. And for a moment, she found herself captivated, and pitying the man who held those eyes. His hair was cropped short, and his clothing was almost entirely made of brownish furs.

Finished with their perusal of the enemy, Laxus raised his chin slightly, in an almost superior manner, "We've come to arrest you all, for crimes against the people, and for creating, and funding inhumane scientific experiments." he said, his tone bored.

The man with the eyes of differing color grinned, "You've come to place my guild under arrest? I don't think you'll be able to do that." his grin turned wicked, and then he blinked, closing his red eye, and then a blue ray shot out the open blue eye.

Lucy dodged to the side, narrowly escaping the ray, and then she continued on, dropping into a roll, and ending in front of the mage with soulful eyes. Lifting her hands, she began to shout a spell, but stopped, as the man's eyes again captivated her. So soulful.

The man's mouth gaped open, and a large wet tongue shot out. It kept coming, and coming, and then it wrapped around Lucy, completely encasing her in it's slick warm hold. Lucy struggled against it, but her hands were firmly tied down. Her eyes opened wide in panic, and more than panic, disgust. She was wrapped wholly in some random pug faced guys tongue. Who the hell has a tongue that long?

Feeling the wetness of spit seep into her clothes, Lucy shuddered. Her fingers spread, reaching, trying to brush against one of her keys, but no luck. Lucy struggled, contorting her body back and forth, trying to wiggle free, to loosen the hold, but the tongue only moved with her, never letting up.

Rage built up inside of Lucy, she would not be undone by a man with a tongue the size of a rope. Lifting her face, Lucy glared into the mans eyes, and grit her teeth. Summoning her magic, she felt it burst inside of her, than with a loud voice, "Celestial Sphere!"

A large globe glued itself to the front of the man chest, and he frantically looked down, attempting to swat the sphere away with his hands. Lucy only smiled, as she counted to three in her head.

One.

Two.

Three.

With a loud explosion, the sphere blew up, throwing the man backwards. The mans shirt turned to ash, and a large blast mark covered his chest. His tongue released, slinging back into his mouth, even as he released a pained scream. Lucy didn't wait for the man to right himself, instead, she raised her hand, pointing her finger at him, "Star Strike." she murmured.

A beam of light shot from her finger, and struck the man right in the center of his blast mark. She watched as his soulful eyes rolled back, his body going slack as he slumped to the ground. One down, five to go.

Turning her face quickly, Lucy watched as Laxus delivered a series of punches towards the man with the eyes. The robot mage stood just off to the side, clearly waiting for his turn with Laxus. And, since she refused to go anywhere near the moldy guy, especially after being covered with spit, that left the two girls.

Moving forward, Lucy walked towards them, slightly unnerved by the fact that they were both just watching her, no expression. But as she drew closer, the standing ones eye twitched, and then her fingers, still pressed together, spread.

As the digits spread, five spikes blasted out of the floor. Lucy just managed to dodge them, but not without injury. Feeling a sharp pain along her leg, she looked down, wincing as she watched blood seep out of the six inch gash on her calf.

Now, she was angry. Turning back to the sisters, she frowned, her gaze turning hard and flinty. She was just about to again start towards them, when the sister who sent the spikes, smiled. Then, with a malicious glint to her eyes, she pulled her hands apart, her eyes widening into expectant joy.

With a loud, resounding crack, the spikes shattered. Shrapnel shot out in all directions, piercing her skin, leaving large cuts all over her, and embedding themselves into her.

And then the girl laughed.

Lucy ground her teeth together, pushign away the pain, as she turned her face to glare at the two. Angry? No, she was livid. With a fury unlike what she was used to, she rushed forward. One hand reached for her keys, while simultaneously the other grasped her whip.

Her fingers brushed against cool metal, and Lucy's rage subsided enough to focus on who to call. Damage, she wanted damage. "Cancer! Taurus!" she cried out. As much as she'd wanted to call on Loke, or Virgo, they had just fought, so she wanted them to have more time to rest. And she knew Gemini too, must still be exhausted.

Two bright flashes appeared as Lucy's whip unfolded and lashed out, slicing across the cheek of the standing woman before retreating back towards Lucy. Taurus upon arriving, glanced at Lucy, and then his jaw dropped. "Luuuucy's booody!" he yelled out, his eyes flickering with rage. No one hurt his Master. No one defiled her body without having to deal with him.

With a loud cry, Taurus rushed forward, axe raised and wielded. As he approached the woman though, a large web appeared in the air before him, and he smashed straight into it. The Bull struggled against the sticky ensnarement, but only succeeded in getting further stuck. Lucky for him though, he wasn't the only Spirit Lucy had called.

Cancer, who'd been standing guard by his hurt Master, seeing the Bull stuck, stepped forward. With a light flash, and several loud snips later, Taurus was free, and the web was in shambles. "Ebi!" Cancer murmured, as he flashed back to Lucy side.

"You good to keep fighting, Taurus?" Lucy called.

Taurus bellowed in response, and again rushed the mages. The first woman again spread her fingers, but Taurus was already in the air. The spikes rose harmlessly beneath him, as Taurus sailed forward. His axe descended, smashing into the mage. She let out a scream as she fell, landing rather unceremoniously on her ass.

Taurus continued on, never ceasing his movements, and using the momentum of his run, and from the first swing of his axe, he spun, the axe turning in the air as it sped towards the mage with the string. The female jumped upwards though, her foot touching lightly on the axe as she used it to propel herself upwards.

Flipping through the air, the mage landed knelt right in front of Lucy. "I'm impressed. Most summoner's are useless on their own, and yet, you have your own spells and defense. A worthy opponent." she murmured, her voice thin and transcalent.

Lucy lifted a corner of her lip, and shifted backwards, lengthening the space between them. Instead of answering the woman, she snapped her whip, baring her incisor. She didn't care if the woman was impressed or not. What she cared about, was defeating her for the sake of the many she'd indirectly harmed and killed.

With a snap, her whip went sailing. The woman though spun her string and a web appeared, snaring the whip. Lucy scowled, and stepped forward, her fist raised and glowing. "Regulus Punch!" she yelled, arcing her closed fist towards the woman.

With an agility surpassing what should have been normal, the woman bent backwards, her eyes watching as the fist sailed over, just an inch above her nose. As Lucy's arm was fully extended, she reach up up, jabbing at Lucy's elbow.

Lucy eyes shot open as she heard a crack, pain splintering up and down her arm. The arm that now flopped uselessly to her side, the elbow shattered. Pain made everything haze out momentarily, her vision dotting, her stomach lurching.

She had barely enough presence of mind to hearing the snip snap of Cancer's scissors, and then the appalled scream of the enemy mage. Blinking away her haze, and the pain of her arm, Lucy focused on the scattered bits of string falling from the woman's fingers. The string was destroyed, ruined. And the woman, was enraged.

Her black irises lifted, fixing Lucy in her gaze. "You will regret this." she murmured.

The irises expanded, extending to cover her entire eye in the inky darkness. Two spots appeared on each cheek, widening out, and as Lucy watched in horror, the spots turned into additional eyes. The now six eyed woman smiled, her teeth sharpened into points.

Hearing a tearing sound, Lucy glanced down, and watched as the woman's clothes began shredding, making space for a leg to spring out on each side. The transformation continued, as her skin turned blackish grey, her back hulking outwards, forming a large misshapen lump.

Less then ten seconds later, a vaguely humanoid giant spider stood in front of Lucy, it's stance menacing. Lucy gulped, and stepped backwards, all six eyes turning to follow her movement. The spider's mouth gaped open, large pincers flicking outwards.

Lucy took another step backwards, her her unbroken arm and hand reaching for her keys. Just as her fingers brushed the metal though, an agonized shout sounded across the room, and then five spikes shot through the floor at Lucy's feet.

Lucy managed to identify the scream as coming from the first female, and knew the spikes were coming. So, with a quick dodge, she avoided the spikes, moving quickly to put the spider between her, and the shattering radius of the spikes. However, that left her in the compromising position of being between the two sisters.

Cancer and Taurus moved to stand beside Lucy, awaiting her orders. Lucy though paused, her mind frantically attempting to figure out what to do. The space was too cramped to cast Urano Metria, and while she could use the other spells, the damage to the spider, whose skin looked highly defensive, would be minimal. She could take out the other sister, but that would leave her vulnerable. Unless Cancer and Taurus faced the spider.

The spider though, was the more dangerous of the two opponents, so Lucy refused to leave it to her Spirits. With a tilt of her head, Lucy directed the Spirits to the spike using mage, and then she stepped towards the Spider. Her hand again reached for her keys, and in a split second decision, she made her call.

Out of all her Spirits, there was none she trusted more than these two, she just hoped they'd recovered enough from her last fight. "Leo! Virgo!"

With a flash, her Spirits were beside her, standing grim and ready. One look at Lucy, and her injured body, and they had all the motivation to fight that they needed to. As Taurus had previously thought, no one hurt their Master, and got away with it.

Moving as one, the three leapt forward, Lucy aiming straight for the abdomen, and Virgo and Loke going for the sides.

Virgo dropped into the ground, tunneling through the earth to burst up beneath the three legs on the right. The Spider fumbled, it's balance lost, giving Loke the opening he needed. With a lit fist, he raced forward, shouting for Regulus to aid him, as his fist blasted apart one of the appendages.

Lucy dropped down, sliding across the floor beneath the enemy, her injured arm clutched tightly to her chest, as she passed beneath the abdomen, she raised her good arm, "Star Strike! Celestial Sphere!" she yelled, the spells taking their toll on her as she cast them. She was hoping that the underside of the spider was more vulnerable.

Having her four Spirits out, being wounded, her previous fight, and the casting of her spells, left Lucy feeling weak. Her body shook slightly with strain, but she wasn't done yet. She would go on, find the energy to continue, until they were all defeated.

In the split second between waiting for her sphere to explode, Lucy heard a shout. Her head whipped around, watching as Cancer and Taurus finished off the sister, for good this time. But as she fell, her fingers spread, and pulled apart.

Lucy felt the ground beneath her rumble, and she knew what was coming. There was nowhere to go though, she was still sliding along the ground, her back presented perfectly as a target to the spikes.

With horror, and not knowing what else to do, but hoping to minimize the damage, and possibly save her life, Lucy reached for her wrist. Her fingers twisted her bracelet, and her armor encased her, just as the spikes shot through the floor.

Lucy body propelled upwards, carried and launched from the spikes. She screamed, and twisted in the air, her arms reaching upwards to cradle and protect her head, her broken one shooting pain through her as she moved it. She heard the sound of the spikes shattering, but before she could feel the painful shards burrow into her, she felt the distinct spark of electricity.

It gathered around her, and she suddenly felt arms, wrapped around her middle, and the sensation of moving very fast. With her eyes tightly shut, Lucy just reached, clutching at the faint outline of Laxus lightning body.

Feeling their movement come to a halt, Lucy slowly opened her eyes, finding herself staring into the concerned gaze of Laxus. Ignoring him, Lucy peered around him, sighing in relief when she saw her Spirits and Laxus had finished the spider off. Laxus must have sent a strike midair, or before he grabbed Lucy. The spider lay smoking and defeated on the ground, as did all the other mages.

Lucy smiled, and then turned back to Laxus, "We did it." she whispered.

Laxus frowned, "Almost. One more thing left to do. Why don't you stay up here, bind these mages up, and I'll go take care of the basement." he murmured softly, wincing as he saw sad remembrance flash across Lucy's eyes.

She had forgotten. The creatures in the basement. Her whole body ached, even her mind throbbed, a painful headache pulsing at her temples, and she knew if she went downstairs, it might break the poor hold she had on her tumultous emotions. With a small nod, she allowed Laxus to take care of her, to protect her from the sorrowful duty of putting down the creatures below them.

The lightning dragon slayer, gently let Lucy onto her feet, and then he moved away, heading for a door in the back. Lucy's Spirits walked towards her, Cancer and Taurus both patting her back before disappearing. Loke began gathering together the six mages, as Virgo disappeared momentarily only to return with six sets of handcuffs and a bag.

Once they were all gathered, Virgo again moved forward, the bag that turned out to be a first aid kit in hand. Loke guided Lucy over to a table, where he pulled a chair out for her to sit. Then he moved to a small kitchenette in the corner. He filled both a glass and a bowl with water, and brought them over, handing the bowl to Virgo, and the glass to Lucy.

Virgo dipped a clothe into the water, and then began dabbing at Lucy's wounds. First washing the blood off, then using antiseptic to clean them. She was about to stitch them up, when she glanced at Lucy, "Princess, will you be having Gemini heal these, or should I stitch them closed?"

Lucy's eyes lit up at the thought of less pain in her immediate future, but then grimaced. She didn't have enough energy to support Gemini healing her. "Just bandage them for now, I'll have them heal me later, when I have my energy back." she replied.

Virgo nodded, and continued, moving on from the cuts, to wrapping up her broen arm. Loke meanwhile kept a protective, watchful eye on the cuffed mages, whilst holding Lucy's hand, allowing her to squeeze whenever Virgo's ministrations brought her pain.

Virgo was just finishing up, when a shadow cast over the entrance to the guild. Lucy immediately tensed, only to relax a moment later when Lahar and Doranbolt entered. The men gazed upon the room, assuring it was safe, before stepping aside, allowing their troops in.

The soldiers gathered up the enemy, and brought them outside, to what Lucy assumed was a waiting vehicle. Once the mages were out of the guild, the two men approached Lucy.

"Miss Heartfilia, how did it go?" Captain Lahar asked, pulling out a chair to sit across from her, while Doranbolt took a position standing and to the back left of Lahar.

Lucy smiled, "For Laxus, easily, at least, I didn't notice any injuries on him, for me, a little harder." she grimaced.

Captain Lahar leaned forward, his eyes sweeping analytically over her body, taking in her injuries. "It must have been some tough opponents, as you're quite the powerhouse." he said.

Lucy's eyebrows shot upwards, a compliment, from Lahar. Well, somebody was lot nicer in the daytime. "Thank you, Captain. Anyway, Laxus is downstairs disposing of the remaining creatures, he should be up shortly. Is there anything else you require of us, or is the job complete?" she asked.

Lahar smiled, "The job is complete. I'll make sure to call on Fairy Tail again, even if you do make a ruckus, you always get the job done. And, I'll admit to it being nice having someone besides Doranbolt call me out when I'm being rude." Lahar stood up, dusting imaginary specks off his clothes, "I'll have the money for the request transferred to yours, Laxus, and the Raijinshuu's accounts. Even split?" he asked.

Lucy nodded her head, "Uh, yes, I think so. Thank you. And I look forward to working with you again."

Lahar nodded, and then he and Doranbolt, who tipped his head towards Lucy, and then dropped a small bottle on her lap before sending her a quick amused wink, walked out the doors.

Lucy glanced at the bottle, and smiled widely when she saw it was painkillers. Thank goodness. And these, were way stronger than the ones she had in her first aid bag. She quickly popped a couple into her mouth, and then washed it down with water. Lucy then sighed and dropped further into her seat. She wanted to sleep. Forever. Her body groaned in exhaustion, and she stifled a yawn. Her eyes were just beginning to droop, a mix from the medicine and her exhaustion, when Laxus rejoined her.

"All set, you good to walk, or you want me to carry you?" he asked, kneeling down beside Lucy.

Lucy grimaced, and stumbled tiredly to her feet. "I can walk." she murmured, as she latched herself to Laxus arm, leaning heavily on him as they walked out.

"Lahar show up?" Laxus asked as they walked.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, with Doranbolt. He complimented me. He was nice." she murmured, her explanation short and clipped, too tired to formulate more.

Laxus nodded, "Good. Alright, Babe. You're tired and hurt, and I'm tired, and I don't feel like walking five miles into town. We're gonna lightning teleport, okay?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, and wrapped her arm around Laxus middle, smiling gratefully towards him. The male wrapped an arm tightly over her shoulder, and dropped his other arm down to grasp her waist, "Here we go." he murmured.

Lucy grinned wildly as her body dropped it's solid form, turning entirely to lightning. She could feel their bodies pressed together despite not seeming to have a solid form, the only other feeling was the overwhelming rushing sensation of arcing through the air.

She heard thunder boom, and suddenly they were standing, just outside their hotel, and right in front of the waiting Raijinshuu.

"Lucy, you're hurt." Freed immediately said, stepping forward to take account of her injury.

Lucy sighed, and waved him away, "It's fine. I just need to sleep and replenish. I can heal myself in the morning. I'm going to bed now." she murmured, as she stumbled towards the door. She was about ready to fall asleep standing, so even though she inwardly knew it was rude to just push past them, she resigned herself to apologizing in the morning, when she was more alert.

The group followed behind her, briefly explaining their experiences to Laxus, before branching off to go to their hotel rooms. Laxus followed Lucy into theirs, and they immediately stripped and dropped tiredly into bed.

"So soft." Lucy moaned, as she burrowed into the covers. Laxus laughed, and pulled the covers up over them, "Come here babe, go to sleep." he mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around her, both of them almost instantly falling asleep in the comfort of each other.

**Here's the next chapter guys. I'll probably explain Laxus side of the fight in the next chapter. It just wouldn't have fit in this, so I was either going to skip it entirely, or write it in in the next one. I figured you guys would probably want to see/hear it. **

**Anyway, thanks for being patient and supportive with me with the whole taking longer to update this. A lot of work and though goes into my fanfictions, and Im so happy you all love this. Thank you guy so much for all your reviews, favorites, follows, and pms about this story. You guys are amazing. :)**

**Deathsembrace. **


End file.
